The Loud's YouTube Channel
by Ellusionist.exe
Summary: The Loud Siblings are bored to death when they are sticking with their hobbies. As Lincoln made a promising idea: To make a YouTube Channel for the Louds! Can they do it successfully? Help them became successful! Note: Will add one chapter every other day(or two, if I have motivation) [Cover Image made by Lentex]
1. Prologue

At the living room of the Louds, some of the siblings assembled to gather for the idea of becoming _YouTubers_ ; they loved the idea that Lincoln bought. As of now, they are now planning on what to say into the camera as Lincoln was starting to set the camera. While their parents and Lily left the house to go shopping.

"Are we rolling?" Lola complained as she went upstairs.

"Wait, I thought we were standing." Leni rubbed her chin as all of her sisters facepalmed.

"No, Leni, Lola asked if the camera is starting to record ourselves. We might be _on-air_." Lori clarified.

"Ohhh." Leni got the point. "But wait _on-air_? We're still in the house and we don't have an airplane!" She exclaimed as the other sisters groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, you poor ditzy and fragile _homo sapien_." Lisa shook her head while holding a note and started to write some ideas on the upcoming _YouTube_ channel.

"Come on, little bro! I want to show the world my covers!" Luna losing her patience.

"Calm yourself, Luna, just a few minutes." Lincoln predicted.

"Can't wait to show my mudpie into the viewers." Lana felt excited as she was holding a mudpie statue that shaped like a puppy.

"Viewers? More like _pukers_! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan laughed.

"Are you done with your _pie_ -led joke, Luan?"

"De- _pie_ -nitely, sis!" The comedian laughed as the plumber growled.

Lola then came downstairs as she was riding in her princess car and at below of the car's window was her colorful glitter collection holding onto her new cupholders. She exited her car to show her different and colorful sashes and also wearing different tiaras and crowns that she won from different pageants.

"Here I am~ Lola Loud at your service!" She declared.

"Hold it right there, _sassy_! I'm still fixing the camera. Don't get too excited." Lincoln said without turning back.

"Hey! Don't you ever ordering me like that! I'm the queen here and you're just my slave." The prim crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

After the remark, someone cried like it was on a battle and jumped over Lola's car as Lynn was riding a skateboard. "Lynn Loud, coming through!" She didn't noticed Lola as she opens her eyes to see her younger sister who is on the landing spot and didn't flinched. She widened her mouth as Lola turned back and opened her eyes to see the incoming fall of the jock as she widened her mouth also; both of them collided.

Lola opened her eyes to see that her crowns and tiaras were scattered around the floor and growled as she was below and Lynn was above the princess as she leaned her back onto Lola's back. The beauty queen got the energy to get up and started to attacked the jock to create a _cloud fight._ Some of the sisters were surprised as the cloud moved to the kitchen. Luna, Leni, Lisa, Lana and Luan started to follow the dust.

Lincoln didn't bother to look as he was still fixing the camera. Lori then came out downstairs as she was calling Bobby.

"Hey _babe_! Are you ready to see me on _YouTube_?" She asked as Bobby's reply was inaudible and she squealed. "Okay, see you there, _boo-boo-bear_." She dropped the call as she saw Lincoln. "Hey Linc, you done with the camera? I'm _literally_ excited!"

"Oh, hey there Lori. Just a little minute. I'm still fixing this camera and _man_ this thing sure is trying to stressed me out." Lincoln confessed as he wipes his sweat.

"Fine, but I'm excited to share my stories about our love with my Bobby!" Lori holds her both fists to imagine their romantic moments.

"I'm also excited to share my poems to them." Lucy said out of nowhere as both Lincoln and Lori flinched as they were surprised by the sudden appearance of their sibling.

"Lucy, _literally_ , stop scaring us like that!" Lori complained.

"But that's really my _schtick_. Can't removed that from my inner self. But these poems could lead me to my highest standards" Lucy said as she was holding a book containing her poems.

"Lucy, no one wants your darkest poems posted at the internet. Everyone will break out!"

"But at least, they show their true feelings, especially their darkest form from all of them." Lucy grinned widely.

"Alright, enough of that! I will just collect these crowns and tiaras than listening to your nonsense." Lori saw the messed up things that her sister made and started to collect them.

"Alright, I'll go back inside the vent again. At least my friends, will listen to it." Lucy remarked.

After a few minutes of collecting of crowns and tiaras, Lori gathered all of them and put them in a box to keep them. Then Lincoln was finished fixing and arranging the camera and looked at the sight of the camera.

"Alright, that's perfect!" He described.

After his work, he called all of his sisters to assemble and started to share their ideas on making their _YouTube_ channel looked good. After a few minutes of discussion, they have finally settled.

"Alright, that will do it!" The boy exclaimed. "Are you ready for your _cues_ everyone?" He asked as they all nodded. "Well ok then, _Operation: The Loud's YouTube Channel_ springing in to action in…"

"…3…"

"…2…"

"…1!"


	2. Channel Introduction

" _Hey 'ya_ , _YouTube_!" Lincoln started. "We're The Louds and we're here to take over _YouTube_ by storm! As we introduced ourselves! I'm Lincoln Loud, the middle child of the family!" He paused as he walked backwards to show his sisters. "And here's my sisters. Nine sisters to be exact. Our goal is to share happiness and opinions with you, the _viewers_. As per our plans, we decide to share our platforms for our channel!" Lincoln grabs his paper on the pocket. "First thing first, we wanted to do this for a long time. As we _Louds_ will try to react to any video that is only circulating on _YouTube_! We can react to anything, we can react to videos that involves…" Lincoln paused as he glanced to Lori.

"Love!" Lori responded as she showed her photo album with Bobby.

"Fashion!" Leni followed as she showed her dresses.

"Music!" Luna showed her guitar and did a _rock 'n roll_ gesture.

"Comedy!" Luan came next and showed her comedy package.

"Sports!" Lynn tossed her basketball onto air and catches it with her finger to spin it.

"Spookiness!" Lucy showed her coffin.

"Animals!" Lana showed Hops, Izzy and El Diablo.

"Beauty!" Lola showed her sashes and her crowns.

"Sciences and Philosophy, in case you want a knowledgeable preference onto our profile." Lisa showed her little science set and some books containing every branches of Science and Philosophy.

"…and Superheroes and _slash_ or Movie Trailers!" Lincoln finally came back to his cue. "If you want to suggest one, use this form and put it on the comment section!"

The screen showed the form.

* * *

 _Name of the Video (Note: YouTube videos only):_

 _ **Loud**_ _/s who you want to react to:_

* * *

"Got it? Good. And that's just our first plan!" Lincoln said.

"That's not our only plan, also we would like to consider some challenges that you guys suggested." Lynn said.

"Whether it's safe or dangerous!" Lana said as she holds El Diablo onto her hands.

"Delicious or not delicious !" Lori followed.

" _Rockin' or noggin'_." Luna said in her British accent.

"Clean or disgusting!" Lola said and gave a disgust face.

"Complex or unequivocal, or in other terms, complicated or easy!" Lisa raised a finger to elaborate.

"Dark or light." Lucy with a nonchalant tone.

"Funny or lame!" Luan followed.

"Challenging or boring!" Lynn swayed her arms.

"Yay or _nay_!" Leni followed.

"Technically, that would count." Lincoln reacted at Leni's statement. "But if it's physical or mental or whatever it is, the Louds will do its best to make our channel best in the business!"

"But that will be started soon! So don't requests already." Lynn elaborated.

"Our next plan is an Q&A! We will answer your questions from you! Just ask anything that only revolves _under the sun_!"

"Or for clarification, give us some questions that would make sense to answer!" Lisa clarified.

"Also, Q&A will happen soon!" Luan said.

"Also _also,_ we will having our own shows here on our _YouTube_ channel!" Lincoln added. "Every _Loud_ will having their shows, focusing on their hobbies or their favorites, might I clarified. But that will be in the future!"

"Lastly, some miscellaneous videos that might we adding at some point." Lori takes her cue.

" _Like_ movie and episode reviews!" Leni followed.

"Food reviews!" Lola added.

"Some dark stories!" Lucy added more.

"Opinions." Lisa calmly said.

"Unboxing items!" Lynn continued.

"Music reviews!" Luna came next.

"Vlogs!" Luan added.

"Gameplays!" Lana was up.

"Or anything that is miscellaneous!" Lincoln don't even know what to say. "But also that will be on the future for some time."

"And if you are _literally_ interested on these platforms that we shared, give us a subscribe! As we will give you the best content that we could ever handle!" Lori takes her turn.

"And that's it for now, _dudes_ and _dudettes_!" Luna said.

"We will starting to take _YouTube_ video requests right now! As we say goodbye for now." Lola followed.

"The first video will be coming up within this week!" Luan came up next.

"That's it for the introduction of the new _Loud_ 's _YouTube_ channel! We'll see you soon! Bye and peace!" Lincoln gave a hand wave and a peace sign.

"See 'ya!" The sisters said in unison as they also waved their hands as the video ended.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Start taking video requests by putting it on the review section. Follow the form(check the form above) and they will grant your request! That's it for now, cya!**_

 _ **-Lynnsterv2.0**_


	3. Lynn's Video Reaction 1

_**A/N: I change the rating from K+ to T due to language.**_

* * *

 ** _Lynn reacts to: 10 Things WWE Wants You To Forget About JBL_**

"Hey 'ya, viewers! Lynn Loud is live _on-air_! Welcome back to The Loud's Channel! This marks as the first video of the channel…" The athlete starting to count on her fingers. "…my first reaction video, and the first Loud to be suggested by you guys! Many first and you know what that means?" She paused. "Of course, I AM NUMBER ONE! Lynner takes the first place!" She danced and cheered. " _Lynn-ception_ with the _first-ception_!" She continued to dance.

"Nice joke, Lynn! Hahaha! But I would _first-cribed_ you to start reacting! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan gave a bad _pun_ and Lynn frowned.

"Shut it, Luan!" Lynn responded as she sat on the wooden chair. "Okay, time to react!" She grabbed a little piece of paper as she reads it. "I'm reacting to _10 Things WWE Wants You To Forget About JBL!_ Okay, going to search it." She typed as the result showed. "Hmm, why does it say ' _John O' Clock Motherfuckers_?" She rubbed her chin. "Let me get my _Wrestling Encyclopedia_ just a sec."

She grabbed the Encyclopedia under the desk and showed it on the camera and opened to find JBL.

"JBL... John Bradshaw Layfield… A World Champion… 3-time Tag Champion… 18-TIME HARDCORE CHAMPION?!" Lynn was shocked on how many reigns that this man earned. "Didn't know there was a Hardcore Championship, back then." She basically dumbfounded. "Oh, sorry, viewers. I didn't watch wrestling back then. I was just starting watching wrestling for like six or seven years ago." She confessed as she continues to read more. "A Grand Slam Champion. Wow. I wished I could earn one." She imagined and closed the book. "Hmm, an interesting read. So why the _E_ wants to forget something about this guy?" She rubbed her chin. "Welp, I'll start watching the video and I almost forgot to announced that we have just established a Twitter account and we will posting updates there! So if you want to check out our Twitter, put the username on a paper that will be flashing on the screen right now.

Her finger pointed downward to show the logo of the Twitter and the username TheLoudsYT.

"Follow us for more updates and we'll keep you in touch everyday! If you want to request for a react for a certain video, just send us a message! We will grant your request! And for now, it's time to react for the video: _10 Things WWE Wants You To Forget About JBL!"_ She put the headset on her as she played the video.

 _ **The intro for WhatCulture Wrestling played.**_

" **These are the most negative lists we do and sometime it's a bit of fun pointing out the silly and strange things that have happened in wrestling. Sometimes, it's dangerous, like, I'm worried that this was actually going to kill me. John Bradshaw Layfield has a reputation if being a little bit hands-on with the upstarts and if this channel gets bigger, there's a possibility that I might meet this man. So please, please, don't share this video…"**

"Wait, you upload it, you _dumber_! And why don't you want to share this video anyway?" Lynn asked out of her curiosity.

"… **and to be honest, you should probably unsubscribe as well just to be safe…"**

"Safe? So does that mean that this guy is like an authority or something? CIA? FBI? Like the movies?"

" **Okay, cool. I'm Adam from WhatCulture dot com and here the 10 things WWE wants you to forget about JBL! Number 10, roughing up** _ **The Meanie**_ **…"**

"Wait? Roughing up a Meanie?"

" **Look, you shut up! You shut your mouth. I get it, we've mentioned this moment a lot in a few lists and in our defense, it's a man beating s*** out of another man for real…"**

"Wait? Beating up for real? Could it be?" She imagined that remark.

"… **in the ring on global pay-per-view. It's something to talk about and how could we not on this list. So, One Night Stand 2005 was Paul Heyman being given the chance to basically make the movie off the TV show was cancelled was a hugely nostalgic, hugely vicious and hugely JBL BEAT THE S*** OUT OF THE BLUE MEANIE!"**

Lynn gave a wide eye as she saw the battered and smothered red face of _Blue Meanie_. "Whoa! This is totally nuts! My punches were powerful but JBL takes it to the _punchline_!" She exclaimed as she examines the blood-colored face of the poor meanie.

" **The show ended with a huge fight in the ring with everyone** _ **'pretend fighting**_ '…"

"Hahaha! Pretend fighting? Oh my god!" She laughed hard at the phrase.

"… **and two men fighting for real. Apparently, JBL have read some comments that** _ **Meanie**_ **made about him online beforehand. Comments like** _ **'JBL is a bit mean to other people'**_ **and** _ **'a bit drunk'**_ **took the opportunity to prove the man right and** _ **bloody**_ **him up on camera."**

Lynn shook her head. "Tsk tsk, poor _meanie_. It's just a simple statement and he took that into a personal grudge. But how ironic is that _meanie_ is not really a _meanie_ here, JBL is really a _douche_!" She smacked her fist onto the desk making a loud sound.

" **He wrecked him and that is a bad thing for a human to do."**

"Agree, Adam. Agree."

" **Number 9, JBL was supposed to be face! Going from** _ **Bradshaw**_ **to** _ **JBL**_ **is one of the great character changes of all time!"**

Lynn examined the difference of the two characters. "Yeah, agree. The looked like a cowboy without a suit from the _Wild Wild West_ and maybe Lincoln can acquire him at his video game! And then from the latter, he really looks like a cowboy also, but a rich cowboy!"

" **It's just a huge shift from cowboy to Texan millionaire elitist. It somehow worked."**

Lynn shrugged as she was right.

" **JBL became one of the most despicable heels of all time. Hunting down immigrants in Mexico…"**

"Wait? Did the _WWE_ predicted the future? Hunting down immigrants in Mexico? Or nah, I'll tell Lisa later." She swayed her hand.

"… **giving Eddie Guerrero's mother a heart attack and a licorice allsorts bag of horrendous behavior…"**

"I remember his first promo as JBL, he was talking fancy and some sort like that. This character fits his attitude **."**

"… **which makes it all more unbelievable that originally, the JBL character was designed to be face. According to the man himself, Big Show got hurt, The Undertaker got hurt, and Brock Lesnar left the company and they needed a guy to face Eddie Guerrero."**

Lynn was surprised about this. "Wow, talk about luck. Good timing actually. But who wants a good guy to share his _fake_ money into everybody?" Lynn asked.

" **So instead,** _ **Jable**_ **was the top heel. How, how was a millionaire riding around in a limousine going to be** _ **face**_ **?"**

Lynn shrugged again.

" **Oh, oh, Vince McMahon thought it was… that makes sense. Number 8, Wrestling a Bear!"**

"What?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" **There's a weird episode that WWE aired of** _ **Saturday Morning Slam**_ **. The episode was a normal affair but what made it special was Daniel Bryan spent the entire thing, talking about wrestling bears!"**

"Oh DB, you beard man! You look cute actually!" She described the wrestler and saw the picture of Daniel Bryan making fun of the bear. "Aww!"

" **Look up: Daniel Bryan on bears, the YouTube video and you will see."**

"Okay, I might look it up soon."

" **Anyway, turns out a superstar who actually wrestled a bear: JBL. Why you ask? Texas, I answer! In a bar in Texas no less because** _ **Jables**_ **was an American all collegiate. And so, the fight was pitched: All American vs . Bear"**

"Okay? I don't wrestle bears but Lana could wrestle one!"

" **Good booking. Apparently, the bear went** _ **berserk**_ **; makes sense. I wouldn't like this man to try and flip me over either. According to JBL, they had to hit the bear with a chain to get it off him, which is just… poor old bear."**

"Yeah, that bear didn't hurt you, you _real meanie_!"

" **Number 7, Soaping Edge!** "

"Soaping at Edge? Lana wouldn't try to eat one, she hates being cleaned!"

" **JBL is a fan of the** _ **rib**_ **. In wrestling terminology, a** _ **rib**_ **is an inter-locker room prank."**

"Luan would not be proud of herself doing that. That's _bullocks_!"

" **He's become famous for it. JB-** _ **LOL**_ **!"**

She frowned. "That's Luan's _shtick_! You're lucky that you're just narrating it because I'll punch you in the face and I can't even do that to my sister because…" She paused. "…she's my big sister!"

" **Along with veterans like Bob Holly for hazing the young blood."**

Lynn gasped as she heard _that_ word. "Hazing exist even there?"

" **Making sure they're tough enough to survive the tortures of the Wrestling schedule by being** _ **dicks**_ **to them."**

"Bob Holly. Another _douche_."

" **And speaking of** _ **dicks**_ **, one rib got super intimate. In Edge's book, he talks about starting out in the WWF. He was in the showers, turned around and found Bradshaw caressing his** _ **marble pouch**_ **. Just… you know… soaping the man."**

Lynn felt disgusted at the story. "Eww! Lana should instead reacting to this, seriously."

" **Edge says that he knew that they were trying to rustle his** _ **jimmies**_ **, literally and no** _ **sold**_ **the fondling; respect can be earned in strange ways."**

"Come on Lynn, be a _man_! Don't hid over me!"

" **Number 6, Losing the Final of The Brawl For All! Ah! The Brawl for All! The closest WWE's coming to sanctioning actual** _ **bear-baiting**_ **. For two months, in the summer of 1998, under the advice of Vince Russo, a** _ **shoot**_ **fighting tournament was held. That was sort of like boxing, bit of Mayweather and Pacquiao had suffered severe stroke before getting into the ring."**

"A shoot fighting and a boxing in a wrestling ring? Ha! That doesn't even make sense!" Lynn complained as she raised her both hands.

" **16 men all battering the s*** out of each other like drunks in high winds. It ruined the career of "Dr. Death" Steve Williams, the tournament was designed to get him over because apparently he was the toughest man in wrestling."**

"Oh poor Mr. Williams! Bad Luck Bradshaw!" Lynn created a nickname for the subject.

" **That persona was crippled when he was knocked out by Bart Gunn who gone to be Bradshaw in the tournament final."**

Lynn was surprised. "Wow! Tough luck!"

" **It's regarded as one of the most rubbish things WWE ever did and being beaten by a man who went on to get** _ **KOed**_ **by Butterbean at Wrestlemania 15 in 35 seconds."**

Lynn started to get mad as she continued to smack the desk. "What the heck? What the heck? This thing is _rubbishly bad_!

" **That doesn't look good for JB, JB, JBL~"**

Lynn groaned in annoyance as she heard the bad joke. "Oh Adam, you're inner Luan strikes in you… AGAIN!" She raised an finger.

" **Number 5, Roughing The Public Enemy!"**

"Boy, another victim or victims, I should say. Sorry, got mistaken." Lynn corrected herself as she saw the picture of the said tag team name.

" **When people think of the good old days of ECW, they may well think of The Public Enemy."**

"Didn't know them at ECW. All I know is The Eliminators and Dudley's, sorry guys if I'm not that of a _maniac_ at ECW. Lynn apologized.

" **The East Coast hip-hip twosome with a** _ **pawn shot**_ **for putting people through tables, well known for their war with The Gangsters, the two men: Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge. Oh, the 90s, eventually ended up in WWF, their stay wasn't long though because** _ **gosh**_ **did the locker room hate The Public Enemy!"**

"Okay, why they hate them?" Lynn asked in curiosity.

" **The team ran to a lot of animosity backstage because of their decision to sign 3 years earlier with WCW when both Ted Turner's and WWF were both trying to nab them and also because they were brought in by Terry Taylor, who had issues with a number of guys backstage."**

"Both of them had issues and this Terry dude brought them who has also an issue. Wow, totally complicated.

" **Also, they threw their weight around a bit, mixing a finish to a Sunday Night Heat match with The Acolytes at the last minute. All that, led to what can generously be described as an actual murder and not like a** _ **hitman, one headshot murder**_ **like a lion murders a zebra who slept with his wife. Acolytes destroyed The Public Enemy on Sunday Night Heat with J "Bradshaw" L, in particular, bludgeoning both men with vicious chair shots on a parent orders of management. Bradshaw is a scary man."**

"Wow, chair shots and attacking them viciously is a sick, even his partner is helping him! Wait, Is he also part of that _locker room council_?"

" **Number 4, Being Punched Out By Joey Styles!"**

"Joey Style- wait, punched out? What? What the _hecks_?" She was being dumbfounded as she read the caption carefully and started to laugh.

" **Or maybe he's not so scary. In 2008, J Bull Billy Bum-Bum was on tour with the company in a rut for Tribute with the Troops and was reportedly wasted most of the time and in full-on** _ **dickbag**_ **mode.**

"JBL being a _douche_ mode!"

" **According to PWInsider, he spent most of the week in bullying ECW announcer, Joey Styles. Eventually, Styles had enough and the two got into a scuffle. Jay Bebop and Rocksteady who'd been on the sauce, ran at Styles who laid him out with one punch."**

"What? Are you serious? One punch only?" She asked many questions as she started to laughed loudly.

" **I can't be sure what it looked like but I choose to believe it looked like this…"**

She looked at the _reenactment_ of the said incident as she continues to laughed as she holds her stomach to cool herself.

" **A Wrestling God being laid out by an announcer. Ouch."**

She stopped laughing as she wipes the tears of joy. "Man, an announcer just punched him. Lincoln would take that punch like a man. Karma is really there, actually. But man, it's so funny to hear that!" She started to laugh again.

" **Number 3, being part of the worst Raw match ever! There's a hierarchy of bad matches. You got the boring ones, the R-Truth vs. Epico kind of matches, where no one really cares but the wrestling's fine. You got the bizarre ones, the Kennel of Hell types which are fascinating in their** _ **craptitude**_ **. And then there's a total** _ **trainwrecks**_ **where the wrestling is just so bad, you have to watch through your fingers; this is one of those. Bradshaw and Trish Stratus versus Jackie Gayda and Chris Nowinski: truth be told it's not that bad throughout but the bits that are… a bad like a fox. Jackie and Trish tumble on the mat like washing, falling down the stairs and the final botch is so very, very awful, indeed; a leaping bulldog sailing over Jackie's head with her selling, the total lack of contact like a gunshot. It's not something that any of the superstars involved once staining their CV."**

"Oh poor, Trish. She's one of my favorite woman wrestlers!" She covered her face as a disappointment. "Bradshaw is killing everyone here in the list. Good thing we're not her and his relative."

" **Number 2, The** _ **Nazi**_ **Salute in Germany!"**

"Uhm, do I care about this things? I might wanna ask Lisa for this thing." She stood her arm to support her cheek as she doesn't care at the next topic.

" **Wow! Something seemed like a smart idea on paper but they just don't work out. For example, at WCW invasion or hiring Adam Pacitti."**

"Another Adam? He looks like a criminal, for some sort. Are they twins like Lana and Lola?" Lynn scratched her head.

" **But then, there are plans, even on paper are s*** sandwiches- The Gobbledy Gooker, Katie Vick and doing a** _ **Nazi**_ **salute in Germany. At a Munich house show in June 2004, Jappel, did precisely that; goose-steooing around the ring and doing the Hitler salute. I mean that's… probably fine, right? Or illegal in Germany? Yes, it's the second one. JBL lost a job at CNBC, talking about the stock market because of the incident and WWE released a statement apologizing and saying 'Mr. Layfield has been reprimanded for his actions.'. Obviously, the reprimand wasn't too severe as he won the WWE Championship, a few weeks later."**

"I'm sorry that I'm not into history, guys. History is such a boring subject to dictate."

" **Number 1, causing employees to quit! So the story gets told over and over again, that Gerbil is a bit of a** _ **backstage bully**_ **. From naming a new staff writer as** _ **dickhead**_ **number 16 in his phone. Hazing rookies like The Miz mercilessly and screaming at offenders during** _ **wrestler's court**_ **."**

"Dang. He really is a bully! Lucky, that he retired. I would really ponder him, if he hurts me or my family!"

" **This treatment has been even known to drive employees, out of the company. Billy Silverman was a WCW referee, born to WWF during the Invasion, he was discovered upgrading his plane tickets to first-class which is a break of locker room etiquette as you're not sitting with the guys. He was taken to** _ **wrestler's court**_ **for this infraction, in order to buy liquor and serve it to the locker room on a flight. Apparently, JBL kept the verbal abuse up so much. Following this incident that Silverman left the company before suing them for harassment and there are others- Palmer Cannon, the heel network rep, Amy Weber, the image consultant to JBL were others reported to quit after sustained hazing from the locker room, both naming John Bradshaw Layfield as a prime instigator."**

"Tsk, tsk. Shame on you, JBL. I can finally say now that you're a _dickhead_!"

" **And that's our list! If I ever meet JBL, he's gonna put me in an oil drum and roll me down a hill. So did we miss anything out? Tell us about it in the comments and… well actually forget to like, share and subscribe-"**

Lynn stopped the video as she was finished reacting.

"So. That's it. JBL. JBL is the worst thing that happen in WWE. He became a _psycho_ at the _court_ , he bullies everyone, well not everyone. But I'll admit, that Joey Styles incident was so funny as hell." She laughed and imagined it again. "Okay, okay. JBL is a straight-up _douche_ who loves to haze and humiliate people, that's stupid actually. Speaking of bullies, I remember the time when we meddled Lincoln and I picked up _'the bully_ ', that's not him. I kinda felt awkward and embarrassed at that time. Man, being a guardian to Lincoln is one tough job to handle. But I gotta search about this _Wrestler's Court_ stories, I'm interested to read those.

"Hey Lynn, are you finished yet? I'm next!" Luan said.

" _Dang it._ So that was my reaction video to _10 Things WWE Wants You To Forget About JBL!_ Be sure to like and subscribe and submit more video requests, so we or I can react to. Until then, Lynn Loud, out!" Lynn gave a two-hand salute and a wink as she stopped the recording session.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Man! Translating it was a little bit of a difficult, but thanks to the Caption, it kept the process of my typing, moving freely.**_

 _ **Actually, the Twitter that Lynn gave was real, you can visit the page and make sure to follow them for more updates.**_

 _ **Until then, see you later, folks!**_

 _ **-Lynnsterv2.0**_


	4. Luan's Video Reaction 1

_**Luan reacts to: Dirty Grandpa, Official Red Band Trailer**_

"What's up, people! It's Luan Loud, at your service! First up, some of you might know me already! Well, a catch up for the _first-timers_ might not be bad, isn't it? You see, I also managed an another _YouTube_ channel named – _Luan Out Loud_ , which has many subscribers and the channel's progress is _louder_ than ever! Hahaha! But seriously, let's get started with a video request that was made by one of our followers."

She grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket to reveal the video that she would react to.

"Okay, I'm going to react to _Dirty Grandpa: Official Red Band Trailer_! Wow! Can't tell if this would get me _trails_! Hahaha! Get it?" She paused. "Alright, enough of this long _intros_ and let's see what's the hold up." She clicked the video to play as it rolled.

 _ **The warning of Motion Picture Association of America, Inc. and the intro of Lionsgate Movies is shown.**_

" **I gotta pick up my grandpa! He's not doing too well, my grandma just passed. Why are you have to take him to Florida? It's just a rehearsal brunch on Friday." The woman sighed. "I'm just freaking out!"**

" **Halfway me too." The boy said as a honking sound was made by a pink car. "Grandpa!"**

" **You ready to hit the road?" The grandpa asked.**

" **Thought I made your breakfast here."**

" **That's your breakfast. Now let's get into that giant** _ **labia**_ **and drove up in and get the fuck out of here!"**

"Savage Grandpa is a savage."

" **So, you a lawyer man?" The grandpa asked.**

" **Being a corporate lawyer man is awesome. I can handle SCC compliance." The man answered.**

" **No shit."**

Luan laughed. "Sometimes, the older relative could be funny, just like Pop-Pop and I can also count, Dad."

" **LP agreements, LSC agreements." The young boy continued.**

" **You know what I rather do?" Grandpa asked.**

" **What?"**

" **I would rather let Queen Latifah shit my mouth from a fucking hot air balloon."**

Luan widened her eyes as what she had heard. "Whoa, this might get a little _inuuendual_." She chuckled nervously. "Actually, Lincoln would love that kind of a grandpa. Trust me on this, guys!"

" **Hey! We're heading Daytona? So you want to tag along for a bit? Party some babies into us?" The girl asked multiple times.**

" **We have an important** _ **teatime**_ **." The boy rejected the offer.**

"Hey! Boys loved that? Don't they? And I don't want to do some jokes at this." She complained and crossed her arms.

" **Bap!" The old man tapped his granddaughter's butt.**

" **Obviously, I got the bigger** _ **three wood**_ **." Grandpa said.**

" **Good. Maybe you could use it to hit your** _ **balls**_ **right into my** _ **vagina**_ **?" The girl responded.**

" **Holy shit!" The young boy reacted.**

"What the _heck_ did the girl say? What the _balls_?"

" **Not going to Daytona." Grandpa said.**

" **Grandma's funeral was yesterday." The young man responded.**

" **She told me om her** _ **deathbed**_ **, you get back out there again."**

"Wow! Pops helping a girl, she really wants some _pops_ , huh?" She saw the girl was accompanied by Grandpa.

" **Oh, so that's what's this is all about? You wanna drive me down the road, so I could be your** _ **wingman**_ **?" The young man asked angrily.**

" **I haven't been** _ **sex**_ **in 15 years! And I want to fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Grandpa answered.**

" **I'm gonma throw up!"**

"Same too. But dang, Grandpa! Still haven't removed that _pleasure_? You might got _pressure_ when you get back! Hahaha!" Luan said a bad joke.

" **You're going for a spring break? Grandpa asked.**

" **No, I can't show the alcohol. I developed like a gag reflex." The young man answered.**

" **You're chugging a bear not take down a** _ **horse**_ _ **cock**_ **!" Grandpa elaborated.**

Luan laughed. "Yeah, these _innuendos_ could be funny somehow! Great job by the way!" She gave a thumbs up to the screen.

" **Holy shit, it's Meredith! Gotta answer that." The young boy heard his call ringtone.**

" **Nah, that's a little** _ **fuck**_ **off." Grandpa didn't care.**

" **What's up?" A man asked them.**

" **Daytona** _ **fucking**_ **Beach!" A shirtless man sticked onto their car window.**

Luan laughed again.

" **You're in Daytona Beach?" The girl on the line asked.**

" **We're just driving-" The boy answered.**

" **Jason!" She interrupted him.**

" **She's not right for you! If you marry her, you're gonna be** _ **sleepwalking**_ **for the rest of your life." Grandpa tried to convince his granddaughter.**

"Oh, grandpa tries to break up a relationship." Luan awed at the remark.

" **For one night, stop worrying about your wedding." Grandpa suggested.**

" **Party for your pregnants!" Someone shouted.**

" **Everybody on the floor!" A horse masked bandit said as he fired a gunshot.**

"A horse mask? Bad idea for pranking."

 **Jason was seen smoking.**

" **This is crack." A man introduced the item.**

" **I just smell** _ **crack**_ **?" Jason asked.**

" **Yeah, but just a** _ **wad**_ **!"**

" **Hey! I just smell** _ **crack**_ **!" Jason announced as the people cheered.**

 **A certain moment where Grandpa was spreading a white substance onto a girl's body.**

"Wait, did I just see what I see?" Luan was surprised as she widened her mouth.

" **Are those my pants?" Grandpa asked.**

" **I found out they were original in the pocket and I've been** _ **sucking**_ **on it, all morning." The girl answered.**

 **The girl was struggling to wear off the pants and successfully taking it off as she tosses it and stood up.**

" **Whoops! I guess they just slipped off." The girl explained.**

"You sure know that you shouldn't wear an old man's pants for _Pete's sake_!"

" **You guys! You come to see this right now?"**

 **Jason was seen naked and holding on to its** _ **tower**_ **was a toy as he was dancing with her fellow mates, while being high on** _ **crack**_ **. Grandpa captures the moment and takes a picture of it as the end credits were shown.**

Luan stopped the video.

"I'll admit the trailer was a not that _trail-lible_! Hahaha! But seriously, it's good, actually! Potty mouth grandpa is the best thing here and the final moments of the video!" She laughed as she imagined it. "Okay, I should give it a 7 out 11. 11 because we're 11 and we're not part of Ocean's Eleven!" Luan gave a final verdict and an awful rhyme. "Okay, that was the trailer of Dirty Grandpa! Be sure to like, follow and subscribe on our channel as I, Luan Loud, saying goodbye to all of you and leaving with a quote: 'Being dirty requires _being thirsty_! Hahaha!'

"Luan Loud! What did I told you on watching those kinds of videos?!" Her dad was shouting.

"Oops, I forgot. Hehe" She nervously laughed and scratched her hair as she approached the recorder to stop the session.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was a little bit of a hard one to translate, it didn't have the Closed Caption thingy. So I think I made some mistakes onto the dialogue of the video and I apologized!**_

 _ **That's about it and see you soon!**_

 _ **-Lynnsterv2.0**_


	5. Lana's Video Reaction 1

_**Lana reacts to: Jokgu of the Flockstars: Chicken Plays Patriotic Tune on Keyboard - America's Got Talent 2017**_

"Hello, viewers from the other side!" She waves her hand. "Lana Loud will be on duty for The Loud'sChannel! If anything is possible, I would give you guys a thank you to every one of you, for supporting us! As the channel gets louder as it gets, it would be the loudest of them all! Hehe." She chuckled.

Suddenly, her pet frog, Hops _hopped_ in at Lana's cap.

"Oh, hey, Hops! Would you like to help me react a video?" She asked as the pet nodded. "Good. And by the way, guys, I would like to introduce to you, Hops!" She introduced the frog as he nervously waved a hand at the screen. "Man, somehow I wished that all of my buddies will share reactions with me." She hoped. "Nah, let's forget about that and let's get started!"

The plumber was checking on her pocket as she forgot something.

"Oops, the paper is not in my pocket. But hey, it's on my box by the way; I'll show it to you, guys!"

She grabbed the camera and showed the 10 small boxes with different colors.

"Well, here's our boxes and they contained the video requests that you guys sent. It was built by _yours truly!_ " She pointed a finger to herself. "My favorite color is dark green and I'll open it up and pick one."

She grabbed a piece of paper from her box and opened it to reveal.

"Okay, I will be reacting to… Wait, I'll read it first." She scanned the title. "I will be reacting to ' _Jokgu of the Flockstars: Chicken Plays Patriotic Tune on Keyboard - America's Got Talent 2017!'_ "

She grabbed the camera to get back onto the desk and sat down.

"A chicken playing a keyboard? That would be interesting to watch. Besides, they call me a _pet lover_ for a reason. Well, alright, Hops, let's search for it first." She typed it and clicked on the video. "There you go! And yeah! It is a chicken." She looked at the thumbnail of the video. "Okay! Without further interruptions, let's start watching, shall we Hops?" She glanced at the animal as he nods and clicked the play button.

 **Sound of applauding audiences have heard as the screen showed the two woman; one is holding a chicken.**

"Neat! It is a chicken!" Lana exclaimed.

" **What's that?" A judge asked.**

" **I don't know." Another judge asked.**

" **Is that a chicken?"**

 **Some audiences were dumbfounded at the contestants and whispering at each other.**

" **It is a chicken." The woman answered.**

" **Hello!" Simon Cowell greeted them.**

" **Hello!" Both woman greeted back.**

" **Okay, what are your names?" Simon asked.**

" **Sadie."**

" **I'm Shannon!"**

" **And who you here with today?" Simon asked again.**

" **Jokgu." Shannon answered.**

"Jokgu." Lana repeated the name. "Sounds like a name for a yogurt!"

" **Tofu?" Howie Mandel asked.**

"Okay, Luan. Stop invading someone's body! _Por favor_." Lana complained. "Oh, by the way, I learned that from Lincoln. You know… Ronnie Anne…" She shrugged and confessed.

" **Jokgu." Both woman said it slowly as the audience, judges and them were laughing.**

" **Jokgu." Mel B. said.**

" **What is Jokgu gonna do?" Simon asked.**

" **She's gonna play the keyboard." Sadie answered.**

"Wow, she will play the keyboard? Cool!" Lana was surprised.

" **And she'll play America the Beautiful!" Sadie continued.**

"America the Beautiful? These guys are _nuts_! Or probably the chicken." Lana was shocked at this.

" **Are you serious?" Simon cannot believe what he had heard.**

 **The audience murmured and awed by the woman's remark.**

" **Yes, she plays the piano." Shannon answered.**

" **She does." Sadie added.**

" **She's gonna play that keyboard right there."**

" **No way!" Mel responded.**

" **No, she's not." Heidi Klum responded also.**

" **She picked it up, very quickly. She's very intelligent." Shannon explained.**

 **The judges were still confused.**

" **Amazing. Good luck!" Simon greeted them as both woman thanked back.**

" **Can't wait to see that." Heidi said.**

"Me too. You, Hops?" Lana glanced at her pet as he nodded.

 **Both woman started to prepare for the talent portion and they put Jokgu onto the table. After a few seconds, the chicken did nothing as he wandered a little bit.**

"I understand why they didn't start already." Lana realized and observed as the women guided the animal.

 **Soon, the music played and Sadie coached the chicken to play but it was no use. The judges were waiting at the cue as Howie stand at his chair to get a better view, but it was nothing; the chicken still wandering at the table. Boos have heard at the building and the music stopped.**

"Sometimes, people are impatient. You just gotta deal with it." Lana sighed.

 **Then all of a sudden, Jokgu was playing the keyboard as it sounded good as the audience awed at the performance.**

" **No way!" Heidi cannot believe what she saw.**

 **Tyra Banks, the host, cannot believe either.**

Lana opened her mouth and also Hops as the chicken kept continuing playing it with no mistakes.

" **No! That is crazy!" Heidi still surprised at the scene.**

" **I have never seen that before!" Mel also amazed at the performance.**

 **Both Howie and Heidi stood up as they put their hands on to their chests.**

Lana followed suit as she puts her hand on her chest.

 **The music and the cover ended as the audience clapped and the judges followed. All of them are now standing to give a big ovation to the animal.**

Lana and Hops clapped also as Lana's mouth was still open.

" **That is a wonder pet." Tyra said as the video ended.**

Lana paused the video and her open mouth was still open.

"Wow! That's one of the most beautiful animal performances I have ever seen in my life!" Lana's eyes turned into a puppy-like and a tear from her eyes fell as she wiped it off. "Wow!"

Hops also fell a tear on the plumber's cap and Lana grab a tissue to give to his little sidekick.

"Man! I wanna buy a chicken, right now! Serious for serious!" She said. "If Luna can do that, maybe my pets could too! Plus, I wanna see Luna's reaction on this video too!"

Hops croaked as he was said something.

"You wanna learn to play a piano?" Lana asked and Hops nodded. "Sweet, I have to teach you to Luna! She's an awesome sister! And also I might buy also a new pet chicken! Man, I really wanted to pet a chicken!"

Hops croaked again.

"You want to do it right now?" Lana asked again as Hops nodded again. "Oh boy, you're excited like me! Yieee!" Lanq squealed. "Oh and hey guys, thanks for watching! Be sure to like, follow and subscribe us to get updates from us! Again, this is Lana." She points a finger to herself. "…and Hops." She points a finger to her pet and Hops waved. "Saying have a nice day!"

Lana and Hops gave a thumbs up gesture.

"Alright to the _rocker's fair_!" She shouted as she turned off the camera.


	6. Luna's Video Reaction 1

_**A/N: Rating changed from T to M due to the nature of the videos that they will be reacting, including this one!**_

* * *

 _ **Luna reacts to: Lil Pump – Gucci Gang (Official Video)**_

"'Sup, dudes! It's Luna Loud, your favorite rockstar in the house!" Luna did a _rock and roll_ gesture and nod her head. "How's it going, people? You know what they say: 'Love is in the air'. As I love to give love and peace to all of _'ya_!" Luna did a peace sign to the screen. "Anyways, before we get started… just wanted you know that we, we are eternally grateful from our viewers. Maybe our road to fame is just getting started! So let's keep it _cool_!" Luna swing her fist in joy.

Luna grabbed the purple box that contains the requests and pick one piece as she opened it.

"Gucci… Gang? Gucci Gang!" She pronounced it correctly. "What does that even mean, _bro_?"

"Did someone say Gucci?! Yiieee." Someone shouted off-screen.

"What gives Leni? You heard me _sayin'_ Gucci, _eh_?" She said as Leni came towards to Luna.

"Where's the Gucci, by the way?" Leni asked.

"Leni, it's on the paper!" Luna answered with a little anger on her voice.

"Ooh, so Gucci has a paper? Hmm, I might buy one." Leni rubbed her chin as Luna facepalmed.

"Fine. Whatever, _sis_. Just leave, I'm trying to react here." Luna ordered as Leni followed and left. "Oh, sorry that you have to see that. Leni is just a little _playable_ fashion designer of ours." Luna confessed. "Oh, where was I? Oh yeah! The video!" She started to search it on _YouTube_ and found a certain video as she read it slowly. "Lil Pump… Gucci Gang! Wait.. this isn't rock at all! Not cool, _man_." She complained. "But he or she suggested it to me, so… I'll react to it, even though, I don't like this type of music. Peace offering to the lovers of this genre." Luna gave an another peace sign. "Alright, alright, I'll start the video." She put her headset onto her ears as the video started to roll.

 **A fancy and fabulous car have arrived of what seems to be a school.**

"Well, okay, gotta admit the car is _rockin'_!"

" **Gucci Gang, ooh, yeah, Lil Pump, yeah…"**

"Gucci… Gang… High…" She read it slowly to understand the graffiti that has been seen. "What a weird name for a school, huh? Way harsh."

"… **Gucci Gang, ooh!"**

"Okay, his hair, his clothing, his style is totally _cool_ , actually."

 **Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend ten racks on a new chain"**

Luna was surprised as she saw a tiger walking a hallway. "A tiger? Who puts a wild animal on the school? Lana does that sometimes at her school." **  
**

" **My bitch love do cocaine, ooh! I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name. I can't buy a bitch no wedding ring."**

"What are those drinks?" Luna was curious as she saw cups that filled with a liquid substance.

 **"Rather go and buy Balmains. Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!)  
Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang."**

"Whoa, you serious? The tiger doesn't attack him! Is that tiger fake or what? I'll show this to my _lil' sis_." Luna was referring to Lana. "But I am wondering that why her pet wants to practice my keyboard? Did you suggested them a weird video?"

 **"Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend ten racks on a new chain. My bitch love do cocaine, ooh! I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yeah! I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring; rather go and buy Balmains, aye! Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang. My lean cost more than your rent, ooh! Your mama still live in a tent, yeah! Still slanging dope in the jets, huh? Me and my grandma take meds, ooh!"**

Luna was surprised again as she saw a thing that made her freaked a little. "Is that, w-weed?"

 **"None of this shit be new to me; fucking my teacher, call it tutory. Bought some red bottoms, cost hella G's. Fuck your airline, fuck your company, bitch, your breath smell like some cigarettes. I'd rather fuck a bitch from the projects, they kicked me out the plane off a Percocet. Now, Lil Pump fly a private jet, everybody screaming 'Fuck West Jet!' Lil Pump still sell that meth; Hunnid on my wrist sippin on Tech. Fuck a lil' bitch, make her pussy wet. Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!)"**

"What is that? Is that a juice?"

 **"Spend ten racks on a new chain, my bitch love do cocaine, ooh! I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name. I can't buy a bitch no wedding ring; rather go and buy Balmains. Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!)"**

"Things started to get crazy here, dudes!" She cringed a little.

 **"Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!)  
Spend ten racks on a new chain. My bitch love do cocaine, ooh! I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name,  
I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring."**

"That would be Luan's only favorite part of a video." She frowned as she saw someone throw a pie. **  
**

" **Rather go and buy Balmains, aye! Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang**. **Lil Pump, yeah, Lil Pump, ooh!"**

"The kids went crazy _batshit_!" She exclaimed and then saw Lil Pump throwing the pack of weed onto a woman as she laughed at it.

The video ended and she removed the headset.

"Okay. That is one weird music video. My eyes are just killing me with those sequences. From the start it was fine until to the middle up to the last part, that part killed my soul! And also after that, it gave me a headache and dizziness for some reason." She gave a review and holds her forehead as her head went unstable. "Man, if you give me a video like that, I would totally break my head and neck right off a second! Aesthetics sure is one of a big _acid trip_! Well, by the way, that's for my video reaction. Be sure to subscribe, like and follow us for more updates! I'm Luna Loud, peace out, _bros_!" Luna gave a last peace gesture while holding her forehead as she proceeded to turn off the recorder.


	7. Lincoln's Video Reaction 1

_**A/N: Okay, I already turn it back to T rating, because I am conflicted by changing it to M rating, so I apologized!**_

* * *

 _ **Lincoln reacts to: Nicktoons Unite – Movie Trailer (Animated Justice League Trailer)**_

"Hello everyone! It's now my time to react on a certain video. Lincoln Loud here, reporting for duty and video reactions! Okay, before we get started, I have a little announcement to make to you, viewers, later on. But now, it's the moment of the truth, I'll pick a piece of paper from my Orange Box that has been requested by you guys and also, thanks for the support that you gave us! I might predict that the channel of _Louds_ might be popular soon! So keep following us on our journey! By the way, I'll pick up a paper right now."

Lincoln grabbed a piece of paper and opened it.

"Okay, I will going to react to… Nicktoons Unite… Movie Trailer… Animated Justice League Trailer! Alright, cool! A video about superheroes and also from _Nickelodeon_ too! Okay without any interruptions, let's start react-"

Lincoln was interrupted by the giggling sounds of the upcoming Lily as he grabbed and placed her upon his lap.

"Hey, Lily! Do you want to watch with me?" He asked and Lily responded with a laugh and a nod. "Okay, fair enough! No more time to waste as I will start the video!" He clicked the play button and Lily laughed again.

 **We saw a cold mountain with a sight of a silhouette. A horse was seen and someone put down a scroll that reveals "Famous Explorer Missing" and started to control the horse. The intro of Billionfold and Nickelodeon is shown.**

" **We have to be ready! You, me, the others… There is an attack coming… From faraway…" The stranger said.**

"Wait, the voice sounds familiar!" Lincoln observed while Lily cooed and giggled.

 **The stranger revealed itself as a grown up** _ **Timmy Turner**_ **!**

"It's _Timmy Turne_ r! Very looking man, isn't it?"

" **I'm coming, Timmy! It's already here…" A female voice said off-screen.**

 **A man stood as he pull down the lever.**

"Who's that man?"

 **The signal that has a logo of Nickelodeon and some sort of a tornado was seen, while Timmy was watching the moment.**

" **The others…" The female said.**

"I don't recognize this girl anywhere!"

"… **where are they?"**

 **A glimpse of the secret laboratory of** _ **Jimmy Neutron**_ **was shown and he was doing an experiment as the chemical suddenly exploded.**

" **Jimmy Neutron… Boy Genius!" Timmy said.**

" **Gotta blast!" Jimmy said as he flew away.**

"It's _Jimmy Neutron_! Well he is the competition of Lisa, somehow! They got big brains and big experiments!"

 **Another person showed up as he was standing on a rock filled with water waves.**

" _ **SpongeBob**_ **is a sponge from a place called** _ **Bikini Bottom**_ **!" Jimmy identified the man.**

 **SpongeBob grabbed a** _ **Krabby Patty**_ **to eat as he chewed it.**

"SpongeBob… he's the least _badass_ at all of them." Lincoln confessed.

" **Where SpongeBob comes from, all sea creatures can talk!"**

" **I'm ready!" SpongeBob shouted.**

Both Lincoln and Lily laughed at the scene.

 **Back at the headquarters, the lights went on as another person showed up who was infront of Timmy Turner.**

" **Danny Fenton…" Timmy identified him.**

" **I don't know who you are or what you're talking about!" Danny said.**

 **Suddenly, Timmy throw a magic wand as it goes ahead to Danny. Danny used his powers to passed the wand to his body.**

"Okay, that escalated quickly!"

" **You're the ghost boy."**

 **The next scene was Timmy falling down with style and throws a magic wand to the enemy; the enemy got hit and magically disappeared.**

"A magic wand to disappear an enemy? Quite fascinating." Lincoln rubbed his chin while Lily clapped and laughed.

" **They said that Nicktoons would never come again…" The girl said.**

 **All five members of the Nicktoons united.**

" **It has to." Timmy responded.**

 **Montage of every superhero attacking their enemies as the big words "Not", "Just", "Cartooms" showed separately.**

" **Vlad's too powerful with his ghost portal open, we need to find some way to shut it down!" Danny suggested.**

 **Vlad Plasmius exited his spacecraft.**

 _ **One thing I can tell you, first you got to be free~**_

" **I'm going ghost!" Danny cried as he transitioned into his ghost form.**

 **A series of montage of fighting ghosts is shown.**

 _ **Come together! Right now! (Right now!) Come together! Right now! (Right now!)**_

"This actually looks promising! But what about they use an another decoy, except for the ghosts?"

" **Come on!** _ **Vamonos!**_ **" The girls was Dora The Explorer, all along who was holding a sword!**

Lincoln was shocked at this while Lily was clapping and laughing at the same time. "It's Dora all along?!"

 **The words "Nicktoons Unite" was shown**

" **Well, now the entire team is assembled, I think it's time to get started!" Danny said.**

 **We now see different faces from other Nickelodeon shows, applying to join the force. While exploring, we saw Lincoln was also a part too.**

Lincoln was surprised as he saw himself.

" _Lincy_!" Lily pointed a finger as she saw his brother at the screen.

"Wow! I'm there? I wonder why I joined there and I wonder what powers do I have there?" Lincoln thinking about it for a few seconds.

 **Suddenly, Dudley Puppy appeared from out of nowhere.**

" **Wow! It's great to be in the presence of so many awesome superheroes that I never heard off!" Dudley hyped himself as he was talking to Rudy Tabootie of Chalkzone.**

 **We now saw Dudley was on the side of the helicopter(?), while Timmy was the pilot.**

" **Hi, Kitty!" Dudley cried.**

 **As he jumped, he hit a building and got splatted as he slide down.**

Both Lincoln and Lily laughed hard.

" **I'm okay!"**

 **The credits were finally shown.**

Lincoln watched the first 10 seconds of Butch Hartman greeting at the viewers.

"Oh, that's the end." Lincoln paused the video. "Alright, that's the trailer! Well, let's be honest, a cartoon version of Justice League is unique but this one is on my hard head right now! Totally awesome. From Timmy Turner as the captain to Dora who revealed as the Wonder Woman and to puppy… of course! Overall, it's a good parody! Hope they make one another!"

Lincoln paused.

"By the way, about the announcement, I'm officially announcing that the submission of video requests will be closed temporarily! Due to the volume of pending video requests, we decided to make it all complete first before taking a new wave of video requests. And as per the suggestions of challenges and other stuffs, it is still open for requests! So submit one now, before it's too late!"

Lincoln glanced at Lily who is babbling and smacking the desk lightly.

"And by the way, the next video that we will be uploading will be a special! As it marks the first non-video reacting video of the channel! This will be special as you guys might want to guess it on what's it gonna be. So that's the edition of my video reaction, be sure to like, follow and subscribe us for more updates-"

Lincoln was interrupted as he heard a farting sound and glanced at Lily who just pooped on her diaper and laughing.

"Lily!" He cried and pinched his nose. "And I gotta change Lily right now! See you, soon!"

Lincolm grabbed Lily as he turned off the recorder.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A first non-video reaction video will be coming up soon. As per Loud's decision, the submission of video requests is temporarily closed. But submissions on challenges and miscellaneous is still open! Be sure to check back here for some time! Gtg.**_

 _ **Cya~**_

 _ **-Lynnsterv2.0**_


	8. Leni's Vlog 1

_**Clothing Haul! [Leni's Vlog #1]**_

"Is this thing on?" A female voice asked.

"Uhm, turn the camera, Leni." A boy answered.

The camera turned around to see Leni Loud, the _Fashionista_ Loud!

"Oh! Thanks, Lincy!" She complimented Lincoln.

She showed the shopping bags that containing clothing stuffs and accessories.

"Hey everyone!" She greeted by waving her hand. "I'm Leni and I'm here to show you my recently bought at the mall! This will be _totes adorbs_! Actually, there's a sale happened at the mall. So I took advantage of it and bough items as much as I can!

Leni picked up a dress from one of her bags.

"So first things first is this Plaid Tweed Shift Dress! There's a bundle sale, actually. It's a 2-in-1 for the price of 12 dollars! Wait! I'll show you the other one." She showed the dress to the screen.

Leni picked up the second one on to that certain shopping bag.

"Okay! Here's the second one: The Flounce Dress! It's an _off-to-shoulder_ actually!" She checked the details of the second dress. "And both of them are from _Forever 21_ actually!" She now showed both dresses.

She put the Flounce dress down.

"This dress is _like_ cute! Hope they had a green one but still, a good alternative. I can use this for a long walk or going to the mall or incase of a bad and cold weather! _Totes_ awesome!"

She put down the Shift Dress to show the second item.

"Next one is this Flounce Dress! Perfect for summer! It just needs a perfect summer hat, but, I'll find one soon after!" She shrugged and chuckled.

Soon after, she checked that certain shopping bag to find out some more but she picked up a doll who's wearing a black and pink t-shirt dress.

"Hmm, I don't remember buying this doll! But I'll give it to Lola!" She paused. "Lola! I got some new toy here!"

"Coming!" Lola said off-screen and she ran towards to her big sister.

Leni gave the doll to Lola as the princess jumped and shouted.

"Yiiieee! Thanks, Leni!" She squealed and left to go to upstairs.

"Have fun playing that!" She shouted. "Oh! That's for the 21 and now moving on to the next one."

She picked up the second bag and showed it to the screen.

"Okay, let's see what I got here…Ooh! It's a Cowl Neck Bell Sleeve Sweater Dress with my favorite color, green! _Totes comf_ y for the winter!" She showed the said item to the screen. "It only cost 12 dollars!"

She put the sweater dress down as she showed a pair of shoes.

"This one is a Bamboo Glittered Mesh Ballet Flats! Shiny as you can see and it cost 10 dollars! Definitely good for any _precious_ activity _like_ ball or a party!" Leni explained.

She put down the shoe to show off the next item.

"Last one from here is these scarfs!" She showed the scarfs to the screen. "One is a Check Pattern Woven Blanket Scarf with color red as the main color! _Totes_ fit for my sweater dress! Next is this Cheetah Printed Blanket Scarf! Not for me, but for Lori! The color blue fits this one on Lori, _like_ perfect! But later, I'll give it to her; it only cost me 15 dollars because it's a bundle sale, lucky me!" She chuckled.

She put the scarfs down as she showed the last shopping bag.

"Okay, here's the last one from TopShop! Kinda hard for me to choose among them and now I got the perfect items!"

She showed a t-shirt.

"First one is this Candy Cane T-Shirt! Since it's almost _like_ , Christmas, why not bother bought a Christmas-themed T-shirt? Only at 10 Dollars!"

She put down the t-shirt as she showed another t-shirt but it was a small size.

"This ones _totes_ cute for Lana! A _Meowy_ Christmas Sleep T-Shirt!" She paused and looked at the cat at the t-shirt. "And it has a cat wearing Santa's hat! But it cost 15 dollars, maybe since it's the best seller." She shrugged.

She put the down the Sleep T-shirt to show the next item.

"This is the last one actually! This is a Super Soft Sweatshirt! It's color _gray_ , I wonder if I could give this to Lucy?" She think about it as she puts a finger to her chin. "Yeah, why not? That's her thing, _like_ , dark."

She put down the last item.

"Okay, that's everything. It's a few, actually, since my parents won't give me allowance for the Christmas and I have a few bucks left, so I will try to not to touch it. So no _mall hopping_ for the meantime." Leni with a down expression. "But at least I gave some _Christmas gifts_ to my sisters! So I'm _like_ , happy for it. By the way, that's the end. Be sure to stay tuned at our channel since we're taking out channel to the next level… Yeah, next level. What level?" Leni rubbed her chin. "Lincoln!"

"Yes, Leni?" Lincoln shouted off-screen as he came towards to her,

"Is our channel, level two? Since you said to me that the channel is going to _level up_."

"Technically, yes. But what are those? Are you on a shopping spree again?"

"Yeah. Some of them are for our siblings." She chuckled and suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh wait, I forgot about you. Haha!" She showed a box and give it to Lincoln.

"What's this? For me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that will be _totes_ cuts for you!"

He opened the box as he saw a Sheepskin Moccasins and Lincoln went wide-eyed at the shoe.

"Whoa! This is so cool! Thanks, Leni!" He rushed towards Leni to give him a hug,

"Oh _Lincy_! Don't be silly, it's Christmas!"

"Yeah! I forgot about that. Hehe." He chuckled nervously. "Oh, are you done with your video?"

"Oh, yeah! _Like_ I totally forgot that. Can you turn off the camera for me?"

"Oh, Leni! Next time you'll do it, but I'll let it slide right now. Did you say the end credits?"

"Wait! I forgot to say it." She paused and sighed. "The end credits!" She smiled.

Lincoln facepalmed. "Leni! I mean-" He interrupted himself as he remembered how silly Leni was to forget his cue! So he will do the honors. "Nevermind. That's for this edition of Leni's Clothing show-off! Be sure to drop a like, follow us and subscribe for more videos updates! I'm Lincoln…" He frowned at Leni. "…and she's Leni, saying _bye-bye_!"

Both of them waved their hands.

"Goodbye!" Leni shouted.

Lincoln turned off the camera.


	9. Lisa's Podcast Episode 1

_**Lisa's Podcast of Life! Episode #1: Guests: Lynn Loud, Jr., Luna Loud, and Lana Loud!**_

"Greetings, virtual audience! As I Lisa Loud, will prevail your devices as we begin and share communications, ideas or anything whatsoever, _sophisticated_. Without further interruptions, I would like to introduce to you – _The Podcast of Life_!"

A virtual sound of applauses and cheers is heard. She was in a room that looked like a radio station as Lisa was sitting in a chair with a rectangular _thingy_ , which is her controller with different buttons, which she will be using for her podcast. Most of the podcast always use this kind of system to add a quick sound effects, just for fun.

"Anyways, I'm very ecstatic right now! But I will confess this to all of you…" She arranged her glasses. "…it is my first attempt on taking this kinds of expositions, but _virtually_. Although, I used to shoved earphones onto my insides of my two hearing senses, just to listen it carefully." She paused. "In my calculations, I just watched over like 20 podcasts in an interval of 20 to 24 hours; talking different topics, like, Physics, Space Science, Geography or that only revolves on _thy_ _good ol' Science_!"

She raised her glasses again, now with a smile showing.

"So that gave me a boost of my carbohydrates; eating more loafs on breakfast is definitely a big mission for my child appearance. Of course, for the energy. Obtaining energy, absolutely, raised my standards on innovating a virtual talk show, or in accordance of wide audience: _Podcast_!"

She coughed a little bit and arranging her turtleneck.

"So that's everything ' _confidential_ ' that I have expressed to you. As per a _certain singer_ says: _Let's Get Loud_!"

She swiped her right hand and nervously chuckled as she pressed a button to activate the applause and cheer sound effect.

"Since it's only our debut here in the talk show, I don't mind finding a formal guest to interact with. So I decided that our ' _formal guests_ ' will now enter this room at the moment. These ' _guests_ ' are actually _heinous_ at their activities and of course, _loud_. Please welcome my sibling units, Lynn…"

Lynn entered and she was doing a Nazi Salute as the virtual applauses and cheers was used. But Lisa, arched her eyebrow and cleared her glasses to see what the _heck_ she was doing.

"…Lana!"

Lana entered with Hops on the top of her cap and a chicken? As the sound effect started to play again.

"…and Luna!"

Luna entered with her axe as again, the sound effect started to play again. The three of them sat at their chairs.

"Greetings, sisters!" Lisa greeted them.

"Hey, Lis!" Lynn responded.

"Yo!" Luna followed

"What's up?" Lana added.

"How's everything going?" Lisa asked them.

"Everything's fine, actually." Lynn answered and Lana nodded.

"Just a little headache." Luna holding her forehead.

"Hmm, care to explain where did your headache started?" Lisa asked Luna.

"Well, I just got this headache when I reacted to a video and this headache is _killin_ ' me for few days!"

"Oh, which video?"

"Gucci Gang."

"What?" Lisa cleared her ears to understand.

"Gucci… Gang'"

"A gang? Are they stealing expensive clothing apparels and accessories. And wait.. don't tell me, our _ditzy_ sister is part of it?"

"Wait what? No! It's a music video, dude!" She raised her both arms wide open.

"Are you trying to act like Leni?" Lynn asked.

"But an average kind of Leni?" Lana added.

Lisa facepalmed. "No, I'm not! I apologized that I'm jumping into conclusions! But can you tell me what did you see that made you start hurting your head? I'm trying to speak average."

"Well, if I could remember… this effect started when these awful color effects showed in front of my face, it was terribly bad! These colors… changing suddenly for every… like a few seconds!" Luna described.

"Alright, I think I have a theory for that." She grabbed a medical book under the desk and finds the page where her symptoms met at a certain sickness. "Seems you have the effects of a _seizure_. The sudden change of a color or the serious brightness of the flashing color might affect your brain as it is reading the sight of the video that you have reacted. Luckily, you don't have the real _seizure_ , as the effects of it will repel at an estimated time of 1 or 2 more days!"

"Oh, so that's why. Man, I should take a rest. Thanks for the explanation, _dudette_!"

"No worries, I'll gave you a little dose of medication later.

"Sure."

She leaned back at her chair and covered her face with her arm to rest.

"Stay right there, Luna. And why they called it _Gucci Gang_ , per Science sake!?"

"Because they ran out of ideas for a title?" Lynn asked Lisa.

"Yeah, that's one possible hypothesis. But moving on, Lynn, how's your reaction video come up to you? Did it have an impact on you?" Lisa asked.

"Sure. It has; reacting a video in front of an audience, invisible audience to be exact is really fun and awkward."

"Awkward? Tell us why you gained that feeling."

"Well, the preparation was all good. Lincoln told me tips on how a video reaction worked, where he told me that 'try to react, in the realest; act your heart out.'. Sweet message by Linc~ So when I started to react, I really tried to become serious at that point, where I act my heart out, tell your honest reaction to be exact. As it started, I tried to open my mouth, I felt a little weird feeling, like I loved to speak it out, but my mind is negating the process. Actually, I really want the place that I want to react, to be silent as possible. I don't wanna make my parents say that ' _She's a weirdo, talking to herself!'_ Even though, I'm a straight _douche_. And the funny thing is, Luan added a bad pun while I was starting to react, definitely frowned at the joke, like we used to do. But in all seriousness, adding an extra at the video makes it cool and awesome, I just felt disappointed that I have no company to add." Lynn confessed.

"Yeah, definitely agree. Hops as my partner is the best idea that I ever gained since we started the channel! Right, Hops?" Lana glanced at Hops as he nodded at the statement.

"That's _anxiety_ , my good sibling, a psychological phenomena, everyone has a bad start as pressure starts to takeover your body. Don't worry, I admit that when I first attend my first day at school, I was scared to enter the premises. After dealing it, everything went fine until it gave me a good composure of myself to be the _top student_ of my class." Lisa confessed.

"About me, everything went fine from entering the school until to the part when they introduced themselves. I was scared because I have fright on the audience and also I'm also scared that if I tell the truth that I am a girl and also a pet lover, they would actually laughed at it because it is definitely weird. Of course, that was my imagination! But in reality, it went good; a reversal of my imagination happened. Everyone loved my hobby, even, I bought El Diablo at school. I said that he is a friendly creature and not to be afraid of him, because I was a pet lover. Of course, everyone appreciated my talent and hobbies. So, I carry on and on. Sure thing that the _YouTube_ channel helped me stepped up myself." Lana confessed also. "So kill that anxiety of yours and get your game face on! And don't worry, I'll work with you, soon as my complements are finished."

"I will. Thanks for the stories, guys, you helped me gain a little momentum. Sure, I don't wanna be a _scaredy cat_ at the camera. I will always apply Lincoln's guides and also, your stories!" Lynn responded.

"My pleasure, athlete sibling. But I am suspicious of your entrance earlier, why you did a salute gesture and entered like a certain dictator?" Lisa was curious and raised an eyebrow.

"Well-" Lynn answered but was interrupted by the sudden snooze of Luna who woke up.

"Oh, what did I miss?" Luna squirmed.

"Oh, just some talk and talk session, it involves around the effects of reacting a certain video for the first attempt." Lisa answered.

" _Bogus_. I miss that talk, I just wanna add a little soothing sound to it." Luna responded as she played her guitar.

"Well, maybe later, Luna, you just interrupted me from my interview." Lynn said.

"Oh, so I didn't get an interview?" Luna added a little anger on her tone.

"Uhm, you just slept a while ago, Luna." Lana answered it.

Lynn and Lana both frowned as Luna realized that she was really asleep a while ago.

"Oh, apologies, _dudes_." Luna said.

"Well, that settles it! Lynn?" Lisa looked back at Lynn.

"Okay. Well, I was reacting too you know. Where this one wrestler named JBL, was doing a Nazi Salute at the ring at Germany. I'm still wondering why they did ban that, despite the fact that Hitler was from Germany also. Not because I am interested at history, but why?" Lynn asked.

"For the first time of my four-year existence, my sister finally asked a sophisticated question! I have been waiting this, my whole life!" Lisa exclaimed.

All three of them were wide-eyed as she was acting like crazy.

"Okay. For all seriousness, they abandoned this kind of trademark, and also the _Swastika_ …" She showed a paper that contains the said logo.

"…Swastika is a symbol for the bloody reign of Hitler that remarks his dictatorship; it's a real deal for those who survived that. The reason they restricting the usage of this because Germany we're trying to be _'sorry'_ themselves after that mess. Speaking of Germany, other countries also prohibits this execution, due to same reasons. The violators will be apprehended and will be locked inside the metallic bars of prison for a few days to six years!" Lisa continued her explanation.

"Oh, they're trying to be a good and they want to forget it.. like it never happened." Lynn elaborating the explanation.

"Likewise, sister."

"Sure, thanks for the explanation. Trying to be an average host, huh?"

"Yes. I'm trying to use the vocabularies that will understand of everyone of you. I just remembered when I was moved to Lincoln's class, I really want more challenging performances… to perform! Then, Lincoln convinced me to act normal or _average_ , he said. Because I almost dumped Lincoln's friends… and Clyde because of my talent; it was like _power tripping_ , his teacher liked my platforms, actually. Then I accept the experiment, I felt ecstatic about it, it gave me the time to act like a normal kid. That's a good news for his friends but.. not for you, my sister units."

All of the three guests were dumbfounded at the last sentence.

"Because I told you that Lincoln changed my intelligence levels, and then you all growled at him like an enemy. I was trying to explain it to all of you, but all of your anger focus on Lincoln, of course, not me. Luna went crazy when I told her that I cannot perform her homework, because of that she concentrated _only_ on my brother unit. Lynn and Lana also at the dining table because I didn't do the ingredient calculation, because reasons. Lastly, I remembered that you got the boy kicked out of _Vanzilla_ , because, same reasons. You really didn't finish explaining my side about the experiment, you just _really_ jumping onto conclusion. I really hated the idea when someone takes _daggers_ from a person, without a valid evidence. All in all, you just misunderstood Lincoln and also, myself."

The three guests' mouth was wide open as they remembered that time and felt a little guilty.

"Wow, I-I didn't think of that…" Luna finally spoke.

"Oh man, Lincoln!" Lynn said as her face went down.

"Geez, Lincoln… my gosh." Lana added as Hops was a little disappointed at his master as he crossed his arms.

"I actually agree at the coined term " _Black Sheep_ " applying to our only brother." Lisa said.

"Man, we messed up Lincoln, _big time_!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, we owe him an apology!" Lana followed.

"Lincoln… Gosh… I'm really sorry!" Lynn still down as a tear fallen down on her shirt.

Lisa went freak out as both Luna and Lana went to the jock to comfort her.

"Wait, Lynn! Don't apply a _lego_ reaction on my confession. It's just that, I'm actually _nitpicking_ at saying this to all of you; it's hard to cover that. I love Lincoln, you all love our brother sibling, right?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah!" Both Lana and Luna answered.

"And Lynn?"

"Yeah… I really owe him big time. I gotta make up to him." Lynn answered.

"Good. Lincoln is one brave and _smart_ sibling that I could ever obtained." Lisa confessed.

"Yeah, me too." Luna agreed followed by Lana and Lynn with a nod.

"Anyways, changing lanes, everybody That was a big showing of human psychological thoughts, but I cannot show it here. I apologized it to you all. Anyways, Lana. Do you have any questions?" Lisa changed the topic.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to know that is it possible to train a chicken? I just reacted to a talent show, I saw the chicken was playing a piano! Is that even possible?" Lana asked.

Luna went wide-eye as her sibling mentioned an instrument. "Did you say keyboard? Whoa, that's totally _rad_ and _rockin'_!"

"Yes, Luna. I'll watch it to you later." Lana answered Luna. "Lisa, you have an answer?" Lana glanced back at Lisa.

"Another interesting question to answer… Hmm, that's a possibility. Besides they have a keen vision and also they loved to munch their food. They're like Walt and Cliff, but with a difference: they are a _hard-to-teach_ domestic species. It is not that necessary to train a _gallus gallus domesticus_ , but, since you're our only _zoologist_ , but not that kind of an expert, you can actually train your animal. Or if you're that muscular, you can coach a flock."

"Oh, okay! Actually I just trained _Clucky_ to run like a cheetah! Wanna have a sample?" Lana asked.

"Fine. But just tell him to stay off my controlling mechanisms." Lisa accepted the offer.

"Okay. _Clucky_ , think fast!" Lana commanded as she throws a frisbee smoothly.

Lana didn't know that Lynn stopped her waterworks and was hypnotized by the frisbee. The chicken started to run faster. Suddenly, Lynn stood up and leapt a few feet to catch the item and she bites it.

"Geez, Lana, seems like our _jockster_ is actually hypnotized by that cylinder. You know… he loves sports." Lisa said.

"Lynn! Don't do that!" Lana saw Lynn acting like a dog.

"Wait, is Lynn a dog?" Luna asked.

"No, I'm not!" Lynn denied as she scratched her hair with her foot.

"Give me that!" Lana ordered as Lynn returned the item to her and takes an another attempt, "Okay, boy, catch!"

Clucky started to jump while Lynn stared at the flying object and started to leap again. Lana saw the attempt of her elder sister and jumped also from the chair.

"Hey! Lynn, stop!" Lana ordered as Lynn snubbed the order.

As both of them landed on the floor and started a cloud fight. While Luna snapped her fingers.

"Oh boy, I feel like a rock music will be fitting. And also I felt relieved!" Luna prepared her axe as she started to play it.

"Whoa! Seriously, guys? Will you cut it off?" Lisa ordered.

The cloud dust isn't settling until it moved to the side as it collided with the wall that contains her hidden items.

"Of course! It won't end! By the way, that's the wrap for our podcast. If you want to suggest a formal guest for the upcoming episodes, please leave a suggestion. And be sure to like, follow, and share our channel for more updates. As per this edition of Podcast of Life! Farewell!" Lisa thanked the viewers. "I better find a wider setting for my podcast, seriously."

As the cloud fight still existed and Luna played her axe, Lisa turned off the camera. The black screen was showed. Suddenly, a booming sound was heard.

"Dang it." Lisa said off-screen.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The "lego reaction" means "hard way". It means that Lynn took the remark seriously.**_


	10. Lucy's Video Reaction 1

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I was sick and the windy weather here doesn't cooperate with me; can't make one due to the weather. The storm is really playing tag right now lol. It means the storm is not really moving, so it would be windy and cold for the upcoming days… until Christmas? I hope not! Okay, no more stories, here we go!**_

 _ **Btw, thanks to Lentex for the Cover Image! Lovin' it!**_

* * *

 _ **Lucy reacts to: 10 Shocking Last Words Before Execution**_

"Welcome back, everybody… to our channel. Hi, I'm Lucy, my thoughts in life are darker than everyone does. I was born to take this fate, inside of this realistic present."

She picked a piece of paper from her small black box and opened the content.

"Anyways… I was going to react to _10 Shocking Last Words Before Execution._ That's definitely a quite interesting video to react to. You see, I couldn't even think of a last words in my life. Hence, my great grandmother Harriet told me that to never popped that idea since I am just a young girl with dreams in life; a darker dreams or maybe a nightmares." She paused. " _Sigh_. World is such a big twist of fate. Death could have an appointment to you, all of a sudden. Or maybe… people would love to meet Death as soon as possible… Well, that's a different case for me, I just don't want to meet him already but I can imagine him, thanks to Grandma Harriet, she described him, it was totally a dream come true." She smiled.

She showed a blank pages of paper and a pencil.

"Since we're talking about death here… I can assure that this might help me make a poem about it. Sometimes, last words could be a burden, or maybe a gem, for real. I felt that these video will feel myself… comfortable." She smiled again. "Anyways, I really want to see what their last words could be."

She clicked the video to play as the intro played for 10 seconds.

" **Sean Patrick Flanagan was a 28-year old ex-marine who thought he was doing society** _ **a service**_ **by killing homosexuals."**

Lucy went surprised as she heard the last words. "Wow. Savage"

" **He said he strangled and dismembered a 45-year old chef, James Lewandowski. Four years later, he did the same thing to a 59-year old pianist, Albert Duggins. Mr. Duggins offered him a ride. In a seven-page letter, he explained that** _ **'he hated his own homosexuality**_ **'."**

"He definitely has a different path towards to life."

"… **and that might have been a motivation for the killings. As five officers strapped him to a stretcher in the death chamber at the Nevada State Prison. He smiled and told the prosecutor, Dan Seaton: 'I Love You.'"**

"Yeah. Definitely. Savage." Lucy started to write on her paper.

" **He was executed by lethal injection in 1989."**

"Lethal injection. Way to demise his presence." Lucy smiled. "Maybe if Grandma Harriet finds this guy, she would slapped him harder."

" **John Wayne Gacy known as the** _ **'Killer Clown'**_ **was a rapist and serial killer in the 1970s."**

"Clowns. A figure that made me frown… and Luan also."

" **Gacy believed that his abusive childhood led to conflicts over his own sexuality."**

"Sometimes, our childhood might be memorable, but it gives you conflicts amd that might affect towards to your future."

" **As a part-time gig, he would dress-up as his alter-ego, Pogo the Clown, for children's parties and community gatherings."**

"I might like the clown the least, using it as her alter-ego… Wicked." Lucy smiled.

" **He told police that his alternate personality was responsible for luring young men to his home."**

"And definitely, I won't lure the children just to be a victim. I might make an alter-ego of myself, next Halloween." Lucy hummed and rubbed her chin.

"… **where he would rape and then strangle his victims to death. He was convicted of killing** _ **thirty-three**_ **boys and young men in suburban Chicago between 1972 and 1978. Investigators found most of his victims' bodies buried under his house in a crawl space. On his way to his execution in 1994, Gacy told a prison guard** _ **'Kiss My Ass'**_ **."**

"What a wicked man. If he met my Grandma, she would run away and hide as far as she can." Lucy write again.

" **Edward H. Rulloff was accused of many crimes during his lifetime. Notably, he was accused of beating his wife and daughter to death, as well as trying to poison two other family members. Rulloff spent some time in prison but was released due to lack of evidence against him. In 1870, the law finally caught up to him when he was sentenced to death for the murder of a store clerk in Binghamton, New York as he stood up on the gallows, waiting to be hung. He yelled** _ **'Hurry it up! I wanna be in hell in time for dinner!'**_ **".**

"Well, guess you cannot hide from Death. You can run, but you cannot hide forever. But his sacrifice was the end of his conscience." Lucy writes aagain.

" **Robert Charles Corner who pushed for his own execution was put to death for murdering a camper, east of Phoenix in 1987. He also was convicted of repeatedly** _ **raping**_ **a female camper that night, once in front of her boyfriend."**

"What a sadistic twisted mind he has!"

" **Corner admitted to killing Larry Pritchard after eating a campfire dinner with the man. In an interview, Corner said:** _ **'I don't know what everyone's so scared about death; is not that damn bad.'**_ **"**

"A man being brave at death after those actions, definitely a game changer."

" **As he was strapped to the gurney, he was seen smiling throughout the entire execution process. When asked if he had any last words, Corner reportedly said:** _ **'Yes. Go Raiders.'**_ **"**

"That really changes everything. The sealed fate of your death, buy it with a smile. Enjoying pain before dying, that will be the end of _it_ all and all of its suffering." Lucy smiled. "What a brave man." Then, she started to write.

" **Peter Kürten was a German serial killer known as** _ **'The Vampire of Düsseldorf'**_ **."**

"A real vampire? Awesome." She smiled.

" **He committed a series of murders and sexual acts in 1929. One of his victims was a five-year old girl who he strangled to death after stabbing her with scissors."**

"Well, at least he tried."

" **He claimed that he made numerous attempts to drink the blood of some of his victims, he explained that the sight of blood was integral to his sexual stimulation."**

"Guess he was conducting a research. Hmph. Lisa would be proud, except for the blood and the last explanation."

" **While heading to the guillotine, these were his final words:** _ **'Tell me… after my head is chopped of, will I still be able to hear? At least for a moment? The sound of my own blood gushing from the stump of my neck? That would be the pleasure to end all pleasures.'**_ **"**

"Wise words. Even Edwin would be proud of you. I wish I could hear my blood flowing into my body to show my pleasure to him." She breathed. " _Sigh_." She writes again.

" **James D. French was an American criminal who was sentenced to life for killing a motorist while hitchhiking in 1958. Many sources claimed that he wanted to commit suicide but was too afraid to go through with it, not willing to spend life in prison and too scared to kill himself."**

"He's weird. He wants to commit one but he cannot do it by himself. That's _absurd_ , in my point of view."

" **He strangled his cellmate to death in an effort to force the state to give him the death penalty. As he was led to the electric chair for his crimes, French's last word were:** _ **'How's this for your headline? French fries.'**_ **"**

" _Dang it_. I thought I could make the course without Luan's presence of _corniness_. _Sigh._ That would hurt my heavy, dirty soul." She write again.

" **Construction worker Christopher Emmett beat his co-worker to death with the base of a brass lamp, he then stole $100 from his wallet to go buy** _ **crack cocaine**_ **. The two** _ **roofers**_ **from Roanoke Rapids, North Carolina were sharing a motel room, while they worked on a job near Danville, Virginia. In his initial statement to police, Emmett denied any involvement in the killing. During the investigation, police took possession of Emmett's clothes; subsequent testing revealed that Emmett's boots were stained with the victim's blood, that is when Emmett confessed to the murderer. The governor of Virginia at that time, Tim Kaine, refused to grant him amnesty from his impending execution. Emmett's last words were:** _ **'Tell my family and friends – I love them. Tell the governor – he just lost my vote. Y'qll hurry this along, I'm dying to get out of here.'**_ **"**

"Politics. Never ever bring Politics, that's the worst thing I have ever read." Lucy wrote again.

" **Robert Alton Harris and his younger brother** _ **hijacked**_ **a car occupied by two sixteen-year old boys, Robert ordered them to drive to a remote area. The Harris Brothers told the boys to kneel and that's when the boys began to pray, Robert told the boys 'to quit crying and die like men'. Then he shot them both multiple times, the brothers then returned to the victim's car to use it as their getaway vehicle to rob a San Diego bank. Harris was less than an hour after the robbery…"**

"Bad luck, dude, bad luck."

"… **and was charged with murder, auto theft, kidnapping, and burglary. Harris was executed on April 21** **st** **, 1992, in the gas chamber at San Quentin State Prison. His final words were:** _ **'You can be a king or a street sweeper, but everyone dances with the Grim Reaper.'**_ **"**

Lucy was surprised at the last words of this guy. "Dang. If Lincoln was not around to help me find a rhyme for my poem, this guy should be my _sub_." She shrugged. "But he's done." She started writing at the paper.

" **In 1976, Gary Gilmore shot a gas station attendant and a motel clerk in cold blood during** _ **separate robberies**_ **. His October trial lasted only two days and he was sentenced to death. He was given the choice of death by hanging or to be killed by a firing squad."**

"Hanging is easy but firing squad will be a pain-enduring moment. If I could pick one, I don't wanna pick one; that would be unfair. I want to live longer because of my family. Family is one big shield to my _deadly_ intentions and I appreciated it." She smiled.

" **He opted to shot stating that there would be no mistakes. Gilmore fired his lawyers and refused to appeal the decision because he welcomed** _ **death**_ **. At the time, he was the first man to be executed in the United States in ten years. The notorious spree killer uttered the words:** _ **'Let's do it!'**_ **just before he was executed. Years later, that very phrase became the inspiration for Nike's** _ **Just Do It**_ **campaign."**

"A last words was used for a campaign?" She hummed. "Very dark intentions. Just the way I like it." She grinned and write.

" **Carl Panzram was a serial killer and rapist who confessed to 21 different murders in the 1920s, spanning the United States and Angola, Africa, he once described himself as** _ **rage-personified.**_ **"**

"Rage personified… Rage, a beast forming inside of one's mind. Once it leaves, you will never leave behind." She gave a short poem and smiled.

" **He said that he would often rape men who he had robbed. Not necessarily because was homosexual, but to dominate and humiliate them. In the midst of nine-year killing spree, he was arrested for burglary. He told officers:** _ **'I'll kill the first man that bothers me'.**_ **When he arrived at Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary, he killed the foreman of the prison laundry, by battering him to death with an iron bar. Subsequently, he was sentenced to death and refused to appeal his sentence, he gave death threats to any human rights activists that tried to intervene on his behalf. While the noose was being put around his neck, the executioner asked if he had any last words, Panzram spit in his face and yelled:** _ **'Hurry it up, you Hoosier bastard! I could kill a dozen man while you're screwing around!'**_ **"**

Lucy stopped the video as it was the end of it and she continues to write.

"Never thought that those words were dark _humor-ish_ , but I liked it. Speaking of words, I think these words could find me a new poem." She looked at her writings and grinned. "For those who died at their hands, your soul will he remembered and you will be taken put of respect onto your souls."

She arranged the papers.

"Well, that's my video reaction. If you loved this video and the others, gave it a like and follow us for more updates! I'm Lucy and I'll be back at my sacred place… but before that."

She saw Lincoln who didn't appear on-screen.

"Hey Lincoln, could you help me find a word that rhymes with _age_?" She asked.

Lincoln hummed. "Leverage."

"Thanks, Linc. I know I could count on you." She smiled.

"Yeah, whatever."

Suddenly…

"AH! Too many bats!" Someone cried.

"Uh-oh!" Lincoln started to worry as he knows what's coming. "Ah!" He started to run as a wave of bats were following him and one of the bats, Fangs, lay on her friend.

"Fangs. Don't ever do that again." Lucy reminded the animal.

"Ah!" Lincoln continued to run as the bats continued to follow him. "Could you please turn off the camera, Lucy?"

" _Sigh_. I guess this is the end, see you next time." She closed the camera to end the video.


	11. Christmas Vlog

_**A Merry Christmas Vlog from The Louds!**_

Lincoln was in his room, looking at the camera to introduce himself to the world.

"Hey what's up, viewers? It's me, Lincoln! Well, you noticed that we are not able to give video reactions for more than a week. Because we have a lot of things that we did at the said time." He explained the reason why they didn't have any activities on YouTube lately.

"We visit Pop-Pop's, we visit Aunt Ruth… ugh!" Lincoln grimaced at the latter. "Clyde and I have a pre-Christmas trip that we attend and some time-conflict activities that are conflicted with our schedule at reacting, of course." He continued to explain more.

"So, that's all of it. And of course, we would like to apologize for the short inactivity-"

"Lincoln!" Someone mentioned his name.

"Oh! I gotta go down there." He gestured at the door. "Come on, join me up!" He opened the door.

A black and white effect and a static sound has been used(it commonly used at televisions when a channel was a signing off)

"So, we're in the living room right now. As you can see, we are unwrapping our gifts." He unwrapped his present to reveal that he received a brand new game controller and some new games to play. "Wow! This is so cool! I could use a little time to play later. But what about you, guys? What's your gift?" He was talking to his sisters as he takes every shot of his sisters.

"I got a prince doll!" Lola announced and squealed.

"I got mud, lots of it. But I'll keep it after the snow." Lana said as she closed the box that was filled with mud.

"Hey! Look who's the new _laughing stock_ in the house! Hahaha! Get it? That's number eleven!" Luan was counting her _12 Puns of Christmas_ and also she got a new laughing kit. Anyways, her joke was received with a groan from the others.

"I got a new _amp_ , dude! This is so _rad_!" Luna exclaimed as she tapped it.

"What about you, Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh! This boots looked so cute!" Leni showed her boots that she got from the present.

"Oh My God!" Lori gasped as she sees her present: it was a long paper consisting of a long message from Bobby. She giggled. "Wow! This is _literally_ the best gift ever!"

"Ga-ga!" Lily giggled also as she puts her new pacifier in her mouth.

"Got this spell book from the present." Lucy said with her signature deadpan tone as all of them startled from their positions.

"By the way, where's Lynn?" Lincoln asked as he saw that there is no sign of the jock.

"I'm right here!"

Soon, Lincoln turned his back as he was met by a sudden punch by the athlete, hitting Lincoln on the cheek and his camera fell down.

"Got this new boxing gloves for my training." Lynn said as she noticed that Lincoln was knocked out cold.

"Oops, I hit him that hard." She chuckled nervously.

Another static effect occurred.

"Man. I hate those kinds of surprises." He rubbed his cheek. "Anyways, where's Lisa?"

"I'm right here outside!" Lisa's voice echoed from the outside.

Soon, Lincoln opened the door as he saw Lisa was holding on a big mechanism.

"Santa gave me this new snowball throwing machine! It looks fascinating! I should have a dry run on this mechanism!" Lisa said as she pressed the button on the machine as a multiple snowballs came out from the machine. "Thank you, Santa!"

"Wait, Lisa! Did mo-" Lincoln got interrupted as the snowballs hit him in the face and fell on the ground again, also the camera fell too.

" _Dang_ _it_. Lisa!" Lincoln screamed.

Another static effect occurred as he was now in the dining room, showing their lunch.

"Okay, I'm done with my sisters right now, check out the meals that my parents made! Looks delicious from the looks of it." He rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. "A big turkey, a ham, salad and some appetizers that I don't know what's it called."

"It's called pudding… a la Loud!" His dad came out as he danced to introduced the unknown food on the table

"Oh, _pudding_ it on the lunch, huh?" Lincoln joked.

"Hahaha! Good one, son! I liked your humor." His father winked and nudged him.

"Hey! I heard that. That completes the 12 Puns of Christmas. Thanks, Lincoln! Just joking, I don't _gift_ the joke." Luan joked. "That's the last one."

"Good one, Luan." He nudged Luan and both of them laughed while Lincoln frowned.

The effect was used again as it goes back to Lincoln's room again.

"That was the last straw. Ugh! Can't even make a perfect vlog. But you know, my family is that ecstatic and always energetic, so I might appreciate that. By the way, that would be it from the Christmas Vlog! I'll see you in the New Year Vlog! Peace."

"Lisa's going _nuts_ again! Take cover immediately!" The father's warning echoed from his door. "Hmm?"

He opened the door to receive another multiple snowball hits as he shielded himself and goes to the camera. "Michigan, we have a lunatic unleashed!" He screamed as he hides under the bed and more snowballs was given in the boy's room as it spreads out to his room. Soon, it covered the camera, indicating that the video is over.


	12. New Year Vlog

_**A Louder Happy New Year Vlog From The Louds!**_

"Hello, everyone! Leni here! Lincoln is in his room, getting his clothes on. So I got the camera when he was in his shower." Leni explained why she is holding the camera.

"What?!" Lincoln shouted from his room as she was currently standing behind her little bro's room. "I told you to not to touch that when I was doing something." He complained.

"Lincy, can I borrow your camera?" She nervously asked.

Lincoln sighed, "Fine. I'll get that back soon."

"Yay! Anyways, why are there decorations here again?"

Lisa poked her head out from his room as she heard Leni. "Because we are all preparing for the one of the most awaited time of the year – New Year! Ooh, I almost forgot, I was doing something important. But Leni, can I lend your recording device that you currently sticking with your both hands?"

"My cellphone?"

Lisa facepalmed. "No, the camera!"

"Oh. That would be-"

"Soon, as you are finished with your highlight reel."

"Oh, okay." Leni smiled and Lisa went back to do her 'important' thing.

* * *

"So we're in my room right now, and l am wearing my special outfit for the New Year!" Leni explained.

She showed her combined red and yellow dress and her floral pump that is yellow-colored.

" _Totes_ fits for tonight." She posed for a little bit.

She grabbed the camera and started exiting her room as she was interrupted by a slammed door opening.

"Hey, Leni! You got the camera! Can I borrow it for a second?" Lynn pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Okay, sure. But Lisa will lend this one later."

"Forget about that nerd, just let me borrow that camera."

Lynn did manage to get the camera from Leni as the athlete closed the door and put the camera down to the nightstand; she showed herself in the camera.

"What's up again, viewers? I'm Lynn and since New Year is in few hours, I would love to make my resolution for the next year. And that is to beat the height of Lincoln. But first, I remembered that long rumor that if you jumped exactly at 12, you will getting be taller! And that's what I want to achieve next year!"

"You really are that sacred person, Lynn." Lucy said from out of nowhere as Lynn startled in horror.

"Gah! Lucy, will you stop that? I really wish you have that as your resolution." Lynn rubbed her back.

"Sadly, that's not my resolution. My resolution would be still the same." Lucy smiled.

"Of course, to bring more darkness over you."

"Anyways, I have a poem just for that." Lucy coughed as she was holding a paper containing her poem. "New Year. Another year had passed, as our stress, this year will be passed at last. My darkness from my insides still has my cover, this new year, it would last forever."

"Blah, blah, blah. Say, let's get to the living room and get some fireworks to hold?" Lynn offered the goth.

"Definitely, my pleasure."

Lynn grabbed the camera as they left their room.

* * *

"Hey, Dad! What's up?" Lynn asked.

"Hey, Lynn! These fireworks won't work if you don't get one." The father said as he grabbed a sparkler.

"Alright! We'll get one." Lynn grabbed a sparkler, followed by Lucy.

"We'll get one too!" Lori came downstairs as she grabbed one also.

"Alright! Time to rock on!" Luna followed and gestured a _rock and roll_. "Later, I'll get my instruments down for a little concert. Woo!" She raised both fists up.

After a few seconds, all of the sisters(except Lily and Lisa) also grabbed one.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Lola here! I am holding a sparkler right now. Because new year will be in thirty minutes! I repeat, thirty minutes!"

Lola was standing in her room as she was talking to her toys.

"Oh, here's my toys! Say hi to them!" Lola was talking to her toys as it didn't respond, of course. "Well, of course, they're shy, hehe." She chuckled.

Suddenly, the door opened as Lana came in.

"Lana! Don't interrupt me!" She complained.

"Well, miss, if you don't mind that we must get at the dining room. Duh." Lana gestured to Lola to leave.

"Ugh! Fine!" Lola grabbed the camera from the table.

* * *

At the dining room, Lana is holding the camera and Lola saw the meals that have been served from the table as she looks at the pizza and started to drool on the said food.

"Ah! Pizza! Must. Get. One. Ah!" Lola cried as she leaped to the table but Lincoln caught the princess.

"Hold it right there, Lola! We must wait until the midnight to eat."

"Ah!" She walked out.

"Wow..." Lana turned the camera to see herself. "Lola is one wild strawberry to guide. She loves pizza more than us; she's the Pizza Goddess of our family."

"Hey, a creampie..." Lincoln noticed as Lana turns the camera to see the boy. "Wait, what's this pie?" He looked near at the second pie as it explodes and his face was covered in cream.

"Whoa!" Lana reacted as she pouted.

"Hey, Linc! Let's say _pie-pie_ to 2017, and say _pie_ to 2018! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked while Lana groaned.

"Luan! I'm going to-"

"Kids! Let's go outside! We must turn these fireworks on!" Rita's voice echoed through them.

"Oh! It's only ten minutes before New Year! I could hear those fireworks from here." She uses her ear to hear the loud noises of the fireworks. "Bu the way, we need to get out. But first, I'll call my pets."

* * *

The family of Louds(except Lisa) was now on the outside holding their sparklers.

"Hey! Still here. Now I'm with Clucky here." Lana takes a glimpse of the chicken. "But sadly, the others don't want to join since they hate loud noises, especially Charles and Cliff." She sighed.

"Where's Lisa?" The father noticed that the prodigy was missing.

"Here I am!" Lana turned back as Lisa rushed down to the outside as she was holding for breath. "I hate climbing stairs."

"Where's your firework, Lisa?" Lana asked.

"Oh, it's right here." Lisa smiled as she was holding a button on her hand.

"What's that?" Lana pointing a finger at the button.

"Oh, you'll find out that that in less..." Lisa looked at her watch. "T minus 30 seconds."

"Geez! We have to turn on this sparklers!"

"Alright, grab the matches and put it on your sparklers at exact 12 midnight." The father instructed them as they grabbed a piece of a match with a fire on it.

"15 seconds left!" Lisa announced.

"Oh, God! This is it!" Lana became excited.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All of them greeted in unison.

The fireworks became louder and more visible. All of them lit up their sparklers and Lisa pressed the button to reveal as a set of Mortars and Bottle Rockets flew from the sky from the backyard of the house. All of them awed at the scene.

"Wow! Look at those fireworks!" Lana aimed a finger at the sky as different colors of the fireworks was seen.

"That's beautiful!" Lori said off-screen.

"Everyone make a wish before your sparklers ran out." The mother instructed them.

"Alright! I wish to have more pets and also, I wish my family would stay strong until forever! Also, our YouTube channel!" Lana stared at the sparkler as it ran out of spark.

Lana then turned to Lisa. "Lisa! That was awesome!"

"Thank you for that wonderful compliment, Lana! I would make sure your human expressions will stay better. But on the other hand, I thought Leni would lend me the camera, but nevermind that." Lisa shrugged.

"Hey, everyone!" Luna shouted as Lana turned back to the rockstar. "I feel a New Year song coming up right now!" She grabbed her guitar.

As Luna strummed the guitar as they sang a New Year song. After a few minutes, they felt happier than before.

"You know what, everyone, let's eat some pizzas!" The father announced as all of the siblings squealed and cheered to hear the news as they entered the house quickly; except for Lana who walked slowly towards the house.

"Well, that sums up our new year! Hoped you enjoy it, guys! New year, new videos! A new video will be coming up very soon. And don't forget to like, subscribe, and follow us for more updates! This is Lana..." She turned to his pet. "...and Clucky, signing off and have a good 2018 everyone!" Lana waved her hand, Clucky also followed.

Lana turned off the camera to end the video.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Have a good 2018 everyone! :-D_**


	13. Loud Challenge 1

_**The Louds Tries The World's Spiciest Chip Ever!**_

"Greetings, virtual viewers roaming around the globe." Lisa introduced with a happy tone and a salutation. "It is I, Lisa Loud, whom may introduce to you the situation right now. As per my other siblings, they will test their strengths and determination of overcoming a certain challenge that is widely popularized by certain individuals... and that is to eat this..."

The prodigal child showed a red-colored and coffin-sized pack that says: _Paqui One Chip Challenge._ With the addition of an image of The Grim Reaper.

"One-chip wonder that contains the power of the hottest chili that has been produced in current existence – The Carolina Reaper, which averages from 1.5 million Scoville Heat Units to its boiling point of 2.5 million Scoville Heat Units!" Lisa shakes the pack. "Oh, this is gonna be fascinating!" She added the remark with an exciting tone.

The camera moved where Lisa is holding it as it approached the dining room where some of the Loud siblings are sitting on their chairs.

"Alright, everyone! It's time for the challenge!" Lisa announced as the other members are murmuring with each other.

"This is going to be the worst day ever!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Literally." Lori agreed.

"I'm excited about this one, yeah! Prepare your trash cans cause you'll get dumped in this competition!" Lynn gloating them.

"This is gonna be a hot issue on our channel, bros!" Luna raised her voice and her hands.

"Good one, Luna! Hahaha!" Luan laughed.

"I'm only doing this because I want to drink _barf_ ," Lana said.

"Lana! Gross!" Lola reacted and crossed her arms.

"Alright, our challengers are now in their seats as they prepared for their worst nightmare! Mwahahaha!" Lisa laughed in an evil voice. "Sorry, but I was the one who suggested this challenge, anyway."

"Okay, Lisa! Here are those chips that you needed." Leni said as she was skipping while holding 4 more packs of the chip.

"Perfect!"

Leni dropped them at the table and realized something. "Why are they are only four? Can I ate the last one?" She nervously smiled at the little scientist.

"First, the last one is in my hand." Lisa shaking the pack. "Second, no! You'll compete at the next challenge, a safer challenge for all of us!"

Luan then grabbed the packs as she gave it to Lana, Lincoln, Lori, and Luna. While Lisa throws the last one to Lynn as she caught the pack with no ease.

"Sadly, I have braces. I'm not allowed to eat those Paqui's. But, _brace_ yourselves for some _hot_ competition and _Paqui_ -ng up those in your mouths! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked as all of them groaned.

"Hey, where are the refreshments?" Lisa noticed.

"Hey. I got some milk." Lucy appeared out of nowhere.

All of them jumped and startled in horror as the gloomy one was holding five packs of fresh milk and put it on the table.

"Will you please refrain from doing that again?" Lisa complained.

"I can't, it's just my beloved passion and I'm keeping it until I die someday," Lucy replied.

"Nevermind that. Where's the frozen desert delicacy?" Lisa asked with the use of fancy words. Somehow, they didn't understand as the little nerd sighed. "Ice Cream."

"Got it!" Lola approached the table as she puts down the boxes of ice cream. "Lucky..." She muttered.

"Don't worry, Lola. The winner of the next challenge will get their item of they desired." Lisa somehow heard it and reminded her.

"Fine." Lola moaned and crossed her arms.

"Oh, where the glasses?" Lisa asked.

"Wait, it's on your face." Leni pointed a finger at the young nerd.

"The other glass, Leni. And also, the spoons and the plates?" She elaborated and asked.

"We got it!" Their parents said in unison as they gave the glassware to the competitors.

"We're going somewhere, kids. Just don't make a mess around the house, okay?" Their mother announced as she was scooping Lily on her shoulders.

"Okay, mom!" All of them replied as they left the house.

* * *

Lisa, Lola, Leni, and Luan were assembled at the front of the family table to avoid having their mess met their clothes.

"Alright, open those packs!" Lisa ordered.

The competitors complied and opened the pack. The chip perfectly sealed. While Lucy grabbed the five empty packs on the table.

"This would be added to my grave collection. I need to paint it black on the sides, that would be perfect." Lucy smiled as he walked to the upstairs.

"Okay. Open it up." Lisa commanded.

They opened the cover as some of the powder was falling to the plate.

"Oh, boy." Lincoln grimaced at the chip.

"How's this a thing?" Lori continued to whine.

"This chip is so ridiculous!" Luna added.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" Lynn said in an angry tone.

"Yeah, I need to drink their _barfs._ " Lana followed.

"LANA!" All of them called her name at the same time.

"Hehe." She reacted with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, no more doubts. Let's get started, everybody!" Lisa announced.

All of them, with the exception of Lynn, pour the milk on their glasses.

"No milk for the _Lynn_ -er!" Lynn continues to gloat them as they frowned.

"Hey, it's just one chip. What could possibly go wrong?" Luna guided the remaining challengers as they nodded.

"Alright at the count of three, all of you will take those chips inside of you. Got it?" Lisa reminded them as they nodded.

"In 1..."

"...2..."

"...3!"

All of them put the chips into their mouths with their nervous faces on (except for Lynn)as they chewed it quickly and swallowed it.

"How does it feel?" Lisa asked with a happy tone.

"Not good!" Lincoln's face started to turn into hell as he quickly grabbed the glass and drank the content quickly.

"Ah!" Luna followed and drank the milk.

"No! No!" Lori shook her head an drink her glass also.

"My God!" Lana whimpered as she tries to surpass the heat but he cannot. "Ice Cream! Ice Cream!" She suddenly opened one of the ice cream boxes and scooped the vanilla-flavored desert and send it to her mouth. "More! More! Ah!" She continues to scoop the ice cream into her.

While Lynn didn't need to drink or eat as she plays her fingers on the table. "I don't care if it's the hottest chili in the world, I would be number one again!"

The spectators were surprised at the athlete's reaction.

"Interesting... but how?" Lisa reacted and gave a glimpse into her other sisters.

"Wow." Luan reacted.

"What the heck?" Lola added.

Leni didn't say any words as she still has her surprised reaction.

Lincoln was dying to drink more milk as he opened the seal and dunk in on his face. Lori scooped up some of the strawberry-flavored ice cream and puts it in her mouth. Luna scooped up the vanilla ice cream and drank some milk. Lana also scooping up the ice cream, still. Lynn didn't move her milk.

"You want milk, Linc?" Lynn asked her brother.

"Yeah," He answered as he emptied his pack. "It still stings my tongue!" He showed his tongue.

"Of course, Linc, you can. As a sign of surrender! Boo-yah!" Lynn continues to gloat the other participants.

Lincoln grabbed the milk and started to drink it continuously.

"Ah! It's giving me brain freeze!" Lana rubbed her forehead as she was stung by the brain freeze, due to the continuous eating of ice cream.

"Oh, man! That chip blows!" Luna panted as she also emptied the milk and started scooping the vanilla ice cream once more.

"Milk! More milk!" Lincoln requested more as he saw Lana's milk. "Milk!" He grabbed it and started to drink more.

"Literally, the worst food I have ever eaten!" Lori muttered as she continues to scoop up some ice cream into her.

While the spectators were still standing at their place and looked at each other.

"That's one hot challenge! But they should _chili_ down! Hahaha! But seriously, we should give them water!" Luan said.

"Yup. Definitely, agree." Lola agreed.

Leni nodded.

* * *

After ten minutes of watching the challenge, they finally stopped drinking and eating as they emptied the milk and the ice cream. The table was a mess as some stains of both milk and ice cream were present. The four challengers panted and let their tongue out like a dog. While Lynn, stood up from her chair as she danced and cheered for her victory.

"Yeah! Lynner, lynner, chicken dinner!" She continues to dance.

Lisa sighed. "Your winner for this challenge... Lynn Lo-"

She was interrupted by Lori's grumbling tone of her stomach as she clutched it. " _Barf_ coming through!" She quickly stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Until the loud gagging sound of her made the spectators cringed at the sound.

"Oh, no! Gotta _barf_ too!" Lincoln clutching his stomach and runs through the faucet where the sink is open.

Another gagging sound was made as the spectators grimaced at the sound.

"Me too. Ugh." Luna followed as she ran to the trash can and started to puke.

The watchers continue to cringe at the sounds. Lana then stood up and left her chair and proceeds to the kitchen.

"Lana. You _barfing_ too?" Lola asked as she interrupted her twin.

"Oh... Nah. I was just gonna go into the garbage can to eat _barf_." Lana gestured her finger to Luna.

That answer made Luan hold her barf, while Leni followed. Lisa noticed this.

"No, don't spread that reaction to me becau-" Lisa then saw Lola holding hers. " _Dang it._ " Lisa then ended the cycle.

* * *

"My god, that was... intriguing," Lisa said. "Okay, competitors. Can you react to that challenge that you have conquered? Lincoln?" Lisa glanced at her brother.

"Well, that was the spiciest chip I have ever eaten?"

"Lori?"

"Ugh! Never gonna eat that again, ever." Lori crossed her arms.

"Luna?"

"That was some Red Hot but with a little of Carolina on it." Luna swayed her fists and laughed. "But in all seriousness, I will never do that again!"

"Lana?"

"I could use a round two on it, but make it special somehow." Lana chuckled.

"Lynn?" Lisa glared at the jock.

"Oh. I'll take that challenge again. Cause I'm a-"

Lynn was interrupted by a sudden reaction to her, her face started to turn into reddish.

"Ah!" She cried as she wandered with a speed.

All of her siblings were surprised at the athlete's reaction.

"Wow! That's one _delayed_ flight! Hahaha!" Luan joked.

"This should be fascinating..." Lisa said.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Lynn with a quick turns to every sight as she was trying to find a refreshment. "Where's the milk? Where's the milk?"

"Uh, I drank it," Lincoln responded.

"What? You better..." Lynn started drooling as her saliva was exposed. "Ice cream? Where's the ice cream?"

"We ate it and it was delicious!" Lana answered as the other challengers nodded in agreement.

"Ah! You _deserted_ me!" Lynn exclaimed as her saliva starts to fall from her lips as Lori flinched at the sight.

"Well, it's your fault that you gloated us like that!" Lincoln replied.

"Yeah, that's some karma for you, little _dudette_! A bad karma." Luna added.

"Ah! I need water! I need water!" Lynn screamed and saw the kitchen sink as she leaped from the kitchen floor to the faucet. She opened the faucet and started drinking it.

"Hmm, what an interesting sight." Lisa smiled and turn the camera to show her face and the spectators. "Anyways, that's it for the World's Spiciest Chip Challenge! As we came back with another challenge, Lola, Leni, Luan, Lucy and yours truly will compete in a fun but insane challenge, just like the one you saw! Can't tell you that because it's confidential."

"Don't forget to like..." Lola said with a smile

"...share?" Leni rubbed her chin.

"...and subscribe!" Luan also smiled.

"And we'll see you very soon!" All of them said in unison.

A loud gagging sound was heard as they cringed at the sound. After a few seconds, all of them were holding their _puke_. Then, Lisa turned the camera off to avoid the showing of the next scene.


	14. Lana, Lincoln, Luan, & Luna VR 1

_**Lana, Lincoln, Luan, and Luna reacts to: How People Eat Durian!**_

"Welcome aboard, _mates_! Luna here!" She waved her hands to the screen.

"Lana also!"

"Lincoln Loud in the house!"

"I'm kinda _aboard_ person rightnow, hahaha! But hey everyone, Luan here!" She waved her hand also.

"Okay, now for the real deal. We're going to react to _How People Eat Durian_ by _Wah Banana_!" Lincoln explained.

"Durian. What is that?" Lana asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, little sis. But we should see it in this video." Luna responded.

"What did a guy said to the other guy? _Durian_ favor. Hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked as the remaining siblings groaned.

"Okay, okay. Let's see what Durian is." Lincoln clicked the play button to start. "I hope it's not that gross."

"Ooh, I love those kinds!" Lana reacted with a coo.

"Lana!" Both Luna and Luan yelled at the young plumber which made her startled.

 **The video started with a parade of hums and moans of five individuals who are eating the fruit.**

"Okay..." Lincoln arched his eyebrow followed by others.

"So, it's a fruit?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Luan replied.

 **The title card was shown.**

 **There are a couple who sat down at a table with two durians in front of them. The boy quivered when he touched the fruit.**

"Ooh, spiky. Don't wanna touch that." Lana reacted.

"Spiky than poison ivy, I guess?" Lincoln asked.

 **The boy tried to touch but he kept shaking and he flinched. While the girl gave the boy a little shove and stood up to open the fruit with her bare hands as she picked up a piece of the fruit.**

"Cannot wait." Lincoln read the caption in the video.

"Cool!" Lana reacted again.

"That girl is one tough son of a gun!" Luna followed.

"Geez, with her bare hands? She's weird." Luan added.

 **The girl bit a piece of it as she moaned in pleasure.**

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it's delicious." Lana reacted.

"By the looks at it, I don't think so, Lana," Lincoln responds.

 **Then, another couple was seen talking about fruits.**

" **Hey, you know why must eat mangosteen?" The boy asked the girl.**

 **The girl only responded by shaking her head.**

" **Because mangosteen is cooling..." He pointed his finger to the Durian. "Durian is heaty. Must balance."**

"Smart Alec?" Luna reads the caption.

"Uhm, what?" Luan got confused.

"Mangosteen...didn't, hear of that **,** " Lincoln added.

" **You know why guys must eat Durian or not?" The boy continued to question. "Because Durian can boost your..." He paused as he looked to his left and right first before saying the word: "...** _ **Libido**_ **." The other guy gave a nod and a Thumbs Up gesture.**

Luan and Luan gasped while Lincoln and Lana got confused and they both said: "What does _libido_ mean?"

Luan covered Lana's mouth and eyes with her both hands, while Luna covered Lincoln's.

"Hehe... we should not let talk about it." Luan nervously said.

"Agreed." Luna agreeing as both Lana and Lincoln complained in an inaudible tone while they are covered.

* * *

" **If you eat Durian and drink and beer at the same time, you'll die!" The boy continued to explain as the girl spewed out her soda.**

"Durian sounds like a dangerous fruit, though." Lincoln thought of it.

"Beer? Wait wh-" Luan covered Lana's mouth again as the plumber complained again.

* * *

 **Next, a couple who was eating the fruit as they both covered their mouths to smell their breaths.**

"Wait, the fruit is smelly?" Luan got confused again.

"Smelly? I want it!" Lana exclaimed.

 **The couple looked at each other and smiled at each other as they continued to bite. After a few seconds, they checked their breaths again and looked at each other, and smiled again.**

"Creepy. It is a Paranoia!" Luna shouted.

"Yeah, it _paranoia_ -s me. Hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked as the others groaned.

 **Next one is a boy who ate a whole piece of Durian, like a boss. And then, he removed the bone to his mouth and looked at it.**

"Golly, this fruit is starting to disturb me." Lincoln shivered.

"Oh boy! I want that!" Lana exclaimed more.

 **Next, there are two girls who are eating the piece of the fruit.**

" **Eat eat, very nice." The second girl told the first girl.**

" **Smells like rubbish." The first girl answered.**

"That's definitely us, _bros_!" Luna reacted while the others nodded.

" **No, it doesn't. Try one bite." The second girl responded.**

 **The girl complied and bites it as she reacted like it was delicious.**

" **Right? Right?" The second girl said.**

"It's really that delicious? Eew!" Luan reacted.

 **Another couple is seen where they fought for the rights to eat the last piece of the smelly fruit.**

" **Last one." The boy said.**

" **Uhm, you eat." The girl trying to be nice.**

" **You eat** _ **la**_ **."**

" **No,** _ **la**_ **. It's okay, you eat."**

" **Okay, we share, half-half." The boy suggested.**

" **Okay, then you eat half first then you give me half."**

" **Okay." The boy agreed as he bit the half of the last piece.**

"Ha! That's sweet!" Luna felt loved at the moment.

"Sharing, huh? Nope!" Lincoln reacted.

"It's all mine! Don't worry, I don't wanna share it with you." Lana said.

 **The boy continues to eat until he realized that he ate three-fourths of the last piece. "Sorry, I cannot control myself." The girl chuckled.**

"It's that addicting?" Luan questioning the details of the fruit.

 **Next, two women and a man were eating the Durian where they sucked their fingers to taste the remains of the fruit. While another guy sneaks to them and greeted them.**

" **You are all young kids now. Don't know what is called respect?" The guy asked. "You all never study, ah? Your school never teach, ah? Your parents never teach, ah?"**

"Wait, is it disrespectful to eat a fruit outside?" Lincoln got confused.

" **Eat the seed, you must eat clean. You all never even eat clean; all throw away.** _ **Walau,**_ **stupid kid."**

"Ohhhh." All of them cooed in unison as they realized.

"But I'll eat them with my hands, still. We're not in their place, you know?" Lana snapped.

 **A man was eating the fruit in a small bowl with a chopstick.**

"Okaaay?" Lincoln grimaced and cringed at the same time.

"No! The _irony,_ the horror!" Luna overreacting at the scene.

"Luna, are you okay?" Luan questioned her roommate's actions.

 **Next is a girl who passed by a table with a couple eating the Durian. As the girl looked at the sight and gagged for a bit and turned. She started to gag without a noise and flailing her hands to repel the smell. The girl ran away while coughing.**

"That's us, really us." Lincoln reacted as Luan and Luna nodded.

"Not for me." Lana disagrees and crossed her arms.

 **Then, a weird looking guy was walking into the small food outlet as he stopped and awed. He took a selfie of himself and continues to walk away.**

"Okay, what was he doing, guys?" Luna asked.

"I don't know maybe he's a _weirdo_ or something." Luan shrugged.

 **After a few seconds, the guy came back to look at the food stall.**

" **Should I try it?" He asked himself. "Nah, maybe next time." He walked away again.**

 **Back to the guy who removed a bone earlier, he licked his finger to taste the remains of the fruit. And swiped his both hands and left the table.**

"Ugh! Disorganized and dirty!" Luan flinched.

"Hey! I like it! Stop that!" Lana reacted.

 **Finally, the weird looking guy sat down and grabs a piece of the Durian.**

" **Finally, man." He smelled the fruit first and drops it already. "Nah, maybe next time."**

"Come on, you _doofus_! Eat it!" Lana cried.

"Whoa there, filthy." Lincoln comforted her younger sibling with a pat on her shoulder.

"Geez, never thought she reacted that badly," Luna said.

 **Then, he grabbed the piece again as he fought his conscience. "Ah, just one bite. Just one bite." He fought the urge to eat the fruit and drops it again. "Ah, next time."**

"Why the heck did he bought that when he's not eating it?!" Lana snapped.

"Lana, it's just an example of how people eat the fruit though. Don't get caught up." Luan comforted her.

" _ **YOLO**_ **right, just one bite, right?" He grabbed the piece again and drops it again. "Next time." The guy then left the seat.**

"Maybe if I ate one piece, I could just say _YOLO_ though. Hehe." Luna nervously chuckled as Lana was growling.

 **Then, a girl was throwing an empty durian.**

" **Boss, one more!" The girl said and burps.**

"Wow! This girl is really me!" Lana suddenly changed her mood.

 **Next, a couple was sitting and the boy was drinking a juice. While the girl waves her hand to signal the waitress to come to her, she complied.**

" **Bill, ah?" The waitress said and then checks the remains of their order as she calculates the total amount. "$843."**

"Wait, what? 800 dollars for that?" Lincoln widened his eyes in surprise as the others followed.

"No wonder that's a wonder fruit **,** " Luna added.

 **Also, the customers were surprised at the total amount of their order.**

" **I give you discount, $840." The waitress suggested.**

Luan laughed. "This girl is cracking me up." She continued to laugh as the others frowned.

 **Suddenly, the boy left the table to escape the payment. This made** **both girls surprised.**

All of them are laughing at the moment. "That's so hilarious!" Luna snaps her laughter.

" **What the heck?" The waitress said.**

 **The video ends.**

Luna paused the video as the others are trying to recompose themselves from their laughter.

"Man, that was cool!" Luna said.

"Agree! Especially, the last part." Lincoln laughed again.

"Yeah, being the one who pays the whole order, really _stinks_!" Luan joked and laughed again.

"But I loved the majority of the video! I'm really craving for that fruit... right now!" Lana said.

"Geez, Lana. You could tell Dad for tha-" Lincoln got interrupted when Lana talked to her father to ask to buy the fruit.

" _Dang it._ "

"Linc! Why did you-" Luan snapped until she was interrupted by Lana's answer. "You'll buy one? Yes! Thanks, Dad!"

"Alright, kids. Appetizer for tonight is Durian!" Their father announced as the other three groaned.

"Well, that's the wrap for this edition of video reactions. Be sure to like..." Lincoln said in a nonchalant voice.

"...follow..." Luna continued.

"...and subscribe for more updates!" Luan ended.

"And we'll see _ya_ soon, _mates_!" Luna took cover the end credits as Lincoln walks away and said off-screen. "I'm not going to eat that stinky fruit!"

"Me too!" Luan agrees.

"Okay, that would be it. See _ya_!" Luna turned off the camera to end the video.


	15. Lana, Lincoln, & Lynn Video Reaction 1

_**Lana, Lincoln, and Lynn reacts to: 2017 WWE PPV/NXT Takeover Holy Sh!t Moments!**_

"Well okay, hello everyone! Lynn Loud is back with an another reaction video! I'm here with Lincoln and Lana, who will join me for this edition!" Lynn's eyes turned to the remaining Louds who looked dull at the moment.

"We did a video reaction earlier!" Lincoln complained.

"Uhm, whose idea of starting a YouTube Channel, genius?" Lynn gave a glare to the boy and put her hands on both sides.

"Yeah, and also... I'm stuffed." Lana was rubbing her tummy and her lips were filled with the Durian fruit. "That Durian sure is delicious!" Lana then burped with a force as Lynn covers herself with her hand.

"Lana! Don't belch on me!" Lynn waved her hands to repel the smell. "That fruit is so stinky! Stinky as Lily's diaper!"

"Lily's diaper is the worst, you know?" Lincoln responded.

"Okay, Lana. Wipe your face, it has the smell, you know? That would be disrespectful to the viewers." Lynn ordered.

"Uhm, okay." Lana sheepishly replied.

"Enough with that, what would be reacting to, Lynn?" Lincoln asked with a curiosity on his voice.

"Uhm, let me see..." Lynn showed a paper while suddenly Lana grabbed it to read it aloud. Lincoln also came in to read it also.

" _2017 WWE PPV/NXT Takeover Holy S-"_

"Nope." Lynn covered both her siblings' mouths. "Nope. Nope. Nope. That would be disrespectful also." She nervously chuckled.

While Lana complained in a muffled voice.

"Alright, we're going to react to... _2017 WWE PPV/NXT Takeover Holy S-_ "

Lana and Lincoln covered Lynn's mouth. Then, they gave a humming tone as the sports jock gave a deadpan expression.

* * *

"Okay, we're not going to mention the title though. We are now going straight on watching it!" Lynn explained their next step.

"Well, it's a wrestling video, isn't it?" Lincoln questioned the thumbnail of the video.

"Yeah, _doofus_." Lynn answered.

"I didn't watch any of this though. In fact, I want to wrestle alligators right now!" Lana responded.

"Well, Lana. You could do that soon." Lincoln answered.

"Eh, sure. I have an appointment with Vanzilla later." Lana shrugged.

"Well, let's get to the reacting part, may I?" Lynn asked politely.

"Sure." Lincoln answered, followed by Lana.

"Okay... let's start!" Lynn clicks the play button to start.

 **The intro started to show.**

 **Charlotte Flair hits the Natural Selection to Bayley on the apron.**

"Ooh." All of them cooed in unison.

"Ouch, that hurts." Lincoln grimaced.

 **Kevin Owens hits a Frog Splash to Roman Reigns who's on the table.**

"Aw, man! This man is... fat." Lana wasn't quite sure on how she described the Canadian man.

 **Roman Reigns steps back and hits a Superman Punch to Kevin Owens and falls into the pile of chairs.**

All of them gasped.

"Ah! Not the chairs on your back!" Lynn reacted.

"No chairs for me!" Lincoln added.

 **Braun Strowman squashing Roman Reigns to the table with the Running Powerslam.**

"Man! This big dude is so strong!" Lana reacted.

 **The replay shows Rich Swann kicks Neville's temple in slow-mo.**

"That's crazy!" Lincoln reacted.

"I could kick like that!" Lynn responded while the remaining sibling frownes.

 **John Cena hits an Attitude Adjustment to AJ Styles. Suddenly, Cena rolls through.**

"Wow! What the?!" Lynn got surprised.

"Amazing!" Lana added.

"Cool!" Lincoln added more.

 **Cena carries Styles again to hit an another AA.**

"Dang..." All of them reacted.

 **Braun Strowman tosses Kalisto to both Mojo Rawley and Big Cass at the outside.**

"Dang! This guy is insane. I'm starting to liked him." Lana reacted.

 **Braun Strowman chokeslams James Ellsworth to the floor.**

"Ow! That landing!" Lynn cringed.

"Geez, I don't wanna meet this guy, ever!" Lincoln said.

 **Sami Zayn hits an Helluva Kick to Braun Strowman and Strowman slowly walks as Baron Corbin eliminates him by himself.**

"Wow! Did this guy just put him down, all by himself?" Lynn got shocked.

"Yup! It's crazy to think about that!" Lincoln responded.

 **Sami Zayn tries to Crossbody Randy Orton, but Zayn receives an RKO from out of nowhere instead.**

"Holyyyy!" Lana reacted.

"Ha! Got 'em!" Lynn swayed her fists.

 **Brock Lesnar prevents himself eliminating and turns around to meet Goldberg's Spear, which Lesnar got broken in half.**

"Football tackles! Classic." Lynn said.

"But that one looks vicious!" Lincoln added.

 **Undertaker confronts Goldberg for the first time. After a few seconds of the staredown, Undertaker caught Golderg's neck to choke him out.**

"An Old Man and a Dead Man?" Lincoln questioned the scene.

"It's the Undertaker and that one is..." Lynn aimed a finger to the old-looking guy. "...Goldberg!"

"Sounds like they need a trip to Pop-Pop's." Lana chuckled.

 **Natalya was walking and turns around to met Nikki Bella's vicious tackle. Then, Nikki Bella assaulted Natalya.**

"Boy! Never knew girls could tackle like that!" Lana somehow amazed at the move.

 **Dean Ambrose hits a Rolling Release Suplex on AJ Styles into the board.**

"Oh my god!" Lincoln reacted.

"Geez! The back!" Lana added.

 **Bray Wyatt hits AJ Styles with Sister Abigail to win his first WWE Championship.**

"Whoa!" Lana reacted.

"The crowd loved it though." Lincoln noticed.

 **Braun Strowman slams Roman Reigns with Running Powerslam to the announcer's table.**

"This big dude..." Lynn was amazed at the scene.

 **Neville backflips to avoid Austin Aries. But Aries hits a Dropkick to Neville and turns him, inside out.**

"Exactly in the head!" Lincoln reacted.

"That was a perfect kick though." Lynn agreed.

"He flipped out of a simple kick? How convenient." Lana said in a sarcastic tone.

 **AJ Styles executes a Springboard 450 Splash but he got caught by a Triangle Choke reversal by Shane McMahon.**

"Oh shoot! He got 'em! He got 'em!" Lana reacted.

"That was nice." Lincoln added.

 **Shane McMahon hits a shocking Shooting Star Press as Styles rolls out of the way.**

"What the f-" Lynn covered her mouth as she almost said the F word.

"He's an old man! How does he even do that?" Lana responded.

"Lana... you need to chill!" Lincoln comforts his younger sister.

 **Kevin Owens tries to end Chris Jericho with a Pop-Up Powerbomb but Jericho counters it with Codebreaker.**

"Cool!" Lincoln reacted.

 **Jericho pins him and Owens saves himself with a finger, touching the ropes.**

All of them are laughing at the scene.

"What the heck, a finger saves himself!" Lana reacted first.

"Clever." Lincoln added.

 **Both Sasha Banks and Bayley tried to suplex Nia Jax, but it was no use. Then, Charlotte Flair hits a boot to Nia and both Banks and Bayley successfully hit the Double Team Back Suplex.**

"Ugh! I think she landed on her neck!" Lincoln cringed at the moment and rubs his neck.

 **Now, Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley teaming together to hit the Triple Powerbomb on Nia.**

"Yeah! Triple Powerbomb!" Lynn cheered and use her fists to taunt, just like The Shield.

 **Bayley backdrops Charlotte from the top rope to the ring canvas.**

"Oh, God! I thought she bumped her neck! Geez!" Lincoln grimaced at the scene.

"I hate broken necks!" Lana complained.

 **Jeff Hardy hits the Swanton Bomb from the top of the ladder, hitting Cesaro. But Sheamus, got the least damage and rolls out of the ladder.**

"Whoa!" Both of them amazed at the extreme moment.

 **Triple H avoids disaster as he turns back and ate a Superkick; bumping to Stephanie McMahon as she hit the table.**

"Oh!" Both Lana and Lincoln were amazed.

"She's probably dead!" Lynn said.

 **Goldberg measuring Brock Lesnar and tackles him with a Spear through the barricade.**

"Dang! These tackles are so vicious!" Lana reacted.

"I know right?" Lincoln agreed.

 **Roderick Strong hitting a Backbreaker to Andrade "Cien" Almas to the top turnbuckle.**

"Oh! My god! Not the back again!" Lynn reacted.

 **Asuka hitting both Billie Kay and Peyton Royce with a German Suplex; sending Royce farther.**

"Wow! That was amazing!" Lincoln reacted.

"Geez, that girl over there, got wrecked!" Lana aiming a finger to Royce.

 **Both Kay and Royce drops Nikki Cross to a table with their Double Team Falcon Arrow.**

"Eeee!" Lana squealed in cringe.

"Oh, boy!" Lincoln added.

 **The Authors of Pain lifts Johnny Gargano up and saw Tommaso Ciampa tries to dive outside to them; they hit Ciampa by using Gargano as a weapon. Then they turn around to hit Dash Wilder with Gargano.**

"Using a person to block the attack! Nice!" Lynn reacted smoothly.

"But heck no, I won't do that!" Lincoln added.

 **Karl Anderson kicks Enzo Amore with only the use of one leg and Enzo lands to the outside.**

"Sick kick!" Lynn reacted.

 **Sheamus punched Jeff Hardy as he pushed Hardy with his hand and sends him to the outside.**

"God! Hardy landed hard!" Lynn reacted.

"I heard that!" Luan laughed off-screen.

"Shut up!"

"Well, having a _hard_ time, eh?" Lincoln joked as him and Lana laughed, while Lynn gave a frown.

 **Sheamus gave Jeff Hardy a vicious Knee Strike.**

"Ow! I could hear the knee!" Lana reacted.

 **Braun Strowman lifts up the steel steps as he shoved it to Roman Reigns' gut.**

"Oh my god!" All of them said at the same time.

"This dude, this dude." Lincoln said.

 **Roderick Strong stood up and hits Eric Young a Knee Strike as Young fell down to his fellow Sanity members.**

"Those knees..." Lama twitched her eyes.

 **Tyler Bate tries to take out Pete Dunne with a Running Shooting Star Press but Bate got caught with Dunne's Triangle Choke submission.**

"Amazing!" Lynn reacted.

"Cool!" Lincoln added.

 **Tyler Bate tries to dizzying Pete Dunne with the Airplane Spin in an impossible speed.**

"Ugh! I felt dizzy after that!" Lincoln rubbed his forehead.

"Me too." Lana followed.

 **Bate hits a Somersault Kick to Dunne as Dunne hits back with a boot, Bate rolls back as Dunne pushed him to the ropes and using his both arms, Bate fights back with a right hand.**

"Holy schmoly!" Both Lana and Lincoln reacted at unison.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Lynn reacted also.

 **Both Gargano and Ciampa delivered a Frog Splash to both Akam and Rezar from the top of the ladder.**

"Oh my God! I think that dude is dead!" Lana aimed a finger to Gargano.

 **Gargano pushes Ciampa away to receive an awe-sighting ladder shot by The Authors of Pain; hitting Gargano to the face.**

All of them covered their eyes to prevent seeing the _death_ of Gargano

"Ah! Oh my God! Stop!" Lincoln cringed at the sight.

"He's literally dead!" Lynn said.

 **Shinsuke Nakamura tries to hit a Reversed Exploder Suplex but Dolph Ziggler landed as he gave a Superkick to the back of the head of Nakamura.**

"No! Not the neck again!" Lana grimaced.

"Ugh!" Lincoln reacted.

 **The Usos hitting Tyler Breeze on the barricade, gut first and slowly lands to the audience area.**

"Oh!" Lincoln reacted.

 **Styles hits Owens with a Snap Suplex on to the ring apron.**

"No! Not the back! Ugh!" Lynn rubbed her back.

"Geez, how did this guy survive?" Lana wondered for a moment.

 **Randy Orton hits a Back Suplex on to one of Singh brothers to the announcer's table, neck first.**

"Oh god! He's dead! He's dead!" Lynn reacted.

"Look at his face, look at his face!" Lincoln notice the face expression of Orton as he laughed, followed by Lana and Lynn.

 **Kalisto hits a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT on Apollo Crews.**

"Sweet! _Lucha libre!_ " Lynn reacted.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Lana followed.

 **Jeff Hardy hits a Whisper in the Wind on both Sheamus and Cesaro from the top of the steel cage.**

"Golly!" Lincoln reacted.

"Amazing!" Lynn reacted.

 **Austin Aries hits Neville with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb from the top turnbuckle and transitions it into a Last Chancery submission.**

"Wow! I could use that from wrestling alligators!" Lana said.

"That's cool!" Lincoln said.

 **Neville hits a Red Arrow and turns it into the Rings of Saturn.**

"Another one!" Lynn reacted. "Why didn't I think of this early?"

"God dang!" Lincoln followed.

 **Bray Wyatt crippled Seth Rollins' head with a DDT to the steel steps.**

"Ouch! His head!" Lana cringed.

 **Rollins then hits a Frog Splash from the top turnbuckle to Bray Wyatt who's on the announcer's table.**

"Oh!" Lynn reacted.

 **Samoa Joe choke the life out of Finn Balor, until Reigns spears them both through the barricade.**

"My god! What a tackle!" Lynn reacted.

"I hate football now." Lincoln somehow got a little scare on his face.

 **Tamina Snuka catapults Natalya to the ladder.**

"Ouch!" All of them reacted in unison.

 **Kofi Kingston avoids a clothesline until one of the Usos pulled the rope as Kofi landed to the outside, neck first.**

"Aw! Not his head!" Lana reacted as she put her both hands to her lips.

 **Jimmy Uso measures Kofi as he takes out Kofi with a vicious clothesline; turns Kofi, inside out.**

"Ooh." Lincoln reacted.

 **Jimmy Uso goes for a Superkick and Kofi goes for a Trouble at Paradise at the same time. But Kofi caught Uso's ankle and clutches his neck and turns it into a Standing Last Chancery submission.**

"Oh boy! I love this! I love this!" Lana reacted at the sequence.

"This is so perfect!" Lincoln also reacted.

"That's some cool performance!" Lynn agrees.

 **Sami Zayn rolls over Dolph Ziggler and hits a Sunset Flip Powerbomb from the ladder to the canvas.**

"Ouch! That might have hurt!" Lynn reacted.

 **Baron Corbin chokeslams AJ Styles to the ladder.**

"Not the back again!" Lynn reacted again.

"How this ladder could have not been broke?" Lincoln wondered.

 **AJ Styles fell down to the canvas after hanging into the briefcase.**

"Ow! He's dead!" Lana reacted.

 **Styles carries Owens and hits a Death Valley Driver to the ladder.**

"What? Even the fat guy, didn't broke the ladder." Lincoln somehow surprised.

"Because it's a steel ladder, duh!" Lynn answered.

 **Alexa Bliss somehow broke her arm. Sasha seemed concerned about it,**

"Holy!" Lincoln closed his eyes to avoid seeing the worst moment.

"Ah! Please make it stop!" Lana pleaded as she covers herself with her hands.

"Meh. I just got that injury last-" Lynn got interrupted by Alexa's sudden forearm shot. "Nevermind. She's playing _possum_! Open your eyes!" They complied and sighed in relief.

 **Braun Strowman tries to lift Roman Reigns up but Roman pushes Braun to the screen, which got wrecked.**

"Whoa! That guy just broke it!" Lincoln reacted.

"I'm surprised that he didn't broke the whole set!" Lana added.

 **Samoa Joe hits an Uranage Slam to Brock Lesnar which he landed to the announcer's table.**

"Oh!" Lincoln reacted.

 **Kofi Kingston fell himself to The Usos, but they caught Kofi and both of them slammed him down with a Double Team Powerbomb.**

"Ugh! Not the back again!" Lynn flinched.

"I'm surprised that they didn't broke their backs at the spot!" Lincoln said,

 **Xavier Woods tried to land an Elbow Drop from the top, but got caught with a Superkick by Jey Uso.**

"Oh my God! Holy!" Lana covers her mouth as Lincoln followed.

"This teams are totally killing each other!" Lincoln presumed.

"Agreed." Lynn somehow agrees.

 **Charlotte lifts Natalya with pure strength and takes her down with a Sitout Powerbomb.**

"Awesome!" Lynn reacts.

 **Randy Orton punched Samir Singh as he fell down 15 feet in the air to the announcer's table.**

"Good gracious!" Lincoln was shocked.

"My god!" Lana reacted.

 **Andrade "Cien" Almas caught Johnny Gargano who's looking for a Spear as he hit a DDT.**

"Dang. That was cool." Lincoln reacted.

 **The Authors of Pain used a tag team maneuver on Eric Young. One launched Young up and the next, his partner caught Young and hits a Candian Backbreaker Slam.**

"So unique!" Lana reacted.

"Amazing!" Lincoln reacted.

 **Nikki Cross got caught by Akam but suddenly, Killain Dain hops on them and squashes them both to the table.**

"Holy s-" Lynn covered her mouth again as she saw the squash moment.

"My god! That girl is dead!" Lincoln predicted.

"Possible." Lana agrees.

 **Aleister Black misses a Clothesline by Hideo Itami as Itami turns and met with Black Mass kick.**

"Wow! I could hear the impact! Geez!" Lincoln reacted.

 **Ember Moon with multiple kicks and finally hits an Enzuigiri on Asuka.**

"Whoa, what a kick!" Lana reacted.

 **Bobby Roode executes a Tilt-a-Whirl Glorious DDT on Drew McIntyre.**

"Wow! That's cool!" Lynn was amazed at the sight.

"Dang, he got 'em badly!" Lincoln added.

 **Akira Tozawa executes a high-speed Suicide Dive on Neville to the outside.**

"Wow! Look at that speed, I can't even do that!" Lynn humbly said.

 **Xavier Woods pushes Jimmy Uso on Big E, but the Uso got caught in a Uranage Slam/Backstabber tag team maneuver.**

All of them gasped and covered their mouths in awe.

"My God! That is so freaking awesome!" Lana reacted first.

"These guys are amazing!" Lincoln complimented.

"Geez! How many matches do they have?" Lynn asking to herself.

 **Woods runs to Jimmy Uso but the Uso launched woods and got caught by Jey and hits a Samoan Drop to the poor Woods.**

They all covered their mouths again in surprise.

"God dang! This guys are on a roll!" Lana reacted.

"Geez, they are creative at this!" Lynn reacted which the remaining Louds nodded in agreement.

 **One of the Usos got up from the apron as Big E runs to the other side of the ring as he speared the poor Uso down to the outside of the ring.**

"Oh my God! How these tackles couldn't be dangerous?!" Lincoln reacted.

"I have no idea!" Lana somehow agrees.

"Classic football stuff." Lynn simply answered.

 **AJ Styles executes a Springboard 450 Splash but Owens pulls Shane McMahon onto him and they both got squashed at the process.**

"Ouch." Lincoln rubbing his chest.

 **Samoa Joe choking Brock Lesnar until Joe dodges the Spear of Roman Reigns which Lesnar got caught and sends him to the barricade.**

"Now this time, he got escaped. Nice." Lynn said.

"He learned his lesson at first though." Lana added.

 **Braun Strowman hits a Running Powerslam onto Brock Lesnar and crashes him down to the announcer's table.**

"Wow! This big dude is starting to impress me." Lincoln said as Lana and Lynn somehow both agreed at the statement.

 **Braun Strowman chokeslams both Samoa Joe and Roman Reigns at the same time.**

"Wow! His strength though." Lynn got amazed.

 **Bray Wyatt hits Finn Balor with Uranage Slam to the announcer's table.**

"It's obvious that it won't break." Lana stated.

 **Sheamus hits a White Noise on Dean Ambrose while Cesaro hits a Powerbomb and squashes both The Shield members.**

"Ouch! Squahing again." Lana reacted.

 **The replay showed Dean Ambrose catapulting Cesaro to the ring post as Cesaro loses some of his teeth.**

"Oh my! That's the worst way to lose a teeth though." Lincoln said as his both sisters looked at him with a glare. "What?"

 **Nia Jax carried both Alexa Bliss and Sasha Banks and hits them with a Double Pack Samoan Drop.**

"Ouch! I feel bad for the girl." Lana felt concern at the moment,

 **The replay showed The Usos taking out Big E with their tag team maneuver.**

"Geez, they are at it again?" Lynn started to complain.

"At least they gave themselves a respect and a bunch of good matches." Lana crossed her arms.

"Yeah, she's right though." Lincoln agrees.

 **Big E cradles one of the Usos as he sends the Usos to the other side of the steel to squash both Usos.**

"Wow! That might take them out!" Lincoln reacted.

 **Shane McMahon executes a Coast-to-Coast dropkick onto Kevin Owens with the assist of the garbage can.**

"Ooh, he hit him in the gut! Ouch! That hurt mine too!" Lana holding her gut.

"Maybe that's your waste." Lynn predicted.

 **Shane knocks Kevin into the cell as Kevin fall down and landed to the announcer's table.**

"Oh my God!" Lincoln reacted.

"Are they trying to kill each other?" Lynn questioned the scene.

 **Shane jumps down to Kevin but someone grabbed him and avoid disaster as Shane landed himself into another announce table.**

"What the?!" Lincoln reacted.

"Someone just saved the fat one!" Lana notices it.

"Shane just got killed." Lynn muttered.

 **Kane chokeslams Braun Strowman into a table.**

"Ooh." Lincoln breathed.

 **The Velveteen Dream hits a unique DDT onto Aleister Black.**

All of them covered their mouths in awe.

"Wow! That was one sweet move!" Lynn reacted.

"I never seen that before." Lana followed.

"Looks beautiful and the tights though." Lincoln notices.

 **Nikki Cross runs to Ember Moon but got caught and Moon hits a hard-hitting Powerbomb into the floor.**

"Ouch, not the back again!" Lynn reacted.

 **Ember Moon tries to superflex Kairi Sane but Peyton Royce comes over and hits a German Suplex and Moon hits a Superflex, making a tower of doom.**

"Whoa! That's crazy!" Lynn reacted again.

 **Andrade "Cien" Almas hits a DDT on Drew McIntyre and landed on his head.**

All of them covered their faces as they saw that Drew's head landed into the canvas.

"No! No more neck breaking. Please!" Lana pleaded.

"Geez, that's a tough one to watch." Lynn added.

All of them uncovered their faces.

 **One of the members of The Authors of Pain launches Adam Cole to the other side of the ring.**

"Wait. Why are there two rings?" Lincoln asked.

"That's WarGames, I think." Lynn with the unsure answer.

"WarGames?" Lana said it again to reassure as Lynn nodded.

 **Killain Dain hits Adam Cole with a Michinoku Driver onto Bobby Fish.**

"Aww! Squashed again!" Lincoln reacted.

"Geez, stop with this squashing." Lana pleaded again.

 **Alexander Wolfe hits a German Suplex on one of the members of Authors of Pain and puts him into a table.**

"Boy! What a strength!" Lynn reacted.

"Wow!" Lincoln also reacted.

 **Killain Dain hits a Coast-to-Coast Dropkick on Kyle O'Reilly with a garbage can on his side.**

"Dang. These big guys are ruling on this video." Lana noticed.

"Agreed." Lincoln agrees.

 **Xavier Woods slides down beneath Roman Reigns and prepares for a Discus Forearm Shot. As he turned, he was surprised with a Superman Punch by Reigns.**

"Wow! Good timing!" Lynn reacted.

"That's awesome!" Lincoln added.

 **Both Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods on the second turnbuckle as they delivered Two Midnight Hours on both Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.**

"Cool move." Lincoln reacted.

 **AJ Styles tries a Phenomenal Forearm but Brock Lesnar saw it coming as he locked AJ's waist and hits with a German Suplex, which AJ turned inside out.**

"Jesus! What the!?" Lynn reacted.

"He flipped out! He flipped out! My god!" Lana also reacted.

"Wow!" Lincoln added.

 **AJ Styles tries an another Phenomenal Forearm but Lesnar caught AJ and hits an F5.**

"Nice try, he knew that was coming." Lana said,

 **Baron Corbin was about to hit the End of Days until Dolph Ziggler came in and hits a Zigzag on Corbin at the same time.**

"Wow! That was cool!" Lincoln reacted.

"But he landed on his bottom!" Lana noticed.

 **Aiden English turned around as he met with a sudden Foot Stomp by Kofi Kingston.**

"Oh god! That jump is too darn high!" Lynm was amazed.

"That might have killed someone." Lincoln said.

 **Shelton Benjamin turned around to see Kofi Kingston jumped from the rope and slams him down with a Snap Powerbomb.**

"Wow! What a slam!" Lana reacted.

"That was a sickening whiplash _thudness_ that might I have heard." Lincoln said.

 **The end credit was shown, indicating that the video is over.**

Lynn paused the video. "Wow! What a video!"

"Agree." Lincoln replied.

"Yup, I wanna see some Tag Team action!" Lana demanded.

"I don't wanna see a broken _freaking_ neck again!" Lincoln promised.

"But hey, wrestling is one happy trail. They gave us entertainment though." Lynn tried to cheer Lincoln up as he smiles

"Well... I guess you're right." Lincoln scratches his hair.

"That's that for this edition of video reacting!" Lynn announced. "Make sure you subscribe..."

"...like our content!" Lana followed.

"And follow us for more updates!" Lincoln ended.

"And by the way..." Lynn thought of something as she carried Lincoln all of a sudden which made Lana ducked. "Airplane Spin!"

"Uh-oh!" Lana gulped and hid under the desk as Lynn starts to spin.

"Lynn! Stop this immediately!" Lincoln ordered.

"No way!" Lynn rejected.

Lynn continues to spin as they moved out off the screen and Lana poked her head as it was clear.

"Oh, I gotta turn off this camera. But first, I'll show you my practice and training about Alligator Wrestling and that will come out soon. So... see 'ya soon, guys!" Lana waved her hand. "Oh, boy..." She turned the camera to the tornado.

The tornado that carries both Lynn and Lincoln started to come over to the desk.

"Lynn, I-I'm gonna passed out." Lincoln announced.

"Well, I'm not! Time to get _rapido_!" Lynn said as she upgraded her speed.

"Ahhh!" Lincoln screamed.

"Oh, boy! I need to go. See you soon!" Lana said as she turned off the camera to end the video.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Originally, I was planning to add a dialogue on the video, but it seems crucial at this point, it would be a longer chapter if I add them. So, I only kept the action of the video. Apologies, everybody!**_


	16. Lisa's Video Reaction 1

_**Lisa reacts to: 5 Ancient Artifacts that Shouldn't Exist!**_

"Greetings, virtual audiences from around the habitable surroundings of the world. Glad to see you again! It is I, Lisa Loud! Well, of course, you could observe the background and you seemed thought that it's night time." Lisa introduced.

The background is darker than the usual ones from the past videos. The living room is dark due to the time, her mother and her father always switch off the lights at 9PM.

"Yes, it is. It's 11:18pm." She checked her watch.

"If you're questioning about my existence at this current time, well… I'm a nocturnal kind of a human. You know, I always experimenting or creating chemicals or whatever it is, always for a period of 24 hours. And also another reason is that I have my break for those projects that I have been producing and constructing, for the meantime. So I have enough time to share my thoughts to a certain video that one of our fans submitted; or in short, video reacting time! In this case, I'm about to react to…" She reads the paper that she was holding in her hand. " _…5 Ancient Artifacts that Shouldn't Exist!_ "

"Artifacts…" She rubbed her chin. "But hey! But why _shouldn't exist?_ This has to do with the… go-vern-ment?" She shyly theorized and realized that there's something wrong with the statement, she gasped covered her mouth with both hands.

* * *

"Dang it. I already concluded that I have exhaled those confidential…" She sighed. "Well, forgive me."

Silence takes over.

"But hey! Let's get into the video, it really intrigues my brain and my position as a scientist. Let's see what they got… Well, I know some of the artifacts, like _The Mask of Agamemnon_ to _Rosetta Stone_. Funny thing I didn't recall them, one by one. But who enumerates them anyway… Okay, let's get into this video. Dark5 is the channel's name, I think this might lead to no good as it lives to its name." She shrugged. "Enough with investigations, let's explore something… dark."

"Did someone say _dark_?"

Lisa yelped in surprise as Lucy came from out of nowhere to see the scientist. Lisa reacted with a twitchy right eye.

"I heard you saying _dark_ , where is it? And what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Same question to you, Ms. Queen of Darkness," Lisa argued with a little anger on her tone.

"Well, what are you reacting to?"

"Since someone sends me a request and I was listed there and not you, would you please leave for this moment, please?" Lisa asked with pleasure.

" _Sigh_. I love reacting _dark_ videos in the night. Why is the world so cruel?" Lucy's expression became neutral to sad.

"Well, I apologized for my tone of voice that flew out of my talking sense awhile ago, but someone will give you a Dark Video Request soon. And you know what…" Lisa grabbed Lucy's shoulder and sighed. "I would love to react with you, especially those kinds of videos at this exact time." Lisa gave her a speech and smiled, while Lucy simply smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciated that." Lucy reacted and hugged her little sister. After five seconds, they broke up. "Well, I could use some poetry session alone. And sorry for interrupting your precious time."

"No _problemo_." Lucy walked out of the scene. "Okay, now for the vi- I almost forgot!" Lisa puts her headphone into her both ears. "Just to be safe, in case of higher volumes. Okay, _now_ for the video."

Lisa clicked the video as the intro of Dark5 plays. The music starts to play as Lisa somehow flinched a bit.

"Don't know but the music is so… intriguing."

" **5\. Misplaced Time."**

Lisa reads the caption in a soft and lower voice.

" **This object is a watch, discovered in 2008 within Ming dynasty tomb that had been sealed for some 400 years…**

Lisa reads in a murmuring voice and reacts: "Well, I'll be a son of a gnome! That's a tiny watch. I wonder if Geo's paws fit…"

" **It was first thought to be a ring, but it turned out to be a tiny gold timepiece with the word "Swiss" allegedly written on the back."**

Lisa scans the caption and hummed. "Wonder if this is some kind of a publicity stunt? Or a work of the gov-" She realized to say the forbidden word as she covers her mouth again. She releases it to say: "Again… _Dang it_."

" **Switzerland was not to be founded for another 500 years, so how did a watch manage to find its way inside an ancient mausoleum?"**

"Interesting question, but is time travel involved here, perhaps? Curse you, govern-" She covers herself again.

" **Details of the find remain sketchy, with theories suggesting that tomb raiders or time travelers could** be **responsible."**

"Hypothetical conclusions, number one…" She raised a finger. "…and _numero dos_." She raised another finger. "Figures. Anyways, this music is… horrid **in** some ways." Lisa felt a little tremor on herself.

" **Others believe the mystery could be linked to the Knights Templar who are thought to be guardians of magical artifacts…"**

"Magical… That word."

"… **and who are rumored to have been central to the foundation of Switzerland and its long tradition of secrecy for the elite."**

"Secrecy, secrecy… there's always a secrecy in this planet. Planet's a mad course of secrecies. Lola must find this video, intriguing."

" **4\. Nampa Image"**

"An image, perhaps?"

" **This small skillfully made clay 'image' was found in 1989 by workers digging a well in Nampa, Idaho…"**

"Clay? More like a rock coming from an eruption, hundreds of years ago. But in all seriousness, the music creeps me out." She observes her skin as it develops goosebumps. "Boy, it made it to my central nervous system."

"… **unearthed from some 300 feet (100 m) deep within the ground through layers of ancient soil, basalt, clay** , **and sand."**

"I'm impressed that someone buried that thing at a deeper part."

" **Markings seem to indicate the form was purposely carved, yet the depth at it was found indicates it may be 2M years old…"**

Lisa hummed in interest. "2 Million years? That sounds impossible and… controversial."

"… **and heat tests of iron oxides found on the surface seemed to confirm the age by matching it to clay found at the same depth."**

Lisa cooed. "Sounds experimental and unconvincing to me, even myself couldn't dig a hundred feet, and I would demolish the heat underneath this solid ground."

" **Modern man is supposedly the only species that could have produced the figure but wasn't in the area for another 1.8M years…"**

"So who could _produce_ that? A _tyrannosaurus_? An _allosaurus_? The history seems had a terrible start, from my perspective."

" **3\. Antikythera Mechanism"**

"Okay, some _Lana-esque_ types of discovery…"

" **This is the Antikythera Mechanism, a piece of corroded bronze machinery that has puzzled many scientists who've seen it."**

"I was positive. The center part of that 'steering wheel' shapes like a bear! Lana will be ecstatic at this."

" **There are intricate gears and mechanical parts, which would have been extremely difficult to produce without modern tools."**

"That looks medieval, but I agree it looked like a future steering wheel or a navigating device."

" **It was discovered in a Roman shipwreck in 1901 but it was only 21** **st** **century scanning that allowed us to realize its value."**

"A shipwreck? Figures. But what value it is, anyway?"

" **The mechanism is thought to calculate the position of astronomical cycle and the level of engineering is staggering."**

Lisa hummed. "Oh, seems stupendous."

" **Believed to be have been built around 150 B.C., devices of similar complexity were not seen for another 1,500 years."**

"Now, I'm intrigued."

" **Although some claim the mechanism is proof of ancient astronauts, the mystery of its earth-bound creator remains…"**

"Astronauts in the golden age? Maybe they have built a school at that time. History sure is mysterious." Lisa rubbed her chin.

" **2\. Lost His Head"**

"I hope it's not a Lucy type of an artifact…"

" **The terracotta figure seen here was discovered in 1933 near Mexico City and is known as the Tecaxic Calictlahauca head."**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first ever berry has been found… and it's a head." Lisa said in a sarcastic tone.

" **Its style is unusually and distinctly Roman, not matching any other pre-Columbian forms discovered elsewhere in the Americas."**

"Let me guess, someone dropped it accidentally? But **on** the other hand, this music is weird."

" **The head was unearthed beneath a pyramidal burial structure that was dated to around the year 1500…"**

"Yup, that must have been dropped down to the ground."

"… **despite the object itself being dated using thermoluminescence tests to sometime during the 2** **nd** **century AD."**

"This music is so disturbing, I just want to turn off the music. But of course, we're almost finishing the video." She shrugged.

" **As the pyramid was built before sustained European contact with Mexico, archaeologists are unsure where the head came from."**

"Again, someone just dropped it." She sighed.

" **1\. London Hammer"**

"You mean _Thor_ 's Hammer that the only who can lift the tool is Thor himself? That shouldn't even exist, even if it's a fiction thing!"

" **The small iron and wood, rock-encased artifact seen here is known as the 'London Hammer'."**

"Similar but almost…"

"… **believed by some to be a man-made tool that could upend theories of man's origin on earth."**

"Maybe his dad built it?" She joked but she didn't laugh neither chuckled.

" **The hammer was discovered by a local couple in 1936 in London, Texas along the course of a creek bed."**

"Okay, okay. But still, the music… the raising hair on my skin…" She looked at her skin again to check.

" **It is claimed that the rock found formed around the hammer is from the Ordovician period, some 500M years ago."**

"Didn't expect that his dad born almost a billion ago." She chuckled.

" **The artifact has been heralded by creationists as proof of ancient advanced human civilization before the 'Great Flood'."**

"So, blacksmithing exists before than it really was? Mysterious and fascinating…" She rubbed and tapped her chin.

 **The video credits showed indicating that the list is over.**

Lisa paused the video and removed her headphones and breathed. "That was some fascinating list, to be honest. I actually admire the music that this channel put in, you almost killed my nervous system by that. I enjoyed it."

"Me too."

Lisa yelped in shock and fell down to her chair to reveal that Lucy was watching the video the whole time. Lisa stood up and growled at the dark one.

"LUCY! I'll-" Lisa said in a higher and angry tone as she tries to strangle Lucy but was interrupted with a…

"LISA MARIE LOUD! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" Their mother spoke off-screen as she heard the little commotion.

" _Dang it._ I will get you soon." Lisa threatened Lucy in a soft and murmuring voice. "I got a vicious contact with the stairs and let all out my pain. That's all." Lisa then shouts her lying explanation to her mother.

"Alright, but get some sleep right now. You're experimenting for 3 days!" Rita said.

"Affirmative, mother!" Lisa replied and glared at Lucy. "Since you screwed the final moments, you'll turn off that computer," Lisa ordered as she climbs upstairs, leaving Lucy alone.

" _Sigh_. I know I wanted to react to those videos but… I guess I'll take this end credits for myself… That was Lisa's reaction to her video." She paused. "Technically, I was included too. So if you loved this reaction, make sure to like, share and subscribe our channel for more updates. This is Lucy… and Lisa whom made it to her toddler room, leaving you with a-"

"Farewell."

"Gah!" Lucy startled and fell down as Lisa said it beside her from out of nowhere.

"Science 1, Darkness 1. It's a tie."

"That's 2 since I scared you earlier."

Lisa rubbed her chin and realized. " _Dang it._ I will get that additional point at the next day." She reminded Lucy who is still resting on the floor.

"At the next day." Lisa started to walk upstairs.

"At the next day." She said at the top of the stairs.

"AT THE NEXT DAY, LUCY, AT. THE. NEXT. DAY!" She shouted off-screen and heard a loud smack of the door.

Lucy stood up and reacted only with a grin. "Lisa's aggressive side makes me happy. And that's for this edition of Video Reactions, we'll see you soon! Farewell." She waved at the camera and turned it off.


	17. Summer Vlog 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! We're back here again! I didn't update this fic for months and I apologized for it! Anyways, here's a new episode of TL's YC!**_

* * *

 _ **The Summer of Louds! Vlog #1**_

The camera was moving until someone appeared at the screen with her pet frog on her cap.

"Hello everyone!" She waves to the screen. "We're back! Too many things that happened so sudden, so we apologize for not updating for a while. Anyways, I have a big news to tell you guys in a few moments…"

* * *

The camera shots Lana in her bed, feeding Hops with insects.

"Done!" She looked into the camera. "Well, here's the big news…"

The older twin disappeared from the screen, then goes back to show her light-blue colored sunglasses.

"This sunglass is so cool!"

She wears the glasses and made a few poses.

"Hey!"

Lana stopped at doing poses as Lola came to her.

"How dare you didn't include me?!" Lola complains.

"Well, I was just showing my new glasses," Lana answered.

"Alright, give me a second."

Lola dissipates for a moment and goes back to show her new small silver high heels, which is covered with glitters.

"This is beautiful! I really want this for a long time!"

"Okay? Now what?" Lana replied.

"Ah! Finally!" A cheerfully loud voice had echoed through their room.

"Whoa! Who was that?" Lana reacted while Lola got frightened over.

"Yes! I win!" The same voice was heard again from their positions.

Due to their curiosity, they decided to investigate and find the source of that voice. They left their room to search.

* * *

After the mini-hunting, they managed to figure out that the voice who had they heard was their older brother, Lincoln, who successfully won a certain card game on his laptop.

Lola hummed. "What are you playing, Lincoln?"

"Oh!" Lincoln looked back to saw the twins who looked inquisitive. "This is just a game that I have been playing for a little while."

"Oh, what is it called?" Lana asks.

"It's called UNO."

"Oh." Both of them reacted in unison.

"Wanna try it?"

"It's a game from your computer, how do we play it by ourselves?" Lola said.

Lincoln thought for a moment to think until he raised a finger. "Or we could play this one together?"

"Ooh, great idea, Lincoln! How do we play it? How do we play it?" Lana jumped in excitement.

"Well, we need a computer or laptops to play with."

"There's one downstairs."

"I think I got a laptop that I have never used before," Lola recalled.

"Good. But we need another player to play with. It's a 4-player game." Lincoln said.

"But who could be our fourth player?" Lana asked.

Both Lola and Lincoln shrugged.

"Ah! This is literally the worst day!"

The trio heard the raging voice and curiosity took them to exit Lincoln's room. They peeked over the door to capture that Lori was the one who screamed.

"Do you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lincoln looked at the twins, which they nodded.

* * *

The triad invaded the oldest sister's room to check on Lori who was covered in the pillow in frustration.

"Hey, Lori!"

Lori startled at the sudden voice, which made her fell down onto the ground.

"What are you doing here? And I thought I locked the door." Lori rubbed her temple.

"It was open the whole time, so we bust in," Lincoln answered.

"Oh, what do you want?"

"We just need a player to play UNO," Lincoln replied and they all grinned.

"Pass. I don't have the mood to play right now." Lori shakes her head and rejected the offer.

"Well, I guess Bobby won't see you play on YouTube." Lincoln shrugs and the trio drew evil smirks on their faces.

Lori gasps and stood up. "Well, I'm in! I have a laptop right here!"

The twins clapped and jumped in excitement.

"Well, guys, when do we begin our first game?" Lincoln asks them.

"Kids! It's time to go to the mall!" Their mother called them.

"Well, I guess after the mall, we could play it instantly," Lori said.

"Yeah!" The three young siblings nodded.

"Anyways, we need a new content for our channel."

"I can agree to that." Lincoln concurs while the twins nodded again.

Lana gave the camera to Lincoln.

"Oh, is it recorded?" The latter asked the former.

Lana hummed in agreement.

"So that's it for now! Since it's summer, we will be active, but not every day though. So stay tuned as we play UNO soon! Like, share and subscribe us and see ya very soon!" Lincoln waved to the camera while the girls appeared between Lincoln to say farewell and waved goodbye.

Then, Lincoln turned off the camera.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So here we go! They will play UNO soon! So stay tuned!**_

 _ **About from the requests that are still pending from the start, I can still entertain it. Don't worry about it. But if the video that you have requested was deleted, I am deeply sorry for not choosing it earlier as possible.**_

 _ **And also, I can accept or reject your requests without notice.**_

 _ **And also, also, the requests are still open as a big field! So you can submit as (not)many you can.**_

 _ **Cya!~**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	18. Luan's Video Reaction 2

_**Luan reacts to: "Important Videos" Playlist – Part 1**_

* * *

Luan was using the family computer at the living room as she is preparing for the video.

"Hey everyone! And welcome back to another reaction video! This time, we will be taking reactions to a playlist that actually kept me interesting for a long time…" The comedian began. "Here you go! It's called the Important Videos Playlist!"

Luan looked at the content of the playlist.

"Hmm, looks a bit of a random video out here. Looks like my mind ran-dom me!" Luan laughs like she always does. "Get it?"

"Luan! Enough of your dumb jokes already!" Lincoln complained off-screen.

"Okay! Okay!" Luan conceded and breathed smoothly. "Let's see… the first one is…"

She notices the first video. The thumbnail was a happy dinosaur who seems to talk to someone.

"Title's yee?" Luan thinks for a few seconds. "That's so random! Okay, let's watch before they get pissed on me."

Luan clicks the video.

* * *

 _ **Yee**_

A triceratops was saying something that everyone seems doesn't understand, like Luan. Until it switches to a velociraptor saying the word "Yee"

Luan seemed to be confused. "Okay, what is going on here?"

The video player continues to the next video.

* * *

 _ **color red**_

A person was typing in Google "color red" and clicks the Images tab. When the video zooms out, it was revealed that there is a blue image and the X-Files theme was played in the background.

Luan seems to be amazed and starts laughing. "Google just felt blue." She laughs once again.

* * *

 _ **Terrible Mall Commercial**_

"East Hills, from back to school…"

Luan covers her face. "Oh, my God…"

"Denims… Haircuts… Backpacks, backpacks, come get your backpacks."

"Ah! We're not even on the middle part, this is just…" Luan leans her both elbows to the desk and covers her ears.

"Boots and pants, and boots and pants… New shoes… Go get yourself an outfit… Denims…"

Luan didn't speak and creates a frowning face.

"Boots and pants, and boots and pants… Haircut… New shoes… So get yourself back to school with East Hills."

"Is it over yet?" Luan finally spoke.

"Haircut."

Luan chuckles. "Dang it. That's funny."

* * *

 _ **Sandra Annenberg Cai Ao no Vivo Programa "Como Sera?"**_

"That music was way worse than Luna's!" Luan said.

The woman in the video was talking in another language while walking until he tripped over a bench, in the most awkward way possible.

"Haha! What the heck…" Luan laughed harder. "Geez, maybe I could play it again though."

Luan replays the clip again and laughs again.

"This is so funny!"

* * *

 _ **name a yellow fruit**_

"Name a yellow fruit…"

"Orange." The contestant answered in the quickest way possible.

"Wow! I like it…" She chuckled. "Funny but dumb."

* * *

 _ **The moment an old lady questions her own sanity**_

"Can you just brush your hair off really quick? So you get the top here…" The man said to the old lady.

"What?" Luan examines the scene.

The girl from behind the old lady lifts the baby up over the head of grandma and gives it to the man. After that, the old lady seemed to be shocked, Luan saw this reaction.

"Wait what?"

"Are you serious?" Granma questioned.

"Yeah, he's on your hair." The man answers.

"I didn't even feel him."

"That's weird, he's just sitting up there."

Granny leaves and says. "Okay, thank you."

"Yep."

The shock on the old woman's face is still sealed on her face and The Sound of Silence plays.

"Whoa." Luan seemed surprised at the predicament. "That's dark and funny…" She covers her mouth to giggle.

* * *

 _ **How It Feels to Chew 5 Gum**_

"How it feels to chew 5 gum…"

Suddenly, a boy headbutts himself through the door and the latter broke.

"What the freak?!" Luan gasps.

"…stimulate your senses."

* * *

 _ **Hollaback Seinfeld**_

The background image was Jerry Seinfeld and the background music plays the chorus of Hollaback Girl.

The joker seemed baffled at the video, she didn't understand the whole context of it.

"I don't know, but the video looks so sad to me." Luan showed her sad face to the camera.

* * *

 _ **Nates Firepole Fail**_

A child was holding the pole trying to descend down to the sand.

"Aww! He's trying to go down! How cute…" Luan reacted to the young boy.

That boy landed safely until another child hangs on the pole. After a few seconds, the child falls down to the sand. Luan gasps and seems concerned. Until the camera goes down to find out that the boy was laughing, making Luan giggle.

"Aww! I thought he's hurt. That's a good thing."

* * *

 _ **It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Yee**_

"Oh, this again?" Luan noticed.

The same triceratops from the beginning of the video was shown again and this time, he wears a Santa hat and sang It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year on sync.

"Okay? What's gonna be?" Luan said sarcastically.

"It's the most… wonderful time of the- "

"Yee!"

Luan facepalmed. "Why are we doing this again?"

* * *

 _ **Guy takes video instead of a picture.**_

A guy was in a bathroom taking a mirror selfie. However, he didn't realize that he was recording himself, instead of capturing.

"For fooks sake!" The guy said.

Luan covers her mouth again and tries not to laugh loudly. "Oh my God! That was so funny! And hey, he's British." She laughs again. "Get it? I know Luna's not here though.

* * *

 _ **School of Rock Hawaii 5-0 Drum Fill**_

"So Hawaii Five-O, if you've never seen that show, we'll just drum fill that goes- "

The drummer started hitting the drums continuously and Luan follows the trail of the instrument until it made it to the big bass drum; the theme plays. Luan was astonished at that performance.

"Wow! It's amazing! Nevermind, I'll take back what I said about Luna earlier…"

* * *

 _ **Trick Shot**_

A man was playing billiard and a woman puts a poodle on the board.

"With the right prop and make it a perfect shot… So we're going to take the cue." The man prepares for the shot.

While the comedian gasped at what could possibly go wrong with the poor dog. "No! Don't hurt her!"

"And…"

The man takes the shot as all the colored balls went in every hole of the board and the dog didn't get hurt.

"Hey, I didn't dog the shot."

Luan didn't react for a second and tries not to laugh at the pun, but she can't and bursts a big laugh.

* * *

 _ **Kiss**_

"Oh girl, let me give you a kiss, that is good." The host gestured an air kiss until he tripped on the floor.

Luan bursts laughter again and clutches her stomach. "Oh my God!" The tears of joy fell off into her eyes and wiped it. "That was so good that I can play it again!"

Luan replays the video again and when the climax arrived, she did laugh again.

* * *

 _ **Flutterbye fairy toy flies into fire O'fortuna**_

A house clip was played with a young girl showing off her newly-gifted doll.

"Oh, a doll. Not my type." Luan admitted.

The girl puts the toy into the stand and tries to turn on the effect of the doll. Until a loud climactic opera music plays and the doll flew up and made it to the fireplace, which made Luan covered her face avoiding the laughter that she might release.

"No! That's not supposed to be funny." Luan said in a muffled voice.

* * *

 _ **burp helium (so funny)**_

A girl was inhaling some gas that is filled in a wrapper.

"Oh! I know what will happen at this! I know the feeling of taking helium inside of you." Luan recalled.

When she talks, she sounded different until she burps and gags in the funniest way possible.

Luan laughed simply. "Haha! Told you!"

* * *

 _ **You schleep bro yeeeaaaah he schleep**_

A man was unconscious or was asleep and sitting in the toilet was seen. Some men were talking to the laid man on the bowl.

"Ohh-ho! You schleep bro?" A man said.

"Bro, wake up!" Another man said.

"Hey bro, are you schleep? Hey, you schleep- get up!"

And then the inaudible disturbance continues until to the end of the video.

Luan widened her eyes. "I don't know what to think about this video."

* * *

 _ **Spiderman**_

A man half-naked was trying to climb up the cabinets on the top as the old Spiderman theme song plays on the background until both drawers fell down, also the man. The content from each cabinet was fallen also.

Luan seemed to be shocked and covers her face. "Whoa! That's property damage! That's not how you train to be a hero!"

* * *

 _ **My Cat is Crazy**_

In an abandoned farm dome, a cat was seen and suddenly, the cat exits to the dome in the most extreme way: by bypassing the mirror.

The jokester was dazed at what the feline did. "Whoa! Cliff can't do that, but this cat? He's too darn good to be an extra!"

* * *

 _ **ajrojrojro**_

A cyclist was at the top of the platform and the one who took the video said: "ajrojrojro". When the cyclist tried to do a trick, he went hard on the ground with his bike, crushing his body and soul.

Luan flinched. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt!"

She paused the playlist to capped off the reaction.

* * *

"Anyways, that's it for now. Next time, tune me again next time here at Important Videos Reactions! By the way, if it is a good idea to add someone here, the next time I reacted to the playlist. Is it okay with you all?" Luan was referring to her viewers. "Just let me know in the comment section."

"Okay, so that's it for now and don't forget to like, share and subscribe us! And pies out!" Luan shows her pie and throws it in mid-air.

A squishy sound was heard and it was later revealed that Lincoln was there, which made Luan laugh hysterically.

"Dang it." Lincoln frowns.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, this is it for now. The UNO Gameplay might be out sooner since I'm a bit of a busy right now. So please, bear with me as you can.**_

 _ **Thank you! And see you soon!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	19. Loud Plays UNO 1

_**A/N: I will only use Lincoln as the only POV, due to the fact that he knew the rules of UNO! Also, this chapter might get a confusion for among viewers. Whoever follows the flow of their game clearly, well, you have a great mind and sight there! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **The Loud's Plays: UNO #1 – THE FIRST GAME OF DEATH!**_

Lincoln, Lori, Lana, and Lola are currently preparing for their game. The former is the only one who had an avatar on his profile: _LincolnIsLoudd_ , which is himself, wearing glasses and smile on his face.

Lori's username is _Lorielaine_.

While Lola's named her profile, _PrincessLolaaa_.

Lana took the name of _imLana_.

"Okay… Who's ready for some UNO?!" Lincoln hyping the game up.

The remaining Louds cheers in excitement.

"Oh yes, I do!" Lana with an enthusiastic tone on her voice.

"I'm gonna tear you up, Lincoln!" Lola with an earlier threatening tone.

"So what's the rules of this before I crushed you, twerp?" Lori wasn't excited than the others.

"Alright, basically, whoever dumps all of their cards first wins," Lincoln answered.

"That's it?"

"Yep. I can explain the rules why we are playing. Is that okay with you all?"

The remaining trio said "Yes." at the same time.

"Okay, let's start UNO…"

* * *

 _ **1st Game**_

The positions were: (Lincoln's POV)

Lincoln – South

Lana – West

Lola – North

Lori – East

* * *

The deck randomly distributes seven cards to each player.

Lincoln got:

 **0 Green, 2 Yellow, 2 Yellow, 3 Yellow, 5 Blue, 5 Blue, and Wild**

While the other player's cards weren't identified.

"I think I got a bad deck," Lincoln said.

"I guess mine wasn't that bad?" Lola was unsure of her card set.

"I don't know what to say," Lori commented in a nonchalant way.

"Hmm, so who's going first?" Lana asked.

The deck dropped and the **Red 8** was selected to be the starting card.

"So a red… which should I drop?" Lana asks Lincoln.

"Drop a red card also or the same number. If you don't have red or an eight, you're gonna draw a card." Lincoln responded.

"Oh… Like this?" Lana discarded her **Red +2** card.

"Wait, you already dropped one?" Lincoln seemed surprised at Lana's turn.

"Yeah, I only have that."

"I guess Lola will have to draw two more cards."

"Wait… I also have the same card." Lola said.

"Then use it, you can stack the wild two," Lincoln commented.

Lola uses her **+2** card but it was a **green**.

"Oh my god!" Lincoln was shocked to see the stacking kept continuing.

"Dang it!" Lori exclaimed.

"Oh geez, Lori you will get-"

"I got also the plus two too! Ha-ha! In your face, twerp!"

Lincoln was quiet due to the crazy start because Lori releases her **Green +2** and he does not have anything to do to reverse the effect. While the twins snickered, and Lori laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm amazed by your teamwork, guys… really…" Lincoln said it in a sarcastic voice.

Lincoln received the additional six cards. The cards were:

 **9 Yellow, 2 Green, 9 Red, 1 Yellow, 5 Red, and Wild**

"Geez, I have never ever had these many cards. I thought I was good at this game…" Lincoln said.

"Well, if your enemy is a Loud, then you have at least the chance to win," Lola responded.

"Oh, it's my turn again!" Lana realized. "Uhm… which one?" She hummed.

Lana discarded her **Green 2** card.

"My turn!" Lola exclaimed as she released her **Green 8** card.

"Okay…" Lori went quiet for a few seconds until she dropped the **Green 8** also.

Lincoln sighed. "Thank God, my turn." He drops the **Green 2** card.

"Yay! More green!" Lana discharges the **Green 0** card.

Lola growled quietly. "No more greens!" She ordered as she draws a card. "Dang it!"

"Keep it green." Lori releases her **Green 4** card.

Lincoln drops the **Green 0** card.

"Thanks, Lincoln!" Lana commended her brother as she lets go of her **Green 3** card.

Lola coughed for attention. "Will you do something Lincoln? Lana's gonna win!" She released the **Yellow 3** card.

"Well, I can do something about it," Lincoln answered.

"Well, it sucks that I don't have a yellow." Lori draws a card and ends her turn.

Lincoln snickered.

"What's funny? I got one now! What'cha got there?" Lori provokes at Lincoln and the former drops the **Yellow 7** card.

"I got yellow!" Lincoln cried as he discarded the **Yellow 3** card.

"I got one too! Bleh!" Lana abandoned her **Yellow 8** card.

"Lincoln?!" Lola started to become furious at the white-haired boy as she lets go of her **Yellow 4** card.

"Again…" Lori sighs and draws a card. "Oh…" She played the **Yellow 9** card that she drew.

Lincoln drops the **Yellow 2** card.

"Oh wait…" Lana realized something. "Can I play this?" dropped the **Blue 2** card.

"LINCOLN!" Lola became irritated at Lincoln.

"Calm down," Lincoln responded.

Suddenly, Lana's deck was added by two more cards. Lana was dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Wait, what happened? Why do I get more cards?"

"It's because you didn't call UNO or should I say you didn't click the big UNO on your right screen?" Lincoln said.

"I guess I didn't click it," Lana said. "Dang it! I'm almost there!"

"Thank you, Lincoln." Lola felt relieved as she sighed and drop the **Blue 4** card.

"Let's use this." Lori discarded the **Skip Blue** , which made Lincoln skipped his turn.

"Dang it." Lincoln reacted.

"My turn?" Lana laughed like a sinister as she drops another **Skip** but it was **Green** , which made Lola's turn _deleted_.

"Lincoln!" Lola became heated again at her big brother.

"Thanks, Lana." Lori dropped the **Green 6** card. "But seriously Lincoln, you should literally do something!"

"I am, I am! Hold on!" Lincoln calmed her other sisters as he dropped the **Wild** card.

"What the heck is that?" Lola puzzled at what Lincoln just used.

"I can change the color." Lincoln choose **Yellow**. "See?"

"Oh… okay. That's good."

"Dang it, Lincoln." Lana draws a card and became quiet for a second. "Ooh, what's this?" She used the **Wild Draw Four** card.

"Oh boy…" Lincoln gulped.

Lola realized that the deck gave her four extra cards. "Lana!"

"What? I'm testing it." Lana sheepishly answered. "Oh! I still got to choose the color. And…" She picked **Red**.

It was Lori's turn but Lola interrupted. "Hey! Why didn't I get the turn?" The latter spoke.

"Well, both plus two's and plus four's will guarantee a lose a turn," Lincoln explained.

"Aghhh! This game just turned me into a freak!" Lola shouted.

Lori chose **Red 9**.

Lincoln also chose **Red 9**.

Lana quietly picks up the **Red +2**. "Uno!" Lana clicked the logo.

"LANA!" Lola cried.

"What the heck, Lana?" Lori seemed amazed at Lana's strategy.

"What? That's just my play." Lana responded.

"You gotta do something, Lincoln!" Lori begged Lincoln. "Because I'll draw." She drew a card. "Oh for Pete's sake!"

"Okay… I can do this." Lincoln lets go of his second **Wild** card and choose **Yellow**.

"Dang it!" Lana draws a card. "Double dang it!"

"Thank goodness… again." Lola chooses **Yellow 7**.

"Really, Lincoln?" Lori draws another card and drops the **Yellow 1**.

Lincoln drop his **Yellow 9** card. "Aha!"

"Really, Lincoln?" Lana draws a card. "Ooh, Lola~" She drops another **Wild Draw Four** card and started laughing.

"Lana? What the heck?" Lori was baffled at what just Lana did.

"Whoa, Lana." Lincoln also surprised.

"LANA! I'm going to kick your butt after this…" Lola tried to calm herself down as the deck gave her four more cards. "This is just torture, Lana. Seriously."

Lana stopped laughing and chose **Green**.

"Wow, Lana, you are one lucky drawer," Lori said as she discarded the **Green 8**.

"Dang it," Lincoln said in a soft muffle voice as he draws a card and received **Yellow 2**.

Lana silently drops the **Green 5** card. "UNO again! Let's go!"

"Ugh! I can't do much with this stupid deck!" Lola released the **Green 7**.

Lori clicked the UNO logo first and drops her **Green 0** card. "UNO! Do something, Lincoln!"

Lincoln hummed for a few seconds and draws a card. "Please be good!" He saw the card that he wanted and started to shout and laugh as he drops the **Wild Draw Four** card to Lana. "Get some of this, Lana!"

"Noooo!" Lana exclaimed while Lola laughed.

"Take that! Thank you, Linky~" Lola responded and praised Lincoln.

"Lincoln! You betrayed me!" Lana became disappointed at her bro.

Lincoln chooses **Yellow**.

Lola drops her **Yellow 9** but she was too late to noticed that Lori was only a card away from winning. "Nooo! Lori's gonna win!"

"Don't worry, I don't have anything to do with this card." Lori drew a card and puts down the **Green 9** , still on the verge of winning the game.

"Geez, this deck sucks." Lincoln discarded the **Yellow 9**.

"Dang it, I thought I was winning the game… twice!" Lana drops the **Yellow 0** card.

"Why there are no yellows here?!" Lola became a bit frustrated at her cards as she puts down the **Wild** card and chooses **Green**.

Lori sighed. "Why's this game will never end?" She draws a card and growled.

"Why do you have to do that, Lola? I don't have greens!" Lincoln draws a card and ends his turn.

"I have one, you have one Lincoln?" Lana drops the **Reverse Green** and snickers.

"Lana?!" Lincoln exclaimed and draws another card.

Lori sighs again. "Can this game give me something good?" She drew again and ends the turn.

Lola drops down the **Green 6** card.

"I don't have greens now. How unfortunate." Lana drew a card and ends the turn.

Lincoln breathed heavily and it gained snickers from Lana and Lori as he drew the card for the third time.

"Finally…" Lori said in a nonchalant tone as she discarded the **Blue 6** card from her deck.

"Which one should I pick? Hmm…" Lola hummed and decides to choose **Blue +2**. "Hey Lana, catch!"

"Hey, Lincoln… catch!" Lana stacking the **+2's** with her own, also a **blue**.

"Really, guys?" Lincoln was discontented at what the twins just did to him as he received four extra cards and the remaining players laugh. The cards were: **Blue's 3, 4 and 5, and Yellow 4.**

"Aha! Gotcha!" Lori was _UNO_ once again as she drops the **Blue 1** card.

"Lori?! You're so quiet and so sneaky!" Lola barked as she lets go of her **Blue 9** card.

"Don't win it already, Lori!" Lana pleaded to her big sister as she drew and drops the **Blue 5** card that he drew.

"No, I will win this!" Lori responded.

"Lincoln, do something!" Lola said.

"Okay, I will! I will draw…" Lincoln clicked the deck and it revealed to be a **Red Skip** card. "Geez, this game is in not favor with me."

"LINCOLN!" The twins shouted to their brother.

"I win!" Lori with a cocky laugh as she dropped her last card: **A Blue Skip!**

"Nooooo!" Lincoln cried.

"Geez, congrats, Lori. You're just lucky." Lincoln simply applauded his sister.

"Thanks, twerp. I appreciated that." Lori responded with a casual tone as she earned **_129_** points.

"We want more!" The twins requested in unison.

"Alright, alright! Another game coming up!" Lincoln announced.

"More destroying for Lincoln? I like that move, Lincoln. I'm proud of you." Lori commented.

"Please don't say that to my face, Lori."

* * *

 _ **A/N: There's your first game of UNO! But the real thing here is that I was supposed to make this chapter a 2-game one, but I kinda find it hard to make it because I am busy, dealing with college life. So I am deeply sorry for that!**_

 _ **But anyway, I'll see you soon for more of this!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	20. Summer Vlog 2

_**A/N: Hello everyone! So here's a new chapter or should I say a video from the Loud Family.**_

 _ **Here's a little reminder for you all:**_

 _ **There's a bunch of pending requests in the reviews but do I disregarded them?**_

 _ **The answer is no, I don't disregard them. I compiled it on a file and just pick one randomly, it's just that I'm busy as of this moment that I cannot pick which one should I do entertain first. But here's the big catch, some of the requests that you posted might not get passed and posted here without a notice, due to circumstances. One of the reasons is that I do make segments here also, so please bear with me with this one. XD**_

 _ **But however, you can still post requests via review or PM.**_

 _ **And I hope you have fun reading this fic! And I also thank you guys for continuing reading and viewing this fic! I know that I do not post regularly, but you still have the time to read this and cannot wait for the next chapter! Thank you very much and I appreciate it!**_

 _ **I'll keep an eye at this fic for some time as I'll try to update this as soon as I can.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_

* * *

 _ **The Summer of Louds! Vlog #2: BUYING FOODCON TICKETS ONLINE w/ FREEBIES + UNBOXING!**_

The camera started to get the glimpse of Lincoln who was sitting in front of their computer.

"Hey what's up Loud fanatics! Lincoln at it again, doing something! And this is another part of our The Summer of Loud's Vlogs! And also, we are going somewhere and it's gonna be awesome!" Lincoln explains the main reason for this vlog.

"Hey Lincoln, is it in now?" Lori came over Lincoln.

"Not yet, Lori. I'll just call you."

Lori groaned and stormed out of the camera's shot.

"So what brings Lori out here? Well, we are still waiting for our money to be exact to buy tickets for the Biggest Food Convention Ever event, which will be happening in Detroit. At least it's not that far! But of course, I'll still wait for Lisa to call on me for the signal, she went to the bank with Lola."

* * *

 _After 30 minutes_

* * *

Lincoln fell asleep at his position and startled by a sudden ringtone from his phone. He looked at his phone and answer it.

The caller's voice cannot be heard clearly.

"…oh…okay…is it in? Thank god, finally! Okay, see ya!" Lincoln dropped the call. "Finally! The money is here so we can buy those tickets. And we're going for a ten-piece ticket bundle since we will come all to the convention."

Lincoln was continuously clicking and pressed the Enter button.

"Done and done! We got the tickets! All we need now is to wait for the arrival of the tickets and freebies!"

* * *

 _After 2 hours_

* * *

Lincoln got the package and signed the papers from the mailman.

"Alright, have a good day, sir!" The mailman raised his cap.

"Thank you!"

Then Lincoln focused back on the box and suddenly yelled his siblings for an assembly.

"It's here? Finally," Lori breathed while going downstairs.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Both Lynn and Lana mimicking a certain wrestler's taunt.

"Sweet dreams and sour realityyy~ Yeah!" Luna sang in her British accent and was playing using a ukulele.

"Is that make-up?" Leni asked.

They finally assembled to grab their freebies.

Lincoln opened the box and was astonished to see their sealed tickets and some freebies. Also, the remaining siblings were awed at the contents of the delivery.

Lincoln quickly grabbed an orange-colored ID that contained the logo for the event and the big "VIP" text on the bottom with the same color as the lace.

"They made this customize? This is great!" He wears it and posed for a bit.

While Leni picks up a light-green colored ID and Mexican hat.

"Looks like they got the dress wrong." She said with a blank face.

"No, that's not your dress, Leni! You didn't order anything yet and also, they got sweaters!" Lori was excited to see a red-colored sweater and wears it, she realized that there was a sushi in the middle, which made her happier. "Yum!"

Luan grabbed a certain perfume which named as _Pizzur._

"Hey, they got perfumes! Let me try…" She pressed it and the fume went out, then she coughed violently due to the smell. "What is this perfume? _Pizza_ bad thing to test it!" She pinched her nose to avoid the nauseous smell.

"Well, sister, as you can view it in your pupil that the name of this solvent is only translated in the Icelandic language from a certain Italian dish… pizza…" Lisa explained.

"Oh, really? Can I eat this? I'm so hungry right now!" Lynn snatched the perfume from Luan and opened her mouth.

Before the cloud went into the athlete's mouth, Lincoln quickly wipes off the cloud.

"Hey!" Lynn cried.

"You can't eat a perfume! This is just an unusual thing to make." Lincoln looked over to the product.

Lola came up next. She was holding an unusual scepter with a red-colored orb on the top, while the stand is filled with chocolate.

"What in the heck is this?"

While Lana just picked up her ID and spotted something familiar.

"Hey, they have bowls? Sweet! Let me get my pen!" She stood up and went upstairs.

Luna was next. She saw a dozen cans of root beers from the box and she went nuts!

"This is great! This is the real thing in the deal, fellas!" She taunted a rock gesture. "Never thought they had this sweet child and now it's mine!"

Lisa stared at her newly-grabbed abacus, the beads were consisting of peppermints, chocolate bars, and cookies. She fights the urge to taste the foods on the tool, looked left and right to see if they were looking at her with her current behavior and this is the go signal for her and went upstairs quickly.

Lucy came in last to see and picks up a chocolate cake hat, with a candle on the top.

"Looks like Edwin needs some makeover."

"Anyone got their ID's and anything?" Lincoln cried.

"Yep." The siblings all answered.

"Hey, what's this?"

The boy saw a comic book that he usually reads too and the title made him sketchier.

"Captain Orange versus The King of Molds? Weird, but I guess I got nothing to do right now, but to read an odd action story."

After getting those items, the whole siblings assembled and wore their ID's and the color of the laces match them perfectly, for a show-off. Also, their items that they got from the box is also there in their hands.

"Wow, they had given us random items! But thanks to them, we're going to eat and smack all of those foods!" Lincoln said and this earned some cheers from the girls. "So that's it for this edition of The Summer of Louds! And we'll see you tomorrow in Detroit!"

"Bye~" All of them greeted the viewers in unison.

Before Lincoln cuts off, a big volume of cloud went into them and they groaned, coughed and some of them pinching their noses.

"There goes that smell again!" Luan already knew the smell. "Where did you put it, Lincoln?"

"I put it on the desk and Lily's there to—" Lincoln stopped and remembered that Lily is on the sofa with the perfume. "Lily!"

Lily only giggled and continues to press the perfume to keep the nasty smell of the perfume.

"I-I think I'm gonna—"

Before Lincoln could say that, he was passed out and soon the camera fell to the floor. This was the end of the video as the static effect was shown to close out the clip.


	21. Luna's Video Reaction 2

_**Luna reacts to: Bohemian Rhapsody | Official Trailer!**_

"Heya, dudes, and dudettes! It's Luna Loud, your favorite rockstar in the house with another reaction from yours truly!" Luna did a rock and roll gesture and nod her head. "How's it going, people? You know what they say: 'Love is in the air'. As I love to give love and peace to all of 'ya!" Luna did a peace sign to the screen.

"So there are few hours left before leaving for Detroit! It's going to be radical as hell! So I've been looking forward to this video or should I say a trailer for a movie. And it's some kind of a story of a man who told many stories by using his majestic voice and his rocking personality… and his name is…"

"…JOHN CENA!" Lincoln suddenly went into her sister for a surprise, which made her startled.

"Bro! Get outta here, I'm recording!"

"It's for the content, Luna!" Lincoln instantly left from the shot.

"I don't care!" Luna shouted and looked back at the camera and continued.

"So his name is Freddie Mercury, you know him, I know him, everybody does. Isn't that awesome?" She swung her fist enthusiastically. "But I gotta say, he's even more wicked when I found out that he's a bisexual being. I mean who loves him more. That's all I gotta say." She chuckled. "Anyways, let's get into the video and I hope this going to be awesome!"

Luna clicked the video to start the reaction segment.

 **The video started with a hand knocking on a steel door.** _ **We Will**_ _ **Rock You**_ **and** _ **Bohemian Rhapsody**_ **both played at the same time. The former was instrumental and the latter was the vocals.**

" _ **Is this the real life…"**_

Luna only cooed.

 **THE ONLY THING**

 **The preparation from the stage and the man himself were seen.**

"… _ **is this just fantasy?"**_

"Ooh, cats. That's one of the reasons why I always adore Freddie!"

 **MORE EXTRAORDINARY**

"Caught in a landslide~" Luna sang the lyrics same as the video rolls.

 **We see a man spreading his arms as he is preparing for something.**

 **THAN THEIR MUSIC**

" _ **No escape from reality…"**_

 **We now see the man in a sleeveless shirt seeing the crowd from the distance.**

 **IS HIS STORY**

 **The bearded man started playing the piano.**

"Damn it, man! Why is the music played so beautiful?" Luna still wondered at the greatness of the music.

" **I enjoyed the show… I also write a song." The man was seen showing some papers to the other guys, presumably the band members.**

" **Our lead singer just quit." One of the members said.**

" **Then you're gonna need someone new."**

 **We saw the performance of the future and famous band Queen at the stage and saw a girl who was impressed with the performance.**

" **And after we move our stage, the whole crew belongs to you." The girl said while she was doing make-ups to the lead singer.**

 **We saw more clips of the performance and that certain girl.**

"This is just a unique story to tell, lads! I like it!" Luna expressed her feelings already on the trailer.

" **Can you see what you can be?"**

 **Then we saw a notebook that has calligraphic writing with "Queen" as the text.**

"That's a great writing I would say."

 **The shot goes into a certain building of a house where the band was brainstorming or doing something different.**

" **No one will play us on the radio." A man said.**

" **We need to get experimental." The future Freddie Mercury has plans.**

" _ **Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me."**_

 **As the lyrics go on, a montage of preparation and instrument playing was seen.**

" _ **Galileo, Galileo,"**_

" **Do it again."**

" _ **Galileo, Galileo,"**_

" **One more!"**

" **How many more Galileos do you want?" The vocalist said in a demanding voice.**

 **We saw the young Freddie attempts to throw the kettle onto someone. But hesitated to go all out.**

"Golly, what's going on?"

"… **for one historical Queen."**

"… _ **let me go. Bismillah! No, we will not let you go - let him go~"**_

" **Mark these words: 'No one will play Queen!'" A man in glasses said.**

" **Fortune favors the bold." Another man said.**

 **FROM 20** **th** **CENTURY FOX AND REGENCY ENTERPRISES**

 _ **Another One Bites the Dust**_ **was now playing in the background.**

 **We now see the band in a press conference where there are many hands raising up in the air.**

" **Freddy, concerning your private life…" A reporter said.**

" **What more do you need to know? I make music." Freddie answers it quickly.**

 **Then we go back to the production studios…**

" **I wanna give the audience a song that they can perform." A man suggested and starts clapping.**

 **Until the rhythm was starting to get better and all of them clapped in unison.**

" **What are the lyrics?" Freddie asked.**

 **And the background changed into** _ **We Will Rock You.**_ **And we saw different shots of Queen's different performances in different concerts.**

" _ **Sing it! We will we will rock you~"**_

"Hell yeah!" Luna sang to rhythm and also claps her both hands.

" _ **Oh, oh~"**_

" **You ready, Freddy?" The drummer asked the lead.**

" **That's good." Freddy nodded.**

" _ **We are the champions, my friends~"**_

 **THIS FALL**

Luna closed her eyes and raised her hands as she waved like she was in the crowd, following the smooth vibe of the music.

 **We saw the band group hugged as they were successful and a party where the guests raised their bars. And we see a little altercation.**

" **You need to slow down, Fred." His band member said.**

" _ **And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end~"**_

 **We saw a man throwing a notebook into a car.**

 **FEARLESS**

" **I just need a better time."**

 **Then we saw Freddie's struggles and depressive moments. From standing in the rain to sitting on backstage equipment.**

" **What if I don't have time?" Freddie was asking someone.**

 **LIVES**

Luna continues to wave and was now air strumming and mimics a drum as she was rocking it.

" _ **We are the champions…"**_

 **We now saw different shots of the band's success and practices.**

 **FOREVER**

" _ **We are the champions~"**_

 **Another shot of Freddie's performances, Queen's preparation, and fluff moments were shown.**

" _ **No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions…"**_

 **We now see Freddie in different attires in different sightings.**

This made Luna smiled widely and looked loved to the video or Freddie or the music. Take your pick.

" **You're a legend, Fred." One of the members complimented the bisexual vocalist.**

" **We're all legends…" Freddie simplifies the phrase.**

Freddie's quote made Luna teared up a bit and wipes the tear that is showing in her eyes.

"… _ **of the world~"**_

 **We see a wide-screen shot of the crowd singing and clapping to the rhythm of the song. And the end credits were shown, finishing the video.**

Luna pauses it as she gave her thoughts on the video.

"Man, I felt revolutionary after that. Because of him and every time I hear his music, I can feel myself digging into my soul, my heart… it's just amazing! I cannot believe how I became a fan of this dude. This guy rocks! I respect Freddie Mercury from the bottom of my heart." Luna was rubbing her chest and raises a fist, showing respect to the late music legend.

"So this trailer is great. Powerful as a rising sun. That's how you hyped a movie for a legend. The emotion and the storytelling is on point. And all I can say is...that...it was a meaningful trailer and hopefully the movie will also be meaningful, since this is a one of a kind of a movie. Maybe this trailer will hyped up the fans all over the world and I also wish that I could watch this when the movie is in the cinemas. So, for the sake of balanced and opinionated review, I'll give it an 9 out of 10! Yes, it's nine. Not that perfect but a great, great package for the movie, I hope it still lives its hype when the movie is out." She gave her real review on the trailer.

"Anyways, that's it for the reaction and review for this video. Like, comment and follow us for more Loud stuff. And we'll see you in the next vlog and Detroit! Cheers and rock on, mates!" Luna did a _rock n' roll_ gesture to close the video.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! As you have noticed I don't have any reaction videos for Lori, Leni, and Lola as of this chapter. Do you have any recommendations? Let me know and put it down on the review section.**

 **Have a good day everyone! Peace out!**

 **~Ellu**


	22. Summer Vlog 3

_**The Summer of Louds! Vlog #3: WHY DO WE STOP AT MCDONALDS?! (LINCOLN WROTE THIS!) + FOOD REVIEW?!**_

We see some backpacks in the back of Vanzilla, stacking like a tower. Then we see Lincoln's beautiful face.

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to our vlog and now we're now ready for our trip to the FoodCon in Detroit!"

The camera is now capturing every sister who were talking with each other as they entered the family van, looking excited and happy for the trip and Lincoln followed them suit.

"Is everyone here?" Lori spoke out to the siblings.

Everyone was present and talking with one another, still. While Lincoln was recording every sister who were talking about the convention.

"This is gonna be great! I can tell you from here." Lincoln admitted in a mumbling tone.

"Uh, everyone! I gotta call mom and dad for a minute, can you all keep your voices down?" Lori announced and contacts their parents.

"Maybe I'll try not to cover anything confidential and we will skip ahead into the road trip, after these messages," Lincoln whispered under his breath.

* * *

 _1 hour later…_

* * *

The camera started to record again and we saw Lori this time, who was currently driving on a busy freeway.

"Hey, guys! I just snatch this camera from Lincoln! Well, he's asleep and..." Lori looks back. "...and they are all asleep, except for Lisa who is playing trivia with the other cars."

Lori then turns around to see Lisa talking to herself in her window and goes back to driving immediately and the remaining siblings who were snoring and sleeping peacefully.

"You know that you gotta hate Lisa for doing that nonsense, right? Anyways, I got this cute blue bunny ear headphones! It makes me feel comfortable and I won't hear any annoying voices of some people. My siblings don't count there. Duh!" Lori was wearing the said headphones as she nods and hums in the beat.

At the most unexpected time, Lori's stomach was growling.

"Dang it. We forgot that we didn't eat breakfast yet." Lori nervously chuckles in the camera. "I'm going to find some fast food or something here. Coffee's fine, but I'm literally out! See you in five minutes!"

The camera went off.

* * *

 _12 minutes later…_

* * *

"We're here!" Lori exclaimed.

Lisa startled on her seat and said random words; she groaned at her seat. "Is it here yet?" She saw the tower with a big letter 'M' on top. "McDonald's? Who gives a damp about this disgusting environment?"

After the remarks of the genius Loud, everyone started waking up groggily.

"Are we in Detroit now?" Luna said.

"Ugh! What's with that voice?" Lola said.

"Can I have a smoothie now?" Leni scratches her hair.

"Settle down, settle down everyone! We're just gonna eat breakfast and the con opens at 9. So we might have an hour left!" Lori declared.

"But Lori, we can keep our tummies for a bit, you know? We're just gonna go back to sleep." Lincoln suggests.

"Yeah!" All of the sisters, except Lori agrees with Lincoln.

"But wait!" Leni cried, making the sisters stopped speaking. "Is there a smoothie there?"

"Uhm, no, not at this time, Leni," Lori answered.

"Well then, I need my sleep!"

Then they continued protested while Lori sighs as she was surrendering.

"Fine, fine, but just call me inside if you want to order something. Got it?"

Lori then exits Vanzilla and makes her way inside the chain. "By the way be right back when I get my order."

* * *

"Hey, everyone! I just ordered some light meals because I need to save my hunger later. So I bought Apple Pie..."

Lori showed her food at her table and continues to enumerate them.

"...Fries; the classic. A small breakfast burger which is kinda new to me and some coffee, I need it for the drive later."

Lori pauses and thinks about something.

"Maybe I could give my review to this foods? That should give us some content for a bit!"

* * *

"Let's start with the breakfast burger. It has hash browns as a bun, weird looking I would say." She described the weird-looking food. "This better be good."

Lori licks her lips slowly as she started eating the hash brown bun with a beef patty, lettuce and cheese on it and bites it slowly.

She hummed. "I would say it's a great substitution for burgers. Not bad at all!"

Then she grabs the pie next.

"Apple Pie. I guess this is their one of the best sellers here? Well, I'll give it a shot..."

Lori took a bite of the hot apple pie and takes a slow chew on her mouth.

"Dang! It's so, so delicious! It's my first time taking it and I actually liking it. How did I not see this pie at all?"

Next, in line, she took a bite of the fries and chews it easily.

"Ten-ten. No questions asked." Lori took a sip of her morning coffee. "Great! I felt so much alive now!"

* * *

"So for the food overall, it was great, fantastic, and I could see coming back here. But I like Burpin's burgers much more. Then this breakfast burger should be my breakfast for a whole week! It's literally great! That burger gave me an eight out of ten!" Lori gave the verdict to the burger.

"Next is the apple pie. This was actually unexpected; I was just surprised that it's tasty. It's a wonder from McDonald's and I think it's one of them… I rate it eight out of ten also." Lori judged the pie.

"So we have the fries… no need for a review. Ten out of ten, as I said." Lori quickly reviewed the fries.

"And the coffee? Well, nine out of ten."

"That's it for the review… and I can tell that McDonald's a great place for burgers and some other stuff that they served. I think they are great overall. Thanks for watching this 'vlog' and we will see you in Detroit! And one more thing..."

Suddenly, the bathroom door opens forcefully as it appeared to be Lola enraged by something.

"You have got to be kidding me? No sanitizers? Two stars! I'm outta here!"

Lori went wide-eyed and her mouth was pouting and looked at the camera, then starts to laugh.

"That was a decent review." She chuckles more. "Don't forget to like, share, and subscribe to the channel. Anyways, goodbye!"

The camera turned off as it was the end of the video.


	23. Summer Vlog 4

_**A/N: Hey there! So… after a month of inactivity of this fic. Finally, I updated once again! I am deeply sorry for the long wait! At your requests, I'm still currently entertaining requests, so keep sending 'em out! However, that will still depend if I can actually pull it off. But here it is. Enjoy! Also, expect a long skip of updating the series, since I have been busy with college again!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_

* * *

 _ **The Summer of Louds! #4: YOU CAN'T SPELL FOODCON WITHOUT CON! THE FOOD EATING RUMBLE!**_

The video kicks off with Luna showing her rocking smile as she was holding the camera and they were inside of Vanzilla.

"Hey, hey, hey, awesome fans! We are back~"

"Okay, so we just hit Detroit and we're here at the convention center at Downtown! So this is the actual venue for the FoodCon, and I would say it's the biggest FoodCon we have ever visited." Lincoln explained.

"Because it's only our first visit at this specific fair…" Lisa clarifies.

Lincoln frowned.

"So… well yeah, it's our first time here and we came here just to take a deep breath! You know it's boring when you're at your house for the whole summer. So we've been planning this for some time." Luna said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go out! I'm so hungry!" Lola protested as she was clutching her stomach.

"I hope we get something unique!" Luan wished.

"Like fried worms?" Lana chimed in.

All of the siblings except Lana were groaning at the disturbing example of the resident plumber.

"What? I just thought it would be unique!"

"Oh please, pass. I just want to taste some burger and some sandwiches, that's why I'm here!" Lynn said.

"Hey, you guys! I get it. We all want to take part in this event, so why not go out there and stand in the line? We've literally been here for a few minutes. Are we going or not?" Lori lectured her relatives in a serious tone.

They all nodded.

"Good. Cause the line is getting more longer if we keep doing this. Come on, let's get served!" Lori commanded with an evil smirk on her face.

"YEAH!"

Fast forwarding from their exit to the vehicle, to the line, and the entrance of all siblings. They assembled in the big and wide space of the convention. They were astonished at the different stalls that are filled with different foods.

"Whoa! This place looks cool!" Lincoln reacted.

"Yeah, with the A/C, it is _cool_. Hahaha! Get it? But seriously, this is way better than I expected to be!" Luan added.

"There is no freaking way that we would empty these… amazing creations!" Luna said.

"Alright, we will have to choose our food. Anything that you can eat, let's all meet at that table." The commander of the group, Lori gestured the wide vacated table. "Well, no time limit. But let's enjoy this day! Have fun!"

"YEAH!" All of them cried in excitement.

"Now let the games begin!" Lori declared.

They went all out over the place as they went into their separate ways to pick their favorite foods or whatsoever.

* * *

 _After 10 minutes_

* * *

After a widespread of their choosing, all of them had finally decided to meet at their designated table with lots of foods, drinks, etc.

"Did you get any good food out there?" Lori asked her siblings.

All of them nodded.

"Wow…" Lori looks over at the table where all of the vacated position was taken by the food that they had ordered. "That's a lot… I'm i-impressed."

"Well, are you going to share our food with everybody?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah! Totes yes! Hold on…" Leni picks her phone on her bag and took a big picture of their food feast. "Oooh, this is gonna be viral! Like ever!" She started typing on her phone.

"Yeah, so who's first?"

"I am! Because I'm the oldest on the pack." Lori volunteered and coughed to start. "Okay… so I got… Spaghetti and Meatballs with Garlic Bread as sides, very nice. Some Jalapeño and Chili Cheese nachos that I found luckily. Yay! And some milkshake."

"Yo sis, you just drink milkshake for like days. Aren't you fed up on that?" Luna questions her sister's possible addiction to the drink.

"Well, I'm on a diet program, basically."

"Wow. So if you're in a diet… can we get that nachos of yours?" Lynn chimed in.

"Heck no! Why would I give it to you? I did order it for myself!" Lori answered as she crosses her arms.

"Sadly, Lori did _nachos_ you, but me." Luan joked and laughed which made Lynn scowl at her. "But seriously, can we taste your nachos? I can share my Mac and Cheese with Bacon Strips to you!"

"Did you say _bacon_? Would you mind sharing that because I'm gonna share my Chicken Wings to all of you! I mean, I'm not going to eat the dozen, I'll take the half because my coach says that I need to tone down my 'chicken intake' for the next five games." Lynn offered.

"Hold on, hold on!" Lori stopped the offerings. "First of all, yeah, you can taste the nachos if you want… if… Lincoln's going to give that sushi to me! I literally have never had one of those forever!"

"Well yeah, I can but… I need half of those then your deal is secured." Lincoln answered and then looks to Lola who was drinking something. "Hey, what's that?"

Lola was finished taking a sip of the drink. "Uhm… pink lemonade! It tastes like a lemonade too! And then, they gave me a free teapot! And it has a great floral appearance! Best. Day. Ever!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, that's not fair! Why don't we get freebies?!" Lincoln complained.

"Well, I had this presence called _charisma_! And no one's got that, and that's the truth!" Lola gloats about her appearance, then she stares to her cup filled with ice cream and candies. "Well, time for my beauty bites!" She took a very spoonful of the dessert and puts it in her mouth, then unexpectedly grimaces and groaned. "This ice cream tastes… awful…"

"What does it taste like, sibling?" Lisa squeezed into the conversation.

"It t-tastes like sour."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not the sweet dessert that you've been craving for. In fact, I presumed that it's a bacteria-fermenting pudding. Street name: Yogurt." Lisa explained.

"Oh, what?!" The princess got enraged at first and breathed. "Alright, what do you have, Lisa?"

"Well, I got some tea, but I bet you have a displeasure on sipping an actual beverage."

"What?! Of course not! Give me that tea!" Lola quickly snatches the tea and gave her yogurt to the scientist.

Lisa took a dip with the spoon and gave it a shot for a taste. "Hmm… that feels… refreshing!"

"Hey, I think this tea is not that bad!" Lola judged the drink while trying to feel the taste of the tea on her tongue.

"Okay, so what about my black charcoal sundae? Anyone?" Luna offered next. "It tastes awful…"

"Let's switch from my pizza burger to your black ice cream?" Lucy answered.

"Deal, sis!"

They swapped and took a bite with their new food, satisfied with their decision.

"Obviously, no one can swap with me with these chocolate-flavored locusts." Lana showed the delicacy-on-a-stick to others which made them gasped and disgusted. "Well, I felt bad for that store. I'm their first customer and since I did get these baby… they gave me free snacks!" She showed the mud-colored corndog.

"No, Lana, thanks for the offer. Okay, Leni? What about yo—" Lori said then noticed that her roommate was in lack of food. "Where's yours?"

Leni reacted lately and answered. "Hmm, oh yeah… where is it anyway?"

"Did you forget to order?" Lola sneaks in to their chat.

"Wait…" The blonde Loud tries to remember if she bought one or not. "I-I think, I didn't…"

"What? But how can you eat if—"

Lori tries to remind Leni but somehow it was interrupted when a woman passed them.

"Leni Loud?" The waitress asked.

"Oh, yes. That's me!" Leni answered with a wide grin.

"Alright. Here's your 10-inch pizza with different flavors…"

The crew followed and puts down the big pizza box, it was followed by Chicken Cheese Fondue where it contains with cheese fondue in the center; fries, onion rings, and spicy chicken wings as their sides. And for the final blow, Leni also ordered a long container that filled with soda. It was called: Soda Tower.

All of her siblings were open-mouthed as they were stunned with Leni's pick.

"L-Leni… Wow…" Lori nervously chuckled. "I never thought you chose that!"

"Of course! And this one goes to my food gallery!" The fashionista took some shots and saved it to her gallery.

"Leni? C-can you share meals with me?" Lynn raised her hands to gain attention.

"How about me? Pick me!" Luna offered.

"Hey! I was first!"

"No way in hell that you can overcome me!"

The tension rises as all of them argued with one another on which Loud will be lucky on sharing with Leni.

"Wait!" Leni shouted as the other members stopped messing. "Well, all of you can share with me!"

"REALLY?" All of them were surprised at the innocent remark of Leni.

"Of course! Come on! I cannot wait to _like_ taste this! Let's go!"

Without a time to waste, they grabbed every piece of sides possible from the fondue and they dip it onto the cheese volcano.

"Wow! That is so delicious!" Lori said.

"Holy cow, it's great! Gimme some more wings." Lynn judged as she picked up her wings and soaks it onto the fondue.

"I cannot believe that I'm going to declare this for once but… you did pick the greatest delicacy at this board." Lisa admitted as she grabbed one more piece of onion ring.

"Yeah, this fries tasted so good!" Lola squishes her own face in delight.

They all murmured as they praised about the fondue and continues to talk about everything that they can actually say while they are chewing.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

* * *

The Loud siblings are all full and stuff. Most of the foods are barely finished and they groaned as they don't feel anything.

"Th-that was excruciating…" Lori said and burped.

"Y-yeah… I think we're going to have a heavy situation when we go home." Lincoln added.

"Ha-ha-ha… good one, Linc—" Luan belched heavily and cannot laugh normally due to the extreme eating fest.

"Well, w-what about that pizza th-that we never opened?" Lynn glances to the sealed pizza box.

"We can take it home, right?" Lori asked.

"Yeah…" Lincoln hiccupped.

"Well, should we go home or we could stay up for a bit?" Lana inquired.

"Maybe…" Lynn said then an unexpected sound echoed through them. "…after we finished number two."

All of them groaning and pinched their noses to cover the grueling stench of the smelly gas that Lynn exhumed inside of her.

"First to the bathroom will get free time. Go!"

Lynn tries to jump but she cannot perform it due to her stuffed gut and because of that, she slowly got up and walked out of the Loud table. Soon followed by the Loud sisters, unfortunate to the only boy that was stuck on the table.

"W-wait for me! I'll go to!"

"Hey, Lincoln! You do the closing part, we gotta go to the restroom quickly because mine will gonna blow soon, literally." Lori gave the camera to the boy as he glared at her big sis and Lori walked out of Lincoln's sight.

He heaved deeply. "Dang it. I know I will lose at this again." He looked to the camera to say the final words. "Well, that was a fun vlog, to be honest. We really lose it at those meals, they taste great. We would like to say thank you to our sponsor for this trip and to the event for the free passes, it was surely worth of the deal! But when we come back, we would go back to our regular programming and that is reacting to the videos that you've been requested! As usual, stay tuned for new content, here at The Loud Channel! Like, share, and subscribe! And have a good day!"

Lincoln gestured a flying kiss to the camera and unexpectedly felt something. "Uh-oh! I-I can't hold it for much longer! The girls will take hours to finish their session there." He then gave out the reeky gas that made him and the nearby people covering their noses on the stench.

He then stopped the video as it concluded the vlog!


	24. Loud Plays UNO 2

_**A/N: Since Lincoln isn't around anywhere at this one, it was Luan who substituted to the white-haired Loud. Because of the boy's absence, she will have the POV for the whole game!**_

 _ **Of course, I only updated this right now. Since we're on a break, I can actually make a few chapters around this Christmas season. Expect some fun chapters!**_

 _ **Okay, quit stalling and start the game!**_

* * *

 _ **The Loud's Plays: UNO #2 – LUAN'S REVERSE FESTIVAL! A TEAM GAME OF UNO?!**_

We learned that Lori changed her username to _LtrllyLori_ since it won't fit the maximum character limit. But on the other side, Luan was the one who replaced Lincoln at the game, her username was named _LuanOutLoud_ and uses her Funny Business Logo as her game icon.

"Hey guys, am I in right?" The comedian started the conversation.

"Yep, we can definitely see your name," Lori replied.

"Start it already!" Lola protested from out of nowhere.

"Oh, alright." Luan starts the game as they waited for the timer to ticked off and it was transitioned into the loading screen.

"Where's Lincoln?" Lana asked.

"He was just doing something important, he told me," Luan answered.

"Probably reading his comic book on his underwear again…" Lola assumed.

"…or he's watching that ARGHHH! thing again." Lori has other theory.

"Maybe he's sleeping?" Lana followed.

"I doubt that. I just saw him outside, a few minutes ago." The joker debunks all of their theory in one remark.

"Oh, alright. That doesn't sound like him." Lori retorted.

* * *

The positions were: (Luan's POV)

Luan – South

Lana – West

Lola – North

Lori – East

* * *

The game started and the deck instantly distributes the cards to each player. Luan got the following cards:

 **Reverse Green, 5 Red, 7 Green, 3 Blue, 5 Red, Reverse Yellow, Reverse Red**

Obviously that the other players didn't reveal their cards as it was only concentrated only on the comedian, who was humming at her cards.

"Okay, it's not that good and it's not that bad of a deck."

"What do you mean by that, Lola?" Lola asked.

"She's bluffing," Lori responded.

"I'm going to _deck_ -stroy, all of you!" Luan quipped as she laughed evilly.

"Pfft. Shocker." Lana commented.

A **Reverse Blue** was discarded at the deck and it is the starting card of the game, which resulted in Lori's first turn.

"Whoa, what was that? I didn't even get the turn." Luan reacted.

"Whose turn is it?" Lola inquired.

"It's mine! Aha!" Lori throws away her **Wild** card. "I'll choose this." She picked **Green**.

"Thank you!" Lola praising her big sister as she drops her **6 Green** card.

"Eh… zero." Lana said in a nonchalant voice as she ejects her **0 Green** card.

"Why not try this, huh?" Luan removes her **Reverse Green** in her deck.

Lola groaned and moaned. "Why would you do that?!"

"Eh, I can drop it anytime."

"Thanks!" The plumber releases her **Wild** card. "Yellow!"

"Hello, yellow!" Luan rhymed then laughs, making the others groaning in the process.

"Here… good thing I have a yellow!" The princess discards the **Yellow 2** card.

"Since you did change the color, here have some more!" Lori maniacally guffawed as she removes her **Wild Card Four.**

"WHAT?!" The comedian got surprised when she receives additional four cards, making the others snickering. "What is wrong with you?!"

 **Yellow 9, Yellow 9, Green Reverse, and Red 3** was the additional cards that she received.

"Payback's a dirty deed." Lori picked **Green**.

"I agree with that one but…" Lana realizes that she has nothing to discard on her deck and picks up a card on the deck. "Can you give me something good?"

"Yes! I can totally smell the victory!" Lola drops her **Green 8** card.

Lori simply puts down **Green 1** card.

"You know what, guys? Irish is on my side." Luan eliminates her **Reverse Green** , making Lana growl at her funny sister.

"Why, thank you, Luan! You're so much literally nicer than everybody else!" Lori takes off her **Green 7** card.

"Okay, maybe seven is really a lucky number like they said." Lola puts out her **Blue 7** card.

Lana silently stripping of her **Blue 9** card on her hand.

"Let's just keep going. I'm feeling _blue_ again!" Luan punned again as she made the **Blue 3** card go away from her cards.

Lori sighs as she picks up a card on the stacked deck and when the card reveals, she executed a piercing laugh.

"What was that? Show that card!" Lola immediately requested.

"If you say so!"

The oldest sister showed her **Wild Card Four** that made Luan and Lana laughed. The poor princess gnarling and cried furiously as the deck gave her extra four cards. Lori went for **Green** for the third time.

"Green again?!" Lana quickly changed her emotion, from laughing to upset and picks up a card. "Dang it!"

"I can't tell if this game is going to be longer." Luan removes the **Green 7** from her sight.

"It's because Lori just throwing down some stupid cards!" Lola exclaimed.

"Hehe, just doing the job of upsetting you all again." Lori chuckles and throws off **Green 1.**

"She's on two cards now! I got to drop this!" Lola throws away her **Green +2**.

"Me too!" Lana strikes with another **+2** , but it was red-colored. "Luan! I know you have one!"

She responded too late as she receives another 4 cards, making the twins distressed.

"Oh, my God, Luan! You don't have one? That's ridiculous!" Lola whined.

"Well, if you didn't use those +2's, Lori ain't going to play for some turns!" Luan countered.

The jokester receives **Blue 2, Blue 4, Blue +2, and Green Skip** cards. "I hope these cards _are_ that useful!" She remarked sarcastically.

Lori sneering to this funny predicament. "Oh boy, oh boy, can this game get more delightful?" She called **UNO** as she picks out a **Red 6** card.

Lola sighed and removes the **Red 4** from her deck.

"From that cards, you know you got something to knock off Lori from winning!" Lana releases the **Red 7** card.

"Fine, she won't get the turn." Luan removes the **Red Reverse**.

"Alright, but I don't have any red!" Lana picks up a card and holds on to her deck.

"I know she likes green!" Lola uttered as she eliminates her **Red 8** card.

"Dang it…" Lori muttered as she also grabs a card from the stack and stays with her.

"Whew, that was so close!" Luan drops her **Red 3** card.

"Okay, who shuffled our deck?" Lana once again grabs another card at the stacking tower of cards.

Lola giggled as she removes the **Red 1** card.

Lori sighs when she picks up another card and it was to no reveal that she holds the additional card. "Can you give me at least a good counter?!"

"Ooh, this is like I _red_ your minds!" Luan joked once again. "Get it?" She picks out **Red 5** card.

"Stop it, Luan!" Lana requested as she grabs another card on the card pile. "Oh, finally!" The animal lover quickly puts the **Red 7**.

"Okay, I'll put this down…" Lola detaches her **Wild** card and chooses **Green**.

"Thanks, Lola." Lori gets rid of her **Green Skip**.

"Great work, Lola. Great work." Luan reacted in a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't know!" Lola reasoned.

"Don't worry, Luan! I got this." Lana chimes in and packs down her **Yellow Skip** card, making Lori lost her turn.

"Why, thank you, Lana! You skipped me!" Lola retorted distraughtly.

"Great! Now I don't have anything to stop all of you!" Lori picks up a card on the pile. "Ooh, okay…"

Luan gulped. "Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that." She discarded her **Yellow Reverse** card.

"I was just joking, Luan!" Lori bellowed as she grabs another card from the deck.

"Yes!" Lola exclaims as she removes her **Yellow 5** card.

"Now that's what you call a peaceful set-off!" Lana remarked and eliminates **Yellow 4** from her deck.

"It's time to make a change, guys!" Luan changes the color into **Blue** by using her other **4** card.

"Ooh, I like the change!" Lori simply drops off her **Blue 4** card.

"UNO!" Lola cried when she picks out the **Blue 1** card.

"Uh-oh… Luan you have any +2's?" Lana quickly inquires Luan.

"Yeah."

"Alright, time to pull this off." The sibling in the red cap pulls out the **Blue +2** card.

"I'm pulling for you, Lori!" Luan was half-witted, half-serious at her statement.

"Time for the most brutal counter that I have ever done!" Lori adds another **+2** in the stacking.

Lola went silent and reacted with an obnoxious laugh. "OR NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE, LOSERS! WOO-HOO!" She adds another **+2** to the compilation of **Draw Two's** as she cheers loudly. The princess scores **112** points overall.

"WHAT?!" Lana yelled incredulity. "NO-NO-NO!"

"I cannot believe you did that, Lana!" Luan blamed Lana for their loss.

"Dang it, if I know her cards! I would actually think of another way to humiliate her!"

"Come on, Lana. I know it's your fault." Lori squeezes into their argument.

"What?! I just did what I did. I don't even know how you got this blaming game on me!"

Then the trio continues to debate on their unfortunate loss of the game, but with inaudible voices due to Lola dancing and singing at the same time.

"You know what?!" Lana exclaimed and pauses. "We will team up with Lola at the next game? So I don't have to take you down, by myself!"

Lola stopped at what she was doing and heard her roommate's declaration. "A team game of UNO? Interesting…"

"You know I have to deal with you two right now," Lana said. "We, _**Team Twinsanity**_ will battle with you with our insanity!"

Both twins were cheering for one another. "YEAH! Let's go Twinsanity!" Lola chanted.

"Oh, that's it?" Lori interrupts their cheering. "We're going with _**Literally Funny Business**_ as our team name and—"

"Hold on, hold on!" Luan interjects the idea of their team name. "That sounds bad. How about _**Funny Business Incorporated!**_ Although, I can change funny to serious."

" _ **Serious Business Incorporated**? _Count me in!" Lori accepts the idea. "Next game, it's on!"

"You'll feel the wrath of our craziness!" Lola retorted.

"Well, we're going to give the most foolish game that you have ever played!" Luan contradicts.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Lana added.

"We will bring it on, literally!" Lori followed.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	25. Lana, Lincoln, Lucy, & Luna VR 1

_**A/N: Warning: Mention of blood, vulgarity, drug usage, and a quick sexual segment are all expected at this chapter! Read at your own risk!**_

* * *

 _ **Lana, Lincoln, Lucy, and Luna reacts to: MARIO'S DAY OUT!**_

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to our another reaction and in my side is my other sisters." Lincoln welcomes his virtual audience and his backup was waving preciously to the camera. "Man, what a long time that we did some video reactions."

"I know right?! I just really wanted to watch something since I'm at my break." Lana jerks her finger in her chest.

"Since when you did have a break? You're not working, you're still young."

"Well, repairing Vanzilla and taking care of our pets isn't a job?"

"Technically it does, but you don't get any money from that."

"That's the sad part…" Lucy chimed in the conversation.

"Labor could be money-free or full of cash, but life's different, lads." Luna followed.

"But who cares about money? We gotta watch that video that I have been wanted to see!" The impatient repairman demanded.

"Okay, okay, so it's called _Mario's Day Out_! I don't know about this but all I know is that Mario is there…" Lincoln describes the clip that they will be viewing in a minute.

"We all know Mario…" Lana remarked.

"Alright, let's go watch the video." Luna clicks the play button to start the running of the video.

The video kicks off with the main character known as Mario, thuggish and looking like a tough guy.

"Hey, Korn!" Luna notices the logo of the shirt that the red-colored man was wearing.

The remaining three shushes her instantly making her shut up and frowned. The video continues as Mario was confronted by his mother.

" **Mario…"**

 **The upset man groaned. "Oh, what, ma?"**

" **Are you going out, sweetie?"**

" **Yeah, I gotta save the princess, ma." He glances back madly.**

"Typical." Lucy judges the character's objectives.

"He looks like a bad guy here!" Lana added.

"Tell me, he's a _frickin'_ thug!" Luna followed.

 **The matriarch showed her second son playing with blocks and a truck.**

" **Don't you be a deer and take your brother, Luigi with you."**

 **As soon as the kid heard his mom's statement, his eyes went agape and smiled widely.**

 **Mario groaning again. "Oh, come on, ma! He's such a baby!"**

"He is a baby, isn't it?" Lincoln glances to his sister to receive their agreement to the remark.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Lucy predicting the outcome of the video.

" **He is not a baby! You never know, he could help you fight that big dragon."**

" **His name is Bowser, ma." Mario clarifies. "You don't know anything about what I do, okay? You don't get it!"**

" **I don't see what the harm in taking him would be. He wants to save the princess too."**

 **Luigi was wondering on to the two talkers.**

" **HE'S A FUCKING DORK, MA! Everybody makes fun of him!" Mario spewed out some vulgarity on his mom.**

"Whoa!" They were taken aback of what the thuggish man said.

"That's kinda bad," Lana added.

"That son of a plumber!" Luna exclaimed.

 **Luigi became down and continues to play with his truck while listening to their argument.**

" **Mario, you know I don't like that language in this house! I don't care how many princesses you saved. I am still your mother." The mother continued and pleads. "Now, take your brother with you! This isn't up for debate!"**

 **Mario sighs in defeat. "Fine. Come on, Luigi…" He said in a weakly tone.**

" **Yay!" The child became excited. "I-a gonna go on an adventure—"**

 **His excitement fell apart as well as himself to the floor.**

Both Lana and Luna covered their mouths to hold on to their laughter. While Lucy staying what she feels about the clip, but Lincoln only clicks his tongue in disappointment.

"Poor kid."

 **The scene transitions to the street where the duo was waiting for someone, especially to the smoking Mario.**

" **You gonna tell mom I was smoking?" Mario asks his anxious brother.**

" **No, Mario! I'm a-not gonna tell."**

" **Ya, you better not or I'll kick your ass! Anyway, just keep your mouth shut, scrote. Here come the guys…"**

The Louds watched Mario's friend appeared on their screen, they have mixed reactions on the appearances of the new characters.

"Are we going to expect torture?" Lincoln started.

"I'm that sure that it's a torture. Feel free to close your eyes." Lucy convinces them to shut the video off, but the trio glances to the goth. "What?"

"Lucky, you got the bangs…" Lana crosses her arms.

" **What's up, dude?" The one in the violet attire greets Mario.**

"' **Kay." Mario simply answered.**

" **Why'd you bring the kid?" The girl in the yellow shirt added another question.**

"' **Cause my mom's a fucking idiot!" Mario yells.**

" **So what's on the agenda?" The violet came up next.**

" **I'm supposed to get Peach out of Bowser's shithole but I'm probably gonna blow it off," Mario explained. "I don't give enough of a fuck today."**

"This Mario dude changed attitude because he's tired of saving the princess, eh?" Luna questions the livelihood of the main protagonist (or antagonist, in this case.).

All of the remaining siblings proceed to nod and continues to watch the clip.

" **You wanna jump the fence at the Country Club and use the pool?" The girl asks another question.**

 **"Yeah, we did that two days ago," Mario responds.**

" **You want to go hang out at Cody's house?" The man beside the girl suggested.**

" **Oh, Cody's a piece of shit! I am so tired of that asshole!" Mario vents out. "Come on, you guys, I don't want to just fuck around today, you know? I want to do something. He then glances to the innocent and his airhead who was drooling.**

"Uh-oh, this is gonna be bad…" Lincoln assumes.

 **Luigi was back on conscious and as he saw an insect on his nose, he immediately slaps but the insect flies off and hits himself in the face instead, buried inside of his face. Mario watched the whole scene and executes an evil smirk.**

" **Hey, you guys, you want to see something really funny?" Mario asks his friends.**

 **We are now seeing the four of them at what the siblings assumed is the place where Mario starts his expedition on saving the princess.**

 **"I'm telling you scrote, the princess is down there. You gotta jump into the pit to save her." Mario told the poor Luigi.**

" **Are you sure about this, Mario?" Luigi was unsure at this mission.**

" **And guess what else, buddy?" Mario added. "She told me, she really wants to make out with you."**

 **This statement made Luigi become more ecstatic as ever.**

The trio reactors excluding Lucy flinches to the situation.

"Poor Luigi, he doesn't deserve all of this…" Lucy muttered.

" **Oh boy, don't worry Princess! Here comes a-Luigi!" He said in a confident mood until he jumps and falls immediately to the pit.**

 **It captures the moment where Luigi froze and made his mouth and eyes widened, proceeds to fall to the other side of the world.**

Lucy cannot express her concern over the fallen kid, while the others were snickering and giggling to the gaffe.

 **At the video, we see Mario and his companion laughed at Luigi, while the girl sat down to the brick above them. The screen switches to the desert where Luigi was running at the heated desert, the gang followed suit.**

 **"Luigi, the sun wants to be your friend, dude." Mario gave out advice to Luigi. "When it comes down, give it a high-five!"**

 **Luigi looks up in the sky and raises his hand. But to no avail, the sun was angry and proceeds to swing by and attacks the clueless green kid. When the sun passes Luigi, half of his body was missing and the lower part was the only visible.**

When they saw the gruesome part, Lincoln immediately slaps his hand to Lana's face to cover the gore part.

"Hey, what happened? What happened?! Let me go!" She protested while trying to break free.

"That's bad for you!" Lincoln replied, trying to keep the hold.

Luna saw Lucy and the rockstar seemed to acknowledge her love to bloods and guts, she shrugs it off and watches the remaining part of the video.

 **The boys were laughing while the girl was riding in a cloud while polishes her nails. The screen changes to the swamps were Luigi was holding a mushroom, but it was in the color of the poison: violet.**

" **Don't worry, dude, the purple mushrooms are the best ones! They give you superpowers!" Mario obviously lies to Luigi, who has a doubt on his face, proceeds to eat the mushroom.**

 **Luigi grimacing and shivering to the taste as some violet-colored fluids were spilled on various parts of his body, his torso was melted and his insides were visible. The boys were laughing again to the poisoned child.**

Lincoln, once again shielding Lana's eyes at the part and the plumber was protested continuously.

"I felt bad for the green lad." Luna shows her concern to Luigi.

 **More shenanigans were seen, from a turtle smashes Luigi's private part to Luigi's downfall to the spiky platform, the latter was obviously horrifying as Lincoln covers up the face of the upset Lana and to the other vicious scenes throughout the quick montage of Luigi's death.**

"Lucky that he's not a cat or he will die immediately at ten," Lucy commented.

"Yeah, that was way too harsh!" Luna exclaimed.

 **The fast-forward segment was ended to the part where Luigi was holding and looking at the bomb worriedly. His face was sweating to the pressure as the booming sound occurred and the bomb exploded directly on his face.**

 **The scene switches to the inside of a castle where they met a door.**

 **"Alright, scrote, the princess is definitely behind this door," Mario said.**

" **Do you promise a-Mario?" Luigi unsure at the statement of his brother.**

 **"Luigi, please… I would never lie to you." Mario tries to comfort Luigi but was clearly making a false statement prior to his smirky smile.**

 **Luigi walks a few steps and looks back with a worrying face sealed on his face and faces the door, his mustache gestured. When he opens the door, he was met a by a roaring dragon, his face became frightened and quivers in fear. The boys were laughing again. Luigi came back them when he walks awkwardly.**

The trio sans Lucy cooing at the situation and gave their sentiments to the wet Luigi.

"That's the real definition of horror," Lincoln said.

"And embarrassment!" Lana added.

"No wonder, we really hated being scared!" Luna followed.

"Hey…" Lucy muttered but was caught off-guard when the triad screamed in horror, ensures a smile on her face.

" **Mario… I had an accident." Luigi told them.**

" **Oh geez, did you piss yourself? You dumbass geek!" Mario humiliates his geek brother and looks back to his gang. "Alright guys, I gotta take this baby home, so mommy can give him some clean under-roos."**

 **He walks and continues to vent out his frustration. "Go figure, another day ruined by my annoying, idiot brother. Ahhhhh!"**

 **Mario did not see his brother when Luigi extends his foot, making Mario tripped over and falls down to the stairs… a long stairs. Making weird grunts and noises as the remaining three to the top watches the thug fall apart.**

"Okay, I never saw that one coming." Lucy reacts.

While the remaining three siblings laugh at the fall of Mario.

"Oh, my God! Those noises are so funny!" Lincoln commented.

"That feels good, brah!" Luna followed.

 **The fall ends with a long moan and to surprise everyone, the girl was somehow smiling at the tragedy(not really).**

" **Nice one, that guy is such a loser." She admitted.**

 **Mario's continuous moaning could be heard again. "Oh… my back…"**

" **So…" The girl continued and asks Luigi. "…what do you think, kid? You really want to get** _ **fucked up**_ **?"**

As soon as Lincoln heard the last phrase, he immediately covers the face of the complaining animal-lover Loud.

"Hey, what gives?!" She complained.

" **Oh, okay." Luigi simply answered.**

 **The girl was looking at her pocket, rummaging until she revealed something small. "Open wide, big boy~"**

 **Luigi quickly opens his mouth as the girl puts a piece of paper with a sealed green mushroom on it. The girl closes his mouth and smiles on him.**

 **Luigi froze and his environment became weird and wavy, we see the different face of Luigi on the background.**

Luna laughs at this segment. "Oooh, she gave him an acid trip!"

"What's an acid trip?" Lana asks Luna but the latter didn't give any hint, making the former frowned.

 **The background changes to Luigi chasing the girl to a vehicle and basically left. The violet guy peeks to the window and smashes a mailbox with a bat. They went to the liquor store next and bought some alcohol to soothe things up. We see Luigi drinking with the aforementioned violet boy then they left the building. Then, it quickly changes to a room where a guy was holding a sharp object while the girl watches Luigi showing his chest.**

"Is he going to get a tattoo?!" Luna cannot believe what she had just witnessed.

Lincoln laughs again while the others were in confusion at what just set in.

 **We saw that they pulled over due to an accident. It was revealed that they bumped a dinosaur and proceeds to carry the victim and throws it on a bush.**

Lucy let out a little laugh while the remaining siblings were laughing loudly. "I kinda like this one." The pale girl smiled.

 **Then, we saw the couple on a bar and were dancing on the floor. Luigi was uncertain at this point as he continues to dance. He was caught off-guard when the girl touches his nose and her finger and herself slid down to and became wide-eyed.**

"Shield your eyes!" Lincoln grabs both Lana and Lucy and covers their faces, even though Lucy's bangs were actually in cover for her.

"Hey!" They both grumbled in unison.

While Luna covers Lincoln's eye. "You don't wanna see that, bro!"

"Hey!" Lincoln complained.

 **The scene turns back to their home as both Mario and his mother argued once again.**

" **For the last time, ma, I don't know where he is!" Mario exclaimed.**

" **Where did you see him last?" The mother was wandering to the room uneasily.**

" **I told you he left with Daisy." He answered while strumming his guitar and groaned.**

"Wait, he plays guitar too? No wonder he has that Korn shirt!" Luna's face lit up like she solved a puzzle.

" **Should I call the police again? Maybe they found them and they just didn't call me yet. Oh, I shouldn't let him go, this is all my fault. He's such a sensitive boy." The matriarch felt guilty.**

" **Ma, wherever the little scrote is, I'm sure he's fine" He tries to calm his mother down, but it was no use.**

" **I should have gotten him a cellphone; I knew he would have gotten him a cellphone." She repeatedly wished. "Oh, will the police be annoyed if I call them again? Oh, I wish your father was here, he'd know what to do!"**

" **Hey, ma! You know what will cheer you up?" Mario then farts, chuckling like an evil character.**

The whole squad laughed and was holding their stomach to avoid imbalance.

 **Mario's mom slaps him hard as his hand was preserved on his cheek.**

" **Oww! Geez…" He cupped his pained cheek.**

" **Was it too much to ask that you brought your brother home with you? For crying out loud, Mario! He can't take care of himself! He's only 35!" The mother ranted.**

When they heard the age of the missing child, they cackled continuously until Lincoln wheezes out of his breath and falls off his chair, making the others continues to laugh.

"He's 35? Wow, how's that much for an innocent kid?" Lincoln said.

" **Hey, someone's pulling up outside." Mario looks over through the window.**

" **Oh, my goodness that might be him!" The mother walks out of Mario's room.**

 **The vehicle stopped in front of their house and left, but they leave without Luigi, who was naked.**

Luna clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "Poor guy, first time experiencing the real life at '35'". She gestured a quotation mark at the mentioned number.

 **The mother of Luigi saw her child lying down on the grass.**

" **Luigi, Luigi, is that you?"**

 **Mario groaned when he saw his brother. "For crying out loud…"**

 **Suddenly, Luigi woke up groggily and rubs his head.**

"Daisy's b—"

Luna wheezes and started laugh as she lied down to the floor, clutching her stomach. While the others were surprised and mouths were open.

 **When Luigi saw a tattoo on his chest, he immediately opened his eyes widely. It zoomed out to the chest where the text says – DAISY'S BITCH, with blood dripping down to the tattoo. The eliminating music of the Mario game was head, indicating that his day was over or somehow, mission accomplished! The outro came on and they were text on the center, where it reads:**

 _ **GAME OVER, SCROTIE!**_

Lucy clicks the video as she thinks that it was the end of the video.

"Okay, that went to bad, to good, to… chaotic?"

"I don't know but that was a funny video!" Lincoln judging the video.

"Yeah, I know I hate the part where Lincoln covers my eyes, but I guess it was great too! Even though Luigi is 35!" Lana agrees and chuckled.

While there was no response to Luna as they saw her panting and lying at the floor.

"I-Is it finish?"

"Yeah…" Lincoln replied.

"Dang it! I thought I could have seen the last part, but I was busy laughing my butt off!"

"Well, there's no more important thing there after that."

"Oh, okay."

"I like the video though." Lucy approves at the video.

"Let me guess because it has blood on it?"

"No-no-no!" Lucy waves Lincoln off. "I started laughing at the remaining seconds, remember? The 35 was actually hilarious." She chuckled for a bit and smiled.

"Okay, yeah, that's really, really awesome!" Luna punches the air and looks over to the camera. "Thank you so much for the request, whoever you are!"

"And that's about it for the video reaction! I know you like it too!" Lana added.

"Make sure to tune in for our new videos at our channel." Lincoln followed.

"Like, comment and follow us for more Loud stuff and we will see you very soon!" Lucy ended their signature outro call by waving at the camera, followed by the others.

"35…" Lincoln snickered. "Who could have thought numbers are funny?"

"I heard that!" The voice of Lisa came in. "Do not disrespect the numerical values as it really signifies our humanity. You should be humiliated by society and—"

"35!" Lana screamed it out loud and the reactors laugh once again.

Lisa did not respond to it as a sound of the engine was head and unexpectedly comes Lisa and the _Ultra Snowzooka_ from the stairs. The scientist moved downstairs and quickly fires a shot to the locked targets.

The targets known as Lincoln, Lana, Lucy, and Luna quickly ran outside as they knew what happened when they saw Lisa's wild side at this time of the day. The machine let out several snowballs then the weapon expert looked over to the camera.

"Happy holidays, everyone!" She laughed maniacally and went outside to find her victims.

The camera went on for a few seconds until the static effect ran over to close out the video.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you to Mr. Animator who requested this video, I kinda had a fun reacting to it, especially the closing segment.**_

 _ **Happy holidays, everyone!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	26. Lola's Story Time 1

_**Lola Loud presents: Prim-itive Collection of Stories #1:**_ _ **The Ballad of the Princess and the Lasagna! (feat. DAD!)**_

"Hey, everyone! Lola here with a new show that is will bring happiness, as well as good morals and lessons that will catch the attention of every viewer's hearts on a collection of interesting stories!" The princess introduces herself and continued. "Welcome to _Prim-itive Collection of Stories_!"

A clapping sound started to be heard, while she grinned widely.

"Alright, so it's Christmas time again, right? Well, I got a perfect story for that!" Lola raises up a finger. "And I almost forgot, every episode there will be a special guest on my side." She paused.

"Without further interruptions… please welcome… DAD!"

Lynn Sr. was on a chair beside her daughter, waving to the camera. "Hey, everyone!" Then he glances to Lola. "Wait, what was the point of this again?"

"Because I can't read!" She exclaimed. "I can't read fancy words there!"

"Ohhh…" The patriarch just understood right now as he slaps himself on the face. "Okay, your dad will try to read it simply. So, what's the story about? And where's the book?"

The princess bought out her pink book that was titled _Lola Loud's Prim-itive Collection of Stories_. The breadwinner of the family took the book and opens the contents of the book, he was impressed by how many stories are stored in the archive.

"You can write but cannot read, huh? Weird."

"Shut up!" Lola barked.

"So…" The father hid his face on the book. "…which one here?"

"Oh, the first one." She grinned extensively.

"Okay…" Lynn Sr. squinting his eyes to read the title. "…The Ballad of the Princess and the Lasagna?"

"Yep. It's a Christmas story. Start reading it for me."

"Okay, sure…" He coughed to ensure his voice will be clear and understandable. "Once upon a time, there was this girl who lived in an unstable house and was living with almost a dozen of family members…" His eyes became narrow again as he gave a skeptical look on Lola, who just whistled.

"What? It's pure luck…"

Lynn Sr. goes back on reading. "…which she describes as messy."

At a certain house, there was a small girl who was sitting on a couch, she was holding a paper.

"Why am I the only one on the mean list? This doesn't any make sense!"

Her bickering was heard by her father who was holding a cooking pot and stirs the contents.

"Oh! About that? Uhm… because you are behaving badly to others."

"What?! I thought I was doing a great job!"

"Well, what about the time when you break some gifts to your sisters?"

"Uhhh… I can—"

"What about when you swapped the gifts of everyone here?"

"I—AHH! I cannot take it anymore!" She ran towards her father to make a promise. "Dad! Can you help me go off at the list?"

"Uhm…" The currently-thinking chef was rubbing his chin. "Okay. But I will have to make you a favor, understand that?"

The girl nodded in understanding and asked. "What's the favor all about?"

"Ah! I was about to cook this meal and I am super busy on preparing our food for today and I'm kind of need some help out here. So, I guess you're the one who's on free time right now."

"Wait? Do I help you with cooking?"

"Nah-Nah!" The father waves her off. "Cooking is difficult for kids like you. So if I finished serving up the lasagna, you'll deliver the two trays on our neighbor and—"

"Wait! Hold on!" The kid interrupts her dad's detail revealing. "You mean the grumpy old man? Heck no!" She looked back and crosses her arms.

"Oh well, I guess you're going to stay at the mean list."

She opened her eyes and looks back to her daddy. "Uh! I change my mind!" She grinned innocently.

"Alright, that's the spirit! Now wait for my signal and help me carry the tray."

The girl sat down on the couch and waited patiently until half an hour has passed, she started to become irritated by the time until someone whistled.

"Hey, help me carry these babies." The patriarch peeked out of the kitchen and shows off his delicious lasagna.

She went to the kitchen and tries to pick up the fresh-oven pasta with the help of her thick and fur-covered pink gloves to prevent the absorption of the heat to the skin. She carried it with no trouble at first until they made outside of their house.

"Uhm, dad? Can we move faster; I think it's going to be hot on my hands sooner!"

"It's just a few steps away, don't worry!"

As soon as the patriarch answered that, they made it successfully on to the certain house that the old man wanted to go. He knocked the door twice and a man receives the call and glares at them when the owner of the house scanned their faces.

"Oh, it's you. What's your excuse right now?"

"Ah, no, sir. We're just giving away some lasagna if you want?" Both father and daughter gritted their teeth.

"Now you're talking, neighbor! Come!"

The neighbor happily welcomed them to his house. The larger man entered the premise, but unfortunately for the smaller kid, she did not notice the pebble nearby the entrance as she tripped and the tray was holding was also falling.

Luckily, she was caught by something soft. But however, she did not feel the erupting temperature until she looked on the platform that she landed on her face, it was the hot lasagna was her saving grace.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! My pretty face!" She yelled loudly and splashes down on to the snowpit.

Luckily, it was Christmas and snowy at their town. If there was no cold, she will be receiving a second-degree burn or worst.

She got up on the pit and the steam was showing on her face and when she felt relieved on the heat-seeking accident, she beamed towards to the two old men who were snickering and paused their laughter when they looked at her. All of a sudden, she became fumed and growled under her breath.

"AHHHHHHH! I'll get you two!"

She went ballistic as she ran to the door and picked up the lasagna tray that was damaged by the incident. She snatches it and scowled on to her targets. The targets just became dead meat and try to negotiate a peace treaty.

"He-hey there! Don't throw that thing at us, our neighbor is so hungry and needed tha—"

Before the popster finished his statement, she tosses the dish on to the victims but it was missed, due to the massive alertness from the patriarch. Because it didn't hit anybody, the mad girl had an idea, otherwise.

She lunges forward to her father and the latter screamed in horror, while the neighbor tried to flee away from the scene but the angry girl saw this and jumps, grasps his neck as he cried and cried for help.

"This girl is a nutcase… Help! Help!"

"…the girl had to be locked on her room, just to avoid adding another disaster after that. And for the neighbor…" He tried to read the final words of the story.

"…it didn't end happily ever after, he just left us forever and after. The end."

The father got weirded out on the turn-around of the events at this story. While for Lola, her eyes were wide and twitching, as if the story was uncanny for her.

"That doesn't any make sense! That's not how it ends!"

"But I just read it, as you said!" Her dad responded quickly.

"Let me see that book." The irking princess snatches the storybook and started scanning the writing, but when she read the controversial part, her eyes were jolting and her teeth were clattering.

"I-I am going to cut this scene really quick because it is unnecessary to put this next thing on the video… see you next time on _Prim-itive Collection of Stories_!" She muttered under her shielded teeth.

But she didn't notice that the other camera was running by someone. She started her ventilation and yelled sharply.

"AHHHHHHHH! DAD! YOU DID CHANGE THIS DO YOU?"

"What? No! Why do I do such a thing?" He answered with fear on his voice.

"I'm gonna make you… PAY!"

The raging Lola ran as the father quickly followed too, screamed noisily to gain attention. They came back but now Lola was carrying a long broom.

"Come back here!"

"Ahhh! I will serve you lasagna next time, honey!" Lynn Sr. continues to scream.

"Not this time around!"

The running escapade continues until the screen become static as it was the end of the video.


	27. Lola's Video Reaction 1

_**A/N: I'm happy to announce that TLYC has 25,000+ views as of this writing! I just wanna say thank you! Thank you for the continuous support and following! I am actually flattered when I looked up to the stats of this story. I love you all so much! 3**_

 _ **Just keep those requests coming! And we will keep this story longer as I can do.**_

 _ **Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_

* * *

 _ **Lola reacts to: WRECK IT RALPH 2 Trailer!**_

The princess was on her desk at her room right now as she adjusts the camera to show her beautiful self.

"Is it on now?" Lola, still adjusting the camera. "Hey, guys! I'm back!" She waved preciously.

"Now if you're wondering what happened last time at my story time…" She paused. "…well, it's not that good. Lucky, I got the camera off before that. I hope that won't ruin my reputation as a YouTuber or a pageant competitor."

She did not know that the last part of that video was captured by someone.

"Anyways, we're going to do the reacting for the first time! Yes!" Lola bobbed her elbow down. "So, this is a video that some of the people wanted to watch for me. Good thing, that someone out there supports me here! I hope you can continue that!"

"So, this is called _Wreck-It-Ralph 2 Trailer_! It's a movie, I think?" She hummed. "Yeah, I think so. Alright, time to play the video."

She clicked the play button of the video to start.

* * *

The video kicks off into an arcade where we saw a man turning off the lights, then switches to a certain game machine.

"Okay, I can see that it is all about games but Lincoln would love to watch this!" Lola exclaimed.

 **"Hey, kid!" A man cried off-screen.  
**

A big man was walking and shouted to a sleeping girl.

" **Wake up!"**

The girl startled and jolted back up to her feet.

" **Ralph! What is wrong with you?!" The girl said.**

" **Start churning butter and put on your church shoes, little sister, 'cause we're about to blast off!" Ralph responded happily with a cryptic statement, spun himself and raises his finger upwards.**

" **Ralph, what is it that you're trying to say?"**

" **We're going in the internet." He responded sadly.**

" **WHAT?!" The girl reacted in an excited manner.**

"Internet, huh?" Lola reacted. "I am also wondering what could be the life inside of the internet."

We saw Ralph sprinting towards a portal but was caught by a virtual pod and enters the portal at an insane speed. The girl screamed excitedly.

They were too lights entering the wire from the router. It was Ralph's turn to yell. The flow of the lights just kept dashing quickly.

" **Ladies and gentleman, I give you the internet!" The girl declared while Ralph continues to scream.**

When they got out of the portal, Ralph looked down to see the beautiful sights of the internet dimension as they kept going.

" **Woah! Cool!"**

We see different company towers. From Amazon to Twitter, which was shown to be the bird's home.

"Oh, wow! That's actually nice." Lola was astonished to the sight.

 **"Wow, look at all this stuff," Ralph said while continuing to scan the place.  
**

More company towers from the famous companies were captured. The scene instantly goes to the duo standing at a building, looking to the innovative city.

" **This is the most beautiful miracle I've ever seen." The girl reacted.**

"I think from the standpoint of the girl's reaction, I could say that the city was upgraded big time." Lola assumed.

" **Welcome to the search bar. What can I help you find today?" A man asks Ralph, while the girl peeks from the distance.**

" **Um—"**

 **The wizard interrupted Ralph and quickly guesses. "Umbrella? Umbrage? Umami?"**

" **No—"**

" **Noah's Ark? No Doubt? No, it's from—"**

 **This time, Ralph interrupts the wizard with a growl on his face. "Err—"**

" **Ergonomics? Urban Outfitters. Auricle?" The professor extends his possible answers as he stood up from his desk.**

" **I'm pretty sure he's just trying to guess what you're gonna say." The girl told the big man.**

"That professor is so obnoxious that I would prefer both Luan and Lisa to that jerk," Lola said.

 **The professor rubs his cheek. "My auto-fill is a touch aggressive today…"**

" **Lemme try!" The small girl quickly responded. "Take me to a website that's super intense and really nuts!" She smacked the front desk lightly.**

The lights from the books flashed suddenly and the wizard seemed to be jolted by the detail.

" **Oh! I only found one result."**

The scene transitioned to the presumed Disneyland that is filled with hundreds of moving square objects, that seems to be the vehicles.

" **Aww, come on!" The girl reacted when she enters the castle.**

The scene quickly changed to the famous and cheery Disney princesses. At this moment, Lola gasped and squealed.

"It's them! It's them!" Lola chanted gleefully. "Oh, my God!"

" **Princesses and cartoon characters. Barf!" The girl judged the princesses badly.**

"No! No, it's not! You have a bad taste on your own accord!" Lola defended. "And I would prefer Lana over her, the princess hater!"

" **Hey…" From out of nowhere, Eeyore replied.**

Then a rocket passed over to the duo landed over them.

" **Cool!" The girl reacted.**

It was quickly changed to the three stormtroopers who were all holding a gun and told the girl.

" **You're coming with us, kid."**

The girl was running away from the virtual soldiers.

"Yeah! Catch that princess hater!" Lola's voice was filled with hatred.

To avoid being caught by the police, the girl quickly fades away from the sight and the camera zooms over to the sign of a door. That room was filled by princesses who are all busy doing what they loved to do as the girl teleported to the room. All of the princesses gasped when they saw the kid.

"Now what is she doing there?!" Lola reacted madly.

" **Hi." The girl greeted them innocently as all of the girls assembled to the newcomer as they picked up their weapons.**

" **Woah, Woah! Ladies! I'm a princess too!" The poor kid clearly elaborated herself.**

" **What kind of a princess are you?" Pocahontas inquired the girl.**

" **Do you have a magic hair?" Rapunzel chimed in, holding her long blonde hair.**

" **No…"**

" **Magic hands?" Elsa came next when she showed her snow powers.**

" **No…"**

" **Do animals talk to you?" Cinderella continues the interview while holding her small friends on her hands.**

" **No."**

" **Were you poisoned?" Snow White was gripping the poisoned apple.**

" **No."**

" **Cursed?" Both Aurora and Tiana asked together.**

" **No!"**

" **Kidnapped or enslaved?" Both Rapunzel and Bell asked simultaneously.**

" **No! Are you guys okay? Should I call the police?" The girl was now asking them.**

" **Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big, strong man showed up?" Rapunzel asked a serious question to the child.**

" **Yes!" The girl answered cheerfully. "What is up with that?!"**

" **She is a princess!" All of the ladies concluded in unison while Snow White hums and peeked over.**

"WHAT?! She is not a princess! She is just a normal girl! I should be one of them! I got the poise and the beauty!" Lola reacted.

" **Shouldn't it be 'Ralph Wrecks the Internet'?" Ralph asked.**

" **Yeah, since he's Wreck-It-Ralph." The girl agreed.**

" **Uh, yeah, but 'break the internet'. It's like a thing." A blue-colored female replied.**

" **Right… It's just 'Wreck the Internet' kind of sounds better, doesn't it?" Ralph said.**

 **The female shrugged. "Uhh… you're not wrong."**

"Hmm… are they trying to…" Lola seemed to be confused but shrugs it off instantly. "Nah, that's kinda normal."

" **All right, let's get plugged you in." A man with a router said as he inserts the plug to the outlet.**

Somewhere in the city, we saw Ralph and the small looking at a certain board, which was captioned. "Wi-Fi".

" **Whiffy! Or… is it wifey?" Ralph attempted to read the word.**

" **Why don't we just go in?" The girl offered as she tries to enter a room.**

In the real world, the man from earlier dragged the cursor on an icon that is familiar to all of us.

" **And we are online…"**

The light dashed swiftly from the motherboard until to a room where both Ralph and the girl occupied as the room lit up with green-colored lights.

" **Woah… cool!" Ralph astounded at the sight.**

When they looked back, they were blinded by a sudden flash. Suddenly, the wire from the router lit up again as it moves away from the router. There were bits that were shown again from the first trailer, so Lola did not react to it, obviously.

We saw Ralph walking and a pink-colored female surprised him.

" **Congratulations! You're a winner!"**

" **Really?" Ralph kept walking as he passes by another advertiser, which was green in color.**

" **These 10 stars went to prison, number 6 will amaze you!"**

Lola snickered. "I think these guys wanted some cash from these ads, very badly!"

" **That sounds interesting…"**

The curiosity of Ralph ended when the girl invited her.

" **Ralph, come on!" She dragged Ralph to somewhere.**

" **Redirecting to eBay…" A female announcer said.**

Lola was astonished when she looked up to the office of the aforementioned website.

"That is pretty huge! I wish I could be like them."

A hammer was smacked by a man, who was revealed as an auctioneer.

" **Ladies and gentlemen… the next item up, a black, velvet painting of a sorrowful kitten…"**

"49.99? That's kind of expensive for a cat painting, isn't it?" Lola reacted and when she saw the painting, she became concerned. "But poor kitty in the painting though…"

Both of them stared at the item blankly.

" **It's like it's looking into my soul…" Ralph said.**

"Yeah, I agree," Lola said.

" **Yeah, that one's really gonna haunt me for a while…" The girl also commented.**

"If that painting is a curse, will it be buyable?" Lola assumed the painting as a bad object.

We saw them entering a room once again. While we also looked to a child who was playing her tablet.

" **Pancake." She swiped the food over to a bunny to her left.**

" **Milkshake." She swiped the food over to a kitten on the other side.**

From out of nowhere, Ralph showed up into the game as he gave a pancake to the bunny, and milkshakes to the kitten.

" **Pancake, milkshake, milkshake…"**

"Weird." Lola reacted blankly. "What if it is real and some jerk out there interrupts the game?"

" **Huh. I'm starting to understand why people like this game, really zen!" He continues to deliver the delicacies to both animals. "Milkshake!"**

Suddenly, the girl opened the door violently while carrying stacks of pancakes.

" **Hey, look what I found!" The bunny looked back and became horrified. "More pancakes!"**

" **Let's speed it up!" Ralph started delivering the pancakes from his hand to the bunny.**

"Okay, what about milkshakes?" Lola asked innocently.

"… **pancake, pancake! Eat little buddy, eat-eat-eat!"**

The girl looked back and became worried about what she had seen.

" **Uh… Ralph, you might wanna try feeding the kitty for a little while…"**

"That's what I'm saying earlier!" Lola toned up her voice.

The bunny's stomach shaped like a balloon as he kept eating the same meal.

" **No! The kitty gets the milkshake!" Ralph looked over to the weirded kitty and looks back to the fat bunny. "The rabbit gets the pancake!" He served up another plate.**

At this moment, the rabbit's lips were covered with the syrup as he ate it. When he swallowed the last piece, his stomach began to growl and expanded more. When Ralph tries to serve another plate, he was surprised. At the moment a pop was overhearing to the tablet of the baby, she screamed in an ear-piercing sound.

The sound made Lola started and screamed as she toned down the volume of the video.

"What the heck?! They didn't even have a warning!"

The video ended there as she pauses the video.

* * *

"So, that's it, huh?" Lola questioned the video. "Alright, I think the trailer looks promising! And for the movie… I guess it should be fine too. But I really want to see those princesses longer than the video! I wish I could watch it!" She tucked in her face to cover her current emotion.

"But I'll think of a way to watch it. Maybe my brother could help me with that! Great! I still have a lot of questions to this trailer. Like how's the life there or how they can manage to build many rooms for the people who use the internet!"

"Geez, now I sounded like the professor earlier! Ugh!" She calmed down and sighed. "Okay enough for that as I'll say goodbye to all of you! Don't forget to like this! And also subscribe for more contents! This is Lola, have a good day!" She sent a flying kiss to the camera.

After she sends the abstract lips to the screen, the creaking of a door was heard and Lola wondered who could that be.

"Hey, sweetie! I—" It was the voice of her father off-screen and got interrupted when Lola screamed hardly enough to run out of her room. "AHHHH! Mad cow! Mad cow!"

"I'm not finished with you, dad!" Lola harshly reminded her dad. "I'm going to crushed you badly!"

The shouts and screams continue as the camera moved to reveal who just took the device.

"Is it clear now?" Lincoln's voice was heard as he got out of Lola's bed. "Okay, I also took one from her storytelling video. It's hilarious to see Lola getting mad, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Alright, that's it for this video. I'll edit this one out. See ya!" He waved off to the camera and closes it to end the video.


	28. Loud Challenge 2

_**Loud Challenge #2: EAT IT OR WEAR IT CHALLENGE! w/ Luna and Luan!**_

The aforementioned sisters were in the living room with 20 paper bags with numbers on their side on the table as it was the start of the video.

"Hellooo, dudettes!" Luna waved to the camera. "Welcome to the Loud Challenge!"

"Number TWO!" Luan added. " _Two_ of all of those who can't recount on our challenges, it's number _two_!" She joked and laughed. "These bags are on the desk, as you can see…" She chuckled and showcased the bags with her precious palm.

"So we're going to do the _**Eat It or Wear It Challenge!**_ " Luna announced.

"Basically, you have to eat a spoonful of a certain food on these bags, on which could contain food that is great…" Luan started explaining the rules of the game.

"…or a total _rad_ , which means bad or disgusting."

"But first of all, since we already know who's on first," Luan smirked over her roommate. "Just choose a number on these bags and decide if you want to eat it or wear it. However, if you fail to eat the food, I will wear that thing on your body. If you can't wear the food, you'll eat it. That's that."

"Darn! I thought that applies only for Lori, 'cause she's the oldest…"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get started, shall we?" Luan was annoyed at Luna's excuses.

Luna sighed. "Fine." She began rummaging the box and picked up a paper. "17."

"Seventeen…" Luan picked up a certain bag and opens it. "Chocolate Syrup? Lucky you."

"YES! I'm on my way to the victory road!" Luna quickly snatched the syrup and dripped the contents on her spoon. "Ah! _Sweet comic relief_ , isn't it?" She mocked the comedian, who frowned in reaction.

She took the chocolate syrup on her mouth and hummed in satisfaction.

"That is delicious as hell!"

"AHH!"

Both roommates startled at the scream when Lisa arrived at the living room, looking irritated.

"Alright, which one of you low life's took my sweetener on the refrigerator?"

"The wha—"

"Chocolate syrup." Lisa elaborated.

Both mates were looking at each other and looked at the syrup, they were horrified. But before Lisa turned back, they hid it behind the couch.

"Nah-uh, don't see anything sweeter here…" Luan simply lied and her forehead was sweating.

"Fine… I guess I should install surveillance at the appliance later." Lisa walked out on them.

Both sighed in relief and continues to perform the challenge as Luan's turn started and picks up a paper.

"13!" She revealed it to the camera.

Luna picks up the bag that has the same number and unpacks the bag.

"Boston Creme Pie Yogurt…" She read the label.

"Ohhhhhh! Yeah!" Luan cheered herself and decides. "I'll eat it since it's safe."

The prankster took a dip on the yogurt as she tasted it.

She hummed happily. "Not bad. _Yogurt_ to try it though! Hahaha! Get it?" She quipped.

"Dang it…" Luna mumbled. "I guess it's my turn now…"

The rockstar quickly grabbed a paper and revealed the number that she got. "5!"

Luan swiftly opens the bag to reveal a container that says: "Fish Sauce!"

"Fish sauce?" A familiar voice was heard on the room as their father walked over to the duo. "Have you seen it?"

"Uh-oh." Luna gulped in horror.

Luan quickly hid it on her back and also shakes her head. "Nope. Sorry, dad."

"Dang it! I know I put it on the food cabinet!" The patriarch scrammed.

Again, they both sighed in relief. Luan asks Luna to eat it or to wear it. The rockstar chose the former easily. Luan put an inconsistent volume of the sauce on the spoon.

"Alrighty then, make yourself comfortable." Luan took a space back on the couch.

Luna sends the contents on her mouth. When she felt the taste of the sauce, she immediately gasped and grabbed the small trash bag to release the contents.

"That tastes awful, dude!" She groaned as she can still feel the taste of the sauce.

"You lose! And because of that…" Luan suddenly opened the pack and showered it over to the head of a shocked Luna, who grimaced on the smell of the fish sauce. "…in your _fish_!" She laughed.

"And it smells _wonky_!"

"Yeah, that smells bad. But carry on, it's my turn now…" Luan rummaging the paper on the box and quickly sends out a number to declare it. "7…"

Luna awkwardly picked up the bag and slowly opens it to reveal a _**Sriracha Sauce**_ bottle.

"I'll eat it." Luan volunteered as she sent a spoonful of the spicy food on her spoon. "I hope it doesn't get me…"

She quickly swallowed the content and when the spiciness kicks in, Luan coughed violently. Until it stopped, the jokester successfully ate the spicy sauce.

"Wooo! That was a spicy one!" She breathed air over her mouth. "It's your turn, Luna!"

Luna sighed and immediately grabbed a paper. "9."

Luan quickly unpacked the #9 bag to display a bottle of _**Brown Mustard**_. "A mustard?"

"I'll just wear it."

"Really? Don't you wanna eat it?" Luan seemed surprised at her mate's decision.

"If it's on a bun, I'll eat it for sure."

"Okay… if you said so."

Luna quickly snatched the bottle, she opened it to prepare for a dirty drop. However, she has an idea. She quickly moved it to Luan's head before the contents fell over. Luan was shocked when she has the mustard on her skirt and her shirt.

"Hey! What was that? I thought you'll wear it!"

"But hey, you didn't say you'll wear it _on_ your competitor, mate." Luna winked.

Luan groaned in annoyance and instantly released a paper to reveal her number. "16."

"Powdered sugar!" Luna showed the white sugar in a pack.

"I'll eat it!" Luan volunteered to take the challenge as Luan quickly grabbed the spoon that has sugar on it and quickly chewed the content. "It's good."

"Why are you so lucky on this challenge, huh?" Luna complained.

"'Cause it's my time to achieve a _sweet_ victory!" Luan quipped, making Luna scowl.

Suddenly, Lola arrived over to the duo to ask something.

"Uh guys, have you seen my sugar?"

Luan quickly hid the pack on her back. "No, Lola."

"Really? Thanks and-" The princess smells the room and quickly covered her nose. "What the heck is that smell?!" She paused. "You know what? I'm out of here!" She quickly left the room and went upstairs.

"That was a close one!" Luna exclaimed. "I'll go next. Please, give me something easy and tasty!"

She instantly clawed a paper on her sticky hands to reveal her number. "2."

Luan grabbed the bag with the same number as the paper. "Okay, let's see what you got…" She opened it to see that it was a can of _**Green Olives**_.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I hate eating those!" Luna complained full straightly.

"Since you added a rule, I would like to add something in the books – I'll choose your fate on this one! So you'll eat this one!" Luan laughed maniacally.

"Ah! Dang, it! Fine!"

Luan offered the can to the rockstar who smelled the insides of the can in which she flinched on the smell. The latter quickly picked up some olives and the oil and sends it over to her mouth. After a few seconds, she gagged immediately and picked up the bag to send the poor olives there. Luan laughed at this situation.

"I'll guess you're going t- _olive_ in an _oily_ state!" She punned as she grabbed the can and dropped the remains of the green olives on her hair and to her body.

"Ugh! This is so bullocks, dude!" Luna complained, looking to her disgusting body state.

"Ha-ha! I know I can have a great time avenging on you!" She laughed and quickly picks up a paper from the box. "14!"

Luna unpacks the bag to reveal a pack of mayonnaise. In reaction, she becomes upset at her roommate's lucky picks.

"You have got to be kidding me! Why are you getting all the good ones?!"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know! But I'll give you a story first…" Luan cracked her knuckles to start narrating a story. "Once upon a time, there's a star that lives in a rock! Sounds weird, right? But here's the kicker, she asked herself to the world – Is mayonnaise an instrument?"

"Huh, I don't get it?" Luna scratched her sides in confusion.

"Don't you get it? You're a rockstar, you have an instrument and you asked dumbly if mayo is one of them, sounds ironic, isn't it? Good thing you're not the dumb star!" She laughed like a lunatic, Luna growled.

"Can we skip this?" Luna asks to the camera.

Luan stopped laughing and wiped her joyful tears as she began taking a dip of mayo on her mouth. When she tasted it, she hummed in approval, due to its taste.

"You're right, Luna. We should definitely bring some buns."

"Alright, cut it out."

Luna already picked up a number and declared. "20."

Luan opens the bag to reveal that it was a pack of ground peppers, which made Luna frowned.

"Alright, I'll eat it, just for you." Luna volunteered.

"Fine with me…" Luan just shrugged.

Luna dropped several peppers and started chewing it over her mouth. After a few bites, the heat became obvious as her face became red and began to scream loudly in to which she grabbed the trash bag to release the peppers.

"Ooh, your face became _grounded_ after eating those!" Luan quipped once more and instantly dropped the remaining peppers on her head.

"Alright, you're next… lucky gal…" Luna said.

Luan began rummaging and hoped for a good food to try as she got one on her hands.

"4!"

"Alright…" Luna sighed when she grabbed the bag over another bag as she opens it.

When she opened it, her disappointment turned into a smirk when she showed it to the camera. Luan's face went from a determination face into a fearful one.

"C-C-Cinnamon?" Luan stammered when the spoon of the powder was sent by Luna to her.

"Come on, sis. Let's keep your luck _hot_!" Luna quipped as she laughed.

Luan gulped at the sight of the powder, her hand was twitching like an earthquake and quickly sent the powder over her mouth. When she felt the flavor on her tongue, she spewed out the powder. But when she opened her eyes, she was half-shocked, half-worried at the sight of Luna, who was now covered on a powder, scowling and growling over her.

"Uhh, I-I can explain—"

Luna's face became worried suddenly when a wave of glares was met with her eyes, Luan turned back to see that the remaining family member was staring at them madly.

"So, this is all how it went for, huh?" Lori broke the ice. "A stupid challenge?!"

"What did you do to our stuff?" Leni added.

"Uh…" The duo cannot find a way to surpass an excuse for them.

"Hey look, I found my dirt! It was in the bag!" Lana opened a bag, showing the soil on her hands.

"Ahh, I did-I did—"

Luan got interrupted when they grumbled at what they found. Lucy opened a bag that contained her thousand-year-old egg.

"You know that I would love to keep this for a long time, just like how my love for Edwin…" Lucy said.

Lincoln got his peanut butter/sauerkraut pack on a bag.

"Really, guys? I needed this right now!"

"Uh-uh-uh…"

"You guys are really great!" Lynn said sarcastically as she got her protein shake in a cup on one of the paper bags. "My protein shake looked damp!"

Lola gasped when she saw the sugar on Luan's back. "My sugar!"

"My fish sauce!" Lynn Sr. found his sauce also on her apprentice's back.

"Chocolate syrup!" Lisa called when she grabbed the bottle. "You really did stole all of our possessions just because of an internet craze task?!"

"Alright!" Luan screamed and said in a guilty tone. "I'm so sorry that I took all of your stuff. But it was all for fun like I always do? Right, Luna?"

When she looked back, Luna's face became upset once again after what she did on the last food that she took. Suddenly, Luna opened a pack to reveal a bottle of soy sauce and quickly opens it to drop the content all over Luan's head.

Luan gasped and looked at her attire, covered in black liquid. "What the?!"

"That's for the cinnamon!"

From out of nowhere, someone threw a can of tuna on Luna's face. She removed it and growled.

"Okay, who did that?"

"Ah…"

Luna looked over to the other family members, especially Leni who whistled.

"What? Luan said it's fun, right?"

Lori, who was beside Leni, dropped the pickles that she took on a bag to Leni's hair, in which she reacted in surprise.

On the other side, both Rita and Lynn Sr. were both looking at each other blankly. They had the same idea with one another. The former dumped the apple cider vinegar of the latter's head, while the latter gave the former a chili powder on her hair, in which he spreads it like it was her new hair color.

Both Luna and Luan saw the whole predicament, also the remaining siblings, who all laughed in unison.

"You know what, it is fun to see all of us looked messy!" Luna concluded.

"Since you two started the mess…" Rita called the duo. "…you'll clean up all of this mess!"

"Uhh, I wouldn't bet on that, mom! You both took a shower of food!"

"Yeah, hon." The father agreed to the retort. "But first…"

"FOOD FIGHT!"

The kids and also the parents were throwing different foods on one another, they started to become filthy. While they are in the middle of the fight, Luna and Luan chimed in to say something on the camera.

"I think our goal didn't look to happen at all…" Luan started.

"…but we manage to give them a dirty shower!" Luna continued.

"Anyways, that's it for this edition of _**Loud Challenge**_! Thank you for watching!"

"Be sure to stay tuned for more new contents from us! And we'll see you next time!"

They went back to the chaotic food fight and both began throwing things to one another to end the video.

* * *

 _Smack!_

Mr. Grouse started at the loud noise and went over to his kitchen to see the source of the sound. He saw a paper bag and went for it to open. It was revealed that he got a creamed corn. When he looked back to the cracked window to see that the bag came from to his loud neighbors.

"Thank you, Loud!"

He opens the pack and gave it a taste with his spoon. When he felt the flavor, he was confused.

"Uh, why is it taste bad?"

"Hey, Luna!"

He heard a voice coming from the other house, which he assumed. It was revealed that Luan was asking Luna for something.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Have you seen the creamed corn?" Luan responded.

"Zero, dude. Why?"

"Nah, nevermind." Luan shrugged. "That belongs in the trash since I accidentally dropped it onto the toilet…"

When Mr. Grouse heard the last word, his eyes became widened and screamed. Because of the unexpected scream, the pack went flying over and unfortunately landed on Mr. Grouse's head. He looked at his attire to see that he was a filth. At this moment, he became infuriated and shouted:

"CURSE YOU, LOUDS!"

Both roommates startled at the yell and concluded.

"Yep, there's one answer over there," Luna said, while Luan became frightened.


	29. Luna & Lynn Video Reaction 1

_**Luna and Lynn react to: Shane Douglas sends a message: ECW, Aug. 27, 1994!**_

Lynn suddenly smacked the table that made Luna startled.

"What's up, Loud fans? It's time for another reaction~" The sporty sister danced before smirking.

"Do you have to do that, do 'ya?" Luna commented.

"Well, I guess we need an extreme introduction every video… which leads us to react in a video about ECW – Extreme Championship Wrestling!"

"The wha—I am clueless about wrestling. Why did you bought me in?"

"It's on the list." Lynn gave a paper to Luna, which she saw her name and frowned.

"I guess I can do this…"

"Alright, the title is called 'Shane Douglas sends a message… August 27, 1994!'"

"A message? What kind of message?" Luna seemed to be clueless.

"Sometimes, that message could be special or could cause attention to the fans… in other words, it could be good or bad…" Lynn explained.

"Oh… you know this Shane-y dude, right?"

"I think I heard that name before and this one's on the nineties. So I have less knowledge about it."

"Ooh, bloody…"

"Yeah, there's blood in here!" Lynn was referring to the company.

"No-no-no! It's not real blood that we're talking to!" Luna waves her off as she retorted and elaborated. "You know what? Let's start watching it!"

"Great idea!" Lynn clicked the video to start their reactions as they listen closely to the promo of a certain wrestler.

* * *

" **I stand here before on our father tonight! As I said I would be World's Heavyweight Champion!" Shane paused to take a deep breath.**

"Uhh, what's the dude's saying?" Luna asked.

Lynn shushed her big sister, that made her glare at the attentive wrestling fan.

" **In the tradition… on Lou Thesz… in the tradition of Jack Briscoe, of the Briscoe Brothers, of Dory Funk, Jr…"**

"Who's he mentioning?" Luna asked again.

"I think the wrestlers who hold that belt on his shoulders…" Lynn answered clearly.

The crowd was mildly cheering to the champion as he panted heavily and continues to talk.

"… **of Terry Funk, who will never die!"**

The crowd clapped for the mention of The Hardcore Icon.

"I have no idea on who they are honestly…" Lynn said.

" **As the real Nature Boy, Buddy Rogers upstairs tonight…" Shane looked back to the belt and tries to enumerate every champion that held the title that he currently obtained.**

… **to the Harley Race's, to the Barry Windham's, to the…" He stopped again, trying to recall some recognizable people.**

"I think he's trying to say all of the guys that used to hold that belt a long time ago." Luna assumed.

"… **Ric Flair's." The crowd reacted neutrally on the mention of The Second Nature Boy.**

" **I accept this Heavyweight Title… wait a second, wait a second… Kerry von Erich… of the fat man himself, Dusty Rhodes…" He wiped his sweat on his face and looked up. "This is tonight, God…" He looked once more to the belt.**

"I think that's a great belt. It looks sick!" Luna reacted to the prestigious belt.

"I agree, I think that belt looks important…" Lynn agreed and presumed.

 **Shane folded the belt and judged. "God, that looks beautiful…" He continues to pant. "…and Ricky Steamboat…"**

" **And they. Can all. Kiss. My. Ass!" The champion threw the belt to the outside.**

"What?! Blimey for limey! Why did he throw the gold?" Luna reacted furiously.

"I think he's trying to prove something for himself." Lynn quickly answered.

The crowd cheered and Joey Styles, the commentator reacted:

" **What in the hell is he doing!"**

" **Because!" Shane Douglas became more aggressive at this point and continued. "I am not the man who accepts the torch to be hand on out of me! From an organization that died, R-I-P, seven years ago!" He stopped to recapture the air.**

While both Luna and Lynn were stunned at this part.

"Wow… he looks like a cocky dude who proves that he's the face of that!" Luna suspected the whole promo, which Lynn agreed.

" **The Franchise, Shane Douglas is the man who ignites the new flame of the sport of professional wrestling!" The crowd's cheer became clear as they clapped at his remark.**

"I don't know about wrestling but isn't that off-script?" Luna asked.

"For some reason and you bought that up… I think it is." Lynn replied instantly with a nod.

Douglas made his way to the ropes where he grabbed a belt that is different than the first one and looked at its appearance.

"So he changed the belt?" Luna continues to question some unusual things on this sport.

"I have no idea!" Lynn shook her head.

" **That's the ECW belt…" Joey Styles concluded.**

" **Tonight! Before dawn of my father as witness… I declare… myself… THE FRANCHISE! As the NEW ECW HEAVYWEIGHT. CHAMPION. OF THE. WORLD!"**

The crowd applauded the passionate statement of the wrestler. Meanwhile, both sisters were staring at the new belt and judged by its look.

"I think it's good but that the other one looked precious than this one!" Luna gave her verdict.

"I think it's cool," Lynn smirked.

" **Shane Douglas declaring himself, ECW World Champion!" Styles said off-screen.**

" **We have set up to change the face of Professional Wrestling!" Shane paused to huff. "So tonight… let the new era begin, the era of the sport of Professional Wrestling, the era of The Franchise… the era of E-C-W!"**

The crowd cheered him for the last time as the video was cut short until to that part. Both Lynn and Luna gave their thoughts on the remarkable promo of Shane Douglas.

* * *

"I think that was okay. He looks like a _nutter_ , I'll admit that. And I think his statement looks promising. I think this is an important segment and this guy just killed it!" Luna gave her final judgement.

"That looks cool! I don't know if he pissed off the people that he mentioned—"

"I think most of them are dead!"

"I know, I know, maybe some people did not like this at all… And I think it's a major statement for wrestling!" Lynn said. "So probably it's a _shoot_!"

"Huh? What's a shoot?"

"Just like you said, it's an off-script segment where someone called out, as you said also, to piss them off. It is like a gun – you're the gun, the targets are your actual targets, you shoot them or if you call them at wrestling, talk dirty to them…"

"Oh…" Luna understood what she meant by that word. "That's understandable!"

"I think that's it… our reaction! Tune in next time for more reactions! Be sure to stay tuned and don't forget to—" Lynn started the end credits.

"Like, share, and subscribe for more contents!" Luna continued. "That's it for now and we'll see you soon!" She waved to the camera and also Lynn, who was carrying a belt that was made from hemp and the remnants of an oak tree. "What the hell is that?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to do the same thing!" Lynn raised the belt slowly and continued. "I am Lynn Loud, your Royal Woods Champion! I am the best in the world in what I do! I am the greatest of them all! And all of my haters can kiss my butt!" She wiggled her hips to show her fluffy ass.

Luna facepalmed and muttered. "Of course, she's at it again! I'm out!" She walked out of the camera's radar as Lynn continues her speech and her voice became inaudible as it ended the video abruptly.


	30. Lynn's Item Unboxing 1

_**LYNN'S WWE SLAM CRATE UNBOXING!**_

Lynn started the video with a hop on her bed and was holding a title belt.

"Welcome back! And we're here to record our first unboxing!" She showed a black box as she shook it well. "This thing's kind of many! I can't wait to open it!"

"By the way, you noticed that I was holding a title at the last video, right?" The jockster looked back to her belt on her shoulder. "Yeah, right! This is what I was buying too, even though Mr. Daniel Bryan just introduced it, a few days ago. But finally, they let me buy this one exclusively! That's awesome!"

"Okay! Let's check the items on this box! I'm sure I'll get something here…" She opened the box and was surprised at the contents of the crate.

"We got a hat… _phenomenal_ …" She showed the AJ Styles cap and wore it. "I think it will fit on our practice at baseball!"

She showed a black t-shirt which has the cartoon-ish face of Alexa Bliss with the text captioned – LITTLE MISS BLISS.

"Oh, wow this?" Her face became uninterested when she saw the front of the apparel. "I really hate this girl so much! I should give it to Lori or Leni…" She put the clothing on her side.

"Let's see… Hey! It's a mini-doll!" She opened the small box to reveal a small figure of Chris Jericho, holding his signature clipboard with his scarf draping on his neck.

"Y2J! I miss this dude! I wonder where he is? I bet he's not on Toronto or Winnipeg, you idiot!"

She put the mini figure beside on the Bliss T-Shirt. She showed a clipboard and looked at its back to read the words – "The List of Jericho"

"Speaking of which, you just made the list!" She mimicked the Canadian's way of writing at the clipboard. "I get good items as of this moment!"

"And there's this…" She exposed a logo pin of WWE Intercontinental Championship. "Where should I use this?"

She put aside between the doll and the t-shirt. Lastly, she got a small magazine and she reads.

"So, this is all the contents that I got…" She showed a page which contained the whole content of the box. "Also it says here that I had 2 crates more to wait within months. So I'll wait for it and cannot hold my excitement already! Yes!"

Lynn opened more contents of the magazine to reveal something.

"Buddy Murphy… New Cruiserweight Champion… Oh, I don't know this guy…"

Then lastly, she widely opened the foldable to reveal a poster on the back, when she looked at it, she became sad.

"Oh man…"

She showed the poster of what it seems to be the 'final' triple fist bump of The Shield, with Seth Rollins emotional while the remaining two, stayed positive despite this night. Speaking of the night, that night also was the night where Dean Ambrose betrayed Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns' announcement of his temporary retirement, due to leukemia.

Lynn sighed. "Can't believe this thing after happened… God…"

She folded back the poster/magazine combination. Then went on to judge the crate box.

"Okay, so we opened all of the items inside of the Slam Crate box! And I think it was alright, except for the T-Shirt! I think that's all for now and be sure to check out our channel for more content! This is L.J., signing off!"

* * *

The door suddenly opened when Lori entered.

"Hey Lynn, have you seen my—"

Lori stopped talking when she eyed on a certain as she grabbed it. "What is this?" She scanned the t-shirt.

"Hey! That's mine, Lori!" Lynn protested.

"It's mine now, no complaints!" Lori immediately walked off the room but was stopped when Leni saw her holding the t-shirt.

"What's that?" The second-born Loud asked. "Is that a t-shirt?!"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" Lori somehow doesn't find a way to excuse herself from Leni.

"I think it fits on me, let me try…" Leni tries to snatch the apparel but Lori stopped her when she was also holding the clothing. "Hey!"

"It's mine!"

"No, it _is_ mine!"

"Well, memories had resurfaced…" Lynn muttered. "I'll see you guys next time!"


	31. Lucy's Video Reaction 2

_**Lucy reacts to: SCARIEST MAGIC TRICK! Creepy Girl Freaks Out Asia's Got Talent Judges!**_

The aforementioned Loud goth was reading a book and did not notice that the camera was started rolling. When she realized this, she immediately closed the book and arranged herself.

"Hi." She greeted in her signature tone. "I'm back with some reaction…"

"So I'm going to react to – Scariest Magic Trick! Creepy Girl Freaks Out Asia's Got Talent Judges!" Lucy announced while reading the video title on the computer. "Horror and Magic are my top two and three; poem is number one. I can deal with this, no matter. I just wanted to see some great illusions. So… we'll start reacting to it."

Lucy clicked the video to start.

* * *

The intro of the channel that uploaded the video showed up. Then, the main part rolled on. We see a not-so-scary looking girl, carrying a doll. Both hosts were greeting her.

" **Hi." Justin Bratton greeted first. "So… what are you called?"**

" **Whoa-whoa-whoa." Alan Wong reacted skeptically. "Oh my God…"**

But the girl did not respond to both hosts as she passed them by and made her way to the large stage where the audience clapped for the creepy girl, who has her face twitched while walking.

"Okay, okay, did not say anything back… that's cool." Lucy said.

The judges were staring at them hard and tried to understand her physique and her possible talent-showing. The doll-looking woman stood by the star on the floor and twitched her face again.

" **Hello." Judge David Foster greeted the lady, who responded with a jolt. "What's your name? And uh… where are you from?"**

The long-haired woman did not look to the audience and the judges as she jerked her face again.

" **Hmm…" David hummed interestingly.**

Suddenly, the contestant dropped her doll to the floor and went over to the judges' panel. Both David and Anggun moved out of their chairs that made the audience laughed.

"Yeah, she looks simply creepy. I admire her seriousness." Lucy reacted nonchalantly and saw her name on the screen. "Sacred Riana… great name…"

The contestant opened the tray, making Anggun cried mildly; the audience laughed once again at her scared expression. Sacred Riana grabbed a big key and looked at David Foster, who was tilting. She holds his hand.

" **Be careful…" Anggun simply warned, making the crowd laugh again.**

Sacred Riana puts the key on David's palm and uses his other hand to cover the item. She goes back to grab a stack of cards and makes her way to the third judge, Jay Park.

" **Ugh!" Jay suddenly cried making the audience chuckled as the participant did the same thing to the Korean heartthrob, but this time, it was cards.**

" **Uhhh… help!" Anggun nervously chuckled and the creepy lady went to her.**

Her face continues to twitch as she goes back to her magic kit and grabbed the final object – the camera.

" **Where are you from?" David asked him suddenly but did not receive any answer in return.**

" **Do you wanna know if she's married?" Anggun asked jokingly.**

When Anggun noticed that the camera and Riana were in front of her, she immediately grinned and gestured a peace sign with a tremor movement on her fingers. The contestant clicked the button to get a picture. A film was released from the capturing device.

" **Oh okay… sorry…" Anggun said while her hands were sustained by Sacred Riana, who released the film from her grasp and did the same thing just like the other judges.  
**

"I wonder what kind of sorcery is she doing?" Lucy asked herself and continues to watch the clip.

Then she went back to David and released the covered hand to get the key and goes back in front of Anggun. She exposed her palm to put the key there. David Foster became interested in what she's going to do, so he stood up from his chair to give a look.

Her hands were shaking mildly until a few seconds, the key rises up slowly, making the audience awed in surprise.

 **"That key is moving," David concluded. "That key just rolled over."  
**

"Whoa…" Lucy simply wowed at the trick.

The audience clapped and some people were amazed by the performance. She went over to Jay who was still covering the cards. Riana opened covered hand and grabbed the cards, she opened the pack and let Jay discarded one from the pack. The camera showed that the judge got the 3 of Diamonds. The illusionist then grabs that card and puts it back to the stack.

Sacred Riana was now holding Anggun's key-filled hand as the half of the cards randomly moved on its own, making the audience impressed. The magician picked up the first card that was not moved and soon to be revealed that it was also the 3 of Diamonds.

"Whoa! Just like that…" Lucy was amazed at the second trick.

" **Woah-ho-ho-ho!" Jay Park also has the same reaction as Lucy. "That was my card!" He announced.**

" **It was your card?" David asked**

The audience applauded the magical performance.

 **"That was weird," Jay added.  
**

Unexpectedly, the illusionist gestured his finger to Anggun who still has the item on her hands.

" **She helps me…"**

" **No, I didn't!" Anggun shook her head in denial.**

" **She helps me…"**

Anggun opened the film. When she opened it, she gasped and horrified at what she had seen on the photo.

" **What?" Jay said as he snatched the photo.**

It was revealed that the picture was contained Anggun, which was obviously caught, a few minutes ago. And mysteriously, Sacred Riana was added to the snapshot as the photobomber. The audience was clapping harder this time.

"Whoa! Oh my God!" Lucy pouted in reaction.

Jay exposes the film back to Anggun, where she picked it up.

" **Oh, that's creepy…" Anggun scans the picture once more.**

Then David grabs the film to check the photo.

" **Wow…" He reacted in surprise.**

When David shows the picture to Anggun again, she immediately creeped out.

" **I'm never lost for words… but I seem to be lost for words now…" David said while the audience laughed at his quip. "You've scared the hell out of all three of us…" The crowd laughed once again.**

" **Ah-ah—" David stammered at his own words, making the crowd cackled again.**

When the contestant did the twitching movement, David mimicked the gesture, earning another titter from the audience.

" **I wanna be like you…" David jokingly said and still imitates the face movement. "I think we're communicating! I think we're getting along well!"**

This marks the end of the video and Lucy paused the video to give her verdict on the video.

* * *

"That was impressive… that was remarkable… I have never seen those tricks before." Lucy said. "Should I do it too?"

"Maybe for another day, perhaps?" The goth answered her question quickly. "That made me feel motivated a little for my homework… speaking of which… that is the end of this video. If you like the reaction that I did, just give it a like. And don't forget to subscribe and follow us… I'm out. See you soon…"

The video ended abruptly with a TV static.


	32. Loud Plays Higher or Lower 1

_**The Loud's Plays: HIGHER OR LOWER GAME #1 – BEAN-BOOZING GAUNTLET MATCH! [PART 1]  
**_

Lincoln was on his room, checking the camera if it is working. Then quickly realizes that he was on the cam.

"Hey, there crazy fans! We are back! And we're going to play a new game! Something simple but it has a unique punishment on who shall receive. This is called the 'Higher or Lower Game'." Lincoln greeted and opened the game at his browser. "It's self-understandable, you know what is, like, some YouTubers already played this. If you get the answer right, you'll go further. If not, there's a punishment! So… here's the punishment…"

Lincoln opened a new tab to go to the website of _Bean Boozled Challenge_ where there is an existing virtual spinner.

"This thing is also popular. The loser will have to eat a bean that can contain an edible food or that is nasty that most people cannot swallow it." He tested the spinner to see if its working and the spinner worked fine. "If you got the bad one, you'll get eliminated. If you got the good one, then you're safe and your opponent will get the boot instead. Easy rules as stated."

"But who's going to be our opponent? Well, those girls selected randomly on who's going first. So… we'll call the first one out…"

The door opened to reveal a tall girl who was skipping happily.

"Hey, Linky!"

"Leni?"

"Yeah, they let me do first! I'm so excited!" Leni squeaked in excitement.

"O-kay…"

"So… where do we begin…" She asked.

"Alright, you know higher and lower?" Lincoln asked.

"Uhhh… the what?" Leni obviously is clueless about the game.

"It's like…uhh…what's cheap or expensive in the selections?" Lincoln tried to speak in Leni's language.

"Ohhh…" She realized it and nodded in agreement. "I got it!"

"Okie-Dokie then… let's start…"

Lincoln clicked the start to begin the match. "Also we have to take every turn if we got it correctly, got it?"

"Yeah… I guess?"

Lincoln reacted with a facepalm.

* * *

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Match – Lincoln vs Leni**_

 _ **Nikola Tesla has 673,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **Vs**_

 _ **Palm Islands has [Higher/Lower] searches than Nikola Tesla**_

"So… is it higher or lower?" Lincoln asked Leni.

Leni hummed and was actually thinking. "That beach is so adorable! And that old man on the left? Nah-uh! Not cool!"

"So—"

"Higher!" She clicked the 'higher' button.

"Wait!"

 _ **Leni: Incorrect**_

 _ **The answer was Lower with 49,500 searches.**_

"Wait! What?!" Leni reacted in an upsetting manner. "It's not right?! How?! I mean the beach is the attractive one, while that guy is an old man! How is that possible?!"

Lincoln frowned at her remark. "You lose, Leni. You'll take the beans…" He showed a can of colorful beans. "But first, you got to click the 'spinny thingy'."

"Oh, okay…" Leni simply obliged and clicked the spinner.

"It landed on…" Lincoln followed the arrow for a few seconds until it stopped. "We got either a Strawberry Banana Smoothie or a Dead Fish!"

"Smoothie?!" Leni reacted in a shocking manner and gasped. "Give me one of those!"

"Here you go…" Lincoln gave a piece of bean to her sister.

"Sweet!" Leni quickly took the candy over her mouth and began chewing slowly. "Ooh! Smoothie! Delicious!"

Lincoln gasped in surprise. "You got the good one?! You must be faking it!"

"Why would I fake a real smoothie? And that's not good to say that!" Leni remarked while chewing. "Delicious! Give me more!"

 _ **Lincoln – ELIMINATED**_

* * *

"I quit!" Lincoln walked out of Leni and made his way to the door and let a Loud sister entered his room. "You're next…"

"Okay!"

"Wow, you have been out already?" That particular sister asked.

"She just got lucky…" Lincoln muttered.

"Aww, don't worry… you'll get your _sweet_ revenge on her soon!" She laughed and walked past by Lincoln, who exited the room.

Leni looked back to see the comedian of the Loud siblings.

"Luan!"

"Leni!"

"Okay, ready for some more beans?" Leni asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Luan lied onto her big sister. She clicked the play button again to start their game.

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Match – Luan vs Leni**_

 _ **Kitty Genovese has 49,500 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Gold has [Higher/Lower] searches than Kitty Genovese**_

"Whoa, that guy looks creepy," Luan said.

"I think you should try first since I've done it first already…" Leni replied.

"Oh… wow. Thanks…" Luan looked back to the game where she started to think. "That's obviously higher, just like gold, the value is _higher_!" She laughed once again.

Luan clicked the 'Higher' button to reveal…

 _ **Luan: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was higher with 1,220,000 searches.**_

"Yeah! That's what I thought!" Luan exclaimed. "It's your turn, Leni."

"Okay!" Leni looked to the right screen where he reads the name of the person. "Jimmy Carter?"

 _ **Gold has 1,220,00 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Jimmy Carter has [Higher/Lower] searches than Gold**_

"It's an old president," Luan replied.

Leni gasped and realized. "That's lower! He's old and that gold is an attraction to everybody. Nobody likes that man!"

"Wow, harsh…"

Leni quickly chose Lower to reveal…

 _ **Leni: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was lower with 450,000 searches.**_

"Wow… you got it right somehow…" Luan was somehow impressed at Leni at her stupid but clever reasons.

 _ **Jimmy Carter has 450,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **The Big Bang Theory has [Higher/Lower] searches than Jimmy Carter**_

"The Big Bang Theory! I love this show! And I know I'll click in a _bang_!" Luan quipped, chuckled and clicked Higher to reveal…

 _ **Luan: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was higher with 2,240,000 searches.**_

"Ooh, yeah!" Luan celebrated as she rocked her fist up high. "It's your time again, Leni!"

"Wem-bleigh Stadium?" Leni pronounced it fancily but wrong.

 _ **The Big Bang Theory has 2,240,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Wembley Stadium has [Higher/Lower] searches than The Big Bang Theory**_

"So what do you think?" Luan asked.

Leni hummed and observed the picture. "That place isn't attractive…"

"Really?" Luan asked again but it was added with sarcasm on her voice.

"And look!" She jerked her finger to the grounds of the photo. "There's no people there!"

"Wow…" The comedian seemed to be amazed by her foolish and effective observation.

"I'll guess Lower!" Leni clicked the said button to reveal…

 _ **Leni: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was lower with 201,000 searches.**_

"Lucky she got the most blessed items…" Luan whispered to the camera.

 _ **Wembley Stadium has 201,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Marvel has [Higher/Lower] searches than Wembley Stadium**_

"…and I got the luckier ones!" Luan laughed like an evil maniac and proceeds to click the Higher button to reveal…

 _ **Luan: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was higher with 2,740,000 searches.**_

"Wow! You're too good at this game! Yay!" Leni applauded for the joker's performance.

"Well, thanks…" Luan sheepishly received the greeting.

 _ **Marvel has 2,740,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Tesla (car brand) has [Higher/Lower] searches than Marvel**_

Luan pouted in interest. "Okay, now I think that's hard to answer that!"

Leni rubbed her chin and gave her final answer. "It has to be higher! And expensive!"

"Oh, boy…"

"Look at the car…" Both women looked to the black car, Leni continued. "It's shiny and it's beautiful! But I wish it could have a cool color like mine!" Leni stretched out her dress.

"So is it higher or lower?" Luan asked.

"Higher! Because it's that expensive to buy a car!" Leni reasoned and clicks the Higher button in a snap.

 _ **Leni: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was higher with 4,090,000 searches.**_

Luan smacked her forehead. "Dang it! She is always lucky with the picks!"

"Yay!" Leni celebrated with continuous claps.

 _ **Tesla has 4,090,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Slavery has [Higher/Lower] searches than Tesla**_

"Uhhh, it's lower because it's… bad?" Luan answered and gave a reason.

"Yeah… tying yourself in a rope? It's a no-no for me!" Leni agreed.

Luan clicked the Lower button to reveal…

 _ **Luan: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was lower with 246,000 searches.**_

"See? It is lower!" Leni said.

"I know, I know," Luan replied. "It's you again…"

"Okay!"

 _ **Slavery has 246,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Rod Stewart has [Higher/Lower] searches than Slavery**_

Luan awed in satisfaction when the next item popped up and lied. "Ooh, that's hard!"

"Tying in a rope, slay-be-ree; or this old man? Again?!" Leni became enraged. "What is this?!"

"Uh, just guess already…"

"Okay! I'll now bet that guy because of his attire!" Leni gave a reason.

"His yellow coat?" Luan asked confusedly.

"Yeah!" Leni clicked the Higher button to reveal…

 _ **Leni: Correct**_

 _ **Rod Stewart was higher with 550,000 searches.**_

"Yes!" Leni swiped her fist up to celebrate quickly. "It's yours, Luan…"

 _ **Rod Stewart has 550,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Edoardo Mangiarotti has [Higher/Lower] searches than Rod Stewart**_

"Who the heck is this guy?" Luan was referring to the right one.

"Nobody knows! But his face looked great! I'll give it a higher!" Leni answered.

"Yeah, you're right! But I won't go to your answer." Luan clicked the Lower button to reveal…

 _ **Luan: Correct**_

 _ **Edoardo Mangiarotti was lower with 590 searches.**_

Luan was shocked when the numbers were revealed.

"590? That's less than I thought it would be!"

 _ **Edoardo Mangiarotti has 590 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **The Office has [Higher/Lower] searches than Edoardo Mangiarotti**_

Luan sighed. "Obvious…"

"Hmm…" Leni tapped her chin to think. "Is that a DVD?"

"Yeah."

"So it's a popular one, right?"

"Maybe?"

"Let's go with Higher since DVD's are so popular!" Leni clicked the said button to reveal.

 _ **Leni: Correct**_

 _ **The Office was higher with 823,000 searches.**_

Luan sighed again. "This is gonna take forever. Here we go…"

 _ **The Office has 823,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **French Bulldog has [Higher/Lower] searches than The Office**_

Luan gulped in trouble. "Uh-oh… this is going to kill me!"

"The dog? No, it's not. Look how cute she is!" Leni was referring to the dog on the right screen.

"So… is it Higher or Lower?" Luan asked herself.

"I think it's higher because—"

"Because of how it looks?" Luan interrupts Leni to ask.

"Yeah!" Leni nodded.

"Okay, I think it made sense." The comedian clicked the Higher button to reveal…

 _ **Luan: Correct**_

 _ **French Bulldog was higher with 1,000,000 searches.**_

"Whoo!" Luan extended her arms up widely to stretched out.

 _ **French Bulldog has 1,000,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Pink Floyd has [Higher/Lower] searches than French Bulldog**_

"Oooh…" Luan cooed in interest.

"A dog and some drawing? This is hard! I can't think of any bad to them!" Leni began to panicking.

"Whoa! Just click something and calm down!" Luan urged her sister to do what she said.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" The ditzy blonde still panicking on which she thinks is good. "Okay! I got it!"

She clicked Lower.

 _ **Leni: Incorrect**_

 _ **Pink Floyd was higher with 1,220,000 searches.**_

"I'm wrong?! What's the matter with this game?!" Leni vented out her frustrations on the game.

"Alright, time to eat some beans!" Luan announced.

"Okay, but I wanted some other food like strawberry smoothie or—"

"Just spin the wheel!" Luan cried as Leni clicked the spinner to move.

The spinner stopped to the blue-colored bean.

"Toothpaste or Berry Blue…" Luan reads the contents of the colored bean.

"Ooh, blueberry!" Leni grabbed a piece of a blue bean and flew it over inside her mouth, chewing sluggishly.

"I hope she has the bad one…" Luan wished.

"Blueberry! Yum-yum!" Leni blasted herself in satisfaction.

 _ **Luan – ELIMINATED**_

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Luan was in disbelief. "You're a lucky girl, you know that?!"

"I am?" Leni asked dumbly.

"Oh yes, you are…" Luan responded sarcastically, walks off in the chair to walk out of her sight. "I hope you feel _blue_ if you lose to Lisa!" She laughed evilly.

The scientist of the family showed up to Leni, who greeted her with her palm.

"I know I felt my displeasure inside of my lifeful body, but I guess I can deduce some time on my project for some knowledgeable quiz…" Lisa said.

"Are you ready, Lisa?" Leni asked.

"Yeah…" Lisa answered in a bored tone. "…just let me know if you wanna concede early as this game begins…"

"Okay, it's your turn first, Lisa!"

* * *

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Match – Lisa vs Leni**_

 _ **I Am Pregnant has 110,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Roger Federer has [Higher/Lower] searches than I Am Pregnant**_

Lisa sighed in disbelief but did not show her real expression to Leni and the camera. She clicked Higher.

 _ **Lisa: Correct**_

 _ **Roger Federer was higher with 2,740,000 searches.**_

"I despise physical activities since it can cause a lot of internal and external damages…" Lisa said.

"Aww, don't be sad, Lisa!" Leni tries to comfort Lisa, but it isn't working.

"Oh, dear…"

 _ **Roger Federer has 2,740,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **T-Mobile has [Higher/Lower] searches than**_ _**Roger Federer**_

"Oh, please… can it give a complex object to solve?" Lisa ranted.

"Hmmm…" Leni rubbed her chin to think of an answer. "That guy's handsome is handsome, so I'll give it Lower!"

"Really?" Lisa seemed to be confused at first and realized. "Oh, sister… why do you have a problematical common sense…"

Leni clicked the Lower button to reveal…

 _ **Leni: Incorrect**_

 _ **T-Mobile was higher with 6,120,000 searches.**_

"Am I even in disbelief?" Lisa asked to herself and to the camera ironically. "Of course not. You suffer defeat. Spin the wheel and let it be."

Leni clicks the virtual spinner to move it around. The spinner stopped in the paint-like colored bean.

"Your selection will be Tutti-Frutti or Stinky Socks. Yeesh!" Lisa cringed at the latter. "Who made these ill-intentioned sweets?"

Leni grabbed a bean from the can and quickly ate it, then chews slowly.

"So, what is?" Lisa asked.

Leni gagged and threw out the candy on the trash can.

"AHHHH! Gross! Socks!" She was shrieking and screaming like she got touched by a spider.

She quickly walked out of Lincoln's room to get her tongue fixed and get cleaned.

 _ **Leni – ELIMINATED**_

* * *

"Huh, I don't get how you outclassed our brother and our resident Chaplin at this encounter. But I guess I'll stand with a straightforward triumph." Lisa said.

When she realized that there's no sibling in the room, she quickly danced and performed a break dance for a few seconds. Then executed her vicious and surprisingly flawless headspin and stood up to her feet to pose.

"Yeah! L-Dog rules!" She cried.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a new opponent for the match.

"Hello, Lisa! Ready for your doomsday?" The newly arrived sibling asked her crankily.

"Whether if you're referring to an apocalypse that still needs exploration or uses that word metaphorically, I'm geared up!" Lisa retorted with her scientifically-used vocabularies.

Both Lisa and the opponent were glaring at each other and quickly cuts to a message:

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

Another clip was shown but it was the outro with Lincoln taking narration.

"If you love this video, just like and follow us up! We will keep making new contents just for you! And we'll see you very soon!" He blew a flying kiss to the camera.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Who will be Lisa's opponent at the next match? Guess it on the comment section!**_

 _ **Anyways, for those requests that are still pending, don't worry I'll cover it up! I just picked your suggestions randomly. Whether I'll go back to the start or to the latest, or also I just wanted to make for myself! Those three are the factors for uploading a new chapter for this fic!**_

 _ **There you go and have a nice day everyone!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	33. Lincoln's Video Reaction 2

_**Lincoln reacts to: SAD SONG – animatic!**_

The video started when Lincoln smacked his table hardly that made him yelped in pain. He was currently in the living room.

"Ouch! That hurts!" When he noticed that the camera was on, he immediately ignored the ache on his hand. "Hello there! Welcome back to another reaction video! And this time I'm going solo… again!"

"So… I'm going to react to the video titled…" He showed a small piece of paper in which he reads. "…SAD SONG, animatic…"

"Sad song, huh? I guess I think I should give it a listen. This should be good…" He wears his headphones properly and plays the video to start reacting to it.

* * *

The video started with a crying lady on the background while a piece of cheerful music was played.

"I guess this isn't a sad song, technically?" He asked while being dumbfounded at the background music.

 **Alright, there's something truly,  
**

 **Magnificent about being sad and that is that,**

 **Everyone can be sad, some people are sad sometimes**

The girl's expression became cheerful from depressive.

 **Other people are sad all the time and this is just a song about being sad**

 **Whoop-de-do!**

 **let's get to it! Ha-ha!**

Then the girl showed different emotions as the rapper started singing.

 **I've got a problem, I'm always so sad,**

 **The littlest things get me pissed off or mad,**

 **My life's pretty good, no I don't have it bad,**

 **So it's hard to explain all these feelings I have,**

"Hey! This song's getting good!" Lincoln felt the song mentally as he banged his head, multiple times to follow the beat.

 **I'm just a baby I think that explains it,**

 **I burnt up my toast got so sad that I fainted,**

 **I played a great song on repeat, now I hate it,**

 **And nobody likes this picture I painted,**

"I think Luna and Lucy should listen to this one…" He suggested while he feels the emotion of the song.

 **My only messages come from my mommy,**

 **I spend my life feeling like n-body wants me.**

 **You're kinda cute but your friend is a hottie,**

 **His shiny white teeth and his muscular body.**

"I think that happy music makes it alive." Lincoln theorized while tapping his fingers to the table to synced in the beat.

 **I wear a cool outfit and try to look edgy,**

 **My underwear rides up and gives me a wedgie.**

 **My pants are too tight, now I wish they were stretchy,**

 **Why do these small things always upset me?**

"Where's the chorus though?" He asked.

 **Little things make me wanna cry sometimes but that's just life.**

 **It'll be alright.**

"I think it sounded so forced but hey… I like it!" He said.

 **If you're really sad,**

 **Everything just turns out wrong.**

 **If you're really sad,**

 **Let me hear you sing this song.**

 **If you're really sad,**

 **Everything just turns out wrong.**

 **if you're really sad,**

 **Let me hear you sing along.**

Lincoln's head was moving along to the music. "This is really good!"

 **What's a party? I've never been.**

 **Well, I went to one once, but I couldn't get in.**

 **I bought a lottery ticket, but I didn't win.**

 **So I bought two more and I lost again.**

"This is kind of a catchy tune. It really fitted to the song, even though the lyrics are so depressing." Lincoln said.

 **My phone's plugged in but it isn't chargin',**

 **I wake up in the morning lookin' like a martian,**

 **I'm crying on the daily, you could call me Carson,**

 **Could you please shut the door if you're gonna barge in?**

"Yeah! Luna and Lucy will somehow love this song!" Lincoln said it again.

 **My shoes are too small and can't fit my foot in,**

 **Went back to the mall and I stepped in some pudding.**

 **I tried to return them, they said that I couldn't.**

 **Here are some things that upset me that shouldn't…**

"For some reason, I could feel this song though… is this even me?" He asked himself and his conscience.

 **My coffee's too bitter got stains on my shirt.**

 **I popped my balloon, and my dog is a jerk.**

 **I stepped in some gum then stepped in some poop.**

 **I feel like a hamster, I'm stuck in a loop.**

Lincoln hummed and leaned his hands on his chin. "This girl seemed to be more depressed than I thought it would be."

 **Little things make me wanna cry sometimes.**

 **But that's just life,**

 **It'll be alright.**

"Okay! Here it goes!" Lincoln patiently waited for the chorus to be played out.

 **If you're really sad,**

 **Everything just turns out wrong.**

 **If you're really sad,**

 **Let me hear you sing this song.**

 **If you're really sad,**

 **Everything just turns out wrong.**

 **If you're really sad,**

 **let me hear you sing along.**

The Loud boy was dancing his head again as he stood up and was making dance moves to track the music.

 **If you're really sad,**

 **Everything just turns out wrong.**

 **If you're really sad,**

 **Let me hear you sing this song.**

 **If you're really sad,**

 **Everything just turns out wrong.**

 **If you're really sad,**

 **let me hear you sing along.**

" **Thank you for listening! Glad you could hear all this because the song is over now 'cause I'm all out of—"**

 **The sound of a botched piano play was heard made the rapper and the girl frowned.**

" **It always had to end in a bad** _ **note**_ **, didn't it?"**

The video stopped playing and Lincoln sat down again to resurfaced himself.

* * *

Lincoln hummed the chorus of the song and quickly refocuses back to the verdict segment.

"Okay, that video was good! I think this is an anthem for those who are feeling sad or worse, the music was catchy! I like it! But I didn't like the ending of the video… a joke was actually made."

"Luan will definitely like that sweet ending." He said in a whispering tone.

"I guess it's time to end this video! But first, I just wanted you to know that we are going to have a Q&A segment!" Lincoln announced. "Yes, you heard it right! We would like to hear your curiosity on your minds and we need to answer those. But wait… how can you submit questions? Easy! Just put it in the comment section or… you could use a different platform. Anyone in the house is eligible for asking. And note! No stupid or senseless questions or it won't be noticed at all!"

Lincoln sighed to recapture his breath. "Okay, that is it for this reaction! This is Lincoln! Don't forget to follow and like us! And I'll see you very soon! Ta-ta~" He waved goodbye to the camera.

The video ended suddenly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, guys! You heard him! Lincoln wants to open a Q &A segment! All you have to do is to comment on the reviews or paste this link to your browser:**_

 _ **ask (period) fm (slash) loudasks**_

 _ **Remove spaces and parentheses; then, replace the words on the inside of the parentheses with symbols, according to its name and its position. Then type a question and to whoever who you wanted to ask for.**_

 _ **The Q &A will be up soon once we gathered a decent amount of questions, coming from you guys! So stay tuned!  
**_

 _ **And I'll see you soon!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	34. Multi-Loud Video Reaction 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back at this fic again! Sorry, that took longer for me to update this thing! I finished exams and stuff, so I'm stress-free and also free of doing anything! So… without a time to waste, let's roll to the new chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Lana, Leni, Lincoln, Lola, Luan, and Luna reacts to: THE MUFFIN SONG!**_

"Hey, Loud viewers!" Lincoln greeted the virtual audience first.

"Hello!" Then the Loud sisters greeted next.

"So… really… we're that much in a reaction video?" Lincoln still looked unconvinced and glances to his sisters.

"Duh, nerd! That's the beauty of reactions… the more of it, the greater!" Luan answered.

"Joker's right, bro. Just like in a band, the more the members there are, the more fun it will be!" Luna added with a smile on her face.

"Like us, too." Leni continued.

But that short statement made them confused and looked to each other's eyes.

"What… do you mean by that, Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"You don't remember? We're all that many of us! Well, I forgot the word… but it has to do with us." Leni tapped her chin to think that specific vocabulary.

"Uhh… siblings?"

"Yeah! That's it! Being in a family of thirteen is like, a blast! Everyone's having a blast together!"

"Ohhh…" The remaining Loud siblings cooed in unison and finally understands the message of Leni.

"Alright, everyone! Enough talk, more reacting!" Lola exclaimed.

"Gee… light up your head, Lola." Lana frowned as she reads something on a small paper. "The Muffin Song? That's it?"

"The Muffin Song?" Luna repeated the title and quickly smirked. "I like that one."

"Yeah, because it has a song on the title, isn't it?" Luan said.

"Is it like… a song for Muffin?" Leni referred the pastry as a person.

The others were dumbfounded at the remark, but somehow Lincoln quickly ignores the question and tries to find that video in a swift second.

"Okay… here it is." Lincoln said. "But since we're six of us… maybe we can use speakers to hear the video? Is that good?"

All of them nodded as Luna sets up the speaker, turns it on and set it on a decent volume.

"Alright… let's _muffin_ to the song!" Luan laughed, while the others groaned. "Get it?"

"Can we go to the video now?" Lola ordered.

"Okay, okay… here we go!"

Lincoln clicked the play button to start the video.

* * *

The video begins with dubstep-like music and beats. Also comes to the beats, are the ingredients for the pastry – muffin. The ingredients all mixed up on a bowl then we saw a moment of a tray with the fillings inside until it made its way to the oven, seeking for heat.

Suddenly, eyes and lip have appeared on a piece of cake. This made the reactors, startled, especially Leni.

She gasped. "Is that… muffin… a-alive?!"

 **Haaaaa, I'm a muffin!**

 **And its muffin time!**

 **Who wants a muffin?**

 **Please, I just wanna die!**

"Wait, what?" Luan looked in the video in disbelief.

"Uhhh…" Lola only muttered.

"I think it deserves to be eaten…" Lana said.

 **Hey, somebody kill me!**

 **Please, it's muffin time!**

 **Have you had a muffin today?**

 **I wanna die, die, die.**

"Geez, I didn't know muffins were like Lucy…" Luna said.

"Except for the killing part." Lincoln elaborated Luna.

"When did that thing learned to promise to die?" Lola asked.

Lana only shrugged the question.

 **Please, I wanna…**

 **Die, die, die!**

 **Die, die, die!**

"When did they learn to be happy when they actually gonna die?" Lana asked.

"That's Lucy for you, brah," Luna smirked happily to Lana and winked.

Lincoln facepalmed and widely raised his both hands to clarify it again. "Except for the killing part!"

Leni was woozy and felt nauseated by the animated and fictional video.

 **It's muffin time!**

' **Cuz I wanna die, die, die—please, I wanna!**

 **Die, die, die!**

 **Die, die, die!**

 **It's muffin time!**

' **Cuz I wanna die, die, die!**

"They felt so alive!" Lana exclaimed.

"Gee, whoever made this, is a muffin allergy victim." Lincoln presumed.

"But everyone loves muffin, and of course, me!" Lola declared.

"I like this song right now…" Luna bangs her head carefully.

 **Die, potato, die!**

 **I baked you a pie.**

 **Oh boy, what flavor?**

 **Pie, pie, pie!**

When the video caught a view of a gun that was hiding on a pie, Leni almost fell down to the floor as she was saved by both Luan and Luna.

"Not the pie! Not the pie!" The poor blonde chanted.

"Oh, sister…" Lincoln muttered.

 **Dad, I'm hungry!**

 **Hi, hungry, I'm dad!**

 **Why did you name me this way?**

 **Why, why, why?**

Luan laughed maniacally while the others, sans Leni, were groaning at the sudden pop-up of a dad joke.

"Okay! Now I love this song!"

"Yeah, because it has a joke on the song, isn't it?" It was now Luna's turn to give a sensible but a deniable question to Luan, who frowned at her roommate.

 **I'm gonna do an internet!**

 **Well, I'm gonna do a book!**

 **You're leavin' me—I met a real man.**

 **Hey buddy, look over here!**

"Is it okay… right now?" Leni asked in which they nodded quickly.

She stood up on her own until she went back to the video and saw the sun on the screen.

 **Ha ha ha ha ha, now you're blind!**

Leni's eyes were twitching in horror, covered her eyes and screamed. "Not the sun on my eyes! Ahhh!"

While the twins were looking at their ditzy sister blankly.

 **You're gonna die!**

 **We're all gonna die!**

 **Ooh, a butterfly!**

 **We're all gonna—**

 **Die, die, die!**

 **Die, die, die!**

Luna sneered in reaction. "That was a great transition, not gonna lie."

"Wow, Luna… you seemed like an evil girl..." Lincoln replied.

"Like Lucy?"

"Yeah…" Lincoln bobbed his head in agreement. "Except for the killing part."

 **Pie, pie, pie!**

 **It's muffin time!**

' **Cuz I wanna die, die, die! (Why, why, why?)**

' **Cuz I wanna die, die, die! (Ooh, a butterfly!)**

 **Die, die, die! (Hi, hi, hi!)**

 **It's muffin time,**

' **cuz I wanna die, die, die!**

"This song is…" Lola said but paused. "…really good? Or that's just me?"

"Yeah, it is." Lana seemed to agree with her twin sister.

"All of us likes it. Right, Lincoln?" Luan nudged Lincoln, who caught off-guard with that bump.

"Uhhh… I don't know…" He was unsure.

"I… like it?" Leni was also hesitant to answer the question.

"That's the spirit, sis!" Luna swiped her fists.

 **Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee got your nose!**

 **Look out he's got a nose!**

 **Is this you? (Yes!)**

 **Hello! (Hi!)**

Only both Lana and Lola snickered at the animation.

 **Here comes the airplane!**

 **I like trains!**

 **Honey, I'm pregnant…**

 **I can explain!**

"Okay…" Lincoln only muttered.

"Don't worry, lil' bro!" Luna attempts to comfort her little brother. "There's a lot of things you don't know about—"

"Luna!" Luan yelled.

The rockstar startled and looked over to the glaring comedian, the latter signals the former, as it was received by Luna, who nodded sheepishly.

 **NO! Don't jump!**

 **Okay, jump now!**

 **I have no idea how to breathe.**

 **Meow, meow, meow, I'm a cow!**

The twins were giggling at the non-sensical lyrics and the sequence also.

"This is so stupid, but it's so funny!" Lana manages to say something while laughing.

 **Hey, you got a license for that?**

 **You'll never take me alive!**

 **Ha-ha! They said I could never teach a llama to drive!**

 **Mmyahhhhhh! NO, LLAMA NOOOO!**

All of them laughed, except Leni, who was leaning on the couch, trying to recover from the stressful video.

 **Die, die, die!**

 **Die, die, die! (Pie, pie, pie!)**

 **It's muffin time!**

' **Cuz I wanna die, die, die! (Why, why, why?)**

They were nodding their heads, up and down to follow the catchy beat of the song. Well… except for Leni, still.

 **Please, I wanna die, die, die! (No, Llama, no!)**

Lana mocked the man who was calling the said animal. "Oh, no! My Llama!" She snickered a laugh again.

 **Die, die, die! (Hi, hi, hi!)**

 **It's muffin time!**

 **Please, I wanna die, die, die!**

"This is so rad, dudes!" Luna gestured a rock and roll sign as the others followed too.

"YEAH!"

 **Even though letting go feels right.**

 **I can't afford to say goodbye.**

 **You and I are bound together.**

 **Especially, since cartoons live forever.**

"Awww…" All of them cooed in reaction, with the addition of Leni who was now rightfully watching the video.

 **Please, I wanna die, die, die!**

 **We're all gonna die, die, die! (Pie, pie, pie!)**

 **It's muffin time!**

' **Cuz I wanna die, die, die! (Why, why, why?)**

Finally, after a drought to her mind, Leni joined the dance party where everyone, actually dancing to the song… at their own ways.

 **Please I wanna die, die, die! (No, llama, no!)**

 **Die, die, die! (Pie, pie, pie!)**

 **It's muffin time!**

' **Cuz I wanna die, die, die!**

 **It's muffin time!**

' **Cuz I wanna die, die, die!**

The music stopped with the final laugh from the muffin as the end of the video begins now. Lincoln paused the video to give their thoughts to the video that they reacted to.

* * *

"Well… what can you say about the video?" Lincoln asked everyone.

"It is awesome!" Luna jumped.

"It's cool since the jokes were fine but cliché." Luan laughed.

"It's good, good," Lola said next.

"A song for a happy muffin who wants to die quietly? That was a great one!" Lana widened her hands in the air.

"What about you, Leni?"

Everyone looked to the oblivious blonde, who got pressured on the interrogation.

She gulped and answered. "It's-it's… sad… but fine!" She grinned innocently.

Luna, Lincoln, and Luan sighed in relief when Leni gave a genuine reaction.

"What about you, Linky?" Leni now asks Lincoln.

"Uhhh… it was cool, except for the killing part. That muffin really what Lucy will do."

"Except for singing…"

"…or making a joke."

"Okay, okay… stop!" Lincoln waved his hands to gain attention from others. "I think that's the wrap…"

Luan actually showed a gift wrapper and grinned.

"No, not that. I meant for the end of this video."

Everyone, excluding Lincoln, groaned at the announcement.

"Don't worry, guys! We still have more videos to make! And… we can make whatever we want, right?"

All of them nodded.

"In that case… thank you for watching this video! Make sure to follow and like us! More contents to come and to serve! This is Lincoln, signing off!"

* * *

Just to make sure, it wasn't the end of the video. All of them were murmuring, talking about the video that they had watched. But a fresh smell of something delicious flew to the living room.

"Wait a minute…" Luna said.

"…is that…" Luan continued.

"MUFFIN?" The remaining completed the question.

"Muffin?" Leni pressed the trigger button on her mind as she became horrified when someone mentions that forbidden food. "Ahhhhh!" She quickly scampered upstairs.

"Alright, kids! Blueberry muffins for snacks!" Lynn Sr. announced from the kitchen.

All of the girls were cheering in excitement as they sprinted towards the kitchen off-screen. Lincoln remained in the living room.

"Why blueberries? Why does it go on the muffin? I hate blueberries! There's no justice on this house!"

"I made chocolate chip muffins if anyone wants to try!" Rita added another announcement that made Lincoln smiled.

"Alright, there's some justice on this house. But at this once!" Lincoln said.

As he tries to walk out off the screen, Lincoln remembered that the video is still running.

"Okay, gotta go guys! We'll see you next time!" He waved to the camera before shutting the equipment off for good.


	35. Loud Plays Golf It 1

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome back to another edition of TLYC! I thought I was gonna be active here last March, but sadly, things don't go according to plan. I've been pretty occupied last month, so I'm sorry for the late update. So here's something to cheer you up!**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

 _ **For your reference on what map they're playing, here's the link:**_

 _ **yt (period) com (period) watch(question mark) v (equals) ycssfCR9da4**_

 _ **Remove space and replace the words in parentheses with the symbol.**_

 _ **~Ellu**_

* * *

 _ **The Loud's Plays: Golf It! #1 – EASY GOALS, BLESS THEIR RAGING SOULS!**_

The video started with Lynn's face showing to the camera, wearing her red headphones, preparing for a virtual competition.

"Heeey, guys! Welcome to another edition of _Loud Plays_! I'm your host for this edition of the segment. We're going to play some Golf!"

"Are we really doing this?" Lana asked nonchalantly.

"Of course! There's more than to this, playing golf in the computer looks easier than real life!" Lynn retorted.

"Right…" Lola paused. "…because you love sports…"

"You're right about that but I never played golf until now! Lori's the master of this sport."

"Did you invite me for some game of golf… online?!" Lori sounded like she was in a spiteful mood, but changed suddenly. "Good idea, Lynn." She clicked her tongue, praising her sporty sister.

"Thanks! How about you, Luan?"

"Oh!" Luan seemed to be caught off-guard by the mention of her name. "Yeah! It's time to _tee_ _off_ some time here!" She laughed, her siblings disapprove of her bad pun.

"Lincoln?"

"I'm… so… excited… to… play… yay…" Lincoln said, almost sounded like Lucy, his voice transitioned into his normal form. "But hey Lori, Bobby told me about the golf session, he's on the golfing course right now."

"Oh, he texted you?" Lori said, slapping sound was heard after. "I forgot to say that I'll play golf… on the computer, not in real life!"

The remaining sisters snickered at the small but embarrassing mistake that Lori committed.

"Alright, I'll reply to him," Lincoln replied.

"That's one great way to _pull_ out a prank!" Luan chuckled.

"Oh, shove it, Luan! Can we please start the game now?" Lori hissed.

"Sure, but I'll explain the rules for everyone." Lynn coughed loudly, beginning his announcement. "This map has 18 courses, 2-minute limit, and 12 strokes is all you need."

"Okay, that does sound challenging. Is this an easy one or the harder one?" Lincoln disrupted the narration.

"I don't know. I'll just start the game for you. Okay, guys, let's get ready to golf it!" The jock announced, grinning at her first time play of this sport.

* * *

Players: (format: Name – Codename – Ball Color)

Lynn – Lynn #1 – Red

Lana – Sir Lans-a-lot – Dark Blue

Lola – Lola, Princess of Golf – Pink

Luan – Luan Out Loud – Yellow

Lincoln – Link – Orange

Lori – Lori Literally – Light Blue

* * *

 _Hole #1 – Par 2_

The course started in a place where they can turn right. They are clueless to know that they can use the cannon to move forward. The goal hole is located on the upper left side of their starting point.

"We're here!" Lynn declared.

"So where are we actually going?" Lincoln asked.

From out of nowhere, the light blue ball moved to the right at a fine speed, nearing herself into the cannon. Soon to be followed by the others.

"Where is the goal?" Lola added a new question.

"Hold on…" Luan paused. "…are we actually going to the cannon?"

"Oh…" Several siblings cooed in realization.

"So that's how it is. HIIII-YAAAA!" Lynn shrieked as she smacked her golf ball into the cannon. "Whoa! I'm on it! And it's-it's…"

"We can move around, alright, but where's the hole?" Lincoln asked.

"You can see it in front of you, twerp," Lori replied.

"Is it on the top or the bottom?! Can someone please tell me?!"

"I'll try the top…" Luan volunteered as she launched the ball into the top flag, but didn't make it at a single shot. "Oh, shoot! Didn't get in!"

"I'll try the other one!" Lana's ball sends off for a few seconds until it landed on the hole, on the spot, making her speechless.

"Wait… what did you do, Lana? Did you get in?" Lola questioned Lana's silent reaction.

"I'll tell you guys, later." The hole winner snickered.

"Whoa, I know what you're doing, Lana! I saw that!" Lori came up next to the air as she landed on the hole perfectly.

"Oh, alright." Lynn was next, she launched her ball into the bottom hole, sending to the core perfectly. "Yes! Got the par, baby!" She wiggled her two arms in celebration.

"I got 3!" Luan declared as her ball made it in the upper goal.

The remaining siblings made their way to the lower goal with no pressure.

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Link – 2**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2**

 **Lori Literally – 2**

 **Lynn #1 – 2**

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3**

"Wow! I'm last already?!" Luan reacted in disbelief as she looked up the current game tally.

"Don't get too angry already, there's a lot of them. We're just getting started." Lynn responded, sending influence to the comedian.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!" The comedian sheepishly chuckled.

* * *

 _Hole #3 – Par 2_

Skipping the second hole because nothing happened special there.

"Oh, so we're going to ride into the cannon again?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, sis." Lynn nodded.

Lynn started the hole with her making it into the cannon easily.

"Got it!"

"Wait! I didn't get in?!" Lori hollered. "What the frappe?!"

Both twins snickered at the gaffe, but Lori was now laughing at them after both twins collided with each other, failing to go inside the cannon.

"LANA!"

"LOLA!"

They were yelling at one another while the others got through the cannon. Lynn was in the second cannon, measuring the distance between the big weapon to the goal. Luan and Lincoln followed her lead. The jock's ball shot out of the cannon as it hits a middle side of the path.

"Come on! Come on!" Lynn's ball moved a little further to secure her first. "HOLE IN ONE! YES-YES-YES!"

"I'm going in too!" Lincoln's ball somehow hit the roof, making it fall off the ground. "WHAT?! I hit the roof!"

"I'm not!" Luan chuckled like a maniac. "Hole in one for Luan Out Loud! Yeah!"

Lynn looked up to Lincoln's perspective, was in the cannon once again. She wheezed in laughter as she watched her struggle.

"Come on, Lincoln! You could do it better!" Lynn kept her laughter rolling on.

"I'm coming in there!" Lola said as her ball shot out of the goal, growling in the process.

"Yes!" Lana exclaimed as her ball made into the goal. "2!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lola cried like she was going to break something.

Most of them chuckled at her raging fest. Lori made also in her second stroke. Followed by Lincoln who also got 2. Lola got into the hole at her third try, she sighed in relief.

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1 = 5**

 **Link – 2-2-2 = 6**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2 = 6**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1 = 6**

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2 = 6**

 **Lola, Princess of Gold – 2-2-3 = 7**

"Booyah! LJ's first as usual!" Lynn cheered herself.

"It's getting good and I blew it off!" Lola growled again.

* * *

 _Hole #4 – Par 3_

"Whoa! There's some sand over there!" Lana said. "Sweet! Go!"

Lana's ball went almost inside the cannon. Suddenly, a big push sends her from the cannon, courtesy of someone.

"LANA!"

"Thank you, Lola!" Lana launched the cannon into the window, achieving her first hole-in-one goal. "YES! HOLE IN ONE! And hey, eagle!" She imitated the said bird's sound.

"I fell onto the water!" Luan exclaimed.

"I did too! What?!" Lincoln added.

"Woo, careful now…" Lynn was a few meters away from the cannon, following her was Lori.

"Get out of the way, Lynn!" Lori requested.

"Alright, calm down there." The jock's red ball entered the big weapon and shots it quickly against a wall, earning her a birdie. "Bird-o!"

Lola and Lori came out of the cannon simultaneously but was collided when they got on the hole, Lola got in but Lori doesn't.

"Ha-ha! Eat my sparkles, Lori!" Lola gloats evilly.

Lori gnarled and gets to the goal at her third attempt. "I'm literally breaking you out, Lola!"

Lynn cackled in satisfaction. "Keep fighting, guys, you're giving me the W!"

Both Luan and Lincoln entered the hole, third and fourth strokes respectively.

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2 = 7**

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1 = 7**

 **Lola, Princess of Gold – 2-2-3-2 = 9**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3 = 9**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3 = 9**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4 = 10**

"Still first! First gets to react something!" Lynn declared.

"Well, I'm doing pretty good." Lana pretty impressed at her current performance.

"This game really hurts my mind!" Lincoln admitted.

* * *

 _Hole #5 – Par 4_

"Oh, we're in the window now!" Lynn stated.

"I'm going first again! Ahhh!" Lana cried. "I missed!"

Lori, Lynn, Luan strikes out next. All of them also sealed their fate at their first attempt, failing to make it to the other side.

"Ugh! Again!" Lincoln said in a mad voice. "Why would someone let me play this stupid game?"

"You can't even play a game of real golf!" Lynn responded.

"Huh?" Lola disrupted the conversation and her ball launched out of range. "My ball's too far!"

"Yes! Birdie!" Lana announced. "Go Lana!"

"Why can't I get out of this stupid window?" Lori started to make mad grunts as she sacrificed her third attempt.

"Oh, so that's why it's called _window pane_ , as in literally pain!" Luan laughed at her own joke, Lori told her to shut off her humiliating jokes.

"Made it in! Par!" Lynn declared.

"Got it in too. Wooo!" Luan sighed as she also got a par.

"Almost there…" Lola almost made a sound of a vehicle, braking to the parking lot. "Yes! 5's not bad at all, hehe."

"Why can't I get over there?!" Lincoln smacked his mouse multiple times, earning multiple chuckles from others. "This game blows!"

"Whew! That was excruciating." Lori got on the goal at six.

"Uh-oh! You got a minute left!"

Lincoln was on his seventh stroke, his next turn almost got him straight on the hole, achieving groans from other players. He achieved the goal at his eighth turn, groaning madly.

"I got eight! This is stupid!"

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3 = 10**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4 = 11**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4 = 13**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5 = 14**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6 = 15**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8 = 18**

"I'm first! Gotcha there, Lynn! I can have that dinner!" Lana delighted at the current results, making Lynn scowl.

* * *

 _Hole #6 – Par 3_

"Oh, so where's the hole?" Lori said.

"Oh! I see it now! But I almost got into the path!" Luan announced, costing her first stroke.

"Where?!" Lola asked this time.

"Oops, way too short. This one's too sneaky." Lana said.

"Yeah, mine's not sneaky anymore." Lincoln accidentally made his first stroke. "WHAT?! This mouse is so sensitive, I just wanted to end this… now!"

Some of the competitors laughed silently at the incident.

"Hoooo!" Luan gasped in surprise and realize that she was nearby the hole.

"Are you there already, Luan?" Lynn asked her sister.

"Yeah, that was an unexpected shot." The orange ball got inside of the hole, making the joker the victor of this hole. "Birdie!"

"Wow! This is harder than I thought!" Lynn realized when she was on her third stroke.

"Come on, come on, make it through… YES!" Lola exclaimed while she landed safely on the trail.

"I'm coming in… YES!" Lori also made it through the safe lane.

"Why is this so freaking hard?!" Lincoln complained right away, taking away his plenty of strokes.

"Don't be so rude, Lincoln! You're gaining attention to the people when they watch this video." Lynn said. "Ooh, Landed on the path, nice."

"Got a bogey!" Both Lola and Lori announced in unison.

"Get in, get in!" Lana's ball landed on the most crucial part of the second pathway. "Wow! That was so close!"

"Alright! Double-bogey it is." Lynn said.

Lana also made her way to the goal, receiving three-bogey. While Lincoln, still struggling on his seventh stroke. Lori, Lola, Lana, giggled at his unfortunate fate for this game.

"COME ON! Can I get it in, please?!" Lincoln begged to God, or to the map creator.

"You have few seconds, Lincoln! You can do it!" Lynn sending some encouragement to her brother.

"I had enough of this!" Lincoln then shouted as his ninth shot almost paid off as his ball was a foot away from the hole. "Good grief…" He finally got the goal at ten, panting at his bad performance.

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4-2 = 15**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4-5 = 16**

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3-6 = 16**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5-4 = 18**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6-4 = 19**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8-10 = 28**

"I'm really surprised Lori isn't on top right now." Lola analyzed the current scores.

Most of them agreeing to Lola's remark.

"I don't know what's got into him, but it has to do with Bobby, mistakenly took a computer game of golf to a reality," Lincoln said.

"Shut up!" Lori tried to stop them from embarrassing herself.

Most of them laughed at the big blunder that their older sister committed, while Lori snarled in anger.

* * *

 _Hole #9 – Par 3_

"Oh, this one has two ways… we can go to that ramp or to that bridge…" Lynn narrating the current hole.

"I'm going for the curvy ramp!" Lana shouted as her ball launched through the ramp, came up short and fell down. "Dang it!"

"You know what? I'm going to the bridge!" Lynn easily shot the ball nearby the bridge, making her safe from falling.

"Ahhhh! I fell off!" Luan cried.

"Can you hit that now?" Lincoln impatiently ordered Lynn, who blocked his way to the bridge.

"Alright, Lincoln. Chill out." Lynn obliged as she hits the ball slowly, costing her a stroke.

"No! Please don't fall!" Lola begged her ball to stop but her ball collapsed from the ramp. "Nooo!"

"Excuse me!" Lori suddenly burst from Lynn's behind as the latter's ball fell off.

"LORI! WHAT THE HECK?!"

Lori laughed and didn't respond verbally.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Yes! Got the bogey!" Lana declared.

"I'll take 5…" Lori satisfied with her hole score.

"Come on!" Lola grunted as her ball launched to the sky, luckily, her ball landed on the other side.

"Wow! That was cool, Lola." Luan impressed by the princess' dumb luck. "Whoo! Finally made it to the other side…"

"Thanks," Lola said.

"Alright, made it into the other side!" Lynn said and her ball was a few meters away from the hole. "Lincoln?"

"What?" Lincoln responds.

"You sounded like Lucy all so sudden."

"I got 7? That's the worst number I got!" Lola exclaimed.

"Also got 7," Luan added.

"7 too. Now it sounded lucky." Lynn said.

Lincoln moved his ball at a slow pace and made his way from the bridge. Next stroke, Lincoln almost had it on his ninth attempt. He plunged to the goal at the next turn.

"Wow, Lincoln, you don't care about playing this game?" Lori surprised at her brother's condition for the game.

"Who cares?! This game screws me!" Lincoln replied with a shout.

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3-6-5-6-4 = 31**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4-2-6-7-7 = 35**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4-5-6-6-7 = 35**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6-4-6-6-5 = 36**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5-4-8-6-7 = 39**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8-10-9-7-10 = 54**

* * *

 _Hole #10 – Par 5_

"Oh, look, pyramid!" Lana noticed the triangular barricade.

"Yeah, I'm going first!" Lynn shot out of the starting point and made her way against the pyramid to the cannon. "Where should I go?"

"I'm going in too." The plumber's ball settles the score as she fortunately passed by the pyramid barrier. "Hey, how did I pass that big blocking triangle?"

"No! I flew off! Stupid pyramid!" Lori yelled.

"NO! I overboard it!" Luan also fell short to the cannon.

"I passed through!" Lola announced as she was on the cannon. "Where do you go here?"

"Through that dartboard, the target thing on your right," Lynn told the next instruction.

"I went over the cannon, what the hell?" Lori's ball went off to the water.

Lynn hit the ball at a smooth pace as she made it through the second level, proceeding to the third level, which was blocked by multiple pyramids at every side.

"I'm coming in!" Lana successfully made through the second level, followed by Lincoln's ball.

"Wow, Lincoln. You're joining our fray, let's go!" Lynn said in a cheerful tone, but Lincoln didn't respond to it. "Very talkative of you…"

"Yes!" Lola screamed after making through the second stage.

"Oh, my God! Stop!" Lori was having a hard time surviving the first stage. "ARE YOU JOKING ME?!"

"I got it in. Haha!" Luan shot out of the first cannon, landing on the second platform safely.

"I got par!" Lana declared.

"Also got par too! Yeah!" Lynn rocking her chair and her head. "Oh, Lincoln got it too. But it's 6!"

"I'm at 6 because these pyramids are so frustrating!" Lola let out a shrieking shout.

"Oh my God…" Lori muttered after hitting the showers.

"Woo! That was so close!" Luan almost missed the third level as her ball was a few rolls away to the goal.

Lori finally welcomes herself to the third level. Luan made it to the goal with 8 strokes consumed. While Lori finally settles the score with 9 strokes.

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3-6-5-6-4-5 = 36**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4-5-6-6-7-5 = 40**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4-2-6-7-7-8 = 43**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5-4-8-6-7-6 = 45**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6-4-6-6-5-9 = 45**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8-10-9-7-10-6 = 60**

"Still in first!" Lana hollered.

"I'm going to catch you on, lucky girl!" Lynn sending a danger-free threat.

* * *

 _Hole #12 – Par 2_

"Okay, I'm going first!" Lola hollered as her ball runs through the water and with a lucky distance and angle, she managed to earn her first hole-in-one, she sounded in pain, but a happy pain. "Oh… my-god…"

"Whoa, did you get in?" Lynn asked as she made her way inside a boat. "Dang it!"

"Yeah, I did!" Lola hummed a song and assumed to be dancing. "Go, Lola! Go, Lola! Hmm-yeah!"

"I made it into the boat! And I don't like it!" Lana exclaimed.

Lincoln silently made a par, followed by Lynn, who also got a par.

"Oh yeah! Par over par, baby!" She swung her fists in the air.

"Oh yes!" Lana manages to score a bogey. "Bogey! That's the name of my worm!"

"But you ate it and you dance him," Luan said as she made the goal under double-bogey.

"THIS… WATER… BLOWS!" Lori yelled as she overshot her ball into the goal for the fifth time, the others manage to snicker at her temper session.

Lori manages to shot straight to the hole at the next shot.

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3-6-5-6-4-5-6-3 = 45**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4-5-6-6-7-5-7-2 = 49**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5-4-8-6-7-6-5-1 = 51**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4-2-6-7-7-8-6-4 = 53**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6-4-6-6-5-9-7-6 = 58**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8-10-9-7-10-6-8-2 = 70**

"Oh, yeah! I'm in third now!" Lola rejoicing at her current standing.

"I'm going to get that place out of your head!" Luan sends a message to the princess.

* * *

 _Hole #13 – Par 5_

"Oh, god! This hole could be harder." Lori carefully observed the path.

"I'm going in…" Lola's voice trailed off as she plummeted into a trap hole. "There's a hole! And it puts me back from the start! WHAT?!"

"You need to be careful at this one," Lynn said.

"I'm not Leni, but this has Lisa written at this game." Luan chuckled at her non-pun remark.

"I made it through!" Lana announced.

"NOOO!" Lola failed another attempt to skip the trap.

"I didn't… UGH!" Lori groaning in frustration as her ball fell off the ramp.

"Oh, I passed the decoy." Lincoln finally spoke.

"Not so hard, not so slow, and…" Lynn's ball went to the sides, surpassing the decoy hole. "Yes!"

"NO!" Both Lola and Luan collided in the ramp, failing their another attempt.

"Luan!" Lola called.

"Lola! Don't hit me!" Luan begged.

"Oh, I will!" Lola followed herself as she hit Luan's ball plummeting into the trick hole.

"LOLA!" The princess cackled at her successful and petty evil plan.

"Oh, I'm on the top!" Lana was on the top of the ramp, making her safe and had the time to measure her next shot.

"I'm following you, Lana!" Lynn fired herself and landed in front of the hole, Lana shot herself straight into the hole, earning a birdie. "Par!"

Lincoln silently shot the ball in front of the ramp. While the others remained struggled at the hole.

"No-no-no-no! Don't go out! Don't go out!" Luan's ball safely survived the edge of an unprotected part of the course. Eventually, Lola continued her wrath as her ball impact Luan's, falling off to the ground in the process.

"LOLA! I'M GONNA—"

"Hey! You said you're going to take me out of my place! Then I'm doing that to you…" Lola retorted.

Lori was currently shooting the ball into the right as it landed a few meters away from the hole. Lola followed next.

"Triple bogey!" Lori declared.

"I don't know but you seem Lola tries to play Luan's games. Well played, Lola." Lynn complimented the young sibling.

"Thanks! And I got triple bogey too." Lola set her score at 8.

"I'm… going… to… prank… you… harder…" Luan muttered under her gritting brace.

"Bring it on!"

Luan's ball made it through at 9.

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3-6-5-6-4-5-6-3-4 = 49**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4-5-6-6-7-5-7-2-5 = 54**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5-4-8-6-7-6-5-1-8 = 59**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4-2-6-7-7-8-6-4-9 = 62**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6-4-6-6-5-9-7-6-8 = 64**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8-10-9-7-10-6-8-2-6 = 76**

* * *

 _Hole #14 – Par 3_

"Oh, I'm literally going first!" Luan made her first attempt in a long and straight pace, plummeting into the third level. "Oh, look I'm near the hole! Nice try, Lola."

Lola growled as she failed to aim at Luan, so she had another backup plan.

"LOLA!"

"I'm coming for you instead, Lana!"

"Why not Lynn?"

"You're first." Lynn simply answered as she landed on the second platform.

"Birdie!" Luan mimicking the sound of the flying creature.

"Oh, wow. Par." Lori said.

"Lola! Stop hitting me!" Lana begged madly.

"No!" Lola dejected her request.

Lincoln peacefully dropped on the third level, his next shot made him through the next hole in par.

"I got par too!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Come on!" Both twins are currently stuck on the starting point, Lana cannot escape the fury of her opposite.

"Come at me!" Lola laughed in a sinister way.

"Just be quick, Lana! Then you're fine!" Lynn gave out a piece of advice to the struggling victor.

"I'm trying!" As soon as Lana resets, she gave a decent throw and made it through the second platform, surviving the madness.

"I'm gonna catch you, Lana!" Lola followed her twin sister as she failed miserably to make it through the platform.

"Hiyaaa!" Lana shot herself straight to the hole, earning gasps from others and 6 strokes.

Lola safely cursed under her breath as she made into the hole under 7 attempts or should I say, prank attempts.

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3-6-5-6-4-5-6-3-4-6 = 55**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4-5-6-6-7-5-7-2-5-3 = 57**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4-2-6-7-7-8-6-4-9-2 = 64**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5-4-8-6-7-6-5-1-8-7 = 66**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6-4-6-6-5-9-7-6-8-3 = 67**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8-10-9-7-10-6-8-2-6-3 = 79**

"Finally got back to third!" Luan exclaimed, secretly gloating to Lola.

"That's what you get for screwing me!" Lana said.

"Oh, I'm not even finished with you!" Lola hissed.

* * *

 _Hole #15 – Par 5_

Lana made the first attempt at this hole, Lola tries to hit Lana, the former ends up in the ground.

"Nice try, sis, but you'll never catch me." Lana stuck her tongue out.

"Ah! I fell down!" Lynn's ball dropped to the sand floor.

Luan snuck up behind Lana, leading herself in the distance.

"Hey, Lana."

"Hey too, Luan."

"Wanna go?" The comedian offered.

"Yeah, sure."

"AHHH!" Lola attempted another collision fiasco, but her plan started to drown. "NOOO!"

"Lola's so desperate at hitting them both." Lori was observing Lola's current behavior.

"Same." Lincoln agrees.

Lynn made a collision with the rock and aimed straight forward to the cannon, she was following both Lana and Luan, who made it in the hole.

"Eagle!" Both Luan and Lana made a sound of the patriotic fowl.

"Oh my God…" Lincoln mumbled in a disappointing tone as he fell off to the sand floor many times.

"I got it! Par!" Lynn declared, shared the same number as Lola, who was silent to the current ordeal.

"Bogey! That was kind of an easy map." Lori admitted.

"Come on, please be quick!" Lincoln ordered his ball to stop, receiving several snickers from others.

Lincoln entered the cannon as he carefully aimed the target board, sending him off right in the hole.

"I'll take triple bogey, I guess."

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3-6-5-6-4-5-6-3-4-6-3 = 58**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4-5-6-6-7-5-7-2-5-3-5 = 62**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4-2-6-7-7-8-6-4-9-2-3 = 67**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5-4-8-6-7-6-5-1-8-7-5 = 71**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6-4-6-6-5-9-7-6-8-3-6 = 73**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8-10-9-7-10-6-8-2-6-3-8 = 87**

* * *

 _Hole #16 – Par 5_

"Alright, I'm going in— NO! Don't do that!" Lynn failed to cheat the course as she overshot the ball.

Some of them chuckled at the sudden change of the voice of the sports lover. Lola stopped hitting players as she made it into the ramp in a quiet and steady pace, she was followed by Lana and Lincoln.

"Oh! I made it to the shortcut!" Lori announced as she surpassed the narrow path.

"Wait! There's a shortcut?" Luan asked.

"Not literally, I just passed that thin-looking way."

"Oh my God! Why is this game screwing me so much?!" Lincoln said in an infuriating tone.

"Oh, you didn't know? The _driver_ told me that he _screws_ you up! Hahaha—AHHHH! I plunged into the water!" Luan joked but the joke was on her as she failed to beat the system.

"Talk about the karma…"

Both Lana and Lynn landed on the water, suffering more additional strokes. While Lori and Lola made it into the other side, the former landed on the hole first followed by the latter.

"Birdie!" Lola announced.

"Birdie also." Lori also said.

"F—AHHHHHH!" Luan shrieking in frustration, making the others laughed, even Lincoln.

"Here I go! Here I go!" Lynn chanted herself as she barely made it into the hole. "Oh, so close!"

Lana took a par, while Lynn had a bogey.

Lincoln made also to the other platform, while Luan just made it into the narrow path. He quietly made it into the hole, adding more two strokes to his record. While Luan has a few seconds to make it through the hole.

"Luan with forty seconds in the clock! Will she able to survive this hole?" Lynn acted like a commentator to give a boost to the content of the video.

"I'm betting she won't." Lola wished.

"I guess she'll make it," Lana said otherwise.

"Thirty seconds!"

Luan landed on the other platform, set off in a medium speed but it wasn't enough to make it through.

"Twenty seconds!"

"Come on! Come on!" Luan shot her final attempt, landed on the hole with a few seconds to spare. "Whew! That was so close!"

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3-6-5-6-4-5-6-3-4-6-3-5 = 63**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4-5-6-6-7-5-7-2-5-3-5-6 = 68**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5-4-8-6-7-6-5-1-8-7-5-4 = 75**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4-2-6-7-7-8-6-4-9-2-3-9 = 76**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6-4-6-6-5-9-7-6-8-3-6-4 = 77**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8-10-9-7-10-6-8-2-6-3-8-6 = 93**

"I'm few points away from Luan! Time to get serious!" Lori realized and prepared for the last remaining holes.

"No! I won't let you do that!" Luan fought back. "Or Lola on the other side!"

"Nah-uh! Hope you can try!" Lola retorted egotistically.

* * *

 _Hole #17 – Par 4_

"Hey, this was the one that we did earlier!" Lynn observed the current hole.

"But it's longer!" Lana added.

"Here comes the hero of the d—NOOO!" The jock's ball swam through the water, failing her first attempt.

"Yes!" Lori muttered as her ball safely arrived at the second platform. "There's a ramp! I've got to be careful."

"Alright! Safety landing!" Lynn exclaimed as she landed on the second level.

"NOT A SAFETY LANDING! LINCOLN, LINCOLN, I HAVE A PROBLEM!" Lincoln shouted, making Lynn chuckled.

"OH MY GOD! STOP BOUNCING!" Lola sinisterly ordered her ball to be resented to her last initial place.

"Come on, make it to the ramp. Please!" Lana begged as her ball barely made it into the small ramp. "Dang it!"

"I'll take a bogey at this point." Lori simply satisfied with her current performance.

"Take me over! Take me over!" Lynn chanted as she was, unfortunately, landed on Lana's ball, slipping off the ramp to the water. "LANA! Get out of the way!"

"Oops, sorry." Lana had a chance to shot out in the hole. "Double bogey!"

"Finally made it through…" Luan murmured as she passed the waters to the second platform, she was followed by Lola.

"COME… ON!" Lincoln bursts his anger in the sky, same as his ball, bouncing through a boat.

"Oh my God, Lincoln!" Lynn made her way through the hole in a triple bogey.

"Triple bogey!" Luan announced as she passed the hole.

"Too hard, too…" Lola's second attempt slipped off as she accidentally hit the ball in a snail pace, growling at this moment. "…SOFT! TOO SOFT! OH MY GOD!"

Lincoln finally passed the first trial, he waited for Lola to free himself from any shenanigans. Lola finally made it into the third stage, passing by the ramp. Less of a minute ticked off the timer.

"Forty-five seconds left, guys! Come on!" Lynn announced.

"I got 9! Dang it, dang it!" Lola simply cursed.

Lincoln failed his first attempt, then his second, the third he tries, he launched into the mini ramp.

"He got 11!" Lynn announced her brother's score.

"I might have to quit earlier than I supposed." Lincoln sighed, his sisters snickered at his current mood.

* * *

 _Scores:_

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3-6-5-6-4-5-6-3-4-6-3-5-6 = 69**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4-5-6-6-7-5-7-2-5-3-5-6-7 = 75**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4-2-6-7-7-8-6-4-9-2-3-9-7 = 83**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5-4-8-6-7-6-5-1-8-7-5-4-9 = 84**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6-4-6-6-5-9-7-6-8-3-6-4-5 = 84**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8-10-9-7-10-6-8-2-6-3-8-6-11 = 104**

"We're tied, Lori!" Lola said to the oldest sister.

"I know," Lori replied. "One point away from Luan and I'm good."

"Try me." Luan hissed.

"If you mess this last hole, Lana…" Lynn reminding Lana badly.

"Of course, I know that!" Lana replied.

* * *

 _Hole #18 – Par 5_

"This is the last one, guys! Put your battle horns intact!" Lynn reminding everyone to be prepared.

"Where do we go? I think it's impossible to go to the hole within the par." Lori observed the map clearly.

"Oh, there's a ramp on the other side." Luan moved to the right side, followed by the remaining players.

Lola strikes her wrath of bumping everyone as she hit both Luan and Lori.

"What are you doing, Lola?!" Lori asked.

"You're giving up your position, huh?" Luan added.

"Just get out of my way!" Lola only answered as her ball successfully slid up on the ramp, trailed by Lana and Lori.

"Oh, way overshot it!" Lynn exclaimed, watching her ball flying in the air.

Suddenly, they were shouts and gasps coming from other as she hit Lori and Luan hardly, making them fall back down.

"LOLA!" Both victims mentioned her name in unison.

"I wanted to screw you up, guys! I guess I can make that happen!" Lola answered.

Both twins made their way to the cannon, trying not to collide with each other. Both of them got into the goal.

"Birdie!" Lana taunting the fowl animal.

"Par! I'll take that, thank you!" Lola declared with pleasure on her voice.

Lincoln made it through the ramp, following by Lynn, Lori, and Luan. He leads the way to the cannon, behind them.

"Okay, double bogey," Lincoln said nonchalantly.

"I got par, that's nice," Lynn announced.

"Bogey." Lori came up next.

Unfortunately for Luan, her ball hit the edge of a wall, making her attempt added. Lola chuckled at her failed attempt.

"AHHH! That one screwed me over!" Luan exclaimed as her ball made it inside the hole.

* * *

 _Final Scores:_

 **Sir Lans-a-lot – 2-2-2-1-3-6-5-6-4-5-6-3-4-6-3-5-6-4 = 73**

 **Lynn #1 – 2-2-1-2-4-5-6-6-7-5-7-2-5-3-5-6-7-5 = 80**

 **Lola, Princess of Golf – 2-2-3-2-5-4-8-6-7-6-5-1-8-7-5-4-9-5 = 84**

 **Lori Literally – 2-2-2-3-6-4-6-6-5-9-7-6-8-3-6-4-5-6 = 90**

 **Luan Out Loud – 3-2-1-3-4-2-6-7-7-8-6-4-9-2-3-9-7-7 = 90**

 **Link – 2-2-2-4-8-10-9-7-10-6-8-2-6-3-8-6-11-7 = 111**

"Woohoo! Yeah! First!" Lana celebrated, Lynn covered herself with both arms in shame.

"I'm third! I got the bronze! My plan really worked out fine!" Lola gloated both Lori and Luan, who we growling.

"I forgot… I beat Lori at her own game. I think that's okay for me." Lynn somehow relieved whatsoever.

"I am second to the last! This is so stupid." Luan gnarled. "You're so dead, Lola! You'll pay for this!"

"Try me, honey-skirts." Lola chuckled sinisterly.

"I'm surprised that Lincoln didn't quit the remaining half of the game." Lynn also observed his brother's performance.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. This is what supposed to be to happen anyway. So, I'm out…" Lincoln trailed off as they heard a smacking sound, assuming he walked out of the room.

"Okay, I have a great time playing golf with you guys!" Lynn confessed.

"Me too." Lola hummed in satisfaction.

"Not for me!" Luan disagreed.

"I'm gonna go check on Bobby if he's there," Lori said as she also left the game.

"Alright, I already got the poop hat! That's cool!" Lana said.

"Eew! No!" Lola flicked at the mention of the brown material.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to stop this now." Lynn then focuses on the camera. "We will see you guys later!"

Before she capped off the video, Lana sang a song about her, acquiring the poop hat.

"I got my poop hat, I got my poop hat~"

"LANA, STOP!" Lola angrily ordered.

The screen then turns into black as it was the time to end the gameplay video.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Let me know if my golf terminologies are right or not, I'm just trying studying the game of golf! LOL.**_

 _ **Anyways, see you soon!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	36. Loud Q&A 1

_**Loudest Q &A Ever! #1**_

The video started where every Loud sibling is present in the living room, waving pleasantly to the camera. While Lily was being cradled by Lori, who shared her two palms to say hello to the camera.

"Hey, guys!" Lincoln started. "I think we really need to do this one, right, guys?"

"Yeah!" All of the girls answered in unison.

"Yep, they know it, I know it! 'Cause it is time to check out the questions that you have sent to us!"

"Da-da!" Lily said, waving both of her hands also felt the excitement around her siblings.

"Lily is excited too! Can we get to the point that you're checking on the questions?" Lynn impatiently ordered, crossed her both arms in the process.

"Right…" Lincoln scratched his hair, started scrolling over to the site. "Here we go!"

* * *

 **Question #1 - Which Twilight character are you?**

"Okay, that's one hard question because I don't know what's Twilight," Lincoln admitted then turned to both sides and asks. "Anyone of you had answers for this?"

"I think I had one." Lori simply raised her hand. "Bella."

"Anyone else?" Lincoln looked over to the remaining siblings, who said no or shaking their heads.

"Okay… moving on."

* * *

 **Question #2 - Where is the funniest place you have ever fallen asleep?**

"I'll rightly answer to that!" Luan declared. "Of course at my bedroom! Hahaha!"

"Yeah, because you've been _sleepjoking_ every night!" Luna clarified with a little pinch of sarcasm at her tone.

"True that and I always had to keep my camera on, just in case I don't have a good joke in my mind."

While they were talking about Luan's story, Lincoln's eyes went shrunk after hearing the question, his face became sweaty and shivering in fear, assuming to recall a bad past until a static effect interrupted his unknown response.

* * *

 **Question #3 - Do you pay attention to the lyrics of songs? What is your favorite one?**

"I do always focus on the lyrics of a song, especially my jams!" Luna answered while raising a familiar music gesture. "There always have to be messages on every song! All of them are my favorites, no one can resist the power of rock! Yeah!" She stuck out her tongue and banged her head.

"We do!" Both Lana and Lola answered simultaneously. "Every Blarney's song!" They both hummed a song of their favorite dinosaur mascot.

"I don't really focus on the lyrics of the song, but… I always look at their pretty faces…" Lori said before she dreamily sighed and her eyes were like poisoned in love until she realized something.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Uhhh… Hey, Bobby… I hope you watch… me…" Then she turns to Lincoln and whispered. "Are you going to edit this, right?"

"Nah-uh. I can't trim any parts of our video. Every second is so important for us!" Lincoln answered.

Lori gulped in reaction, trying to recompose herself after that embarrassing moment, earning some chuckles to every sister.

* * *

 **Question #4 - Who are your favorite people to follow on Instagram?**

"Uh…" Leni rubbed her chin, trying to recall a single person on the said platform.

All of them were glaring at them, making them annoyed. Leni brightened up as she goes upstairs.

"I'm gonna have to edit that…" Lincoln muttered.

"But not mine?!" Lori complained, attempts to threatening her brother. "I'm gonna—"

Before the thing happened, another static effect went over and proceeds to the next question.

* * *

 **Question #5 - Who was the last person you gave a kiss?**

"Edwin." Lucy simply answered.

"It's obviously, Bobby." Lori came next.

"My foot!" Lynn yelled, making others groaned in disgust.

"I don't give a crust about that trivial question, please people, add a science question or something that is appreciative to my mental strength?" Lisa added.

"Uhhh…" Lincoln stammering at his tongue, trying to make a genuine but a liable answer.

"Link-y!" Lily hollered from out of nowhere.

"Awww!" Lincoln grabbed Lily from Lori's grasps and kisses her immediately on the cheek. "Yes, Lily. It was you!" The baby chuckled, while his sister wasn't satisfied at his answer.

* * *

 **Question #6 - What's going on this weekend?**

"We're going to Aunt Ruth's…" Lori simply said as all of them sighed in disappointment, except for one.

"But their cats and their litter!" Lana replied. "They're so soft!"

"Then pack your bags already!" Lola exclaimed.

"Nope. Dad won't let me drive the van… nor your car. Now that's disappointing."

* * *

 **Question #7 - Luna, is there a particular genre of music you dislike or are you cool with all genres?**

"Uhhh… something called _mumble rap_? I think I reacted to one of them before." Luna confessed.

"Yeah, one of the first videos to be published." Lincoln elaborated it, making Luna smiled.

* * *

 **Question #8 - What will you say to your younger you?**

"Please, don't go overboard at your dreams. Please." Lori begged to the heavens, sending a message to her youngest form.

"Please be like me!" Leni yelled, making others perplexed. "What? That's what will I say to my young Leni!"

"Stay cool and reach for your dreams, little fella!" Luna said.

"If you wanna be the funniest person alive, you just need to _young_ -derstand everything about comedy!" Luan laughed, making the others frowned.

"Don't give up and be ready what's coming to 'ya! LJ says that to you, little LJ!" Lynn winks to the camera.

"If you wanna live your life, just be ripe!" Lincoln gave out a cryptic message to his imaginative smallest form.

"If I wanna give a message to my younger self, I just wanna say… be comfortable." Lucy had her own message.

"Be strong and brave like me!" Lana jerked her finger, aiming at herself.

"Just stay away from anything dirty and do… uhhh… dirty things?" Lola was unsure of her statement.

"Is this even a question?" Lisa seemed to be dissatisfied at this question. "Because I'm 53-months old, I'm not even a 5-year person living at this planet! Next question, please?"

"Wow, we almost got that one perfect." Lincoln realizing that every one of them answered a question, except for one person.

* * *

 **Question #9 - Do you always wear your seatbelt?**

"Definitely, a wonderful question." Lisa sarcastically replied.

"We always do that, especially, if I'm at Lola's car! You can't call her a crazy driver for nothing!" Lana looked over to her twin, who glared at her. "What? It's true!"

* * *

 **Question #10 - Do you use your picture/selfie as your wallpaper?**

"Of course! I always do that!" Lori answered quickly.

"Me too!" Leni showed off her phone wallpaper, making a kawaii pose.

"Dad can actually make himself a wallpaper on his own tablet," Lynn said.

* * *

 **Question #11 - Are you superstitious?**

"Lynn always is the superstitious sister in the house!" Lincoln simply answered.

"Of course! Every game I played, I prepare some things that could help me win a game!" Lynn continued. "Even Lucy is one!"

"That's true, but I always toned it down, depends on the mood of everyone else. Even though I like these things, I just don't want to mess everything up." Lucy clarified.

* * *

 **Question #12 - Is there a key to your heart?**

"Why would a fastening mechanism be involved in opening a human's central organ?" Lisa reacted with a hiss on her voice. "I'm getting a migraine from this useless integration that we have gathered through!"

* * *

 **Question #13 - Do you like real world or online world? Why?**

"Real world, basically, because meeting a real person is a pleasant experience for me rather living in a virtual world!" Lincoln answered at a swift pace.

* * *

 **Question #14 - Have you ever made a mistake? What's the biggest one you've ever made?**

No one actually answered this question, everyone except Lily who was oblivious at the moment, zipped their mouths shut. They all remembered one particular moment in horror.

* * *

 **Question #15 - Who was the last person you hugged?**

"Bobby!" Lori simply smiled at her answer. "I missed him already."

"My best friends, of course!" Leni exclaimed.

"Lily!" Lincoln called out his little sister, hugging her tightly. "Link-y needs some sugar to you!" Lily answered with a chuckle, making his sisters jealous at his actions.

* * *

 **Question #16 - What's your favorite board game?**

"Pretty, Pretty Pageant Queen!" Lola announced her answer.

"Plumbing Pro!" Lana followed.

"Does Ace Savvy trivia game count as a board game?" Lincoln asks.

"If it does have something to do with bringing a board into the game, then it's a board game. So, that's not a board game." Luna answered.

"Pretty easy, The Settlers of Cat-Land." Lisa adjusted her eyeglasses. "Pretty objective and a manipulative board game."

"All of them!" Lynn yelled.

"Because you almost beat us every game." Lori reasoned.

"Yeah, I can still beat you on those boardies again!"

"What about the time that we played Golf, a few days ago?" Lana rebutted with a recall. "Did you win that game?" She gloated her victory to the uneasily, growling jock. "Yeah! Because I won that game!"

Lola smirked and impressed at her twin's retort, they both bumped their fists.

* * *

 **Question #17 - What thing you are looking for?**

"You mean, like, right now?" Leni asks. "Newly arrived make-ups!"

"I really need a new and improved encyclopedia and a complicated puzzle book to stall myself from procrastination," Lisa said.

"I think I have to look out at the new issue for Ace Savvy, I gotta ask Clyde later," Lincoln said.

"New shoes and socks!" Lynn exclaimed. "I just wanted to get a clean pair of socks because I'll get the boot if I didn't follow the coach."

* * *

 **Question #18 - I'm hungry lol, what's your favorite food for lunch?**

"PIZZA!" Everyone shouted in joy for their favorite Italian dish.

* * *

 **Question #19 - Do you like cheese?**

"Of course, everyone!" Lincoln cried. "Except for Lori…"

"Wha—What are you saying? I—" Lori said in disbelief.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll get your _toots_ fixed, right Lisa?" Luna said then looks over to the genius Loud.

"Not necessarily, her flatulence difficulties could be surgically removed… with the assistance of yourself and by the doctor's recommendations. I'm not a gastroenterologist, endocrinologist, nor an immunologist, but you should seek a visit for those specialists." Lisa reminding the oldest sister in the house, making her gulped in fear.

* * *

 **Question #20 - Are you running out of time or waiting for the time?**

"We're definitely gonna answer both of them… because we're running out of time for more question. And we are waiting for the time that we get to the 20th question." Lincoln stated. "And since we're on the twentieth question… we're going to cap this Q and A off."

Everyone groaning in discontent after hearing the announcement, even Lily joined the disappointment train.

"But still… there's a part two for the Q and A! We really had to go because—"

"KIDS! Are you done with that?!" The voice of their mother echoed throughout their room, producing even more moaning.

"Because of that… we have to go to Aunt Ruth's… for a visit. Of course!" Lincoln sheepishly chuckled. "Anyways, just ask more questions and we will try to answer all of your questions! And this is the Loud Crew, signing off!"

"Hey, I relish on how you called us The Loud Crew. But I despondently despise the way you said it… maybe I can have that cue at the sequel." Lisa said.

"Yeah, you can have that part."

"YES!" Lisa performed a cartwheel and hopped like a frog to the upstairs.

"Kids, be ready or you're going to get grounded for the whole week!" Their father's voice boomed over to the siblings.

"Anyways, we have to go!" Lincoln said and waved to the camera. "See you very soon!"

"Bye!" The Loud Sisters followed the leaving gesture to the camera.

The video fades away as it was the end of the video.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Send more question, so they can really read it. Here's the link:**_

 _ **ask (period) fm (slash) loudasks**_

 _ **Remove spaces and parentheses; then, replace the words on the inside of the parentheses with symbols, according to its name and its position. Then type a question and to whoever who you wanted to ask for.**_

 _ **Bye for now!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	37. Lincoln, Lori, & Lynn Video Reaction 1

_**Lincoln, Lori, & Lincoln reacts to: 10 Weirdest Animal Mating Rituals!**_

"Hey, what's up, everyone?" Lincoln added some cool gesture to his stale introduction.

"Can you even high your energy, Lincoln?" Lynn wasn't impressed at the presentation of her brother.

"That's the highest voice I can do, you know." Lincoln retorted.

"Guys, quit your argument and let's get to the reactions." Lori acted as an enforcer to prevent any future mishap from the two. "Did you know that this is my first time reacting to a video?"

"Oh…" Both Lynn and Lincoln cooed sarcastically at the achievement of their older sister.

"You know that Bobby wants to see me reacting to something, right?"

"Right…" Lincoln replied nonchalantly.

"I think we should go straight to the video…" Lynn suggested. "…10 Weirdest Animal Mating Rituals?"

"I think I should go out and—" Lincoln attempts to walk out of them but both Lori and Lynn grabbed his both arms.

"Oh no, you don't! It says from the viewer that you should watch with us!" Lori resisted under Lincoln's arms and releases it immediately.

"Alright, alright." Lincoln waved Lori off. "I think this video will be so uncomfortable to watch."

"Don't worry, Lincoln! It's just a video, they can't actually show the 'main event'." Lynn stated.

Lincoln only nodded but has a hint of fear showing on his face.

"Alright, I'll play it now." Lori promptly clicked the play button to start the video.

* * *

The video started with the host, Matthew Santoro, popping up from out of nowhere.

"Oh, God!" Lincoln startled at the sudden appearance of the narrator.

" **Hey, you wanna go on a date?" Matthew asked in a funny accent. "Let me impress you with my poop!" He then showed a poop emoji pillow.**

" **Okay, so that sounded weird, and obviously a woman could never go away with something like that, but believe it or not, there are not animals that do something very similar to that, and much weirder."**

"The host's good so far," Lori said, making Lynn agreeing to her statement.

" **Here are the 10 weirdest animal mating rituals!"**

" **Number 10 is the red-sided gartered snake…"**

"Hey! I love this snake now!" Lynn admitted when she looks upon the skin color of the reptile.

"Just because it's red?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn shrugged. "Couldn't agree more!"

 **"The red-sided garter snake, native to the United States and Canada, can have some massive breeding sessions during their mating season. Areas of Manitoba, Canada are known to get up to 10,000 of them at any time!"  
**

All of the reactors widened their eyes at the image of the den of snakes.

"That's a lot! You know I could faint at them when they're close to me?!" Lori reacted wildly.

"Ooh, that sounds like a challenge, but I guess I needed a bit of advice to Lana." Lynn simply said.

" **The only problem is the female-to-male ratio can sometimes enter the 1-to-100 range during these snake orgies."**

"You mean they…" Lincoln paused and mimicked a forbidden gesture to both girls who nodded. "…good grief!"

 **Every pause earned a hiss as he mimics the snake's unusual activity. "No, it's my turn. Give me a second, I'm going at it!"**

Lori chuckled and gets the joke quickly.

" **This massive snake fest turns into a violent race for first copulation, with hordes of males swarming a single female and forming a large, writhing ball of eager snakes around her. And if she isn't powerful enough to escape the crowd, she could become too constricted and die."**

"So that means they fight for one single female?" Lynn asked.

"Yup," Lori answered with a bob of her head.

"Now that's what I call a riot!"

 **"The males are actually more drawn to a female if she's being engaged by other males, rather than if she was alone, meaning that part of the attraction is the struggle itself. You know how humans want what we can't have? Well, it's basically the same thing, if 100 guys were swarming a female, which would be disturbing."  
**

"That's kind of distressing when you think of that," Lori said.

"Nope! Not gonna freak out!" Lincoln said to himself loudly.

"Are you alright, Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

" **Number nine is the bowerbird!"**

Lori notices the color of the aforementioned bird. "That eyes looked so… real!"

" **Bowerbirds, native to Australia and New Guinea have an exceptionally labor-intensive mating ritual. To attract females, the male bowerbirds must first build small hut or monument for the mating area, which commonly consists of two walls formed like a tunnel hole.** **These bowers are made with tons of little twigs and an acute attention to detail."**

"Wow! They're too creative to make a room for themselves!" Lori exclaimed.

"They're probably like engineers!" Lynn added.

 **Matthew mocks the bird's chirping sound, every time he pauses. "Don't bother me, I'm building a love nest."**

"Are those berries?" Lincoln questions the image that showed up in the video.

"Blueberries, yes. Looks like they make a storage out of it." Lori assumed.

" **Once the bower is complete, the male must decorate his new place with colorful items, often stealing them from other males, and position them on the ground in front of it."**

Lynn cackled. "Really? Stealing berries? I like their way of living."

 **"If he's proven himself to be a talented constructor and decorator, a female will drop in to examine his work. If everything is to her satisfaction, the male will then perform a full dance routine in front of her, complete with movement, posing, dilating pupils, staring, and strange guttural noises."  
**

"Wow! That's a lot! I can't believe they are so dedicated to themselves!" Lincoln was impressed by how male birds interacts to the female birds.

"From their ritual, this is sounded like a reality show? The dancing? The judging? That's all in all!" Lori said.

"That's actually nice to hear about it." Lynn simply added.

 **Cawing sounds were used when Matthew pauses. "You ready, baby, I'm dancing for you? Let's do this thing!"**

Both Lynn and Lori chuckled at the mimicking joke of the host, with Lynn saying. "That's funny!"

" **Number eight is the Mandarin fish. Mandarin fish live in the coral reefs of the Pacific Ocean."**

"Wait, that looks like the fish on the movie… which I forgot the name." Lincoln recognizes the appearance of the said fish but failed to recall the identity of that fish.

" **When mating, the male and female join together and rise above the reef to create a small cloud of eggs and a cloud of sperm to fertilize them."**

"Really? It isn't that… disgusting?" Lori is unsure of what to describe this situation.

" **As nature dictates, it's usually the larger and tougher Mandarin fish that breed with the females, leaving the smaller fish with no way to further the family line."**

"What?! Really? I feel bad for the smaller guys, they can't get the pass." Lynn felt sad when hearing about the sad story about the poor fishes.

" **But some of the smaller fish have figured out how to bypass all the competition with all the other males and hijack a few fertilizations for themselves without ever having to put effort into courting the female. The cloud of egg and sperm that's left floating will sometimes become the victim of a, for lack of a better term, swim-by shooting!"**

Lynn imitated a gun sound and gestured a gun to make it relevant to the topic.

" **In other words, the single males swim by and add some of their own sperm to the cloud. Some will wait until a couple is in the process of mating, and then ambush them with a… you know, a little." Matthew made a squirting sound. "Woo, gotta get in their quick!"**

"Whoa! That's badass!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Cheating in a liquid? Geez." Lori became horrified in realization.

"Ugh! That sounded so bad when imagining it." Lincoln grimaced.

" **Number seven are bonobos. Bonobos are kind of like the free-spirited hippies of the chimpanzee family, man, and are only found in the Democratic Republic of Congo in Africa. Bonobo groups are primarily led by dominant females who also take on the sole responsibility of raising any young that they produce."**

"Females leading the way? Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Lynn approved this kind of a system.

"Wow, I should take notes from them." Lori mumbling to herself.

" **Though they bear great responsibilities, they also lead fairly happy lives filled with sexual encounters."**

"Except they showed a picture of them… making out!" Lincoln was livid out of his seat.

"Alright, I'll take back what I said earlier," Lori said.

"Me either." Lynn with the same sentiment as Lori.

" **Bonobos actually approach sex in a casual and noncommittal way by using it as a technique to unwind, calm down after a fight, even just say hello. Imagine if humans were like that."**

 **"Hey, I just wanted to say hi," Matthew grunted.  
**

Both Lori and Lynn laughed when Matthew did a goofy impression of the monkey.

"That's so ridiculous!" Lori exclaimed.

 **"They also engage in sexual acts regularly with multiple partners and even same-sex partners because this type of monkey love knows no bounds and does not discriminate! Bonobos have been observed displaying oddly human-like signs of affection, including cuddling, facing each other while mating, and making out. Imagine two monkeys making out, I wouldn't know if they were kissing or trying to eat others face." Matthew shrieked afterward.  
**

"Not that surprising of a fact that monkeys do that," Lori stated.

"Now I can imagine it out of my mind!" Lincoln said in an insane state, grabbing his hair forcefully.

"Calm down, Lincoln. You know that's going to happen anyways." Lynn said.

"Ahhhh!"

"Shush, twerp! We're trying to react here, you know?" Lori made Lincoln silent after taking a sermon.

" **Number six are hippos. Hippos are big, adorable members of African wildlife and are commonly known for swimming around and making mud baths. But their bad hygiene gets dialed up to 11 when the ladies come around, and their vile behavior becomes a way of saying, 'Hey, check me out!'"**

"That's Lana in the future," Lincoln said, making others chuckled at his silly joke.

" **So you might be wondering, 'Matt how does a hippo mark their territory and make themselves an attractive mate? I gots to know.' Well, obviously by taking an enormous dump while making a helicopter motion with his tail, flinging it everywhere and peeing while it's happening! I don't think I can ever play Hungry, Hungry Hippos again."**

All of them cringed at the story and Lincoln almost throw up.

"Yep, it is Lana's likings," Lori said while coughing.

"I hope it doesn't happen to her," Lynn added.

When Lynn utter those words, Lincoln resist throwing off and fought it.

"LYNN! There are kids watching!" Lori hollered.

" **Hopefully, the horrid smell is enough to draw in a suitable mate that will join the male in the water, where they will float and position themselves."**

" **Okay, get ready, I just pooped!" Matt imitates the hippo accurately.**

" **Doing it in the water allows the male to mount easier, but leaves the female submerged under his weight during the process, which can be not dangerous if she doesn't take a breath. Again, imagine a human doing all that. You're welcome for the visual."**

"Not gonna do that at all… literally." Lori crossed her arms.

"That almost made me sick, not gonna lie," Lynn confessed.

 **"Number five are honey bees. The world's population of honey bees is declining fast. And while the use of pesticides contributes the most towards their demise, um, the fact that their junk explodes and kills them doesn't help much either!"  
**

"Really? That sounds… weird?" Lori has difficulties describing the bee's struggles.

" **When the honey bee is ready to reproduce, she's surrounded by many male drone bees who will attempt to mate with her. And that sounds great, except that, when one of the drones succeeds, his _endophallus_ will rip off his body upon climax and stay inside the queen." Matt heaved in reaction.**

"Oof, just for one session and your life is in danger? That's crazy, bro!" Lynn impressed by this situation.

"That's kinda declining them, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Ironic." Lori simply said.

" **This rips out part of the drone's insides and causes them to die in the most unpleasant way. However, if the now castrated drone somehow manages to survive the horrible ordeal, he's quickly banished from the colony and left to die. And in the most savage way, his drone brothers will also attempt to mate with the queen by scooping out whoever's exploded dong was left behind and replacing it with their own before, um, also dying!"**

" **This episode is just full of wonderful visuals. Exploded dong? Don't mind if I do!"**

"Oh, god! That's so bad to picture it!" Lori hesitated on not picturing anything about the topic.

"That's just mean for the dead!" Lynn complained.

"That felt so weird if you think about that!" Lincoln added.

" **Number four are giraffes. Giraffes, found throughout Southern and Eastern Africa, have some strange ideas of what is socially acceptable when looking for a mate. When male giraffes are in the mood, they'll follow a female around until they can get a good taste of their _urine_."**

The last sentence made all of them felt disgusted, heavily for Lori and Lincoln.

"I guess… that's a… good thing?" Lynn paused and unsure of her words.

" **In a disgusting act of sexual investigation, they'll drink the female's fresh urine to taste for estrous, which signifies that her body is ready to receive the male. Once the male has taken a sample that he finds to be desirable, he will attempt to woo the female by nudging her with his head, resting on her body or licking her tail."**

" **And he does all that with the pee mouth? Okay, great."**

They kept their weirded out of a face. Lori's eyes were twitching and became irked.

"You know that this is how I debut, huh?" Lori said between her gritting teeth. "Okay, people. I hate you!"

" **Once she gives in and accepts the male, he does the deed and sets off in search of another well-hydrated female to stalk. Man, these giraffes just get busy! A giraffe pregnancy can last between 400 and 460 days! And then the calf is born, destined to grow up and repeat the cycle of weirdness."**

"We're definitely lucky that we're not a giraffe." Lincoln simply thanked the heavens, which both girls had to agree on.

" **Number three are argonauts. Male argonauts live their lives with very little regard for their own reproductive organs. Argonauts are small octopi that live in tropical areas of the open ocean and are also known as paper nautiluses. The amazing thing about these creatures is that the male will use a special tentacle arm called a _hectocotylus_ to transfer his sperm to the female.  
**

" **Gentlemen, this is only for the creatures! Don't ever go up to a woman and be like, 'You wanna see my _hectocotylus_?" Matt then imitates a funny accent.**

"Okay, I can live with this." Lincoln felt relieved when the story sounded safer than the other animals.

"That is cool, to be honest." Lynn overwhelmed by the story.

" **But once the arm is inserted in her, he'll rip it off his own body and leave it there to continue delivering his seed. Yes, these octopi essentially insert and detach their own genitalia, and just move on like nothing ever happened."**

"Wow, this is like some fairy tale thing to do." Lori compared the fictional situation to a genuine one.

" **Keep in mind this is a little odd, given the fact that penises don't grow in endless supply. The males have a fairly short lifespan, with only about two weeks, which actually puts the whole sperm throwing and running into perspective a little better."**

" **Sorry, but…" Matt grunted. "I gotta get that done, I'm gonna die soon!"**

"And now I felt so bad about them," Lori admitted.

"That's the only thing that I ain't disgusted about and it's actually kinda nice to learn something," Lincoln added.

"Now that made me watch some violent movies!" Lynn went craving over to some crazy stuff.

"Not this time, Lynn! That could go later." Lori stopped Lynn on her tracks, making the latter frown and crossed her arms.

" **Number two is the flatworm. _Turbellaria_ flatworms look like flat, colorful slugs that flop and twist around in the water and participate in some pretty disturbing sword fights. They're hermaphroditic, and their mating process starts off as a fight to be the father. The flatworms use their dual penises as a weapon to try to make a deep enough incision to inseminate the other in an act more commonly known as _penis fencing_."**

" **Okay, here we go, you're gonna get pregnant!" Matt said as he wiggles like a worm.**

"Another one of these?" Lynn asked. "Awesome!"

"They have two underneath?" Lori gulped in horror. "Now, I wish I could unsee and imagining this." Lori hoped to the stars.

" **A match can last a whole hour before one of the flatworms loses and wiggles away with a whole set of upcoming children to provide for. The reason for the violent penis gouging is because both worms are capable of producing children and would both prefer to be the one to spread their seed and move on without having to raise their children."**

" **Man, this ritual sure does make a traumatic** _ **How I Met Your Father**_ **story for the kiddies."**

"That's kinda rude. Why won't you take care of your babies?" Lincoln was in outrage when hearing the sad story.

"A battle for becoming the lazy worm? That sounds so exactly ironic!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Wow, I gotta tell Lana not to see that kind of worms," Lori said. "Those worms are cruel to the society! Or the animal kingdom!"

" **And number one is the angler fish."**

Both Lori and Lincoln screamed in fear as they met their eyes to the picture of the intimidating creature. While Lynn yawned only in reaction.

"Oh, that fish?" She snorted. "It ain't dangerous!"

 **"You've probably seen the angler fish before. They're those creepy, deep sea-dwelling creatures that use a small glowing lure on their head to trick their prey."  
**

Another frightening picture of the said fish popped up and both Lori and Lincoln were cuddling to one another. While Lynn stared at them blankly and shrugs it off to continue watching.

" **Every single terrifying example that you've likely seen of this fish was female. Male angler fish are actually very small in comparison and do not look anywhere near as intimidating as a fully grown female."**

"The females are the intimidating ones?" Lynn asked herself. "Yes! Now I'm loving this video!"

" **In fact, the males are so useless that their own method of surviving long enough to reproduce is for them to bite and latch onto the female for life. After their grip is secured, the males release enzymes that will literally fuse their bodies with the females, turning them basically into a sentient tumor and allowing them to feed off the nutrients that the female ingests after a long day of hunting."**

"This is like a monster movie but female dominates… that's kinda weird if you put it on reality." Lincoln said.

"Now I can imagine that! That sounded cool!" Lynn looked up and pictured the situation clearly.

" **Literally, the male's only purpose is to create sperm so that the female can fertilize her eggs, and other than that he just breathes with his gills."**

" **Come on, male angler fish, I know you got more in you! Do something nice for the fishy community!" Matthew imitated a comical accent. "Don't just be a sentient tumor, that's disturbing."**

"That is so weird!" Lincoln reacted in bewilderment. "That's crazy! Man is just lurking around the bossy woman?!"

"Sometimes, us girls just had to step up on our game." Lynn jerked her thumb to prove her point. "Nature can't be a fan of boys only."

"I have to agree on that, Lincoln. Let the woman give a chance." Lori approving the jock's remark.

This marks the end of the video as Matthew Santoro was giving out his end credits. Lori stopped the video for good.

* * *

"Alright, that was the video! That was a wild ride!" Lori admitted.

"Yeah, I never thought how those animals living and making a child, in the bizarre way possible," Lynn said. "Now that's what I wanted to see for the meantime."

"I mean the others were gross and… disgusting! I don't want even to see them throwing tinkles in your face and… uh-oh…"

Lincoln accidentally spilled the illicit words and started to gag up, he proceeded swiftly to the bathroom.

"Lincoln really had problems right now," Lynn said then gazes to Lori. "I think we should do the ending."

"Right…" Lori nervously chuckled.

Lynn coughed and began speaking. "That's all for this edition's reaction video. If you loved it, then like and follow us for more of these reactions!"

"Subscribe to us for more Loud stuff!" Lori grinned to the camera. "As always, goodbye!"

Both waved in front of the camera but was momentarily stopped when a loud gagging noise echoed throughout the house. Lori grimaced and became pale, she went upstairs and she was knocking the door continuously.

"Lincoln! Open… this… door! Or I'll turn you… into… a… human…" Before she could say the final word, the door opened and her gagging made outside through the room.

Lynn cringed at the sound but didn't show any signs of slowing down.

"Wow, they had a stomach of a snail." She then chuckled. "Anyways, see ya soon!"

She turned off the camera to end the video.


	38. Lynn's Item Unboxing 2

_**A/N: This chapter could be the shortest one XD Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **LYNN'S WWE SLAM CRATE UNBOXING! PART 2!**_

"Hey, guys! L.J. here! Bringing you another video of yours truly, opening another Slam Crate!" She raised up the box of the attraction for the video.

"That took long enough to deliver this thing, even though we're in the same country as WWE." Lynn sounded skeptical when she utters the words. "But I'm alright! They told me the last one would arrive somewhere this month or next month. So… let's get into action!"

Lynn started rummaging through the black box and picked up an item – Mankind's Mr. Socko!

"Oh! It's the puppet of that… weird man! I forgot his name though."

The jock wore the sock and played it for a few seconds.

"Hey! This is me, I am the throne of darkness and I can withstand a blackout in a day! Mwahahaha!"

She chuckled at her dumb impersonation and puts the sock aside of her table. She stumbled upon the second item – The United States Championship Pin!

"Another pin? I don't know where this goes."

She puts the pin behind the sock. She continued to dig up the box and found a keychain.

"The Shield! And the keychain! Perfect pair!" Lynn put the keychain aside as she continues to search for more items until she found a red t-shirt of Ronda Rousey.

"Another t-shirt! This looks nice!" She tries to fit the tee, successfully suitable for the sports lover.

"Red is a spot-on color, I look like a wrestler now!" She cackled at her own quip until she found a poster and a cartoon figure of Chris Jericho. She beheld the poster first and reads it loudly.

"Seth Rollins won the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania 34… okay, this looks okay. And now, this is what I wanted to put up to my wall."

She folded the poster and swiftly focuses on the mini figure of the Canadian wrestler.

"Another great collection! I'll put this somewhere…"

"Overall, at this crate, this one's good than the other one, except for the pins that I don't know where should I use it for." Lynn shrugged.

"I think that's all for this quick unboxing video. Wow, this is really way off short. Anyways, see ya' soon!" She waved off to the camera as the video turned off.


	39. Mother's Day Vlog

_**A MOTHER'S DAY SURPRISE VLOG!**_

To surprise everyone, Lynn Sr. was the one on the camera, waving at it.

"Hello, everyone! It's your resident cooking star in the house, Lynn taking cover for this video! And for this video, I just wanted to know that I have something planned for my favorite girl in the world! Well, I just had it recorded all in all!" He said with overall confidence and glee.

"If you heard it right, I just recorded the whole plan and the execution. And you're hearing it right now is that… I am currently recording this _after_ the surprise! Okay, enough with the talk, I'll just snap my hands and it'll take you to the planning session."

He immediately snapped his hands but somehow it didn't go towards as he planned.

"Dang it! One more time!"

 _SNAP!_

* * *

 _Yesterday_

The scene transitioned into Lori and Leni's room where all of the siblings and the focus, Lynn Sr., were present as the patriarch looked over to the camera.

"Is this thing on?" The father of eleven asked.

"Yeah, it is," Lincoln answered quickly.

"Oh! Alright then…"

"Why did you call us, pops?" Luna started the interrogation.

"Oh, I did call you out because I need your help… all of you!"

"For what?" Lori added another question.

"I wanted to treat a surprise to my beloved someone…" Lynn Sr. revealed his plan.

"Wait…" Leni reacted with wide eyes open. "I'm gonna call mom… MO—"

The blonde got cut off by the hands of several siblings, failing to call their mother.

"No! I didn't mean by that…" The father waved off, clarifying the statement that he gave out a minute ago. "I meant I'm going to treat your mom, a surprise!"

"Ohhh…" The Loud Siblings cooed in unison, especially Leni.

"But it's not mom's birthday!" Lynn said.

"I think our father meant of the surprise is that…" Lisa grabs a calendar and points a certain date, interpreting the plan clearly. "…he will conduct this tomorrow, which is the day that we commemorate and give our mom a treat. Street name – _Mother's Day_.

"Yep, Lisa's right, guys. It's Mother's Day tomorrow and we're going to celebrate with the power of my necessity!"

"Awww!" That statement made the other siblings awed, admiring his affection towards his lovable wife.

"That's sweet, dad! So sweet, that my braces might fell off!" Luan chuckled.

"So what are we going to do with this surprise, dad?" Lola asked.

"Let's see…" Lynn Sr. might have forgotten that he has still no plans stuck on his mind right now.

"Maybe treat mom with massage!" Lynn suggested, cranking her both fists. "With my assistance!"

"No, LJ! It's too—"

"Or you could send her a loving poem, I could help you with that," Lucy added.

"That's good… but we need to—"

"Make her a cake!" Lola exclaimed, waving her sterile hands in the air. "A big, big cake! I'll handle the sweets!"

"I might consider it, but—"

"Or take her to the zoo!"

"Take her to a date! Literally!"

"Send her to the mall!"

"Take her in a comedy bar and make her laugh!"

"Make her a song!"

"Or I have a greater suggestion, name her after an undiscovered element."

More suggestions were sending over to the room that made the siblings arguing and bickering. Up to this point, the now-sweaty Lynn Sr. gave up and grabs a shoe and gave the wooden table a mild pat. The sound made the kids froze to their feet.

"Alright, kids! Settle down, settle down. But hold up…" The father turns to Lisa and asked curiously. "…you can name it after your mom?"

"As of this statement, it is possible. I mean, there are planets that have the name coined to their personal names." Lisa shrugged.

"Oh… but that sounds too… complex?" The patriarch attempts to talk like Lisa.

"Figures." Lisa conceded nonchalantly.

"Alright, I think I might have a plan that would actually fit the theme."

"Then what is it?" Lori said.

"Well, I think I have a better idea for this occasion!" Lynn Sr. announced.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

"I think this is the worst idea for this occasion!"

That changed his mind when the house was messy and filthy. He showed the damage throughout the house via camera. From the kitchen to the living room, the bathroom to their rooms.

"This is insanity! What am I going to do?!" He began to panic under his voice.

He saw the siblings, sans Leni and Lily, who were messed up and filthy at their appearance, gritting their teeth anxiously. At a few seconds, he looked at them silently.

"Dad… we're sorry about… the mess." Lincoln broke the ice but the way he delivers the apology has fear written all over it.

The dad of eleven noticed Lincoln's emotion as he knelt down to Lincoln to give him reassurance to the messy situation.

He sighed. But before he began speaking, they were interrupted by a ring of a doorbell. The patriarch came over to the door, opening it with ease.

His mood turned into a surprise when he looked upon Leni and Lily, who was easily cradled by the former.

"Hey, dad! Sorry for being late at the party! I'm just calling these people!"

Leni took a step back to reveal that she invited a lot of people. A lot of people that the father cannot recognize the others.

"Uh, Leni. Why did you bring them out?" He asked innocently.

"Did you forget, dad? I listed out the wishes that you said earlier! And I added also ours too!" Leni answered with joy as she showed a list, a long list that the excess size of the paper rolled down until to the ground.

Before Lynn can get any questions to his daughter, someone came over towards over him.

"Hello there, sir! My name's Joseph Starjoe, call me Joe for short! I'm the representative of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology Lincoln Laboratory, in which we named the unnamed planets on those who deserve it!" He then proceeds to shake the father's hands without any resistance to add. "And I think your daughter over here wanted me to give you something out."

Mr. Joe handed out a certificate in which certifies that Rita Loud was named after a minor planet. The patriarch received it and cannot utter a word at the moment.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed at your planning skills, sir. Very impressive, Rita's husband." The rep winked at his not-so-good of an effort.

Flattery was the current standpoint of the breadwinner of the house. "Th-Th-th-thanks! Very appreciated it."

"You're welcome!"

"Hey Dad, why's the house so messy?" Leni asked as she was inside of the house.

"Messy?" Joseph peeked to the insides of the chaotic house, followed by Lynn Sr. "Don't worry! We really needed some time to prepare for the surprise party, sir! I guess you'll need heavy assistance on this one!"

Mr. Joseph looked back outside and whistled sharply to the others to grab the attention.

"Listen up! We have a big operation intact, right now! We need to make this house spotless! Double time, everybody!" He clapped.

Everyone on the outside nodded as they came over to the house. Still, in trance, Lynn Sr. cannot fathom on what was happening for five minutes.

* * *

After snapping in unconsciousness, Lynn Sr. had the moment to record every activity that these people made. From cleaning the house to making food, everyone's involved.

"Talking about tables turning, hehe…"

But someone from behind poked him continuously, making him looked behind. It was revealed to be Leni and Lily.

"Da-da!" Lily chuckled at her dad's face.

"Hey, dad! How's it going?" Leni asked.

"Wow, Leni. I never thought you got those lists. All of them! I am so lucky that I have you all!" The father praised Leni in a big way as he hugged both Leni and Lily.

"Aww, thanks, dad!"

* * *

After a heavy clean-up operation, everyone was on their positions for the arrival of the star of the day. Lynn Sr. was on the door and heard a footstep that was heading towards over him. He gulped as soon as the doorbell chimed, he opens it to reveal that Rita finally arrived.

"Hey sweetie, how're the errands in the dentist?" The patriarch asked.

"Aww…" Rita chuckled. "Did someone missed me?"

Rita sends Lynn to a sweet flow of a kiss but was disrupted when a loud thud echoed throughout the house. She looked to see that they were several visitors, sending smiles to the not-so-celebrant. The celebrant was in a big state of shock when several things were present in the living room.

Lana was holding a bowl with a goldfish inside, Lori had the bags of new apparels slinging over her two shoulders. Lucy grasping a piece of paper, assuming to have a special poem over her mom, Lynn who was waggling her fingers. Luna who has her axe drape over her, Lisa who pressed a button to reveal a slowly falling LED board that has the text of "Happy Mother's Day!".

"Happy Mother's Day!"

Everyone was clapping and cheering. While Rita guided herself with a touch of her chest who was absolutely charmed by their efforts to make this thing happened.

"Who… who did this?" Rita asked.

In a quick response, all of them aimed a finger towards her husband, who was waving at her sheepishly.

"Awww! You sweet little lug! You did all of this?!"

"Ugh-ugh-ugh… Yeah! Yeah, I did all of this!" Lynn Sr. answered.

"Oh come here, you big party god!" Both of them embraced with one another then proceeds to kiss passionately. Their reactions were melted by this scene.

"EHEM!"

Someone from the kitchen coughed to get the attention over. They both broke the kiss and looked over to Lola, who was peeking over through the kitchen.

"I hate to break the sweet moment but the food is ready! Nobody wants to make it cold!" Lola announced.

"Ha-ha! Good one, princess." Mr. Coconuts said.

"Yeah! The pie's ready too! It would be _sweet_ and _savory_ if you eat it! It would be _pie-_ ntastic!" Luan chuckled at her own joke, making Lola frowned. "But seriously, come on, guys! Food party!"

"Woooo!" The crowd cheered and clapped as they moved over to the kitchen.

"Hey, I'll go there later, hon!" Lynn Sr. told Rita that he will come over in a few minutes, Rita nodded afterward.

Then the father looked over to his kids, smiling widely.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that thank you for making this celebration, a big one!"

"Awww! It was nothing, dad. We couldn't have done it without you!" Leni complimented her dad.

"Yeah! You really made this plan a success, literally." Lori added.

The siblings got caught under their father's grasp as he hugged them all.

"Awww, kids! You're so good at making things possible! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" All of them greeted back simultaneously.

* * *

Things went back to normal as the fluff moment got switched back to the present.

"That was sweet, isn't it? I never thought you could name a planet under someone who deserves it, but nonetheless, it was all worth it!"

"Thank you guys for watching this video! Give it a like! Give the kids a subscribe! They are all awesome! Lynn Sr. here, signing off."

The video ended there.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Belated Happy Mother's Day to every mom in the world! 3**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	40. Luan Out Loud Pranks 1

_**Luan Out Loud Pranks #1: THE PRISTINE PLAN FOR THE PRINCESS! (feat. Lana)**_

* * *

The camera turned on as Luan showed up in front of it, sitting down at her trademark comedic chair.

"Hell-oh, everyone!" She laughed. "Welcome to the pilot episode of your favorite prankster in town – LUAN OUT LOUD!" She turned her usual laugh into an evil cackle but quickly rearranged herself.

"So alright, we're taking out of our small comedy chain from birthday parties to the virtual side of reality! I know you're all excited at bringing you a small escapade that we will bring you!" A small applauding effect echoed for a few seconds.

"Since this is only a pre-recorded session, I'm sad to announce that I won't be helping a person that is in need of help for this first episode." A short groaning crowd effect swarmed through the room for a bit and continued. "So I decided that she will be taking the shots of recording her plans for her victim."

"So without further ado… I'll stick up around soon. Lana take it away!" Luan clicked her tongue before the transition switched abruptly.

* * *

"So what's up, everybody?!" Lana greeted the viewers as she was ruffling Hops' head continuously. "So I'm actually planning for a surprise prank for Lola! So of course, I couldn't handle all of the pranks all by myself. In this prank, I just need a good assistance from my sisters and Lincoln!"

Hops croaked intensely in response.

"Of course, you can prank your own sister. Haven't you try that to your relatives?"

Hops only shrugged.

"Okay, let the prank games begin." Lana grinned evilly that made Hops scared and clutched his chest in fear.

* * *

"Hey, Lincoln!" Lana greeted her big brother, who was drinking his cup of milk in the midst of the morning.

"Hey, Lana. What's up?" Lincoln took another sip of the dairy drink.

"Uhh, can you help me with something?"

"With what?"

"With making food to Seymour!"

With that, Lincoln spewed out the remaining contents of the milk and bursts it into bits.

"Are you serious?! You know that she's not real, right?" Lincoln reacted afterward.

"Eh, it's fine, I'm the one who will take care of her anyways, not you. Even though, he's not real." Lana answered weirdly.

"Uhhh… because why?"

"Because…" Lana's throat grew big as she can't find the right words to say. "B-b-because… y-y-you, remember I told you about the frog fiasco and Seymour?!"

"Oh, yeah… that…" Lincoln wasn't scared when Lana recalls that moment. "Just don't share that story again, even though it's fake."

"Seymour's real anyway," Lana muttered to the camera.

"What did you say?" Lincoln did not capture Lana's lip movements as he was distracted by his soaked t-shirt.

"Nothing." Lana shrugged. "Anyways, can you make one for me?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay, I'm just gonna wait over you at the table!" Lana exclaimed as she began to distance herself out of Lincoln.

* * *

 _30 minutes later…_

"I think that's enough!" Lincoln said. "I added sugar to it, just to remind you!"

Lincoln was making a pistachio-flavored filling, favored by the current prankster, Lana, on the other hand, approved of the serving.

"That's good enough!" Lana exclaimed.

"So how this works in your pet again?"

Lana groaned in response. "Did I just told you about that earlier?"

Lincoln chuckled. "I'm just messing with you."

"Okay, first plan completed. Time to move on to another level!" The resident plumber smirked wickedly as she left the kitchen.

* * *

 _Another 30 minutes later… so that pretty means an hour ago…_

"What are you going to do with the pack?" Lori asked Lana, who just received the unusable cream container.

"I'm gonna store my poop on that." Lana simply answered.

"You what?" Lori cleared her ears, making sure she heard her little sister right.

"I'm going to store my collection of poop there." Lana obviously lied to her big sister.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, you know that's disgusting?"

"I don't care! I just wanted to add it on my collection!"

"Whatever you say, Lana. And I just felt sick after you said that." Lori groaned. "Just leave."

"Thanks." Lana nodded and obliged.

* * *

 _9:00PM_

The camera switched to the twins' polar room where Lana was patiently waiting for Lola, who was taking a shower at their bathroom.

"Okay, here's to the final stage. I cannot wait for Lola to try the new cream that I made." She chuckled as she was feeding Hops at his aquarium. "If you're asking about where is Lola's real cream is? Simple, I just hide it, far away from her eyes, just like what she did to Seymour!"

"This is gonna be a _sweet_ revenge!" Lana showed her inner Luan on that quip.

A few minutes were cut off from the camera until to the point where Lola arrived and wore her sleeping attire.

"Hey Lana, have you seen my cream?" Lola asked.

"Uhh, here. That just dropped out all of a sudden." Lana tosses the synthetic cream to Lola with ease.

"Thanks." Lola caught the object easily.

"Ooh, there she is, opening the cream. Are you ready for this, Hops?" Lana asked her pet devilishly, who seemed to be scared at her at the moment.

As soon as Lana said that, Lola quickly applied a pint of the cream and rubbed the substance all over to his face. At some point, Lola was skeptical at the cream because she snorted a few time to smell the peculiar scent that she felt under her nose, but got quickly carried on and shrugged it off.

Lana snickered. "She didn't even suspect the smell of the cream! That's so surprising!"

"Anyways, Lola's going to sleep now. I think I should wait for the time that she reacts to the cream, really bad! Alright, see you later!"

* * *

 _90 minutes later…_

"AHHHHH! MY FACE!"

"There goes the prank… perfect…" Lana quietly chuckled.

Lola's horrifying scream was so loud that most of the occupants, especially their siblings, who woke up and entered their room.

"Okay, what's the matter, Lola?" Lori opened the light from their room.

She turned around to see that in fact, was seeing a monster in a room. She and the others gasped in horror, while Lana pretends to be shocked also and joins the fray.

"Wh-what happened to your face?" Lori asked in fear.

"I don't know!" She sounded funny and scratched his face fiercely. "I just felt that my face was itchy!"

Lola's face was awfully dreadful. It was stacked with mild shapes of circles, with a side of color red into it. Her eyes and nose were almost buried by these assumed bites from an insect.

"Your face… your face looks bad." Leni obviously commented.

"You look icky, sis," Luna added.

"I didn't know Lola had an appalling allergic reaction to her skin despite being a usual consumer of that skin cream. Interesting…" Lisa speculated.

"I-I don't have allergies! I just felt that someone's biting me!" Lola commented, debunking the theory.

"But how did you get those?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know," Lola answered while still scratching her face.

Lynn noticed the bogus cream on her nightstand. "Maybe this cream is out of date." She assumed.

Lincoln snorted and notices the strange smell of the cream. "And it smells… good? Weird."

Lincoln snatches the cream from Lynn, who protested. Lincoln smells the insides of the cream but without hesitation, he further investigates the interesting cream and gave it a dip on his finger as he licked it. Everyone on the room groaned in disgust.

"Wait a minute!" Lincoln's eyes widened in realization. "It's pistachio!"

"Huh?" They react in confusion.

"Pistachio?" Luna also gave it a taste and when she licks the cream, she also realized the same thing. "Yeah, it is pistachio!"

"Hold on for a moment…" Lisa tapped her chin and finally concluded the whole predicament. "So basically, her cream was swapped out with the genuine version of the product. When the user smeared the contents over her skin and kept her cream intact all night. The _Isoptera_ , street name, termites, got attracted to the scent of the flavor and they crawled out to Lola's face to grab the contents of the cream. Or that pistachio did taste sweeter for them."

"A sour sister turned her face into a sweet, sweet one? How ironic." Lucy said.

"So… obviously someone here in the house must've been conducting a practical trick and targeted Lola," Lisa added.

"Why me?!" Lola reacted wildly. "I didn't do anything bad!"

"Hold on a second…" Lori grasped the cream pack that seemed to be well known to her vision. "This is my cream pack and Lana asked for me to give this."

"And Lana ordered me to make a pistachio filling because… of her old pet frog." Lincoln added.

"Wait? You mean she reasoned out her old frog?" Lola asked in a surprising tone. "Did you even buy that reason?"

"Uh-huh." Lincoln timidly nodded.

"Wait a minute… if Lana did a prank to Lola, then she asked Luan for this prank to ensue!" Lori assumed.

"Uh, Lori. Luan has no idea about it." Luna showed the text message to everyone. "She's all day at her comedy gig."

"So Lana did this all along?"

"I'm afraid so," Lynn answered.

Lola suddenly became irate as she growled and yelled incoherently. "…LANA! IM GONNA FIND YOU AND IM GONNA DESTROY YOU!"

Because of the unexpected explosion of rage that Lola earned, her face cannot take its weight as she fell down and plummeted at the floor, face first.

The prank victim groaned in pain. "My face…"

"Uh, let's take care of Lola then we'll take care of Lana!" Lincoln said. "Hey, wait a sec, where's Lana?"

Everyone had their eyes scattered all over the room and then the hallway to find the perpetrator. But no luck as they searched for her. Unknown to them, Lana was at the backyard, eavesdropping to the conversation.

"Alright! It's a success it is. But sadly to say, I gotta go because they might look upon me. Thanks for watching my prank! See ya, before it's too late!" Lana hopped into a bush, hiding into her siblings.

* * *

The screen cuts back to Luan who was staring at the camera.

"Hey, welcome back! Did you enjoy the prank that the prankster made? Because I don't know if it's good or bad under my scale and it's still pre-recorded! Dang you, schedule! You always find a way to _sked_ me over!" She laughed at her own pun.

"Anyways, if you want more these pranks, just like the content, subscribe and stay tuned here for more Luan Out Loud Pranks!" She laughed again and waved to the camera. "Bye!"

"Bye!" The kids on the background greeted back and out came the cheerful sound effect.

The video got cut off after that remark.


	41. Lana, Lincoln, & Luan Video Reaction 1

_**Lana, Lincoln, & Luan reacts to: SONIC: The Hedgehog Trailer!**_

"Hey, everyone!" The trio greeted the viewers with glee on their faces.

"Welcome back to another reaction video where you decide on who's reacting on which video everywhere around the YouTube-verse!" Lincoln introduced.

"Gladly, you chose me because… I'm so tired of waiting for my cue!" Lana exclaimed.

"I'm so lucky to react to a video again because… I lost the _charm_ to my _lucky_." Luan chuckled at her own pun, frowning her other siblings.

"Okay… so we're going to react to the movie trailer of… Sonic!" Lincoln announced. "Anyone knows Sonic?"

"I do." Lana raised her hands, knowledgeably recalled the name in her mind. "I saw the game but never played it though. I think he looks cool! And his gang! I forgot their names but all I know is that they are in different colors!"

"Oh, okay. Luan?" Lincoln now asks her bigger sister.

"I have no idea until Lana said that, just remembered that on games. That's it." Luan shrugged.

"Alright, but please hide me somewhere after this!" Lana requested as she grasps Lincoln's t-shirt with both hands.

"Why?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"Because… Lola can appear from out of nowhere and can attack me from behind!"

"Uhhh… I don't have to do that, you know?" Lincoln replied.

"Uh-huh. You're an animal lover, you can be a camouflage!" Luan added.

"No! Lola will search for everything within the house! Even the backyard and the front yard, from the bushes and—"

"Okay, okay!" Lincoln cuts Lana off. "You know that we're reacting a video right now."

No one responded as he shrugged it off. "Okay, now let's watch it in peace. We'll keep an eye on Lola, just in case."

"Okay." Lana sighed in relief.

"Time to _play_ Sonic!" Luan laughed as no one responded to her joke.

Lincoln clicked the play button to start the video.

* * *

 **Somewhere in a deserted and welcoming road of Green Hills where travelers would meet a police car, standing by behind the welcome sign, doing his usual job of scanning car's travel speed. Let's just say that an unusual conveyance entered the place. The police caught the speed of the traveler, but at this rare phenomenon, the speed checker calculated a whopping 760 miles per hour, no human nor animal has ever done that.**

"Green Hills. Sounds like a name for Lana's zoo, if she opens one." Luan commented.

"I like that name." Lana agreed.

 **The police baffled at the scenario when he looked up at his latest speed laser recording and utters the word.**

" **What the…"**

"760 miles per hour? That's insane!" Lincoln reacted in surprise.

 **The police came outside and found an odd object at the grassland. He was holding a blue strand of a hair that came from an animal. The officer saw that the colored thread was buzzing and sparkling.**

"I'm surprised the police didn't get electrified, and no way you can make a buzz of it," Luan commented.

"Like how you make a buzz on your company overall?" Lincoln asked, making Lana silently chuckled.

"Uh-huh, very funny, Lincoln Loud." The comedian replied sarcastically.

 **The opening sequence from Paramount Pictures and SEGA showed in the video.**

 **The camera began to move like crazy as the direction went from left, right and straight at an insane speed as it enters a cave and a creature landed on its feet. Its room was full of unused or used shoes. That creature sets up the battery of the boom box as the critter pressed the play button.**

"Why does he have a collection of shoes though?" Lincoln asked.

"Because it stinks! That's how I like my nature!" Lana replied.

"It stinks like how Lincoln plays in a game!" Luan made a savaging joke to Lincoln, who glared over his laughing sibling.

 **We see a shot of the animal of interest, exposing its back and seems to be reflexing his body with different kind of variations of exercises.**

 **The creature was hunching on its back, his fur was coated with electricity, logically assuming that the creature is pumping up and was ready for something.**

" **Gotta go fast…" The hedgehog spoke.**

 **The animal's eyes were filled with determination as he began sprinting in an isolated road, as far as it goes, the land made a booming effect and sound that the entire place shuts down until the blackout spreads out throughout the entire country of USA, circumstantially.**

"Golly, the whole electricity of the continent just covered his fur!" Luan exclaimed in disbelief.

" **20 minutes ago, an energy surge knocked out power across the entire Pacific Northwest. This needs someone who can figure out exactly what we're dealing with." The leader of the conference said.**

" **You're not suggesting who I think you're suggesting with." The other guy in the room said, skeptical at the plan of the head speaker.**

" **We have no choice."**

 **We saw a peculiar and modernized black armored van arriving at the army site where the door automatically opens as a guy in a black attire showed up from the vehicle.**

"That's one cool van!" Lana amazed by the appearance of the armored van.

" **What the…" The officer-in-charge reacted in surprise when the man in black showed up to him.**

" **Are you in charge here?" The fancy looking guy asked.**

" **Yes, I—"**

" **Nope!" The black man interrupted the officer's answer.**

" **I'm—"**

" **Wrong! I'm in charge!" The antagonistic guest took over. "Allow me to clarify…" He made a buzzing sound, moves to his left like a robot. "In a sequentially ranked hierarchy based on the level of critical importance, the disparity between us is too vast to quantify. Agent Stone…"  
**

 **The henchman of the evil guy took over and elaborates it. "The doctor thinks you're basic."**

 **The officer saw the doctor that he's leaving.**

" **Listen, pal. I don't know if you realize—"**

" **I'm sorry, major, what was your name?" The doctor interrupts the poor officer once again.**

" **Benning—"**

" **Nobody cares!" The doctor replied spitefully.**

"Oh, poor guy. Gets distraught by a doctor." Luan reacted in sadness.

 **THIS NOVEMBER**

 **A man kicked the door open while handling a weapon.**

" **This is FPD!"**

 **When the man looked over to his left, he spotted a hedgehog with his flashlight, wondering what was happening.**

" **Uhhh… meow?"**

 **That man got scared when he saw the anthropomorphic hedgehog.**

" **AHHHHHHHH!"**

 **Also, the hedgehog frightened at the man's screaming, so it screamed too. The man was so scared that he pulls the trigger, the dart arrow hits the hedgehog's left calf, making him collapsed in the process.**

 **The hedgehog groaned and said before becoming unconscious. "Come on…"**

 **The car was driving unstably and we saw the police officer and the hedgehog on the vehicle, where the former asks the latter for his existence.**

" **Okay, pal, I need answers."**

" **Basically, it looks like I'm going to have to save your planet." The hedgehog answered honestly.**

 **Behind them was the same vehicle that arrived at the army campsite where a sudden shot of a modernized arrow came inside through their van, almost hitting the officer.**

"Ooh, dang!" All of them gasped in surprise when the arrow came inside of the protagonist's vehicle.

"That was a close one!" Lana exclaimed.

 **The hedgehog launched out of the vehicle and attacks the vehicle with his speed and his energy powers, sending the armored van in the air and landed on its side.**

 **The hedgehog gloated his victory in front of the evil vehicle. "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! Is that all you got?" He came back to the van in a quick fashion.**

" **No, but thank you for asking." The doctor in his lair replied as he pressed a button, showing that a mini vehicle respawned underneath the damaged van, targeting the van.**

" **Uh-oh!" The hedgehog reacted.**

"Okay, that technology was amazing!" Luan somehow got astonished at the twist.

"Lisa would be proud of this movie," Lana said.

"Agree." Lincoln nodded in agreement.

 **The doctor spotted the strand of the hedgehog. "Whatever this creature is, our job is to secure it, neutralize it. See what makes it tick." He wore his unbalanced eyeglasses.**

"That's the worst eyeglasses I've ever seen!" Lana reacted in incredulity.

"Even Luan's glasses can match that one out." Lincoln snickered at his remark.

"What did you say to my glasses?" Luan asked, added a pinch of irritation.

 **The doctor tried to taste the strand but he was met with a jolt of electricity, sending vibrations to his body.**

 **FROM THE PRODUCERS OF THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS**

 **We saw the hedgehog throwing a ring to the poor humans and it sends through another dimension.**

"That's cool! I wish I can feel that!" Lana fascinated with what she had just watched.

 **EVERY HERO**

 **We saw an unidentified flying object, hunting down the quicky hedgehog throughout the desert, dodging every attack with ease.**

 **HAS A GENESIS**

 **The flying object where the doctor was controlling it smirks to his opponent hedgehog, who also smirked at his enemy. The doctor has also robotic minions beside his vehicle. The doctor presses a button to activate the missiles of the minions, aiming towards the hedgehog. Analytically, the hedgehog was too fast to notice the missiles that it was slowing down, according to his perspective. He cockily tapped his foot and looks over to his forearm, like he's wearing a watch, but without the watch.**

" **Look at this! I took 9 million steps today!"**

"Okay, that was cool!" Lincoln frankly describes Sonic's superpower.

 **The hedgehog quickly snatches some missile pieces away as he jumps over to the minions' head, one by one, exploding one at a time. He landed at the floor and slides underneath a robot, cheering enthusiastically.**

" **Woohoo!"**

"Look at his _sly-_ ding face." Luan quipped and laughed at the same time.

 **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

" **Stay in there and be quiet!" The officer told the hedgehog, who was hidden under the officer's duffle bag.**

 **The woman accompanying the officer presses the button of the elevator as they waited patiently.**

" **How much longer? I can't breathe in here!" The hedgehog complained under the bag.**

"I wouldn't put my pets over my bag, it's dangerous inside than the outside!" Lana exclaimed.

" **Do you have your child in your bag?" A woman beside the officer's partner asked in interest.**

" **No." The officer shook his head in response. "I mean yes! It's a child but it's not mine."**

"Uhhh… this is really weird if you ask me." Lincoln commented.

 **The woman became suspicious of his response, then another man beside the officer interrogates.**

" **It's not your child?"**

 **Both of them walked away in fear as the hedgehog spoke.**

" **Smells like body spray and old ham sandwich!"**

 **They acted like they heard nothing in that as it was the end of the trailer clip. But before they pause it, the credit got technically interrupted by the doctor who was seen planning on something.**

 **Then it was the real time that the trailer ends as they paused the video and gave out their verdict.**

* * *

"Okay, guys. What do you think of the trailer?" Lincoln asks the duo.

"I think it's a great movie." Lana gave her verdict to the trailer. "But I think I saw that Sonic needs to be changed. You know, change his face?"

"Ah! I think I saw that too, I think that face is bad." Lincoln said. "How about you, Luan?"

When Lincoln turns around to her sister, he was met with a weirdly, raging face of Luan, who has her teeth gritted.

"Oh… it's good… until someone just jumped around and insulted my company and my job. How funny. And I agree… _his_ face definitely needs a change and I'm going to do it to _him_ … right now." Luan said under her closed brace, filled with venom under her voice.

Lincoln did not like the sound of that as he gulped in horror and said something to the camera quickly as the comedian walked out of the camera's perspective.

"Uhhh… where's Luan going? Why does she sound like she's angry?" Lana asked diffidently.

"Ah… that was nothing." Lincoln sheepishly answered as he chuckled onwards. "Okay, that's it for the reactions. If you love it, then give it a like and subscribe…"

Lana looked doubtful towards her big brother and continued. "…follow us for more contents! That's it for this reaction video! Lana, going off. Peace!" She gestured a peace sign on the camera.

But before Lana can stop the video, she got startled when Lincoln fearfully whimpered and also walked out of the camera, leaving her isolated in the living room.

"Uhhh… Lincoln? Where are you? Lincoln?"

"Oh, Lana~"

Lana widely extends her eyes and gulped in horror when she heard a familiar voice, a voice that she wanted to avoid all day.

"Uh-oh, it's Lola! I gotta get out of here!" She began panicking and has no idea on where to hide.

"LANA! WHERE ARE YOU MY SWEETY, CHEERY TWIN?!" Lola called out her name again, this time, her voice sounded like a loose lunatic.

" _Ah, shrimp! Here we go again!_ " Lana fearfully said. "I gotta go, guys! I'll see 'ya!" She lifts off her hat and quickly sprinted out of the camera's sight to escape Lola's possible wrath.

Speaking of her, she opened the door with force as she showed herself on the camera, basically, her face was covered with dozens of bandages and was holding a golf club.

"Lana! Show yourself! Or you won't get any surprise~" She called out Lana again with her flirty voice.

She saw the camera and came over towards it and asked.

"Hey, you sneaky camera! Have you seen Lana?"

Obviously, the camera didn't reply to the question of the insane princess.

"No answer to my question? DO YOU WANNA GET HIT BY THIS?!" She exposes her golf club to the camera. "I'm waiting…"

Due to the silent response from the obvious, untalkative object, she screamed in front of it and use her club to hit the camera with intensity, making it fall from its position. The camera screen received a minor crack on it as it still records. It records the final appearance and the departure of the psychotic princess for this video.

The video ended there.


	42. Loud Plays UNO 3

_**The Loud's Plays: UNO #3 – SERIOUS BUSINESS INCORPORATED vs TEAM TWINSANITY! BEST OF 3 MATCH!**_

* * *

Before the real deal began there was a disclaimer that was inserted first to announce a piece of important news.

"Before we begin the video." Lori narrated. "I just want you to know that this video that you'll be seeing was recorded before the prank fiasco that Lana conducted. And I think someone literally forgot to upload it at the channel. I noticed that, like, yesterday… Anyways, have fun at the video! Don't forget to like, share, and subscribe to our channel for more contents! I'll see you somewhere!"

Before we can proceed to the video, Lori uttered a wildly call.

"LINCOLN! WHY DID YOU FORGET OUR GAME?!"

* * *

"Whoa, everybody! We're on!" Lana announced proudly, with her fists swaying in excitement as she was the current POV for the video. "Woohoo!"

"Lana, don't you get excited! We're just getting started!" Lola replied, attempts to tone down Lana's mood.

"Exactly!"

"Okay, guys. Same rules like last time." Lori stated the rules. "Best-of-three! First team to win two games will win!"

"Of course! The W will belong _two_ us!" Luan said, delivering another corny joke that sends out silence to others.

"Uhh, is there any reward for winning the game?" Lola curiously asked. "I don't want this game to be boring!"

"Uhh… I'll offer you a ride for a day."

"Ugh! Same thing again! Can you make it more interesting?" Lola groaned and complained about the same, redundant prize.

"I'll think of that after the game…"

"Can we just start the game?" Luan asked Lori.

"Alright! I'll click start."

"Better say something after the game, Lori, or you'll get something from Lola!" Lana reminds her big sister.

"I know! I'll just need to focus on the game first! Can you guys hold your grips, right?"

"We won't." The twins answered simultaneously.

* * *

 _1_ _st_ _Game_

The positions for this game were:

Lana – South

Lori – West

Lola – North

Luan – East

* * *

The game started as Lana receives her first seven cards on her sight. The plumber cooed in fascination when she found her cards.

"Alright! I think we got this, Lola!"

"No, we're not," Lola replied. "Look at my hand! Can we switch cards?"

"Oh, geez."

The real game began when the deck reveals the **Yellow 7** card.

"Okay, there you go." Lori started first as she eliminates the **Yellow 7** card.

" _Eight_ that, Luan!" Lola uttered a pun as she drops her **Yellow 4** card from her hand.

Luan chuckled in reaction after hearing the quip of the princess. "Good one, I'll credit you _four_ that. Haha!" She pulls off the **Blue 4** card, switching to a new color.

" _Four_ real." Lana sounded unconvinced at the pun that they deliver, removing also her **Blue 4** card.

"Hey, Luan!" Lori exclaimed.

"What is it?" Luan replied.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For playing tennis!" Lori announced as she removes the **Blue Skip** card, muttered next with. "Even though we don't play the sport."

Lana gasped. "NO!"

"Oh my god!" Lola cried in frustration.

Luan basically chortled at Lori's manipulative plan. "If you say so!" The comedian followed with another **Skip** card but changes it back to **Yellow**.

Lana's turn basically got skipped. "Dang it! They are doing something bad already!"

"Yeah, Lana, we're doing something bad," Lori said, putting out her **Wild Draw Four** card.

"NOOO!" Lola screamed annoyingly. "MY CARD! IT'S GETTING BIGGER!"

"I'll choose **Green**." Lori declared, selecting the said color.

Since Lola was also losing her turn, Luan decided to flee her **Green 7** card out of her sight.

"Nice plan out there, Lori." She complimented her partner's effort for organizing the dastardly scheme.

"Thanks." Lori simply replied.

"Hmmm…" Lana hummed, thinking cautiously at her next turn. "Okay… I'll take this out instead." She used the **+2 Green** card.

"Ugh, Lana!" Lori responded, sounded like she got annoyed by the card but turns her tone into sadistic when she answers back with another **+2** card, but it was color **Red**. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO LOLA?!"

The team of Serious Business Inc. cackled as Lola once more, screamed loudly, extending their laughter at the poor princess' actively possessing of additional cards of four. While Lana was open wide in shock when she got bested out by Lori's counter.

"What have I done?! Lola, I'm sorry!"

Lola only responded with a sharp shrieking, almost resembling a wild dog.

"I'll try my best." Lana sheepishly replied.

 **5 Red** card was the play that Luan used. "That was funny!" She chuckled a bit.

"Okay, I'll never do that again!" Lana pleads to herself as she inserted **2 Red** over the stacking used cards.

"Thanks for the number though." Lori cockily complimented Lana, who just puts over her **2 Green** card over the stack board.

"So…" Lola began. "…you wanna play with me really bad, huh? Then take this!" She took off her **Wild Card Four** card.

"Ah, dang it! I knew that was coming." Luan commented at the play, receiving an additional four cards to her hand. "Do something, Lori!"

"I will, I will!" Lori answers instantly.

"I'll pick **Yellow** then." Lola declared, picks the bright color.

"Good job, Lola," Lana said, praising her twin sister as she claps lightly.

"Why, thank you!" Lola received the compliment.

"Okay, here we go!" Lana made an attacking cry as she discards her **5 Yellow** card.

"Dang it! I shouldn't use the black cards already!" Lori said, regretting her decision earlier to put out the best arsenal on her deck.

"I have no idea... what to do right now? So, I'll put this down..." Lola said, kicking out the **8 Yellow** card from her arsenal.

"All I can do is this!" Luan somehow uses her **Skip Yellow** card to avoid Lana from reducing her cards.

"Ah!" Lana reacted, almost freaked out at the play.

"Okay…" Lori said as she picks up another card, and to her disappointment, the card didn't match to the current color and number that was in play. "…I really regretted that."

"Uhhh… should I—"

"Yes, please! If you know me, then I know you!" Lana interrupted Lola's turn, sending a cryptic message to her roommate.

"Okay! I gotcha there, Lana. Don't worry." Lola discharges the **Wild** card, knowing already Lana's odd communication, she chose **Yellow.** "Hope you didn't get tricked!"

Luan groaned in annoyance due to lack of plays from her hand. "I'll take chances from the cards! Please be something useful!"

The game automatically inserts **Yellow 3** that she just drew, moments ago.

"Gah! Why that card?!"

"Hmm… okay…" Lana sends out her **Yellow 1** card. "Hope you don't get anything yellow, Lori!" She snickered.

"Oh, yeah? Take this!" Lori draws a new card to reveal nothing to it, annoyingly said after. "Man, this card sucks!"

"I don't have anything to cover you, Lana. I'm sorry!" Lola picks up a new card, but the newly bought card was useless anyway.

"Better try my luck again from the Card God! Please send me a _carding_ effect!" Luan prayed that she acquired a handy card, but that wasn't the case. "Are you serious? Card God? I'll stop worshipping and discard you from my Philosophy!" She groaned subsequently as **9 Yellow** card got the boot off from her hand.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lana chanted with excitement as she called **UNO** when she discharges her **1 Yellow** card. "UNO!" She dances for a while in the camera with the use of her head and her hands.

"Give me something good!" Lori hoped, taking out a card from the hidden deck. She got infuriated when she found out the new card. "This game is hopeless! Literally a bug!"

"Wait, there's a bug on the game?" Lana said in a mocking tone, taking a page from her big sister, Leni. She chuckled at her own teasing, Lola followed and chuckled too.

"I found my card useless too!" Lola teases the opposition team, clearly taking a shot to the other team as she received a pointless card.

Luan shrieking in horror when her turn came on. "I better need a counter! I don't trust the Card God right now!" She threw her **2 Yellow** card, hoping to get a plot twist for the game!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YES!" Lana exclaimed, dropping the **Wild Draw Four** card last. "My plan worked! Yes! Yes! Yes! Woo!"

"Yay! We won, we won, we won!" Lola chanted, teases the opposition arrogantly. "Yeah! That's what you get on dumping on me! Dumping anything won't lay down the princess!"

"Hey! I get the dumping! That's my job!"

"Oops." Lola acted like she was embarrassed at her remark. "You're right, Lana. You always love _dump_."

Their boastful victory was received by both Luan and Lori, who both groaned and got quickly annoyed by the winning team.

Both Lola and Lana received **83 points** after winning the first game.

* * *

 _2_ _nd_ _Game – Team Twinsanity – 1 | Serious Business Inc. - 0_

"You wanna dump some of mine?!" Lana said, continues to boast their victory.

"Lana, can you just stop it already?!" Luan complained.

"Ooh, someone's mad!" Lola cooed, likening the current aura of the game. "I hope you deal with our game!"

"Alright, we get it, Lola. You won… only on the first game." Lori reacted, countering the remark.

The game began and the cards have automatically distributed the cards to each player. Lana observes her deck in her hand.

"Hey! What do you know?! These cards aren't bad."

"Okay, I think I'll help you this time, my sweet assitant~" Lola commented.

Luan groaned in frustration. "What's up with my card for this game?!"

"Better not to jinx to the Card God," Lori said.

Luan sighed. "Fine. I won't take any chances!"

The game started with a **Reverse Blue** card, but since the game only began, it was not effective for this card to be shown as Lori begins the manual removal of the cards.

"Okay, now don't you ever dare mention that spirited being or you'll get us under the top!" Lori warns Luan, who strictly complied to the reminder. The oldest sister puts down her **3 Blue** card.

"Hmm… don't want to use this already, but I need to remove some cards here, but not this card!" Lola said hesitantly, taking off the **Reverse Blue** card.

Luan silently discards the **7 Blue** card.

"Luan doesn't even talk right now, I guess she's feeling a little _blue_." Lana quipped, inserting the **3 Blue** card.

"Okay… Luan…" Lori simply ejects the **Wild** card, choosing the color **Green** in the process. "You know what I'm doing right now."

"I gotcha." Luan simply replied.

"Ah, gosh! I don't have anything to play." Lola grumbles as she draws a new card, making her groan as per usual. "Dang it."

"Okay. I hope no mishap, no loss of friendship will happen." Luan said, removes the **6 Green** card.

"Should I do it, Lola?" Lana asked her gaming partner.

"You have great cards, let them have it!" Lola answered spitefully.

"Okay then… black card activated!" Lana declared with confidence, putting the **Wild** card down and selects **Red** as the main color.

"Yeah! That's more like it?"

"More like this?" Lori sneered, fought back with **+2 Red** card.

"Again? Not again!" Lola cried, instantly receives her two new additional cards.

"Here, take a _seven_ to your cards." Luan chuckled at her joke, eliminates the **7 Red** card.

"Here, I'll change it again!" Lana disengages another **Wild** card, selecting **Red** once again.

"I'll stick to this one instead." Lori erases the **6 Red** card from her hand. "Three more!"

"Should I change the color, Lana?" Lola asks Lana.

"Yeah! Do it!" Lana replied.

Lola moves out her **6 Yellow** card.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah? Then I'll change it too!" Luan docks off the **6 Blue** card. "Take that! Ha!"

"Oh yeah, oh yeah?" Lana mocks Luan's voice, loads out the **Skip Blue** card. "Take that, Lori!"

"Okay, okay." Lori simply reacting, didn't even get mad at the play.

"Did you do that no-no sign already?" Lola complained about Lana's play, forced to play with **7 Blue** card.

"That's what I can do for now!" Lana retorted.

"Okay… still good, so far." Luan draws a card, luckily acquires the **9 Blue** card, which automatically inserted to the used cards.

"Oh, no!" Lana draws a card. "Nooo!"

"Then how about that? Unlucky this time? Then take more of this!" Lori patiently waited for the right time to come as she summons her **Wild Draw Four** card.

"WHAT?!" Lola reacted in surprise. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Ha-ha! Revenge is a patient that never stops to come by at the hospital for a treat!" Lori said, maniacally laughs at Lola's landslide of cards. "Here you go, Luan!" She chooses **Green** as the running color for the game.

"Thanks!" Luan chuckled, disposes of her **8 Green** card.

"I have nothing to do at this point, Lola!" Lana shoots off her **7 Green** card immediately.

"Uh, dang it! Again?!" Lori draws a card, receives an unlucky card. "Lucky you, guys, that I didn't use the +4 card at the end."

"Thanks for that, Lori!" Lola chuckles in an evil manner, changing the pace of the game with her **Wild Draw Four** card. "Sweet is revenge!" Lola pauses when she realizes that she rambled her words. "Oh, wait… is it the other way around?"

Lana chuckled at her sister's little blooper. "That's fine, that's fine!"

Lola chooses **Yellow** as the new current color to play.

"Lori!" Luan rebuts her partner in an aggressive tone. "You're the worst teammate ever!"

"But I did what I did, I don't wanna get cursed! Besides, if I chose to use the +4 earlier right now, you'll get the cards the most!" Lori negates the accusation. "Don't get mad already! We still have the chance!"

"I know! I was saying it out loud!" Luan replies back.

The little tension between Serious Business Inc. made the opposition snickered at them.

"Chill out, guys," Lana said, attempting to lessen the heat between their other competitors as she picks **7 Yellow** card to be evicted from her hand. "'Cause you're gonna get it… AGAIN!"

Lori sighed when she removes her **9 Yellow** card. "Geez… this game's stressing me out literally."

"Your turn, my majestic butler~," Lola said in a charming tone as she reveals the **8 Yellow** card from her hand.

"Okay, this is bull! Like a real bull and a mentally bull! I'm both pissed and upset!" Luan changed her tone from bright to almost dark, draws a new card and **4 Yellow** card was the lucky card that she drew.

"Okay!" Lana bought out the **Reverse Yellow** card and loudly announces. " **UNO** again! Woohoo!"

"Okay…" Lori said, she begins to feel anxious as she was conflicted on choosing between draw or play. "…what should I do now?" A few seconds were silent as the timer showed up.

 _5!_

 _4!_

 _3!_

"Wait, Lori! You should—"

Too late for Luan to suggest as she counters it with another **Reverse Yellow** card.

"Wait, did you say something, Luan?" Lori asked, clearly tries to act clueless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH, YOU SHOULD BETTER LISTEN TO YOUR PARTNER BECAUSE…" Lana said in a thunderous voice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…WE WIN!" Lana ousting her final card, a **3 Yellow** card. "OH YEAH! WE WIN!"

"YES!" Lola cried cheerfully and sharply, then proceeds to laugh like a maniac.

Team Twinsanity wins the match with **160 points** , making them the winners for this dominant series game of UNO.

In other news, the losing team, especially Luan, becomes irate when she started to growl like a dirty, stray dog.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT YOU SHOULD DRAW BUT YOU CUT ME OFF ALREADY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Ah, dang it!" Lori muttered, the twins heard a mild slapping voice, assuming Lori slapped herself in the face. "I didn't even thi—"

"Oh, shut it," Luan said. "Looks like my accusations to the accused are guilty as charged! You're the worst teammate!"

"That's why we play teamwork and that's why we won!" Lola told Lori, who remained silent. "And that's what we called it too, the teamwork."

"Hey, Luan? Are you there?" Lana asked the furious comedian, who didn't respond. "Figures that she would be mad at this point."

"Hey, Lori! What about our prizes? Did you come up with something?" Lola interrogates Lori.

Lori sighed in defeat. "Free ride to your destination for the whole day. That's final!"

"What?! But I thought—"

"Not in the mood for a chat right now, I'll tell you the addition, later in your room."

"Okay!" The twins delightfully obliged as they were dancing in their room.

Before the video ends, they heard a loud, rumbling sound as they stopped dancing. The twins were both covered their mouths in shock.

"Was that Luan?" Lola asked curiously at her muffling voice.

"Oh, gosh… this game wasn't supposed to be like this." Lana added.

"Wow, she really took the game seriously," Lori said.

When Lori uttered her statement, they were quickly startled and froze when they heard a loud cry from Luan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Afterwards, her voice got lowered as she continuously rants for a few minutes incoherently.

"This stupid game… This is crap… this is—"

The video immediately cuts off there, ending the whole video.


	43. Lucy & Luna Video Reaction 1

_**A/N: Hey! What's up, guys? I'm back… again! I have been absent from this fic for almost a month. Sorry about that! Personal matters always come by to interrupt the schedule. But since it's gone, I'm back at business again! I hope you can bear with me.  
**_

 _ **So, the schedule for updating for this fic is – one chapter per week! That's the only way that I can do to update and write for this fic because I was also writing another fic that is also continuous at this time of the writing.  
**_

 _ **With that, I'll present to you the new chapter! I'll see you soon!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_

* * *

 _ **Lucy and Luna react to: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Rap by JT Music "Five More Nights"!**_

In the living room, both Lucy and Luna were sitting in the couch with the laptop on the table and also, the camera, in which Lucy was currently adjusting it.

"Wwww-what's up, ladies and gents!" Luna first greeted the virtual audience with an innocent hand wave.

"Witches and vampires, better feel the essence…"

"Because we're going on a trip to YouTube for some…" Luna gasps heavily. "…REACTIONS!" She gestured her favorite taunt while nodding continuously, but she stopped when she looked over to her gothic sister.

"Uh, you suppose to say 'REACTION' with me."

"I don't speak loud despite being one," Lucy replied, quietly referring to her surname to the irony.

"Uh, okay… fine by me…" Luna simply shrugs it off. "Better get to the reactions quickly!"

Lucy leaned herself to the computer screen, a few inches from her plentiful bangs. "Five nights at Freddy's 2 Rap by JT Music… so, it's music and how did I include on this?"

"I don't know but let's see what this video has to urge me to do to watch this… thanks to the one who requested this!" Luna complimented the request sender as she sends a flying kiss through the screen. "So, what are we waiting for, let the good times roll!"

Lucy clicks the play button as the video began to play.

* * *

The video began with a goofy but sounded chilling of a carnival theme music.

"Now I get why the sender included me on this…" Lucy said, gladly realized.

"It kinda sounds like a… scary theme song?" Luna said, with a hint of horror on her voice.

 **Hi kids! Do you like violence?**

 **Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it?**

 **Got an appetite? Grab a couple slices!**

 **Mom and dad lied when they told you I was lifeless.**

"Okay, now it is spooky!" Luna reacted, her body began to shiver down through her conscious.

"Looking good, so far." Lucy reacted otherwise. "All I see is sinister dolls with an intimidating aura… wicked." She smirked afterward.

As Lucy said that comment, Luna slowly began to descend for a few feet, trying to avoid to look at anything spooky in the video.

 **What's this, someone in the main office?**

 **Hanging out after hours? How obnoxious!**

 **Watching us on his monitor, preposterous.**

 **Time to wake the others now, we'll show him who the boss is.**

 **Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper.**

 **When I see a face like yours, I remember.**

Luna, once again, attempts to descend down as she was currently kneeling nervously. The chilling sensation from the scared rockstar continues to grow.

While Lucy kept her smirk still.

 **Make it through the night and I'll bet they'll give you tenure.**

 **Then you can be part of Freddy's family forever!**

 **Most of us got a major upgrade.**

 **So I hope you don't hate staying up late.**

"Look at those toys, they are broken and shattered, just like how I watch Vampires of Melancholia!" Lucy reacted nonchalantly. "Better not to tell that moment, that would break the rule as a fan."

While Luna retains her position for a few seconds, still kneeling to fear.

 **If you're scared, give your resume an update.**

 **Cause unless you quit, you'll still be making minimum wage!**

 **When I come to life, you've got no place to hide.**

"GAH!" Luna startled and suddenly drops herself to the floor as Lucy heard a thud.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Lucy looked up to Luna with concern. "The video isn't that bad."

"Bad? It's even worse than you, scaring me from out of nowhere! That's not nice!"

"Sigh." Lucy reacted, channeling her own self internally.

 **Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side.**

 **You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights!**

"They are pretty sneaky too," Lucy said.

While Luna pokes her head and leans to the table to continue watching.

 **Stick around, don't be shy.**

 **We're your friends, we'll show you why!**

A doll suddenly popped up and lunged over to the screen, making Luna screamed in horror and got down again in the process.

"Dude! That's not cool!" She complained.

"That's how horror works," Lucy said.

 **Beware, Mangle, he'll leave your brains scrambled.**

 **You could say he's got a couple wires tangled!**

 **He likes surprising you from a higher angle.**

 **Keep an eye above 'ya, cause it's where he likes to dangle.**

"I think this is a game, isn't it?" Lucy asked. "I better look it up."

"I wouldn't!" Luna exclaimed from the floor.

"Can you at least watch with me?" The gothic Loud invites her frightened sister.

"No!"

"Okay…"

 **We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie.**

 **You can bring balloons, boy, time to throw the party!**

"Whoa!" Lucy startled in reaction at first when he saw a figure, grinning widely in a vent, but quickly recovered and stood still. "Didn't expect someone at the vent."

"Told ya' it's a messed up video!" Luna exclaimed, stabilizing her reasons to not continue on reacting the video.

 **Put your mask on, cause now the fun is starting.**

 **Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling, Foxy!**

Speaking of Foxy, it popped up from the screen towards to their screen. But Lucy didn't flinch this time.

"The song's quicker than I thought it would be."

"I hate rap! One of my hated genres!" Luna confessed from the floor, not motivated to stand up.

 **Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of.**

 **If you got doors, now you oughta lock 'em up!  
**

 **Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em!  
**

 **Keep the music playing or we're gonna have a problem.**

"Sigh." Lucy reacted and once realized that Luna isn't moving from her resting position. "It should only by myself when it comes to these kinds of videos. Pretty good, so far."

 **But don't relax once you have us distracted.**

 **We move around as sporadic as mechanical crackheads!**

 **We think on our own, no strings attached.**

 **If you don't believe that, ask the Marionette!**

"Hmmm…" Lucy hummed as she was thinking something. "Where can I buy these toys? They look pretty scary and horrifying."

Luna obviously did not respond to that.

 **Did you listen to the vision you saw?**

 **As the clock keeps ticking, we'll be givin' you more!**

Lucy held her chest when she unexpectedly sighted the bear on the screen. "Okay, that one got me!"

"Why do you even need to watch this? Why?" Luna asked, was alluding to the request sender.

 **Do you remember the original four?**

 **We were left to decay.**

 **In this dark, troubled place.**

"Now that faceless doll looks wicked," Lucy responded to the doll that she watched.

"Faceless? Now it's getting worse!" Luna reacted alarmingly.

 **Too late to run away.**

 **(Just don't run out of double A's!)**

"Whoa, not this time around, you little devils." Lucy wasn't startled this time. "I know when these dolls are gonna show up on my screen."

 **When I come to life, you've got no place to hide.**

 **Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side.**

 **You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights.**

 **Stick around, don't be shy!**

 **Just don't listen to the phone guy!**

"The main part of the song is good and… uh…" Lucy faltered midway and looks down to Luna. "What's the word again?"

"Catchy," Luna answered, no fear was felt on her tone.

"Thanks. It's catchy."

 **Hello, hello?**

 **Wow, you made it this far!**

 **Honestly, didn't think you'd really ever get far.**

 **Ha-ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear,**

 **This is just the beginning of a thrilling career.**

 **Now, the animatronics are known to bug out.**

 **Isn't that enough reason to get the f*** out?!**

"Are we done now?" Luna asks Lucy.

"Nope. We still have…" Lucy looked up to the media player. "…a minute left."

 **Listen up, guy, this gig ain't for me!**

 **But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave.**

 **You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities.**

 **But accidents will happen when you've got a lot of teeth!**

 **If you got a birthday, let's make it bright.**

"Why does one need to wear a gas mask while watching these cameras?" Lucy asked herself.

 **It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite!**

 **We wait all night for the day to begin.**

 **With a special surprise that we save for the end!**

 **If you don't already know how we like to make friends,**

 **Then we'll show you now and you're gonna fit right in!**

"Come on! Just stop this horror, please?" Luna pleaded anxiously.

"We're almost there," Lucy told Luna.

 **When I come to life, you've got no place to hide!**

 **Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side.**

 **You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights.**

 **Stick around, don't be shy!**

 **We're your friends, we'll show you why.**

 **Join us and die!**

The video ended with the same bear that popped up the screen of their laptop, Lucy didn't flinch.

* * *

"Is it done now?" Luna asked, slowly backs up from her feet and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah… it was good though. It's a song from a game, I suppose." Lucy said.

"But that video didn't let me react! And now I'm having nightmares like Lana!" Luna exclaimed with wide arms. "Better have a reaction video on myself, not only by myself but with a different video that is not too spine-tingling!"

"Then better sleep with Lori tonight," Lucy suggested.

"Ack!" Luna reacted in disbelief. "That's now how you say that it sounded so… so…" She trailed off after that.

"So?"

"Whatever, sis. Just… let's just forget about that." Luna replied immediately, waving Lucy off. "By the way, since you did the reaction, then you do the credits."

"Okay." Lucy coughed smoothly. "Thanks for watching with us—"

"No, watching with _you_. Only you." Luna interrupts Lucy, quickly elaborating the latter's statement.

"Okay. Thanks for watching with me and make sure you like, share and subscribe to our channel for more content. This is Lucy, now ending this video—"

"This is Lucy _and Luna_ , now ending this _nightmare_ of a video!" Luna once more clarifies Lucy's ending credits.

"Alright." Lucy began to be annoyed by Luna's continuous interruptions but clearly wasn't visible to her face, coughs one more time to reset the final statement. "This is Lucy and Luna, now ending the nightmare of this video! I hope you too won't get nightmares from that. We'll see you soon!"

"Bye!" Luna exclaimed, sending a goodbye wave to the camera. "But wait, I'm intrigued about sleeping with Lori."

"Uh, better suggest for drastic measures than being bothered by the unsures," Lucy said rhythmically, conveying her own poetic self.

"So, if me and Lana had a nightmare tonight and share Lori's bed to her, that will be interesting. A three-way…"

Lucy, being clueless as she is to Luna's continuing thoughts, she slowly walks out in front of her, without the British lady's knowledge.

The blabbering will still continue as Lucy left and the clip got ended abruptly, indicating that the video ends there.


	44. Luna's Video Reaction 3

_**Luna reacts to: Infinite - Sonic Forces [OST]!**_

The video began when the aforementioned name was clapping loudly into her room and to the camera with amusement on her face.

"Greeting, ladies and gents! And we're back with another video reaction! And since the last reaction was an act of mischief, it's time for me to redeem myself and have a reaction on my own… but this time, it's a different video that I will be watching for!"

She started to type the video that she will be reacting to as she clicks the mouse and pauses the video to add more comments.

"Infinite, Sonic Forces… I think this is another song… which is nice since the last one made me look like a child." She chuckled sheepishly. "Anyway, better get started before anything could happen badly!"

The rockstar has her headphone on her side as she wears it against her head, between ears, all prepared for the main part of the show.

"Here. We. GO!"

She clicks the play button to begin the video.

* * *

At the beginning of the video, groovy music was blasted throughout Luna's headphone and gave it an observation.

"Okay… this pretty sounded… generic and… edgy?"

Until the tables have turned when it changed into rock and metal beats, which was caught the rockstar by surprise.

"Whoa! Never expected this one to change!"

 **Yeah! Yo!**

 **I am the tallest of mountains, I am the roughest of waves!**

 **I am the toughest of terrors, I am the darkest of days!**

"Now I've changed my mind about what I said earlier! It is good!" She said while tapping her right leg to the beat.

 **I'm the last one that's standing.**

 **Don't try to stand in my way,**

"Is this a theme song for Sonic, isn't it?" Luna asked herself, clearly stating the obvious.

 **'Cause I've been up against better.**

 **Just take a look at my face!**

"I never thought that this was a good pop rock song… or is it?" Luna thought about it for a few seconds, looking up in the ceiling for some answers.

 **'Cause If you're messing with me,**

 **I am a dangerous weapon! I am the sharpest of blades!**

 **I'll cut you down in a second!**

"This one's a generic pop rock, but actually, I'm liking this, so far!" Luna exclaimed. "No lies here, bros!"

 **'Cause I was born in this pain,**

 **It only hurts if you let it.**

 **So if you think you can take me,**

 **Then you should go and forget it!**

 **And after all this time, you're back for more!**

 **(I won't stop until they know my name!)**

"Told y'all about generic, but not much that I criticize it," Luna said, elaborating on any of her judgement to the song. "But it is one!"

 **So I'll take what's mine and start this war!**

 **(I'm coming at you like a tidal wave!)**

"Uh-oh! Here comes the main part!" Luna said, waiting in anticipation for the focal point of the song.

 **When everything you know has come and gone!**

 **(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher!)**

"Huh?" Luna said while her head naturally banged on its own, it was a surprising deal for the musician of the family to felt the unusual instinct of her own self. "I'm banging myself! Oh my gosh!"

 **Only scars remain of who I was!**

 **(What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!)**

Her head continues to bob, up and down as she follows it now, both physically and mentally.

 **When there's no one left to carry on.**

 **(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...)**

 **The pain persists, I can't resist!**

 **But that's what it takes to be Infinite! (Yeah!)**

"The voice and the song overall felt like it belongs to Bring Me the Horizon," Luna said, mentioned a well-known band. "The vibe feels like them, not gonna lie here."

 **So look around you and tell me what you really see.**

 **I never end and that's the difference in you and me!**

 **Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down,**

 **It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now?**

"Yeah, it is Bring Me the Horizon," Luna said, repeated her comment, a few seconds ago.

 **So look around you and tell me what you really see?**

 **You live a lie and that's the difference in you and me!**

 **I have the power!**

 **Let me show you what it's all about.**

 **It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now?**

"Now it stopped, I think we're gonna hear a solo here!" Luna excitedly put herself in anticipation.

She was currently hearing the solo guitar riff and drum beats and quickly analyzes it to plant an opinion to the solo part.

"It's good but not the best part here."

 **I am the tallest of mountains and don't you ever forget it!**

 **If you step in the ring,**

 **Then you're gonna regret it!**

"Okay… another solo. Is it gonna build up, or am I speaking to my own language?" Luna chuckled.

 **Yeah, 'cause if you're messing with me,**

 **Then you should know that it's over!**

 **I don't crumble for nothing!**

 **I got the world on my shoulders!**

"Too many solos and disruptions, that's one of my pet peeves!" Luna said, shrieking in horror when she realized.

 **And after all this time you're back for more.**

 **(I won't stop until they know my name.)**

 **So I'll take what's mine and start this war!**

 **(I'm coming at you like a tidal wave!)**

"Okay, I like the guitar solo, it's increasing the energy of the next chorus," Luna said. "I think it's gonna end soon."

 **When everything you know has come and gone,**

 **(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher!)**

 **Only scars remain of who I was!**

 **(What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!)**

 **When there's no one left to carry on.**

 **(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...)**

 **This pain persists, I can't resist!**

 **But that's what it takes to be infinite!**

"That's a good raise at the voice, good job there," Luna said a remark over the voice of the singer.

 **Yeah!**

 **So look around you and tell me what you really see.**

 **I'm never ending that's the difference in you and me!**

 **Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down,**

 **It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now?**

"It's going to end, better to rock out the jam vibes that I can waste," Luna commented, follows her own command as she began to bang and gestured one of her favorite hand signs.

 **So look around you and tell me what you really see.**

 **You live a lie and that's the difference in you and me!**

 **I have the power, lemme show you what it's all about.**

 **It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now?**

 **(Who is gonna save you now?)**

The video ended there as Luna removes her headphones from her ears and prepares herself for the final verdict for the video that she reacted to.

* * *

"Okay. I'm done with the video, so here's my final take to the song." Luna cleared her throat with a gentle cough. "This one is… okay?" She said unsurely.

"I can't say it's bad, that would ruin the reputation of everyone involved, even me! Let's say, it's generic and the solo's underwhelming though. But overall, it's still good as it is. I'll give it 5/10, one-half as it is."

"Anyways, that's all the deal right now. Leave a like, comment, and subscribe to our channel for more content! This is Luna Loud, rocking out of the house and I'll see 'ya!" Luna saluted and winked, added with a smirk.

"But… will I still sleep on Lori's bed? It's comfy on there! I really need to watch that spooky video again!"

Luna left that question, hanging in the balance as the video ends there.


	45. Lincoln & Lori VR 1 Plus Special Guest

_**A/N: So as you can see we are now on our 45**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter! Not really, technically, it is the 43**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter of, story-wise. So I think of something, why don't we celebrate the success of this story by making it to 50 chapters? Since we're in a battle of technicality here, I was thinking about a 3-part 50**_ _ **th**_ _ **special videos. But for now, I'm not going to tell the details about this special. I'll announce the details in separate chapters until we make it to the 50**_ _ **th**_ _ **mark! But I'm telling you, it will be exciting and fun! Stay tuned for more updates!**_

 _ **So initially, I was going to put this certain episode in the 50**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter but I think it's not that special to put it down there, so I'll just put it up here.**_

 _ **And I have noticed that this story is now on 49,000+ views! I know it did not meet the 50,000 mark as of this writing. But still, it's an outstanding experience to get a large number of views for this kind of fic! And I thank you all for your continuous support and patience, since I am now back in college, taking serious of it by the way. So expect long waits for a few months and let's see if I can sneak in some time to make future chapters.**_

 _ **That's it for now and have fun reading! R &R!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_

* * *

 _ **Lincoln & Lori reacts to: Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling Trailer! (feat. CLYDE!)**_

The video started when Lincoln adjusts the camera to see if it's working or capturing their whole faces on the screen; take your pick.

"Hello, what's up Loud Crowd?!" Lincoln greeted the audiences with a wave. "We're back with another classic, the usual—"

"—literal video reactions that we need to look on to," Lori added, interrupting Lincoln in the process. But something was up on the blonde teenager, especially on her voice.

"What's up with the gloomy voice?" Lincoln curiously asked on Lori, who straightly leaned her hands over her cheek. "I mean, Clyde is here… Speaking of which, we just unlocked Clyde in our channel. So, let us welcome… Clyde! Give it up! Let's go!"

He was speaking to somebody, who responded with mild claps. While Clyde, under a paper bag, which has three holes in it, showed up and shyly waves to the camera.

"That was one dull applause of you, guys." Lincoln judges the sound effect rudely.

"NO! IT IS PLEASANT! YOU BETTER GIVE US A PAY OR I'LL GIVE YOU A PAYBACK!" A voice was heard from the background, which sounded like Lola.

"I know, I know. But that was honesty! Anyways, Clyde. First message?"

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" He greeted the camera then turns his attention to the white-haired host. "Am I doing it right?"

"Come on, Clyde. We know that you're here for exposure." Lincoln replied.

"I know! But I can't, my hideous appearance will ruin the video!"

"Are we gonna react to a video or what?" Lori reacted in almost enraging voice that made the tandem of Clincoln McLoud, send their souls hiding.

"We will, we will. I'm just gonna… find the video… so, we're gonna get to it…" Lincoln reacted sheepishly, begins to search to the certain video that was requested.

"So, what are we going to react to, Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Here it is!" Lincoln announced. "Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling Trailer."

"Is it a movie or something?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"When do we start reacting? You're literally wasting time." Lori said, secretly wanting to start the reaction, according to her expression.

"Okay, okay, Lori. Here we go…" Lincoln instantly reacted with a click.

"Lori sure is impatient right now. She really is changing personality, or is it her hear that's changing?" Clyde asks while observing Lori without looking to her.

The unreadable Lori glared on her side towards Clyde, she did not like the sound of that.

"Okay, guys!" Lincoln lit up with a loud clap of his own. "Here we go!"

Lincoln clicks the play button to begin the video.

* * *

 **The trailer began in space where a floating house rocket was flying in circles around the wide galaxy.**

"Whoa, the animation looks… old…" Lincoln notices the graphics of the cartoon.

"Looks like we are watching a golden era of a cartoon?" Clyde added. "I could easily tell that."

While Lori didn't react nor respond to anything so far.

" **We were floating around the universe for the past 20 years." Filburt the Turtle stated.**

" **Ooh! We're passing Earth again!" Heffer the Steer said.**

" **PUSH… THE… BUTTON!" A wallaby named Rocko reacted horribly scared between words.**

"That baby kangaroo is me," Clyde said.

"If you're around Lori?" Lincoln elaborates Clyde's statement.

"Uhhh…" Clyde saw Lori sending daggers to him, which made him stutter continuously. "N-n-not necessarily… hehehe…"

 **Two hands were seen pressing a button that its tip of the wire was lit with electricity. All of a sudden, the rocket house flew off in an insane speed towards to Earth as it landed illogically on its initial lot.**

" **We're home." Heffer happily announced.**

 **Heffer was celebrating alone until the rest of the gang showed up outside to raise the party.**

"That was quick," Lincoln said.

 **"I don't think we're in the '90s anymore," Rocko said.**

"Did they time travel or something?" Lincoln asked Clyde.

"I'm not sure but it looks like medieval to me," Clyde answered.

 **The video showed clips of the upcoming movie. From Rocko's modernized sky-rocketing scream from the air to a pointer who realistically clicks Rocko's butt.**

" **I just got the new O-Phone 9!" Filburt declared.**

"Now that answers the question, Lincoln," Clyde said.

 **Passing them was a worker from the phone company who posted a paper that updates the new product of the phone company; he posted a paper that says "10".**

"Did they play time or not? Because changing numbers on the phone will take you long to wait. But wow…" Lincoln reacted in awe on how ridiculous was the timeline of the show.

" **It's so realistic!" Filburt said in awe, watching the movie closely.**

 **It is so realistic that the superhero just legitimately punched the poor wallaby's clueless face as he receives an additional blow.**

"Poor guy, but I'm too mentally destroyed to save him," Clyde said.

"Hey, Lori, why don't you talk and share your reactions with us?" Lincoln pleads nicely towards his sister but he receives a glare in return.

"That's her reaction, I see. How clever." Lincoln frowned in reaction.

" **The 21** **st** **century is a very dangerous century," Rocko concluded.**

"Wow, this guy just dropped the bomb of the century," Lincoln said, impressed by the kid's nature to his environment.

"I'll admit that's really dark, Lucy will probably agree upon that statement," Clyde added.

" **I'm gonna find some episodes of The Fatheads," Rocko said while clicking buttons to find his certain show.**

" **That's been off the air for years." Mrs. Butthead, the grumpy toad clarified.**

 **Rocko did not take the news well as he shakes Mr. Butthead's face violently.  
**

" **That show is all I have!"**

"Wow, he really lives up on his favorite show," Clyde said.

"What if ARRGGH is cancelled in a few years? What are we gonna watching then?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know!" Clyde answers with a hint of panic in his voice. "But I'm going to wait for the release of the DVD of all of the seasons!"

Their squabble session did not please Lori as she sighed heavily.

 **"We're going on an epic quest to find the great Ralph Bighead," Filburt announced.**

" **Let's go!" Rocko happily exclaimed.**

 **Their vehicle ran off at an insane speed. The highlights of their trip were featuring taking random photos by both Heffer and Filburt, who were feeling contented at their phone in a weird manner. They also shared fives with their newly-buffed arms. The trio landed on a deserted land as their luggage fell off from the sky, hitting both Rocko and Heffer noggin' instantly.**

" **RALPHIE!" Rocko shrieked in excitement.**

"It's only a minute?" Clyde asks on how long the video is.

"Yeah, I think we are finishing it in a few seconds," Lincoln answered.

" **Why don't you go back to the '90s where you belong?" Mr. Butthead asked them in anger as he left them. Rocko tries to follow the old man but got hit by its door instead.**

" **YEAH!" The trio joyfully hollered.**

"I don't know how do I feel about coming back from the past. Is it worth it?" Clyde asks Lincoln.

"Visiting it is cool, but going back once again tells a different story," Lincoln answered.

 **The screen zooms out as it turns out that they were inside of a television where they were cut by a static and a text that is captioned:**

 _ **ROCKO'S MODERN LIFE**_

 **And another static comes back to change the sequence and it now showed.  
**

 _ **STATIC CLING**_

 **The video did not end there as a cloud appeared and unintentionally flatulates and sheepishly said with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.**

" **Oh, that wind came out of the wrong end."**

"That one pretty sure that targets Lori," Lincoln said, chuckling at the scene that perfectly fits her flatulent sister, who was gritting her teeth, resisting on showing her rage on screen.

Clyde looks up to the muted Lori and observes her emotions. "I'm pretty sure that targets to you, Lincoln. If I were you, I'd run away and climb up a tree and never go back."

 **The trailer ended there as Lincoln pauses the video to give out their final thoughts of the video.**

* * *

"Okay, that was it for the video. It's a short one, but a lot of shenanigans happened in a minute." Lincoln said and looks over to Clyde. "What are your thoughts on the video?"

"It's pretty solid for me. Time travelling, adventure, action, comedy, whatever that fills the video, it made me happier that I could react with you, buddy." Clyde answered with glee.

"Thanks, buddy! How about you, Lori?" Lincoln then look to the other side, but he was met with nothing as Lori was missing. "Lori? Hey, where are you going, Lori?"

Lincoln suddenly stood up from his chair and saw Lori as he walked off the screen, leaving Clyde behind. As per Clyde, this was the perfect time to unveil his face to the camera for the first time.

"Whoo!" He cleared out his sweat on his forehead. "That was a jarring experience. Having Lori on your buddy's side and you can't look at her with my bare face? That was a tough break!"

"Anyways, I think Lincoln won't come back anytime now. So he told me if something happens, you have to resort. But okay, It's the perfect time to execute this, so…"

He coughed and rubs his both hands in preparation.

"Thank you guys for watching the video. Make sure to like the video, subscribe to our channel for more contents like this! And I'm… Clyde McBride, on behalf of one-half of my partner, I'll guess he will see you soon! Goodbye!"

He waves to the camera but awkwardly stares at the device for a long time until he realizes something.

"Wait…"

He suddenly walks out of the sight of the camera as he left with a loud, hollering call.

"LINCOLN?! HOW DO YOU TURN OFF YOUR CAMERA?!"


	46. Lisa's Video Reaction 2

_**Lisa reacts to: The Good Doctor - Official Trailer!**_

"Salutations, virtual audiences… street name – GUYS!" Lisa exclaimed. "Now it is the precise time to go back in this throne, split-shared that is!"

"I know the last time I did a reaction; it was all decent until someone abruptly interrupts my moment of silence. Ironically, it was Lucy. Now I know it's daytime… thirteen, twenty-three, military time. Certainly, a great time to execute another prosperous reaction."

Lisa became silent when she was looking upon the monitor to type onto something until she found the thing that she needed to start the reaction.

"The Good Doctor…" Lisa hummed in reaction. "It's self-explanatory as I was looking upon the thumbnail of the video. But my theory could still be a theory, whatever it is, I am just going to scrutinize the video. So here it goes…"

Lisa clicks twice as the clips roll out.

* * *

 **The video begins when a man, who seems wearing a decent attire, was packing his luggage and grabs the items that assumingly was considered as important to his life; from clothes to a small picture frame.**

 **FROM THE CREATOR OF HOUSE**

 **The whole view of the man of interest can now be seen as someone is narrating in a voiceover.  
**

" **I met Shaun Murphy when he was 14 years old."**

" **Shaun!" Someone from the back cried the assumed name of that person, the source of the voice might belong to his father's. "Just act like a normal human being!"**

"From looking upon the current situation, I bet this child has a disability or some sort, from the looks of it." Lisa assumed.

 **The father sends a threat to the child as he's going to take a big palm strike, but somehow, someone saved him from a tragedy.**

"Never saw that one coming, but who was the other child?" Lisa asked. "This moment just rotated into the dark. Emotionally speaking, it's pretty decent so far."

" **He was and he still is an extraordinary young man." An old man, who presumably is the leader of the short conference said.**

 **Shaun was seen leaving the house.**

" **Autism – difficulty in communicating." A man from the seats said.**

"I was correct!" Lisa exclaimed. "From my careful observation from this situation so far, I think that guy who left the house has a plethora of knowledge about a certain strand."

" **He's high-functioning." The old man added, now standing. "He's capable of living on his own."**

"Figures," Lisa said as she was now seen writing on a notepad.

" **Difficulty in using language and abstract concepts."**

 **When Shaun was looking upon his radar, the flight board suddenly vanishes from the screen with beeping sounds.**

 **It was all normal until a big sign fell and hits the screen swiftly, where an unknown person got showered with falling glass fragments, also falling in the process.  
**

Lisa's eyebrow was furrowed in suspicion. "That's mathematically impossible to break a glass like that in an instant. All it needs is a great volume of momentum from the swing and the force that will take from the screen over the mirror of the screen."

"But eh, CGI logic, isn't it?" She shrugged.

" **Does it sound like I'm describing a surgeon?" The seating man asked.**

 **While Shaun, a normal boy, which Lisa discovered that he has autism, took charge on the scene and use his knowledge on surviving the victim without any professional help. When he carefully stabbed the victim's skin and inserted a pipe inside, the victim suddenly gasped and his chest was expanding, meaning that the victim was alive.**

"Look at that, he even had to bring apparatuses when this case happens unexpectedly," Lisa said. "Fair enough, he's vigilant than yours truly, folks!"

" **He's breathing. He's saved his life!" A man announced as the crowd behind them applauded the effort of Shaun. "Who are you?" He then asked.**

" **I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy, I'm a surgical resident at San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital." Shaun happily introduced himself to the man.**

 **HIS MIND IS EXTRAORDINARY**

"If this kind of people exists in real life, I'd actually know how they are initiating their luggage when these situations are occurring currently," Lisa said.

" **And you thought that this board wouldn't have any doubts about hiring a surgeon diagnosed with autism?" A woman asked the old man in the conference. "Justify your decision."**

 **SOMETIMES BEING DIFFERENT**

" **He also has Savant syndrome – genius-level skills in several areas." A man announced.**

"So that explains his skyrocketing knowledge about medicine," Lisa said as she scribbles back to her pad.

 **CAN MAKE ALL THE DIFFERENCE**

" **He sees things…" The old man said until it ended abruptly.**

" **It's his heart! Adam needs an echocardiogram!" Shaun told a nurse, who walked out and soon he follows her until the nurse stops him.**

" **No! Behave yourself, or you'll be removed from the building." The nurse warned Shaun.**

" **The echo is normal. Show them." The other nurses said as he was looking on a screen.**

"… **and analyzes things in ways that we can't even begin to understand." The old man continued in narration.**

"I don't know if this medical condition is a suffering or a blessing in disguise? But I'd say it's bad, since it's a medical condition, overall." Lisa answers her question.

 **Shaun observes the screen. "Again."  
**

 **The nurses were watching the kid, who was focused on the screen for the victim's condition.**

" **Again." He said again.**

 **Until Shaun finds the problem on the screen. "There!"**

" **Looks normal to me." The nurse nonchalantly hypothesized.**

"Sometimes those kinds of nurses should get ejected from their job. Their ignorance is their fool to themselves." Lisa vented out over a neglecting medical employee.

" **It's not normal!" Shaun retorted.**

" **This kid was sprayed with glass shards." The female nurse said. "What if a piece of glass entered his bloodstream? Blood could be lurking behind the heart."**

 **When they look upon the assumption, they tried to find the source of the problem. The nurse carefully removes a glass shard from the heart of the victim. All of them cannot believe that Shaun was precise at his findings.**

" **You were right."**

 **Shaun found the compliment, satisfying.**

"Even though I despise illusionists or magicians, I'd love to get an experiment over their higher knowledge at their element, to know what it triggers to perform their routine, whatsoever. It's fascinating!" Lisa said.

 **FREDDIE HIGHMORE**

" **Why were you rude to me when we first met and now you want to be my friend?" Shaun asks the nurse who he first interacted to. "Which time was it that you were pretending?"**

"Oof." Lisa reacted, flinching at the statement. "That was specifically hurt in my soul. If you guys remember that, don't even bother to comment that."

" **He's got a serious deficit." A man said.**

" **A child is alive today because of that deficit." The old man added.**

" **And tomorrow, one may be dead because of it."**

Lisa nonchalantly blew a raspberry in the camera. "Tell me about it."

 **Shaun was seen washing his hands.**

" **We hire Shaun, and we give hope to those people with limitations that those limitations are not what they think they are, that they do have a shot!" The old man cried.**

 **Shaun was seen opening his handkerchief, which was contained a scalpel and was grasping the object in his hand.**

" **Never forget – you're the smart one." Another child said, presuming that was Shaun's brother. "You can do anything."**

 **Shaun was now on his nurse attire and seems to be ready on an upcoming surgery.**

 **THE GOOD DOCTOR – COMING THIS FALL**

 **The credits were now showing as Lisa stops the video momentarily to give a genuine reaction to the series trailer.**

* * *

"Okay…" Lisa puts down his writing pad on to the desk and began. "So about the whole video or the trailer, I mean… it's controversial but fascination takes over to our heads. We're tackling about a condition, a condition that has diagnosed many, many people. It's crazy that someone initially developed this idea of one's burden is a treasure; becoming a hero is a fantastic idea. Although it has flaws logically, I'd say it's a series that is a must-watch, especially for doctors or any employees who works in a medical facility. This is for you."

"It's a captivating show to look out, I'd say it's decent." Lisa rates the trailer.

"I think I have to close out this video. Make sure you like, if you have admiration; subscribe, if your satisfaction wants you to wait for an upcoming video. Speaking of video, I'd like to inform you that we're building a big surprise to you, audiences. Because we're on the verge of making to video number fifty. We have our three-part special that will keep you content over the banter and gaffes that we shared. So, just hold your horses and stay tuned for our future contents!"

"This is L-Dog, speaking to y'all…" Lisa begins to create a rap of her own. "And waving goodbye is my last call! Peace!" She gestured her two fingers, hoisting up in the air.

Suddenly, Lily's chuckle has echoed throughout downstairs as Lisa's eyes go wide when she realizes something.

"Uh-oh!" Lisa exclaimed. "My important piece of experiment on magic!"

Before the video ends, a loud, exploding noise was heard throughout the house.

"I'M OKAY! Mike will approve of this content!" Lisa shouted from her laboratory.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As Lisa said, there will be a big surprise on the upcoming 50**_ _ **th**_ _ **video specials that will be coming up soon! So imagine playing a game with ten sisters and a brother? That would be intense, isn't it? Answer the game that they will be playing for this special occurrence. Let me know!  
**_

 _ **That's it for now, I'll see you soon!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


	47. Loud Plays Higher or Lower 2

_**The Loud's Plays: HIGHER OR LOWER #2 – BEAN-BOOZING GAUNTLET MATCH! [PART 2]**_

"Previously on Higher or Lower…" Lincoln said in a voiceover.

After the narration of Lincoln, the video turned into black and white, implying that they had gone back, a few videos ago.

"Ooh! Smoothie! Delicious!" Leni said after tasting the bean that she had picked.

Lincoln gasped in astonishment. "You got the good one?! You must be faking it!"

"Why would I fake a real smoothie? And that's not good to say that!" Leni remarked while chewing. "Delicious! Give me more!"

"I quit!" Lincoln proclaimed madly as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"I'm wrong?! What's the matter with this game?!" Leni vented out her frustrations on the game.

"Alright, time to eat some beans!" Luan announced.

Leni grabbed a piece of a blue bean and flew it over inside her mouth, chewing sluggishly. "Blueberry! Yum-yum!"

"Are you serious?!" Luan was in disbelief. "You're a lucky girl, you know that?!"

"I am?" Leni asked dumbly.

"Oh yes, you are…" Luan responded sarcastically, walks off in the chair to walk out of her sight. "I hope you feel blue if you lose to Lisa!" She laughed evilly.

* * *

Leni grabbed a bean from the can and quickly ate it, then chews slowly. She gagged and threw out the candy on the trash can.

"AHHHH! Gross! Socks!" The ditzy blonde was shrieking and screaming like she got touched by a spider.

She quickly walked out of Lincoln's room to get her tongue fixed and get cleaned.

* * *

After celebrating for defeating Leni, Lisa looked over to the door where she saw her next opponent for the game.

"Hello, Lisa! Ready for your doomsday?" The newly arrived sibling asked her crankily.

"Whether if you're referring to an apocalypse that still needs exploration or uses that word metaphorically, I'm geared up!" Lisa retorted with her scientifically-used vocabulary.

Both Lisa and the opponent were glaring at each other.

* * *

Somehow, the video got interrupted by Lincoln, who was standing in front of the camera to say something.

"Hello, guys! Before we begin the main part of the video. I just wanted to say thanks for all of your support and for staying with us for a long time! I know it's hard to say that we're popular now, I think…" Lincoln was having second thoughts about the popular statement. "But anyway, I would like to announce that we're having a vacation trip! Yes, you heard it right! We're having a big vacation soon! But with a little twist to add up! Wanna know what it is? First, be sure to subscribe to us to get to know the whole details which will be posted up soon! And that's all I have for you guys, right now. Let's go back to the video, shall we?"

* * *

The static broadcast bounces back to transition it to the main focus of the video – playing Higher or Lower!

Lisa was now having a glaring contest with another sister as her opponent spoke up.

"Ready for your fall, Lisa?"

"I am not having your games, Lola," Lisa replied with crossed arms, staring at the princess of the house. "You must have forgotten that you can't comprehend what am I saying right now and let's say your reading skills must be your downfall." She smirked while retorting.

Lola growled but quickly changed the tone of her emotion. "Alright, smarty pants. Let's play."

"Of course, after you, princess…" Lisa commented, mockingly beckons Lola with a wide grin.

* * *

 _4_ _th_ _Match – Lisa vs Lola_

 _ **H &M has 30,400,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Human Rights has [Higher/Lower] searches than H &M**_

"Uhhh…" Lola was somehow dumbfounded by the choices. "H&M?"

"It's a clothing company. Besides, it's so obvious and look up to the background image." Lisa replied, guiding the oblivious girl. "You're taking the choices first, might I add."

"Oh… okay…"

"So what's the decision will be, sisterly unit?"

Lola clicked the higher button to reveal the answer.

 _ **Lola: Incorrect**_

 _ **The answer was 201,000 searches.**_

"Wait, what?!" Lola reacted shockingly. "That's not right? Wait, hold on—"

"No trials, Lola, just like everyone else. You'll have the opportunity to eat the small sweets." Lisa reminds Lola of the rules for the game.

The princess of prim groaned in conceding. "Okay, then."

"Then click the wheel to make it move."

Lola followed the guide as the spinner makes its move as they waited for the time that it stopped in a color. Lola was obviously anxious at this point while Lisa was seriously looking at the wheel.

"You'll be eating a Juicy Pear or… a booger." Lisa said.

Lola widened her eyes in horror. "Boo… ger? No-no-no-no!"

"Open wide, sister. You'll be having your snack right now and take this one." Lisa said, offering a piece of green bean on her hand to Lola.

"Nah-uh." Lola shook her head, instantly rejecting the offer. "I'll choose by myself."

"Fine by me." Lisa shrugged.

Lola used her potable spotless hand to crane a piece of green bean, hoisting up in the air.

"If you want to make things interesting, why don't you eat your own green bean?"

"Sure." Lisa shrugged once more. "I'm not even in the hot seat currently, so…"

Both of them sent their beans into their mouths nervously as they chewed it carefully. After a few seconds, someone gagged between them as she proceeds to cover her mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let me guess, you got the booger?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Lola only replied as her eyes were tearing because of the horrendous taste and scent of the booger. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She immediately walked out of the room and screamed. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed in a funny tone, due to the contents, still inside of her mouth.

 _ **Lola – ELIMINATED**_

* * *

"You poor, poor, retching royalty," Lisa said as she tasted the beans that she acquired. "It tastes quite of decent."

The door suddenly opened as a new opponent emerges from Lisa's point-blank range.

"And speaking of retching…"

"Wow, I heard she got boogers." The opponent said. "Lucky…"

"Unlucky for her, but you're her counterpart, so, you are lucky because you might have indulged this challenge because of the wildcard that we'll be utilizing," Lisa said to Lana.

"I might be but if I beat you, I'm gonna be filthy rich, rich for those beans," Lana said, looking into the beans.

"Yeah, but still, if you have a great intelligence than your counterpart. Then, good for you."

"Yeah, let's start this game," Lana said, rubbing her hands excitedly. "I'm excited!"

"Same sentiment," Lisa replied feigningly.

* * *

 _5_ _th_ _Match – Lisa vs Lana_

 _ **Reggae has 550,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Tangshan Earthquake has [Higher/Lower] searches than Reggae**_

"So who's going first?" Lana asked but quickly adds. "Maybe you should go first?"

"Okay, whatever you feel comfortable to," Lisa answered nonchalantly. "It is effortless to answer, to be frankly."

The scientist chose Lower to reveal…

 _ **Lisa: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was 201,000 searches.**_

"Oh, wow. Not so surprising." Lana said, unimpressed on the obvious keen intelligence of the youngest child. "Okay, what do I get here…"

 _ **Tangshan Earthquake has 2,900 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Gmail has [Higher/Lower] searches than Tangshan Earthquake**_

"Hmm…" Lana reacted, tapping her chin in thought. "If I'm not mistaken, mails are useful than an earthquake. The difference is that mail always comes every day, while earthquakes are like rare fishes in the lake, they are unusual to pass by."

"Okay, great observation. So, any decision?" Lisa asked.

"Eh, I'll go higher."

As soon as Lana said that, she immediately taps the Higher button to unveil…

 _ **Lana: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was 506,000,000 searches.**_

"Oh, wow, that's a lot," Lana said, impressed by the gathered volume of searches, then, eyed on Lisa to take her turn.

"That was impressive, Lana. You should take I.T. as your course when you've become a teenager." Lisa suggested.

"I.T. what? I Tackle?" Lana dumbly answered as she shrugged.

Lisa smacked her face with her hand lightly. "Nevermind, let's proceed…"

 _ **Gmail has 506,000,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Chanel has [Higher/Lower] searches than Gmail**_

"Chanel?" Lana reads the second option correctly. "Isn't that double N?"

"This one's different, Dirty Dan. Maybe you took the other one?" Lisa commented.

"Not me. Maybe dad took the other N, he likes extra to his suit."

"Dang it." Lisa reacted. "All I want is to deliver a decent quip, but all I got is a ridiculous counter from the receiver."

"Alright, Smarts. Just choose already." Lana frowned when she did not comprehend what Lisa has said.

Lisa already chose the Lower option as she gets…

 _ **Lisa: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was 1,830,000 searches.**_

"That's still a lot," Lana said. "But here I go…"

 _ **Chanel has 1,830,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Outlook has [Higher/Lower] searches than Chanel**_

"Oh, wow. Now this one looks hard." Lana simply said, thoroughly observing between two choices. "I bet Outlook sounds like a… what do you call this again?"

"A program?" Lisa guessed.

"Yeah." Lana nodded. "I'll go with higher then."

The plumber proceeds to click the Higher button as she got…

 _ **Lana: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was 68,000,000 searches.**_

"Whoa, that's still a lot of them." Lana seemed surprised at the number of searches from Outlook.

"My turn…" Lisa commented as she adjusted her eyeglasses properly.

 _ **Outlook has 68,000,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Mahjong has [Higher/Lower] searches than Outlook**_

"Mah-jong?" Lana reads it slowly. "Am I right?"

"Affirmative." Lisa simply answered.

"It looks like a game," Lana observed from the background.

"Lana, you'll guarantee to get a context clue on the background of every object."

"Oh… sorry, I got Cliff's brain for a while."

Lisa looks to her side to Lana with a confused face. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uhhh… curious as a cat?" Lana answered.

"Ohhh…" Lisa once again strikes a palm on her face. "Oh my God, I thought you genuinely switched our feline's cerebellum on your head, in exchange of yours to the feline. I'd actually worship you for that if it wasn't for your silly games of metaphors."

"Well, I'd love to do that. But of course, I have limits."

"Dang it, dang it."

Lisa clicks the Lower Button as it reveals…

 _ **Lisa: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was 5,000,000 searches.**_

"So far, Lana, you've become the most competition that I have ever competed to. The forerunners aren't that much ambitious, so to speak." Lisa told Lana.

"So which means?" Lana confusedly asked, raising her eyebrow subsequently.

"You're a great opponent of mine, so far. Congratulations…" Lisa replied.

"Oh…" Lana sheepishly grinned as she scratches her head. "Thanks, that made me smile for a bit."

"Your welcome. It's your time now to choose."

"Oh, yeah!"

 _ **Mahjong has 5,000,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Bret Hart has [Higher/Lower] searches than Mahjong**_

"Who's Bret Hart?" Lana asked Lisa.

"Uhhh… if I can recall, Bret Hart is a professional wrestler—"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on…" Lana interrupts the genius Loud. "A wrestler?"

"Positive," Lisa answered. "It's one of your strong suits if I can assume."

"Yeah, it is. I love wrestling so much!" Lana jovially exclaimed.

"Alright, the floor is yours. You can pick one now."

Lana immediately selects Higher as it reveals…

 _ **Lana: Incorrect**_

 _ **The answer was 90,500 searches.**_

"Dang it! I thought he would go higher!" Lana upsettingly reacted.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to take a bite from one of these small sweet grains," Lisa said, exposing the beans from her hands. "Just click the wheel and wait for it to halt."

Lana obliged as she clicks the SPIN button to begin the circulation flow.

"It's either way, you'll get to eat your specialty."

"I know! That's what exactly what I came for!" Lana bellowed. "Free food!"

The wheel of misfortune stopped at the cookie-colored bean.

"So, it's either Strawberry Banana Smoothie? Or a Dead Fish?" Lisa said to Lana.

"Wait, really?" Lana asked perplexedly. "A dead fish?"

"That's what it said on the wheel, so go pick one," Lisa said, extending her hands towards Lana.

Lana picks up the nearest bean as she sends the bean inside of her mouth, slowly chewing to the food.

"So, what did you get?" Lisa asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lana widened her eyes in the realization of what she obtained, Lisa was somehow nervous on the suspense of this situation.

"It doesn't even taste like a fish," Lana concluded.

"Wait, you got the smoothie?" Lisa asked.

"I think so?" Lana swallowed the remnants of the flavorful bean.

"I'm surprised, you outplayed me." Lisa happily commends Lana, who was clueless about the conclusion of their game. "Nevertheless, congratulations."

 _ **Lisa – ELIMINATED**_

* * *

"Wait, I won?" Lana reacted shockingly.

"Yep."

"Dang it! I didn't even know what the dead fish tastes like."

"Okay, Lana. No need to announce that, it's harmful to devour such lifeless creatures." Lisa reprimands the animal lover critically. "Anyways, I gotta go, I have more examinations for some small objects that I obtained here inside of our brother's room."

"Oh, see you later!" Lana greeted her with a wave.

"Adieu," Lisa said without looking back, opening the door to let the next opponent enter the room.

The newcomer had uttered her first words to the current champion.

"Here comes the new champ! She's coming through!"

"Lynn?" Lana called her new opponent. "Oh, really…"

"Oh, don't worry, Lana, once I beat you, prepare for the ultimate embarrassment of your life!" Lynn sends out a threatening message to Lana, who seemingly unconvinced at her older sister's warning.

"Uh, you know I eat everything except hard objects and poison."

"I don't care!" Lynn retorts with a hiss, furrowing her eyebrows. "Time to play the game!"

Both of them are near one another, confronting and glaring with their noses, touching each other to see who's advancing to the next round.

* * *

 _6_ _th_ _Match – Lynn vs Lana_

 _ **Minecraft has 45,500,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Peru has [Higher/Lower] searches than Minecraft**_

"You'll take the first strike while I'm just watching you getting pressured," Lynn said, smirking at Lana while crossing her arms cockily.

"Not necessarily," Lana said, looking up between choices. "Is Minecraft the one that we watched, a few days ago."

Lynn only shrugged in response.

Lana frowned in reaction. "Really, Lynn? You think I like to compete in a game of two choices? I don't think so." She clicked the Lower button to reveal…

 _ **Lana: Correct**_

 _ **The answer was 1,220,000 searches.**_

"Nice try though, you just wanted me to get distracted by you." Lana sternly talks to Lynn, who also is serious as her.

"So what? You're gonna attack me or something?" Lynn retorted.

"Wait until I eat…" Lana pauses immediately to think the right word to say. "…good…"

"Really? That's it? It's my turn now!"

 _ **Peru has 1,220,000 average monthly searches**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Luxury Hotels has [Higher/Lower] searches than Peru**_

"Hmmm…" Lynn was quietly thinking about the choices on the screen. "It seems that they search for luxury hotels for booking and reservations, isn't it?"

Lana only answers with a shrug, a heavy implication of mockery is clearly forming from the dirty kid.

"Okay, I'm going higher…"

She followed her instincts as she clicks the aforementioned answer to expose…

 _ **Lynn: Incorrect**_

 _ **The answer was 49,500 searches.**_

"Wait?! Wait a minute?! It's not Higher?!" Lynn complained in disbelief. "Hold on for a second!"

"The game started already, you lose," Lana said with a satisfying smug on her face. "Now take the wheel with you."

Lynn groaned in the process. "Fine, but it's not the end yet. Better be prepared for your loss…"

The sporty jock clicks the wheel to begin the processing of choosing a certain bean via wheel randomizer. When the wheel begins to alleviate its speed, Lynn continuously to bite her fingernails, both hands in use as the wheel stopped in a white-and-coffee colored bean.

"Okay, you got to eat a Stink Bug or a Toasted Marshmallow," Lana announced. "Dang it, I should be the one who eats it… Hey, better pick one in here…"

Lynn picks up the camouflage-colored bean with her face looking back, flinching to give suspense to this precise moment.

"I hope it's a marshmallow! I should've gone first honestly…" Lynn said, regretting the decision that she made, a few minutes ago. "Dang it!"

"Come on, just eat it already!" Lana impatiently requesting the older sister to devour the candy as a whole.

Lynn did not resist as she launches the bean over through her mouth. When the bean entered the mouth, she sluggishly chews it. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her cheeks grew unexpectedly, her eyes were leaking with tears. The sound of gagging was heard throughout the room, Lana guessed that she acquired the Stink Bug flavor, much to her disappointment.

 _ **Lynn – ELIMINATED**_

* * *

"Did you eat the bug?" Lana asked, pretending to be perplexed at the current situation.

Lynn did not respond to Lana's question as she walks out with pride until she made her way outside of Lincoln's room. Lana's response was only silence and confusion on her mind. Her question answered when Lynn suddenly screamed from the other side.

"BUG-BUG-BUG-BUG-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow, that was weird. But ugh, she got the food that I always wanted to try!" Lana exclaimed in disappointment afterward.

Her disappointment fades away quickly as another sister from the house arrived in the room with ease. She smiled over to the young child and winked subsequently.

"Sister…"

"Oh, it's you…" Lana sulked in response.

Both of them were staring at each other despite having a vast height difference, they made it more realistic as it is. But from out of nowhere, the staring contest went black and out and transitions into a message that nobody likes to see:

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Can you guess whose Lana is competing for next? Guess it out on your review.**_

 _ **Like what Lincoln said above, they're going up on a big vacation! Yes, you heard it right! A vacation! Very exciting, isn't it?  
**_

 _ **I'm happy to announce that their vacation will be the second out of the three parts that will be featured on the 50**_ _ **th**_ _ **Video Specials! The first one is obviously a game between all of them! Does Lily count? I don't know actually. Lmao.  
**_

 _ **What are they going to play for the upcoming special? Let me know also in your review.**_

 _ **The last part might be announced in the next chapter or the upcoming ones, if not.**_

 _ **So, that's all for now and I'll see you somewhere!**_

 _ **Ciao!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_


End file.
